


The Tumblr Collection

by Never_SFW



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: A lot of kinks..., F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 222
Words: 87,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_SFW/pseuds/Never_SFW
Summary: All my responses prompts from my Tumblr account before Tumblr's staff fucked over all NSFW accounts.





	1. Ruby Confesses her Skills

**Author's Note:**

> This Prompt was asked by Anon.  
> Ruby, how did you get so good at sucking down cock?

“W-Well, you see… Wh-when I was at Signal, there w-was this gloryhole… and, Ya-Yang took me there one day a-and I enjoyed it s-so I went th-there at least once a day to practice” Ruby was redder than her cloak as she confessed how she earned her skills in cock sucking. She rubbed her thighs together as she felt a dampness between her legs at the memory of the first time. She began to think about going to the Beacon gloryhole now to get some more practice in… maybe she’ll invite someone from her team this time around?


	2. Cinder Fucks Up Grimmly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr, sensational-sinful-stories-deac.  
> Cinder's first attempt at using Grimm to aid in the destruction of a base hasn't been at Beacon surprisingly. Originally she tried to attack a small Atlas base only to lose control over the beasts. Strangely enough, their first instinct when not allowed to kill her was to paint and fill her up with their corrupted cum.

Cinder coughed up cum as the Ursa finished pumping it’s seed down her throat. She sent a glare up at the larger than average Grimm before she was dragged along the cold hard ground by a Beowolf.

How did she get in this predicament? The answer was simple, she didn’t have the promised control over the Grimm. She had originally planned to overthrow the Atlas base of operations for advance technologies in one fell swoop. Only, the Grimm she had overtook the facility by raping every woman in the building and chasing out every man. Unfortunately, or fortunately for the Grimm, this included her.

Now here she was, being passed around by different Grimm to be used as a cock sleeve. She had lost count of how many Grimm had fucked her. Her only solace now was that there was only two Grimm left. A pair of Minotaurs, waiting for the Beowolf to finish knotting her. She was going to be here for a long time.


	3. Nora Goes Full Yandere on Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked byTumblr, drarnegas.  
> Nora tired of Ren not taking her hints, decides to bound and gag him so that she can ride him all night or until she gets tired.

“Hi Renny~” Nora sang out as she skipped into the dorm room of team JNPR. Bound to the bed, bound and gagged, was a naked Ren. His fat, ten inch cock standing tall thanks in part due to a mix of hormones, aphrodisiacs and the sight of Nora.

The Valkyrie was wearing nothing but a pink and white corset, a gift from her little friend that supplied her with the aphrodisiac. She was smiling from ear to ear as she skipped up to the slightly terrified Ren, her breasts, hips and ass jiggling with each movement. She kissed his forehead before speaking once more.

“You know, you could’ve avoided all this. You could’ve taken the hint that I wanted to be with you. But no, you had to be as oblivious as Jaune with Pyrrha when it comes to me. But don’t you worry, Mommy Nora is here to make it all better~!” She sang out the last part as she started to grind her wet pussy along his shaft.

Ren tried to shout, to beg her to stop. Only, it came out as a pleasured moan. Nora had a lustful smile on her face as she heard those moans. She grinned to herself as she rubbed her nether lips along the length until it was lived up with her juices. By then, Nora lifted her hips up and positioned the cock so that the head was at her entrance.

Giving Ren a smile, she lowered herself down onto the cock and began to ride him. Her fat ass jiggling with each movement. Smiling to herself, Nora would ride Ren for hours on end, filling herself up with his seed. By the time Jaune and Pyrrha returned, they found Nora passed out on Ren, her pussy leaking cum.


	4. Three Flavours Tribute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr naughty-rwby  
> Little loli Neo, gets to play with 3 thicc horse cocks~

Neo didn’t know how, didn’t know when and didn’t know why, but now she found herself servicing three large horse cocks. All she knew was that she loved her new outfit, loved the fact that the mysterious men and women were watching her and taking photos of her and was in love with the three cocks. The only thing that did disappoint her, was that she was so smol to even start to consider getting fucked by all three on her entrance.

Oh well, at least she was enjoying being broken by the large animals. She had already had her stomach and ass filled with cum and was now working on a cum bath. Oh how she wished she could get the horses to all penetrate her pussy without harming her permanently… maybe if she was broken some more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a case of True Loli


	5. Neo Won't Squeak Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Yang decides to try and force a moan out of Neo, whatever it takes! Using her vibrating arms, she sets about fisting the mute, for as long as it may take!

Yang had been at it for hours. Trying to force Neo to moan. The blonde was just about at her wit’s end. How could this smol bitch be so mute, she couldn’t even moan?!!!! Her arm was vibrating at the maximum limit and was buried deep within Neo’s tight entrance, Yang was sure Neo would be moaning by now… Giving up, Yang pulled her still vibrating arm out of the smaller woman’s baby chamber. In the process, Yang slid her hand up as it left the gaping hole, brushing against Neo’s clit. The smol woman lets out a small, shaking moan… it would seem Yang had found the weakness she desired to make this bitch moan.


	6. Glynda's Other Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Beacon-Slut-Academy  
> So, how does Glynda take care of needy students?

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” Sun grinned as he plunged his cock in and out of Glynda’s throat. Behind him was a line of students just waiting to fuck Glynda’s throat raw. Where were they? Why, they were in the sparing arena with Glynda bound to a bolted down chair, both her lower holes plugged by dildos. Needless to say, Glynda did enjoy this.


	7. Blake Likes Horse... Apparently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Hey Blake, ever gotten to play with a nice big horsie?

“You mean Faunus, animal or Grimm? Because yes to all three” Blake answered with a neutral expression. Right now she was letting a stray white horse with a saddle fuck her asshole while she head the latest volume of Ninja’s of Love. This was just a normal Saturday morning for her.


	8. Nora Meets Her Ursai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr bluestorm21  
> Nora learning the hard way of what riding an Ursa entails. (Basically getting forced to ride a Ursa Major's huge cock.

Nora groaned loudly as the Ursa laid on it’s back, using it’s massive paws to essentially use Nora as a cocksleeve as she rode him. Her ass was already stretched from when she was mounted by the Grimm, now it was her young, fertile pussy’s turn to be fucked until the monster creamed her. She just wanted to ride the Grimm, not ride the Grimm.


	9. Raven and Vernal Horsing Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> How about Raven using her massive horse cock to break Vernal’s ass?

Vernal was screaming in pleasure as her asshole was spread wide open by Raven’s Horse cock. Her juicy ass had enticed Raven so much, she couldn’t hold herself back any longer. Now, hours after the false Maiden’s door was spread open for the first time, she was a broken mess. Raven kind of wishes she recorded the incident. Oh well, at least she got a new slut out of the experience.


	10. Ruby Meets the Big Bad Wolf and His Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Ruby getting her cunt knotted by a extra thick Beowolf dick.

Ruby sighed to herself as she was dropped off in the centre of Emerald Forest. She needed to clear her head and get a grip on herself after she had heard all three of her teammates fucking each other behind her back and without inviting her. So, she decided to come down to the Emerald Forest to wipe out some Grimm. Simple right? Wrong.

Almost as soon as the Bullhead left, Ruby was rushed by the largest Alpha Beowolf she had ever seen. To make matters worse, the Grimm was smart enough to knock Crescent Rose away. She was completely at the mercy of the Grimm. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the tip of something hard and thick brush against her panties. Shakily, she looked down to see the largest cock she had seen in her life.

“D-don’t! Please don’t!” She shouted in vain, mere seconds before her cunt was invaded by the Grimm length. She scream out in pain, throwing her head back as the tip pressed against the entrance to her womb.

Then the Beowolf began to thrust into her. Each thrust was more powerful than the last. It wasn’t long before Ruby turned from a screaming and writhing in pain victim to a moaning mess of a slut. She giggled to herself before searing pain burned through her. She could feel the Grimm give one last thrust, burying it’s full length inside her, almost a quarter of its cock inside her baby chamber.

Ruby scream out as her walls were stretched beyond what was normal, and likely safe. She stared down between their bodies to see that the Grimm’s knot was expanding. The sight was enough to make her cum. She squirted onto the Beowolf just before the knot reach its full size. Try as she might, there was no way Ruby could get the cock out of her. She could almost forget about the cum. But she didn’t as the corrupted cum of the Grimm filled her womb, some of it trying to travel out of her entrance only to be blocked by the knot.

Ruby knew she was going to stay like this, bloated, knotted and in pleasurable pain, for the next few hours. And she would love every second of it. This was so much better than fucking her team.


	11. Blake Is Playful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Whats it like having Blake as a partner yang is she playful or "playful"? if the second whats your favourite thing to do?

Yang gave a smirk as she gave Blake’s already red ass another spank as she considered the question. Neither she nor Blake were wearing clothes. She shrugged before speaking, although her voice suggested that she had recently been face fucked.

“When the kitty get’s playful, you know it’s going to end one of two ways. Her being fucked so roughly she forgets who she is for a week, or she fucks you so roughly, you can’t move without thinking about her abusing your body” she answered truthfully before she gave another rough spank. “Now if you don’t mind, I need to make a kitten forget who she is.”


	12. Regret 1: Jaune Breaks Emerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Raven took away Jaune’s chance to punish Cinder but at least he got the next best thing with Emerald.
> 
> Yes, this was made before I made the rule regarding Jaune not being allowed to dom.

Emerald stared up at Jaune in fear as she was stripped of her shirt and bound up by Ruby, Blake and Ilia. The thief couldn’t believe that Mercury and Hazel could abandon her after she distracted the brats for them. She swallowed in fear before she heard Jaune speak.

“You know, even though you are no Cinder, you still hurt my friends and you killed somebody very dear to my best friend. So, I’m going to be clear with you, I’m going to fuck the ever living shit out of you until you are nothing but a shell of your former self, then I’m going to give you to Ruby as a present so she can use you however she wants after what you did” he snarled as he slowly unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans.

He let them fall to the floor before he dropped his Pumpkin Pete’s boxers as well. While his member wasn’t the most impressive, being only at ten inches, he stood with such confidence, it was like he had the dong of a Horse Faunus. Emerald swallowed as she stared at it. Off to the side, she saw Ruby bouncing giddily at what was to come. Blake and Ilia both shared a look before they left.

Then it began. Jaune has grabbed the back of Emerald’s head and forced his cock down her throat. She screamed before she felt him starting to facefuck her. She felt tears roll down her cheeks while Jaune could only laugh. Emerald barely had time to breath between each thrust. She could feel Jaune’s balls slap her chin. Even after he cummed, down her throat, he continued. For the next half hour it was a constant loop of this.

When the loop ended, Emerald was having a hard time staying awake. She was jolted awake by Jaune tearing a hole into her pants and ripping her panties off her. She was about to speak when she felt him force himself into her entrance. She screamed out before Jaune began to fuck her roughly. For hours he fucked her, each time he cummed, her mind broke a little more. But it wasn’t enough for her to be broken.

After destroying her pussy and filling her with cum, Jaune moved onto her asshole. Emerald didn’t stand a chance before she was a broken slut, begging to be fucked. The fucking for hours on end was too much for her mind to take. By the time Jaune had pumped his last load into her, Emerald was a broken mess. She couldn’t even remember her own name. Jaune smiled as he handed her over to Ruby. For the rest of the night, Ruby had washed and punished Emerald as much as she wanted. In the end, Jaune had broken Emerald, and Ruby now owned her.


	13. Pyrrha the Sleep Fucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr coolbleepbloop  
> Pyrrha is a very deep sleeper, mixed with a sleep walker, its very dangerous, in a way. See when she sleep walks she also sleep fucks, as in she walks over to jaunes bed, somehow makes his massive cock hard and rides him to both of their climaxes. Then just flops on him and goes back into a deep sleep. Jaune is now untrusting of pyrrha, because she did technically rape him. he goes along with it, only because he's too scared to say no.

Pyrrha has always had a problem with her sleep walking escapades. She knew it after her family home’s security cameras caught her fucking the family dog and her father multiple time. She couldn’t stop herself without being bound to her bed.

But at Beacon, she couldn’t bound herself and was back at it, this time she would ride Jaune in her sleep. Some nights it was easy as he would be dreaming about something that turned him on. Other nights her sleeping form would find ways to get him hard, apparently he liked his balls being licked. In the end, Pyrrha would ride him in her sleep until she was satisfied.

Most of the time, Jaune would wake up to find the sleeping Pyrrha riding him. At first he was scared, but after the tenth time, he just came to accept it. Although, he did wish to ask her about it, only to chicken out each time. Oh well, with this being the sixtieth time it has happened, he just started to help her, by massaging her ass as she bounced atop of him.


	14. Salem Becomes RWBY's Bimbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr bluestorm21  
> Salem getting dominated and turned into a cum drunk bimbo by a drunk and very horny futa Team RWBY?

Salem had decided for one night, she would visit a nightclub to see why everybody loved it. She was wearing a stark contrast to her regular dress in the form of hip hugging jeans and a bust hugging singlet. She had come to the nightclub alone, preferring not to have any one of her underlings expose who she really was, plus she could get away with the goth look the fewer people were with her.

Thing is, she didn’t expect to see the bane of her existence allowing his most prized team come to this nightclub alone. For most of the night, she ignored them, and actually enjoyed herself a bit, mostly because she had fucked some women in the restrooms between shots. What she didn’t expect when she was about to get another shot was for team RWBY to drag her into the closest restroom, which was surprisingly clean and untouched by Salem.

The Grimm Mistress was about to order them to let her leave when she saw just how drunk they all were… and the fact that they were all stroking large, fat cocks. Ruby’s was the longest but was the thinnest, although Salem could see it was as thick as her arm. Weiss had the cock of a bull, although there was a cock ring of some kind on it. Blake had a cat cock that was only just thicker than Ruby’s. Yang had the thickest and shortest of the four, although it was still as long as Salem’s leg.

Before Salem could speak, Ruby cut her off with a drunken giggle. “She looks… She looks like a fucking Grimm… Do you, do you think she’s the bitch Professor Ozpin wants us… wants us to break?”

“Let’s break her anyway” Weiss slurred out, her fingers brushing her cock ring.

“I dibs her throat!” Blake shouted in ecstasy.

Yang stumbled slightly before she spoke. “Hey Rubles, want to share her butt while Ice Queen fucks her pussy?”

Ruby grinned wildly before she sprinted behind Salem. Before Salem could protest, Ruby had ripped a hole in her jeans and had forced her way into her untouched asshole. She screamed in pain before she felt Yang join her sister. Salem could feel tears in the corners of her eyes as her ass was stretched. She let out a cry of pain before her throat was invaded by Blake. She gagged on the cock before she felt her throat being used as a cocksleeve by the Faunus.

Salem felt herself being spitroasted by the trip before Weiss forced herself into her pussy. Salem scream as her virgin entrance was stretched. She could feel herself being fucked by all four cocks. Hours passed before they stopped. During that time, Salem learned that Weiss’ cock ring allowed her to use Dust during sex and to create a non-human cock for herself to use. It would’ve impressed the Mistress of Grimm had she not being fucked and was slowly being broken. By the end, Salem was a shell of her former self. She wanted nothing but their cum. The only condition, she had to dress up as a bimbo and the four would be happy to give her what she wanted.


	15. The Knight, Canadian and Thor Spied on by Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Jaune and Pyrrha had a rather unusual couple activity. Dominating a naughty little Valkyrie, Blake found it incredibly hot to watch, it wasn’t an accident that she got caught.

Blake thought she was being sneaky when she watched Nora being dominated by Jaune and Pyrrha. She thought she could watched Jaune and Pyrrha fuck each of the leg breaking maniac’s holes without being caught. That changed when Jaune had stopped fucking Nora’s ass suddenly and had walked over to her hiding spot. Now, Blake happily pleasured herself next to the trio every time they fucked. She wondered what Ren thought of this, unaware that he too was watching it happen, happy to see Nora put in her place.


	16. A Potential Gay Threesome (It's a joke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr naughty-rwby  
> Illia always had a crush on Blake, even when they were young. but now that there older, illia flirts with the idea of having a threesome with her crush and her boyfriend Sun. What will our little love struck Faunus do~

While Ilia didn’t see Sun as nothing more than a reluctant friend, she did understand why Blake went to him. If she was into guys, she knew she would swoon over those abs and his rebel attitude. But she wasn’t and she knew that… well, she thought she did.

Lately, she had been having thoughts of herself, Sun and Blake sharing each other. She often found herself pleasuring herself to the thought of her eating out Blake as Sun fucked one of her holes or Blake’s throat. She sighed to herself as she remembered her latest alone time where she pleasured herself to the thought of Sun fucking Blake’s pussy while she used a strap-on to fuck her ass.

In the end, she decided to see if Blake and Sun were open to the idea for a threesome. Now it was just a matter of building up that courage to ask them… this was going to be harder that she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are offended by the joke or don't get it, here's the explanation for the joke (that ruins it).  
> Ilia is the Gay Lizard, the canon lesbian.  
> Sun is smiling a lot, meaning he's happy, and gay originally meant happy.  
> Blake is usually shipped as gay/bi.
> 
> Happy?


	17. Regret 2: Coco and Cinder fight for Jaune for some Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted asked by Tumblr jaunes-erotic-world  
> Neither Coco or Cinder ever became submissive to another girl in with one of Jaune’s girls now the two are facing off against one another for title of queen of Jaune’s cock

Coco growled as she forced Cinder to the ground, forcing the half-Maiden to eat her out. She wanted Jaune to be her cock, and nobody else’s without her permission. Problem was, Cinder had the same thoughts. The fashionista rubbed her slit all over Cinder’s face before the older woman bit her and pushed her off her face.

Cinder grinned as she sat on top of Coco’s chest and began to choke her, all the while calling the fashionista a skank, whore, dumb bimbo and so much more. Even with Coco clawing at her arms to have her stop, Cinder didn’t stop choking her. Using her free hand, Cinder began to finger Coco’s wet pussy.

Finally, Coco dug her nails into Cinder’s wrist and turned the tides back into her favour. This sort of fighting had been going on for nearly a day with both girls refusing to submit. All the while, Jaune just sat helpless, watching as the two most dominating women he had ever been with fought one another sexually. This was going to be a long wait.


	18. Neon; Beacon's New Pussy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Neon learned very quickly that you don’t make fun of Blake’s partner. Now she finds herself being led on a leash made of dust-infused ribbon by Blake who is letting anyone who wants to use her, disobedience costs her in the form of an electrical shock, a slight burn, or loss of air privileges for a half-minute

Neon let out a pained moan as she was electrocuted by Blake… for the seventh time that day. Her neck had intense burns from the electrical and fire Dust used in her makeshift collar and leash. She also had signs that she was choked often.

The reason for this electrical jolt? She refused to let Emerald and Cinder fuck her ass with a pair of thick cocks. Blake wasn’t too happy Neon wouldn’t let them and punished her accordingly. Now Neon was twitching as the electricity coursed through her body.

She soon let Emerald and Cinder fuck her ass until they were satisfied and had paid Blake. She hated that Blake had decided after the fifteenth cock that she should be paid for the use of Neon. Now Blake was making a profit and was getting the enjoyment of Neon’s humiliation.

Once the two were finished with her ass, Blake led Neon into the courtyard, where Yang was standing proudly, a large, fat and intimidating cock standing erect between her legs. Neon knew what was going to happen, Yang was going to fuck the ever living shit out of her, whether she wanted her too or not.


	19. The Bunny Thanks the Useless Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Velvet wants to thank Jaune for marking Cardin leave her alone, her choice of reward is Coco all tied up with her belts.

When Velvet told Jaune she wanted to thank him for stopping Cardin, he thoughts the Faunus would treat him to a lunch or something simple like that, not… this. Tied up on her bed was Coco Adel, AKA Jaune’s secondary wet dream. She was naked with the exception of the belts binding her in place.

“Here’s my thanks Jaune!” Velvet sang out as she skipped over to Coco.

Jaune was blushing but he didn’t ask questions. He walked up to Coco and Velvet, unzipping his pants before letting his jeans and boxers drop to the floor. This would become a regular thing for Jaune. Velvet would bind Coco using the fashionista’s belts and Jaune would use her. It went from a thank you to tradition… Even when Coco excitedly told the two that she was having Jaune’s kids. Now Coco would receive regular anal sex sessions instead of traditional sex. Velvet was already planning the wedding.


	20. Regret 3: Jaune and Ruby Fuck Emerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked for anon  
> Continuation of previous Jaune-Emerald ask. Ruby and Jaune have started up a tentative romance, their idea of an date is sharing Emerald

Ruby grinned as she used her strap on to fuck Emerald’s ass as Jaune fucked the broken girl’s abused pussy. They were on their fifth ‘date’ for this week. Throughout the session, they complimented each other and degraded Emerald. Ruby was just happy to share her pet with her new boyfriend.

Jaune was happy to let out his frustrations on Emerald rather than Ruby. He bit down on Emerald’s shoulder to elect a moan from the pet. In response, Ruby spanked the girl, telling her to shut the fuck up. Emerald was torn between obeying them.

This would repeat for almost the next month until Emerald revealed that she was going to be having a puppy. Nether Jaune and Ruby were happy at hearing Emerald was pregnant but that didn’t mean they were going to lessen up on their roughness on her. If anything, they doubled down by both fucking get ass at once.

All the while, the rest of their friends were just getting sick of hearing Emerald’s screams every night.


	21. Qrow's Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Qrow has an interesting variation of a voyeurism fetish, he likes to follow Winter in his bird form and see what situations his semblance can throw her into.

Qrow was silently cackling to himself as he watched Winter get drenched by the backed up water of a gutter on one of the Beacon buildings. The Specialist was shivering and growling to herself as her outfit became slightly transparent thanks to the water.

As Qrow swooped above Winter as she walked by a rose bush, Winter found her pants being tugged on. Qrow turned in time to hear a tearing sound. He was welcomed to the sight of Winter staring in horror as a rogue thorn from the rose bush tore her pants open enough to expose her panties.

This caused Qrow to cackle internally as Winter quickly ran from the scene of the crime, trying to hide the fact she was wearing a thong. Only this resulted in her slipping and exposing her rear to the world.

Qrow knew, this was going to be his day.


	22. Nora's Sleep Fuck with Jaune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> It's a good thing Nora is such a heavy sleeper that it is almost literally impossible to wake her up before sunrise, because it's time for Jaune to vent a month of pent up frustration on her throat.

Jaune stared down at Nora as she lightly snored in her sleep. He was naked, his cock standing at full erection. Ren and Pyrrha were both asleep so Now was the perfect time. Nora had been flashing Jaune her cleavage and panties for the past month or so and he had had enough.

He grinned to himself before he slowly slid his cock between those plump lips and began to fuck Nora’s mouth. While he would’ve preferred her to be awake for this, he couldn’t risk having his legs broken.

He inserted more of his cock into her mouth until he was fucking her throat. He fucked her for a few minutes before he felt his first load. He emptied his balls into her stomach before he continued. He was going to pump every last drop into her before he finished.

A hour later, that happened. He emptied the last of his cum into Nora’s stomach before pulling out. He was about to go to sleep himself when he heard movement.

“Enjoy yourself Jauney~?” Nora sang out quietly. “Because I did. Same time tomorrow night?”

And thus began a strange tradition between the two.


	23. Regret 4: Weiss the Slave to Jaune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Weiss knew her father was a bastard but she didn’t expect him to bid her off. As she watches old, fat pigs bid in her she is relieved when Jaune makes the winning bid at the last second. She is more than willing to repay him, she soon comes to love her new life.

Weiss sighed in relief as she was escorted into Jaune’s car by her new owner. She had seen the various ugly men leering at her as she stood on the auction stage, naked save for a pain of heels and chains. She shivered in disgust at the thought of being owned by one of them.

Soon Jaune joined her in the back of the car while a woman Weiss didn’t recognise began to drive. She smiled softly before she heard Jaune speak, to which she could only grumble at.

“So… Since I brought you, that means you have to do whatever I ask you to do, right?” He questioned, likely for clarity.

“That was the point of my father selling me like that Jaune” Weiss grumbled through gritted teeth before Jaune gave her a nod and smirked.

“Well, in that case. Weiss, I order you, to relax” Jaune have a small laugh after seeing the look of confusion on Weiss’ face. “Seriously, Weiss, even though I am your owner, I’m not going to force you to do anything sexual unless you really want to. But if you do, maybe you can, take my King Taijitu out for nice cleaning service?”

Weiss blinked in confusion before she sighed in relief. Jaune was not going to use her like that unless she wanted it. She smiled before speaking herself. “I think I can service it as thanks for being somewhat respectful for me.”

With that, she unzipped her pants and began to remove them when she was smacked in the face by Jaune’s large, erect cock. She swallowed at the sight before she began to give it kisses and licks. Before long, she was addicted to the taste. She grew bold enough to take it into her mouth and started to suck on it, even using her throat.

As they drove to her new home, Weiss slowly left her own mind in favour of being Jaune’s personal cocksleeve. She smiled after she felt Jaune cum into her stomach and pulled out of her mouth. She happily took any and all orders from him, only if it meant she could taste him once a day.


	24. RWY and Ilia Punish Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Blake hurt all of RWY when she left. Between Ruby’s surprising sadism, Weiss’s glyph and dust bondage, and Yang’s new arm Blake should learn not to run ever again. (Non-futa, bonus points if Ilia is included)

When Blake was asked to come to the spare bedroom on the airship, she didn’t expect to see her teammates all standing together with nothing on but a pair of heels, she knew she was in trouble. She nervously closed the door behind her when Ruby grinned and rush up to her.

“Okay Blake! You hurt all of us emotionally when you ran from us, so we have agreed to punish you. Don’t worry…” Ruby began cheerily, pulling Blake towards the bed. The silence that followed was broken by Ruby speak in a much lower voice. “You’ll be taught your lesson soon.”

With that, the little red reaper tore Blake’s clothes off her. Blake let out a yelp before she felt Ruby give her bellabooty a firm spank. This elected her to moan before Ruby started to spank her again and again, each time getting harder and harder. Before long, Blake’s ass was redder than Ruby’s namesake. Only, Ruby wasn’t done.

The youngest member of the team showed just how sadistic she really was when she bit into Blake’s shoulder and ass cheeks, breaking the skin to let her bleed slightly. Blake screamed in pain and pleasure from the bite before she felt something else. Looking behind her, she saw Ruby bringing a riding crop down on her ass. Blake screamed before she felt another and another. She was crying before she heard Ruby growl and Weiss speak.

“Ruby, we agreed that you wouldn’t go too far. Now go and get Ilia, it’s my turn. And clean yourself up” Weiss ordered before Blake heard Ruby leave the room, likely still naked. “Sorry Blake, but we had to tell Ruby to be gentle with you. But her idea of gentle is hurt the person so much they scar. Now, it’s my turn!”

Blake was about to speak when she felt her hands and feet being away from her. Glancing at them, she saw black Glyphs holding them in the air. Behind her, Weiss stood with strap-on with various wires connecting it to a small device in Weiss’ hand.

Weiss gave Blake an innocent smile before she forced the strap-on into Blake’s pussy. Blake screamed as she was stretched by the surprisingly thick strap-on. Weiss began to thrust while speaking to herself. “I wonder, which Dust to use. Fire Dust? Could burn her insides. Gravity Dust? No, it will likely kill her. Ice maybe? Oh! Ice and electrical Dust will work nicely together!”

“Wh- FUUUUUUUCK!!!!” Blake began to question before she cursed as her pussy felt freezing cold and her body started to twitch from the electrical jolts coursing through her. She writhed in pain and surprisingly moaned in pleasure from Weiss fucking her and using Dust to punish her. Weiss seemed happen, even going so far to use the fire Dust to fill her Glyphs.

In the end, by the time Weiss was finished, Blake was begging for more punishment. Punishment Yang was happy to give her with her new arm. Yang said nothing before she shoved her robotic arm up Blake’s ass. Blake screamed in pain at first before Yang’s arm began to vibrate rapidly, turning those screams of pain into screams of pleasure. Blake would lose her voice for the next week because of this.

When Yang was done, she made an effort to slowly pull her arm out of Blake’s battered ass. Blake moaned and mewed as the arm was removed. Both Yang and Weiss left together, Blake falling onto the bed. Her moment of alone time was broken when the door slammed open.

Turning her head, Blake saw Ilia and Ruby walk in, both grinning ear to ear, fat strap-ons on. The next few hours were filled with Blake having all her holes dominated by Ruby and Ilia.


	25. JNPR's Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr jjlong96  
> After a few nights of releasing his pent up frustration by fucking Nora's throat until his balls were try, the two decided it was time he fucked another hole instead in order for them both to relieve their stress. Jaune and Nora fucked for hours and woke up Ren and Pyrrha who began fucking each other because they were so horny watching the other 2 fuck. This soon became an every night thing.

Jaune and Nora both sat in silence as they heard the light snores of Pyrrha and Ren. They were both naked, Jaune blushing and Nora biting her lip. They had been like this for a few moments until Jaune mustered up the courage to speak with Nora.

“So… Are we, really going to do this?” He sounded so nervous and innocent.

Nora swallowed as she nodded. “Y-Yeah. I mean, having my throat fucked is fun and all, b-but I think we should try my other holes…”

The hole decided on next to fuck was Nora’s pussy. She felt like it was the most logical choice between the two remaining holes. She sighed before laying back and spreading her legs for Jaune.

“B-be gentle okay? I’ve never put anything bigger then three fingers in there” she sounded so scared, and well, Jaune was a big step up from her fingers.

Jaune gave her a reassuring nod before she walked over to her and slowly inserted his cock. Nora let out a small gasp before they began to fuck. Nora was smiling as she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him fuck her pussy. Jaune grunted as he fucked her tight hole.

Unbeknownst to them, they had woken up Ren and Pyrrha. For the next few hours, the two heard Jaune and Nora fuck, getting tougher with each other. Ren glared at them before he saw Pyrrha masturbating to the sight of Jaune and Nora fucking.

He felt himself grow hard and silently walked over to Pyrrha. He sat next to her and pulled out his cock and began to masturbate himself. It wasn’t long before Pyrrha was face down on her bed with Ren plowing into her pussy from behind. Jaune and Nora had noticed them but didn’t care.

From then on… this became a regular occurrence . The team would fuck each night. Almost always Jaune fucking Nora and Ren fucking Pyrrha, but sometimes Ren would fuck Nora and Jaune would fuck Pyrrha. Meanwhile, each night, across the hallway, Weiss laid in bed, listening to the four fuck while her heavy sleeping team were unaware of what was going on.


	26. Regret 5: Jaune fucks Sleeping Weiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr diamond-to-roses  
> Weiss has been ignoring Jaune for a week now, maybe he should "attack" while she sleeps

Jaune snuck across to Weiss room with one intention, get what he wanted from Weiss. He was silent as he crept into her room and up to her bed. He was as quiet as humanly possible as he dropped his pants. Standing erect was his cock.

He smirked before he brushed it against Weiss’ lips before he made her sleeping form give him a blowjob and deepthroat. It felt nice to fuck her throat, especially since she was a singer.

Eventually, he cummed. He cummed into her stomach before pulling out. Fortunately, she didn’t wake. Smirking, Jaune looked down at her nightgown. It barely covered her ass. He grinned before he gently repositioned her onto her belly and lifted her gown up. Weiss was blissfully unaware as Jaune began to fuck her pussy from behind, moaning in her sleep. Jaune fucked her sleeping form for the next hour before he cummed inside her and left. In the morning, she would question why she was creampied and grew fond of her violator and their boldness, happily stating that she hoped they would do it again.


	27. Neo's Bitches Part 1: Ruby and Cinder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Neo stuck to the shadows after Roman’s death but that didn’t mean she was gone. Ruby and Cinder soon found that out once the miniature sadist got her hands on them.

Ruby groaned as she awoke in the dark dungeon, her arms bound behind her back and her legs bound together. She looked around in time to see Cinder chained to a wall by a collar. However, Cinder did sport some scars that Ruby honestly found sexy on her and was even missing an arm, which made Ruby feel a ting of guilt.

Despite hating Cinder, Ruby was worried about where they were and why they were there. Her answer came in the form of Neo, dressed up in a fancy leather corset and boots walking into the dungeon with such confidence, it actually scared Ruby.

Cinder began to stir in time to see Neo grinning from ear to ear. Cinder’s eye widened before Neo walked up to her and kissed her deeply. Cinder wish she could speak as she watched Neo walk away from her and up to Ruby. She watched as Neo slapped Ruby, causing the girl to whimper.

Neo grinned before she began to torture both Ruby and Cinder. She clamped their nipples, spanked them, forced them to deepthroat dildo’s, fucked their asses and pussies, caned them, even giving them piercings for their nipples and clits. Neither Cinder or Ruby wanted this. Only, after the twelfth caning, both began to show signs of breaking. Eventually they both broke and happily served Neo as her bottom bitches. Their payment for such service? Getting to eat out Neo’s pussy.


	28. How Jaune and Pyrrha's Relationship Truly Was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by coolbleepbloop  
> Jaune has been property of pyrrha nikos for a few years, (before beacon) She never made him do horrible nasty stuff, just butler stuff. But he grew tired of that life and ran away, to beacon, where his master also went. His punishment? sex slave all his life. Now during school or missions he wears a collar and a leash showing him as property of pyrrha,in public life, he now wears only a harness, the collar and leash, ready to be used at any time.

Jaune blush in embarrassment as he walked around campus with his Mistress leading him. He couldn’t believe he was stupid enough to run away from her only to go to the same school as her. He couldn’t believe that Pyrrha Nikos, the nicest girl he knew, was now the biggest and baddest bitch around as she lead him to class. His hung length bounced with each step before they finally reach the classroom.

Instead of regular classes, the student body was allowed to watch as Pyrrha forced Jaune to fuck her in front of the class. Jaune begged her to let him have some dignity and that he wasn’t okay with this. She didn’t listened. And now there was a special class at Beacon, one tailored for everyone. Pyrrha’s live sexual education classes with her slave, Jaune Arc.


	29. Regret 6: Lancaster After the Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Ruby notices that Jaune seems slightly depressed now that her team is back together. She goes to great lengths to make sure he understands he is still important to her.

Ruby slid into Jaune’s room with a worried frown on her face. She had told Jaune to meet her there in a few minutes so they could talk. She knew how upset he was over losing his second four person team, so she wanted to remind him that he was still one of her bestest friends. And what better way to show that than to fuck him right? It worked with Weiss and Yang, surprisingly, so why wouldn’t it work for him?

Soon Jaune entered his room to see Ruby laying on his bed, as naked as the day she was born. He blinked in surprise before she spoke. “Jaune, as your best friend, and as your team mate, I want you to know that you mean a lot to me. So come over here and give me a hug!”

Weird invitation, Jaune would admit that, but knowing Ruby was going out of her way to do this for him, he obliged and joined her on the bed, stripping as he went. That night, they cuddled, kissed and fucked. In the morning, they were an item.


	30. Jaune and Neo Punish Cinder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Jaune and Neo formed a partnership to hunt Cinder down and they succeeded. Now all that’s left is to make her pay. Seeing how karma is only slightly less of a bitch than Cinder is they decide turning her into their new puppy is poetic justice.

Jaune and Neo both stood over Cinder as she glared up at them. Around her neck was a collar and leash. On her head was a pair of fake dog ears and in her ass was a dog tail buttplug. She was not amused.

“What the fuck do you two cunts think you are doing?!” She snarled before she saw the two give each other a grin.

“Neo? Did we order her to speak?” Jaune asked, being answered by a smug smirk and a shake of the head. “Thought not. So why is our new pet puppy speaking out of turn then?” Neo shrugged in answer. “Me either. Think we should punish her?”

Neo grinned wickedly before Cinder spoke again. “Do you know what I am you bi-“

She was cut off by Jaune shoving his cock down her throat. She gagged around it, feeling tears in her eyes before she felt fingers in her pussy. Cinder cried out as Neo fingered her and Jaune raped her throat. Cinder cried as she was violated by the two only to slowly turn those cries into moans.

Jaune cummed down her throat before moving onto her pussy. He pushed her down and began to fuck her pussy as roughly as he could. Meanwhile, Neo used her Semblance to give herself Jaune’s cock and used that to fuck Cinder’s throat.

Slowly, Jaune’s taunts about her being his and Neo’s pet dog slowly got to her mind and Cinder began to believe she was a dog and was the pet to the two. She came to love this position even more when it was confirmed she would be having children.


	31. Fuck Doll Nora part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Nora loves the feeling of her semblance, the sheer ecstasy she feels when absorbing electricity makes her feel sheer bliss, she thought it couldn’t get any better than that. Then Jaune used his semblance to enhance her aura, and therefore her semblance, and she learned of a whole new level of pleasure.

Nora thought she knew pleasure. She thought she had reached the upper limits of what her Semblance could do. Oh how wrong she was. Jaune’s Semblance amplified what her own could do for her by hundredfold. Now she was in a constant state of fucked silly all because she wanted to test Jaune’s Semblance on her own. Every step she made, she would squirt. Every few seconds she would cry out in orgasm. All because Jaune’s Sembalnce had boosted her own to the point the pleasure was always on. Gone was Nora. In her place was something else.


	32. Weiss Breaks Yang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> She had long since lost track of how long she had been here. Her surroundings unknown thanks to the blindfold and headphones stuck on her head. The arm binder and leg spreader keeping her from being able to pleasure herself in any way. The potent cocktail of aphrodisiac coursing through her system marking her core burn. The headphones are removed and a voice reaches her ears. “Now then Yang, want to insult my chest again?”

Yang was left in the dark and silence for so long, she knew she had gone insane from loneliness and the need to be touched. She knew she would crave the company of anyone once she was free. When she heard that voice, she craved their attention, to never be left alone. She whimpered at the harshness in the voice. She knew who it was. There was only person she regularly insulted in regards to their chest. Weiss.  
N-no! P-please, Weiss, I-I’m sorry I e-ever insulted you. P-please, let me b-be touched” she begged, trying to pleasure herself but going nowhere.

Weiss giggled behind Yang. “How cute, but no. Not until you are a broken toy. But, don’t worry, I’ll be back soon.”

Yang was about to beg for Weiss to return when she was slapped on her breasts. Weiss placed the headphones back on and left Yang all alone. Soon Yang would break from the constant need and the isolation. When that time came, Weiss took her every freedom and used her every day.


	33. Blake fucks the Sleeping Heiress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> With Blake's sensitive hearing, she heard Jaune fucking Weiss throughout the night. She decides to try out the sleeping heiress as well (futa Blake)

Blake stayed up the night after Jaune had fucked the sleeping Weiss. She heard Jaune fucking her and the way Weiss was eager to be fucked in her sleep again. Blake had told Jaune she heard him and wanted Weiss to herself that night. Jaune agreed on the conditions that they would alternate each night.

She got her cat-like cock out of her pyjamas and snuck over to Weiss’s bed. She wasted no time in forcing the sleeping heiress deepthroat her cock. The tightness of her throat was heaven for Blake. In no time, Blake was cumming, but that didn’t stop her pace. She continued to fuck Weiss’s throat until she had cummed five times down it.

After that, she slid her cock out of those lips and let the final squirt land on her face. Blake smirked before rolling Weiss onto her back. Lining her cock up with Weiss’ pussy, Blake smiled and thrust forward. She fucked Weiss’ entrance for an hour, cumming ten times in the timespan before she was spent. Blake tucked Weiss back into bed before going back to her own.

The next morning, Weiss would brag to Yang about getting more attention and her creampied pussy was proof of that. Blake and Jaune would give each other knowing looks about what was happening.


	34. Fuck Doll Nora part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr coolbleepbloop  
> (can i request a part 2 to the nora semblance thing?) Nora is now just a quivering sex toy for jaune now. just poking her makes her cum. And her holes are just so much tighter, since shes in an endless orgasm when ever he sticks his dick in her. His "doll" has really improved his mood

Nora moaned as her walls were stretched, making her cum. Jaune was really enjoying himself with his doll. So much so that Ren had given up on trying to have Nora back. Now that Nora was a shell of her former self, Jaune was free to do what he wanted with her. And what he wanted was to use her.

Sometimes he did lend her to the others, but he mostly kept Nora to himself. Who could blame him though? She had the body, personality and easiness anybody could ask for. Now, he had made her squirt all over Weiss’ sheets… She would not be happy about this.


	35. A Grimm Encounter for BumbleBY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> While Yang struggled in the Beowolf's grip she began to worry. She could no longer hear Blake's cries for help behind her, only the sound of rapid thrusting and gagging. Thrashing against the monster proved to be her downfall, as it missed her pussy, and instead hilted it's massive knotted cock into her virgin asshole.

Yang screamed in pain as her untouched ass was stretched out painfully wide by the Grimm. She had tears rolling down her eyes as she felt the Beowolf thrust into her. She went rigid from all the pain and groaned out in pain as her ass was destroyed by the Grimm. She struggled to turn her head in time to see Blake being fucked by two more Beowolves. One in her pussy and the other in her throat. From the looks of it, the Faunus had been in this situation before and had enjoyed it based on the smile on her face. It made Yang think, we’re Blake’s screams for help really real?

She didn’t care as she was fucked from behind by the Grimm cock. Each thrust was powerful and sent Yang’s skin and muscles rippling as she was raped. Soon she was moaning out in pleasure as the Beowolf fucked her. A hour passed before the Grimm finally cummed, it’s knot expanding her ass further. Yang had long since shut down her brain from the pleasure. Next to them laid a twitching, cum covered Blake. Once the Grimm thought Yang would bare its children, it left the broken Huntress alone with her partner. They would be used regularly by different Grimm species until they were rescued by Ruby and Weiss.


	36. Ruby's Locker Room Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Ruby is just so shy. When she accidentally walked into the wrong locker-room and saw all of those naked guys, her face lit up red and she promptly fainted. When she woke up she was tied down on the bench with a rock hard cock inches from her face.

Ruby never meant to walk into the men’s locker room. She never meant to blush so much she fainted. She never meant to be this fucking cute. She was blushing madly as she awoken to the sight of a cock in her face. She stared wide eyed at it before she swallowed and nervously spoke to the owner.

“H-hey? Ah, wh-what’s going on?” She was blushing madly before she heard a voice, one she recognised as Sun’s, from across the room.

“Sorry Ruby, but the guys have been pent up and, well, you’re the only chick that has walked in here in a long time so they’re going to use you, much to my protest” he called.

Ruby glanced over to see Sun walking over to the door. He stopped and gave her a glance. The look in his eyes told her he was apologising. This was broken when the cock was shoved into her mouth. She began to blow the cock a little unwillingly before she got the hang of it.

After that, it was open season on her holes. Every guy in the locker room that wanted a piece of her, fucked her. All the while, Ruby became bloated with cum, having all her holes and every inch of her skin. Her eyes has glazed over with lust as she found herself being stuffed by four very eager cocks. One in her pussy, two in her ass and one in her mouth. It was this scene that Professor Goodwitch found her in and promptly punished her for.

Ruby’s punishment? Be Goodwitch’s pet for a month.


	37. Glynda Takes Nora to a Grimm Named Tarzan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Nora fell asleep in detention. Again. This time Glynda was going to take the punished into her own hands. Using her semblance to lift the blissfully unaware girl, the she carried the peppy ginger all the way down to the Grimm pens. Dangling Nora above the Beringel's cage, Glynda unceremoniously dropped her. This particular Grimm hasn't had a chance to breed a huntress-in-training in years, as it was considered too strong for even advanced students. Good luck Miss Valkyrie. You'll need it.
> 
> This chapter introduced a Grimm I decided to call, Tarzan

Glynda watched as Nora slowly came to her senses. The peppy Valkyrie rubbed her head as she got up to her feet and brushed herself off before looking up with an infectious smile as she saw her teacher.

“Morning professor~ Did I miss anything? Why are you behind bars? Did you do something wrong?” She questioned before she felt the hot breath on the back of her neck. Nora turned back to see the Beringle breathing down on her. “Hello there~! You’re big aren’t you? Tell me, how many me’s can you bench?”

The Grimm said nothing as it stared at Nora before sharing a glance with Glynda. The teacher smirked before she spoke to the Grimm like it were a regular person. Which actually terrified Nora.

“Now Tarzan, I trust you know why I brought you her today? I know we haven’t given you anyone to play with in a long time, bu-“ Glynda began before being cut off.

“Am I going to play with Tarzan?! This will be so fun!” Nora squealed.

Glynda ignored her and continued. “But if she is physically harm permanently, we will have to put you down. Understood? If she comes back normal, we may actually send you back to the wilds.”

The Beringle, Tarzan as Glynda called him, grinned from ear to ear before he grabbed Nora and allowed her to see what Glynda meant by play. Nora gulped as the Grimm forced its massive, inhuman cock down into her pussy. Nora screamed out as she was stretched beyond belief. Tears in her eyes, eyes wide and spit coming out of her mouth. Nora knew she was at the mercy of the Grimm.

Meanwhile, Glynda just watched and pleasured herself to the sight. She smiled softly as she watched Tarzan break Nora’s mind into nothing more than a cum begging whore. Hours passed as Tarzan fucked Nora until he was exhausted. He collapsed to the ground next to her broken body, her clothes ripped and torn from her body. Glynda used her Semblance to lift Nora out of the cage as she had her own skirt and panties tucked underneath her arms.

After a quick inspection, Glynda saw no permanent damage to Nora’s body. She gave the Beringle a wink before she left with Nora. That night, Glynda fucked Nora herself, all because she knew how easy it was now.


	38. Weiss' First Lesson At Beacon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> The boarbatusk slammed into the petite Schnee heiress as the girl lost her focus. As she landed on her stomach in a daze, she felt the pig step onto her back. As something hot scrapped against her thigh, she heard her annoying leader shout more "helpful" advice. "Be careful Weiss! A Boarbatusk can cum for more than an hour!" Wait... What?

“WHAT?!” Weiss screamed out in fear before she felt the pig cock enter her. She screamed out as she was publicly fucked by the Grimm in front of her class.

She was shocked that nobody did anything to help her. Instead, most got out their Scrolls to film her being fucked (such as Nora), some just watched (such as Ren and Pyrrha), some pleasured themselves (such as Ruby and Blake) to the sight and some didn’t even watch (like Yang, who was busy sucking off Jaune, and Port, who was filing a report).

In the end, Weiss was fucked by the Grimm into a broken mess. When it cummed, she was begging for it. After the deed was done, Port took the Grimm away to the Grimm Dens and prepared for his next class while Ruby dragged her fucked silly partner off to their next class, where she found herself eating the cum out of Weiss’ pussy.


	39. Glynda Goes to a Bar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Glynda really shouldn't have gone to a fanus bar to drink especially when every male fanus is going into heat.

Glynda had already had a few drinks already. She needed something to clear her head of the day’s struggles. However, she soon realised that the only human’s in this bar were either making out with a Faunus or were non-existent. She quirked her brow before looking at her Scroll and froze.

There, staring back at her, was the date. A day that Remnant tries to keep under control. The day Menagerie becomes the largest orgy in the world. It was the day of the mass Heat. Glynda glances around the bar to see many male Faunus struggling to keep their clothes on. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong hands on her hips.

She gave up without a fight, knowing all too well to never fight back against a Faunus in Heat. Her skirt was lifted up and she was bent over the bar. For the next ten hours, Faunus men fucked Glynda’s pussy and ass, filling them and covering them with their spunk. Glynda was a moaning mess by the end of it before she slid off the bar and spent the next four hours sucking cocks.

When she passed out, her body was used as a cumdump. By the time she woke up, she would be having twins from two different fathers and no need to eat for six days. She did not regret going to that bar that night.


	40. Kali and The Blackmailer part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Kali wasn't happy about her current situation, but it was better than the alternative. She didn't know how this Dog Faunus got his hands on that video, but it would ruin her if it got out. So here she is, idly suckling on the tip of a knotted cock. At least until two strong hands forced her down, and he began thrusting into her throat.
> 
> This was the introduction to the Blackmailer OC people wanted to see more of...

Kali didn’t know how this dog Faunus managed to get his grubby hands on a video of herself, Sun and Blake fucking. She didn’t realise anyone was recording them. All she knew was that to protect her marriage and her public image, she was to give this Faunus whatever he wanted, and what he wanted today was a blowjob.

It was simple to begin with, she would lick his tip then suck on it. Then he would lock get further down it. Problem was, she was now being skullfucked by the Faunus. Her throat was stretched more than Ghira could make it and her jaw was sore. And when he cummed and his knot expanded, she passed out from the pain and lack of air.

This was going to be a long few months to protect everything about herself.


	41. Kali and The Blackmailer part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> (Continuation because that was hit as hell!) When Kali woke up, she noticed a few things. Her jaw and throat were sore as hell, she was completely naked, and she was bent over the table. That was when a cock that wad becoming frustratingly familiar sandwiched itself between her jiggly cheeks. The tip rubbed against her pussy pushing slightly before he repositioned. Wait... Wrong hole! Wrong hole!

Kali woke up groggily, trying to work out where she was. She thought the dog Faunus abusing her was just a very sexual nightmare and that she would be waking up in bed with her husband. When she came back to her senses, the first thing she noticed as that she was naked and cold. The second was that she felt somebody’s hand on the small of her back. The third was that her jaw hurt like hell, almost like an Ursa backhanded her. The fourth was the tip of that gods forsaken cock rubbing against her pussy lips.

Kali turned back to see the dog Faunus grinning down at her before she sent him a glare and growled. She almost thought he was intimidated when he pulled his cock away. Oh how wrong was she when he forced it into her ass.

She mentally screamed about it being the wrong hole. And she was right, she had never done anal before and viewed it as an abomination of sex. Her ass stretched painfully, causing her to whimper. The Faunus didn’t care as he spanked her amazing ass as hard as he could before he began to thrust. Each thrust was like entering a new circle of hell for Kali.

She felt the tears in her eyes as her asshole was violated. She couldn’t believe people actually enjoyed this. The Faunus didn’t care about her comfort, he just wanted to fuck her. He started to pull on her hair before he slammed his hips forward. Kali’s eyes widened as she felt her asshole stretch further because of the expanding knot. She felt the cum being pumped into her. She screamed out in pain before she fainted from the pain once again.

The Faunus shrugged because once he removed his cock from her gaping asshole, he would force her passed out form to clean it.


	42. Regret 7: Faunus Jaune fucks Fem!Cardin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr coolbleepbloop  
> Claudine (female cardin) was really regretting teasing faunus jaune with a pantie shot. The bastard's breeding instincts went wild and now she bent over on the floor in the middle of the mess hall, getting her womb penetrated by a "runt" (claudine still has cardins height) and shes probably going to have his stupid faunus babies. (jaune has a golden retriever tail, and a huge dick)
> 
> This was one of those Prompts I actually didn't enjoy writing that much...

Claudine screamed out as Jaune pounced her, knocking her over in the surprise attack. The whole mess hall went sent as Jaune had Claudine pinned to a table, his crotch in line with her ass.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing you stupid runt?!” She shouted, although when she tried to push Jaune off her, she noticed too things. One, he was stronger than he usually was. Two, he had a massive prick threatening to burst out of his slacks. Her eyes widened in fear before she spoke in a weak voice. “Y-you’re in Heat a-aren’t y-you?”

“Damn fucking right, and you’re going to have my, puppies we’ll call them since you are such a racist. And guess what?” Jaune replies with a menacing aura around him. “You’ll be too broken to care when I’m done.”

“Jaune wai- Oh fucking Gods!!!!” Claudine screamed as she felt Jaune release his cock and forced it inside her.

The whole mess hall watched as Claudine’s screams for Jaune to stop slowly turned into her screaming for him to breed her. Nobody stopped him as he cummed directly into her womb. Nobody stopped him as he went for a second, third, fifth, tenth round. They all stopped him when he was about to collapse from exhaustion.

Three weeks later, Claudine would find out she would be having triplets.


	43. Futa Nora Sugar Rushes Joan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr coolbleepbloop  
> Futa nora is on a major sugar rush and is now destroying Joans (fem jaune) Ass and pussy. Thankfully she'll hit her crash in 15 minuetes, but by then joan will be broken

Ren and Pyrrha both watched as Nora destroyed Joan’s ass and pussy. Ren out of annoyance and Pyrrha out of guilt. The reason being that Pyrrha had accidentally given Nora the one thing she shouldn’t have, extra sugary food. Now their leader was paying the price.

Joan had begged them to help, but Ren quickly explained away that Nora’s sugar rushes are nigh impossible to stop and that if someone was to get in the way of her fucking something during it, they wouldn’t be able to find the body. Ren had wished her luck and sat back to watch.

Pyrrha was reluctant to sit by and watch Nora break her crush. She didn’t want her love to become a shell of her former self, but she also didn’t want to risk being killed. Joan was already showing signs of breaking and it hurt Pyrrha to watch.

When Ren stated that Nora’s sugar rush had only fifteen minutes left, Pyrrha and Joan were both relieved, only for Ren to add that that meant she would be going all out to break her into a mess. So, Joan found herself being raped at a much more intense rate and was slowly loosing her sanity to the pleasure of Nora’s fucking.

When Ren said there was five minutes left, Joan finally broke. She was begging for cum, cum and even more cum. She giggled in pleasure as Nora fucked her holes. Nora cummed right at the moment Ren said her sugar rush would end, filling up Joan’s pussy with her potent seed. Joan had cummed herself, squirting out her juices onto the floor and Nora’s legs and cock.

Both Joan and Nora collapsed to the ground, passed out from their own respective orgasms and the ten hour long fucking session.


	44. Fuck Doll Nora part 3: Yang's Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> (Continuation if the two Nora semblance asks) Yang had seen what happened to Nora and wanted to see what the big deal was given their semblances have similar effects. She thought she could handle it, she only lasted a day longer than Nora did.

Yang let out a pleasured scream as Jaune spanked her. He had used his Semblance to turn her into the biggest masochistic woman to ever exist. She bit her lip as she struggled not to cum. While her will was not broken, she was not sane either.

She had been used and abused by Jaune since he amplified her Semblance. She was about to beg for him to stop when she felt a smaller presence join her and Jaune. Glancing back, Yang saw Ruby beaming happily at her before she brought a riding crop down on her ass. The concentrated pain was enough to break her.

Jaune looked at his Scroll and nodded his head before he spoke to Ruby. “She lasted exactly twenty three hours and forty eight minutes longer than Nora. Anyway, she’s all your’s Ruby. Be sure to return her to me in one piece okay?”

Ruby nodded before she started to lead Yang away by her hair. Meanwhile, Jaune wondered who else he could dominate into making a Doll.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> (Continuation of Weiss auction) Winter had been away when he auction occurred and was horrified when she got back. Jacques would never have another child to torment now. She tracks Weiss to her new owner, ready to do anything to get her back only to find her truly happy.

Winter had finally tracked Weiss down. She had finally found where her precious little sister had been taken. So now she stood, worried over Weiss’ safety, at the front door of her baby sister’s owner. She tried to compose herself before knocking.

It felt like an eternity before the door opened to reveal a young blonde girl, about two years younger than Weiss. She quirked her eyebrow before she spoke, a little confused at why Winter was there.

“Can I, help you?” She questioned, looking Winter up and down.

“I’ve come to get my sister out of your care. I demand she is released immediately” Winter ordered before hearing the girl giggle. “What’s so funny?”

The girl got her giggling under control before answering. “Sorry, but your sister under my care? That’s priceless. No, the only person here with ownership over somebody else would be my brother, and he has many slaves. But I’m assuming you mean his favourite one, the newest girl in his collection. Weiss right?”

“Bring me to my sister now or so help me, they won’t find your corpse” Winter snarled, only to be greeted by a smirk from the girl.

“If you want to come in, you have to have your pussy and ass easily accessible. Dad’s and mother’s rules” the girl smirked, lifting her skirt to show Winter she wasn’t wearing panties. “Plus, it’s just easier to walk around like this and not get your clothes ripped by Jaune.”

Winter grumbled to herself before she decided to entertain the girl’s order and removed her pants and panties. The girl placed them to he side for her, stealing a glance at Winter’s finely shaved bush before she lead her through the house.

Winter could see an older man plowing into a girl not that much older than herself while an older woman are out what looked like twins. She shivered at the thought of the two being the parents of the girls being fucked if this girl’s statements held truth.

As they walked into a large room, Winter could see Weiss happily sucking off a well hung boy about her age. Winter stopped dead in her tracks at the sight. Weiss was wearing nothing but a pair of heels. The girl cleared her throat to gain the attention of the two.

“Somebody is here to claim her sister back big bro. Think you three can talk it out?” The girl asked as she stood there.

Jaune looked up, as did Weiss and both stopped to stare at Winter. Jaune felt a cold fear creep through him while Weiss smiled brightly. Winter glared at Jaune before she started to storm forward, only to stop at Weiss’ voice.

“Hey Winter! Like my new Master? He’s really nice and let’s me do whatever I want in exchange we can have fun together every night” Weiss beamed brightly, gone was the Weiss Winter knew.

Winter just stared at her before gritting her teeth. “Weiss, we are going. I don’t care that you think you like it here, this is no way for you to live.”

“But I do enjoy this sis?” Weiss replied, blinking as she tilted her head, her hand absentmindedly jerking off Jaune. “Jaune’s really nice. He doesn’t do anything to me unless I agree to it. If I don’t, he asks one of his sisters or his other slaves if they want to.”

“This isn’t you Weiss” Winter growled out, almost too quietly to be heard. “What happened to you?”

“She got a choice in what happens with her?” Jaune answered in a questioning tone for Weiss when she wouldn’t answer her sister.

“Bullshit! You didn’t give her a choice! The Weiss I know would never do this!” Winter shouted. “I’m taking Weiss and we’ll leave your disgu- Oh!”

Winter was cut off as Weiss and the girl knelt on in front and behind her respectively and started to eat her out. Winter quivered as Weiss attacked her clit and the girl attacked her sensitive asshole. Jaune just blinked in surprise.

“Uh, Weiss? You do realise you’re eating out your sister right?” Jaune questioned, genuinely confused, as was Winter.

“But she tastes so good~ Jaune, can she stay? Can she? Maybe she can learn why I’m so happy here?” Weiss begged before she continued her assault.

Jaune looked at Winter’s face to see she was enjoying this. He smirked before he answered his favourite slave as she ate out her sister, seeing Winter’s hands forcing her deeper into her crotch. “Fine… But you two have to share a bed.”


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> (Continuation of Neo capturing Cinder and Ruby) Emerald and Yang put aside their hatred to track down their missing loved ones only to fall for a trapped and be knocked out. When they cone to their chained to opposite walls brings want eaten out by the others loved one. Over time they find the broken husks of Cinder and Ruby to be the pleasure in contrast it the pain Neo inflicts upon them.

Emerald and Yang both searched frantically for Cinder and Ruby, worried sick over where they were. Even after everything, they were worried for their safety. They had put aside their differences to find them, going behind their respective allies’ backs to find them. When they finally found a clue, they chased it. They found themselves in an abandoned warehouse. As they searched it, they would both find a trap door.

Yang opened it to hear the sounds of moaning and Ruby begging for more of something. Yang was about to rush down when Emerald stopped her. Yang glared at Emerald before hearing her speak.

“Yang, we can’t rush in there. It could be a trap to lure us in. We stand a better chance at rescuing them, or even just Ruby, together” Emerald reasoned, her hand falling from Yang’s shoulder down to her own.

Yang felt the squeeze before she side. “We save them together.”

With that, the two would enter the trap door and walk down, prepared for a fight. That was when their world went black as the trap door slammed shut and something hard hit the back of their heads.

When they came to, Yang was tied to a table with Emerald being chained in the air. Between Yang’s legs was Ruby, who was happily eating out her sister and between Emerald’s was Cinder. Yang, despite being disgusted at the sight of Ruby eating her out, moaned in pleasure while Emerald was begging Cinder to stop.

Both shut up and the two broken girls stopped at the sound of a giggle. Turning her head, Yang could see Neo standing with a cane in hand, and a fat strap-on between her legs. Emerald gasped at the sight before they both heard Ruby speak.

“Mistress Neo! Me and Cinder did as you asked. We caught them and got them ready for your punishment! Can we please watch?” Ruby seemed so happy to be in the presence of Neo, something that angered Yang and scared Emerald.

Neo smirked before she struck her cane against Ruby’s face. Yang expected her sister to cry, not moan like a slut. The same happened with Cinder, causing Emerald to worry about both herself and Yang’s sanity. Neo smirked wickedly before she started to cane and fuck both girls until they broke. Which for these two would take days.

Yang would come to only wear a collar and would constantly have her pussy eaten out by Ruby while Emerald wore a leather harness that was never removed and allowed Neo to lead her around. Neo often found herself sleeping on top of the four, wondering if she could get more bottom bitches.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Once third year starts at Beacon you begin to take a few solo missions. Yang comes back from one to find Ruby had been extremely ill while she was gone. Jaune took care of her as Weiss and Blake also had missions at the time, Ruby is singing nothing but praises for her care. As such Yang decides that “Dr. Jaune” has earned himself a reward in the form of a new nurse.
> 
> This one I remember being another Prompt I didn't enjoy writing too much...

Yang smiled as she opened the door to the dorm room to see Ruby bouncing around, all better from the flu. Jaune had agreed to help take care of Ruby while the rest of team RWBY took solo missions.

When she saw Ruby was back to her old self, maybe even a little better, Yang decided to repay Jaune. The next time a member of one of their teams got sick, Yang volunteered to stay behind along with Jaune to take care of them. Lo and behold, it was Ruby again. After making sure Ruby had her medicine and was asleep, Yang took her chance.

She pushed Jaune into his room. She stripped out of her clothes to reveal she was wearing a slutty nurse outfit underneath. Jaune stared at her in shock before Yang spoke.

“Consider this repayment for taking care of Ruby. Now, get that cock out” she ordered, a playful smirk dancing her lips. “It’s time for Nurse Yang go pleasure Doctor Jaune.”

Jaune didn’t need anything else as he stripped himself and sat down with his cock standing proud and tall. Yang smiled as she knelt in front of him and unzipped a portion of her outfit to let her boobs spill out. She placed his cock between them before she started to give him a titjob. She pumped his cock for nearly an hour with her breasts before he started to cum, covering her face and boobs with his spunk.

She would then ride him, letting her ass jiggle and be spanked by him until he had emptied his balls into her pussy. However, neither was aware that heir patient had been watching and pleasuring herself to them the whole time.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr coolbleepbloop  
> After jaune got caught talking to pyrrha, Glynda thought the punishment should be severe. It being, taking her massive cock down his throat, in the middle of class with everyone watching. Jaune being shy didn't like this at all, and was really considering running away, until glynda shoved him down her massive cock anyway. Deciding not to be cruel she only gave the boy a facil and coated him in cum. all while 6 inch futa pyrrha masturbated to the sight of her boyfriend being dominated.
> 
> This was a prompt whose enjoyment of writing was ruined by the over detail in the ask...

When Jaune was called to the front of the classroom, he knew it was time for his punishment. He was warned three times before not to talk to Pyrrha during class, but he still did so. Glynda glared at him before she spoke to the rest of the classroom.

“Seeing as Mister Arc here can’t listen, I find it fit that we punish him accordingly so that he he doesn’t talk in class again” she stated coldly to the students.

Everybody leaned forward to see what she was going to do. They all gasped as Glynda dropped her skirt to reveal a large cock that would put a horse Faunus, and maybe even the horse like Grimm species to shame.

“Mister Arc’s punishment, to deepthroat my cock until there is no cum left in my balls” Glynda explained menacingly before she smirked. “And you all have permission to film or masturbate to this.”

Meanwhile, Jaune wanted to run away. He was about to when Glynda used her Semblance to stop him in his tracks. Jaune stared in horror before Glynda smiled wickedly and forced him to accept her cock down his throat. He gagged around it as she gripped the sides of his head and used him like a cocksleeve.

Pyrrha found herself turned on by the sight, stripping out of her uniform to stroke her small pecker and massage her breasts. As Jaune was forcefully fucked, Glynda kept on degrading him and soon blew her first load down into his stomach. She continued until she had emptied her balls into his stomach and gave him a facial. In the end, Jaune begged Glynda to never do it again.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Jaune went on a date with Neo two weeks ago but has since vanished without a trace! What ever happened to him?
> 
> This was a return to fun writing...

While his friends searched for him, Jaune was busy laying on his back in a soft bed, gripping Neo’s hips as she rode him. Both had lost track of time and had spent the past two weeks fucking all over Neo’s safehouse. Neo was stuff full of his cum and was showing signs that she couldn’t hold anymore. Her eyes were glazed over with lust as Jaune fucked her.

Jaune on the other hand was wondering just how long until he could return to his friends. He had basically been used as Neo’s living dildo for the past fortnight. He wondered if she was only fucking him now to get herself pregnant. Not that he cared, she was still extremely tight.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Taking down Cinder left everyone with quite a few burns so they decide to pay her back. Ruby makes several specialized brands so that all seven of them can make sure that everyone knows who now owns Cinder. Yang takes advantage of the opportunity to make sure everyone knows who Blake belongs to.

Cinder laid on the floor with her limps stretched out. Her clothes had been removed and she was begging to be let free. Around her stood team RWBY and what remained of team JNPR. She was fearful of what they were going to do to her.

Ruby smirked as she stepped forward, sporting a few burns along her eye and cheek, almost matching Cinder’s own, although not as damaging. She had a bright red branding iron in her hand, the brand in the shape of her emblem. “You know Cinder, you brought this upon yourself. Now, you are our bitch.”

With that, she placed the iron on Cinder’s ass. Cinder screamed out as she was branded before Ruby removed it and left. Weiss grinned as she stepped forward, her side still burnt from Cinder stabbing her. She placed her brand, her emblem on Cinder’s back.

Jaune was next, his arm burnt slightly, before he used his brand to put his and Pyrrha’s emblems on Cinder’s other ass cheek. Ren, sporting an admittedly sexy burn on his chest, branded his lotus onto her back, under Weiss’. Nora followed Ren, although she had a burn on her back. She branded Cinder’s back next to Ren’s.

Blake was the next to go, branding her emblem onto the small of Cinder’s back. Blake had some burn marks on her hands. Yang stepped up next and smirked down at Cinder.

“You are now our bitch. But first, let me see that pretty face” Yang ordered. Cinder was forced to stare at Yang before she smiled and branded Cinder cheek. Nobody stopped Yang, nor did they care. Yang giggled before she stepped back. “Alright, if you’re going to fuck our new bitch, you can start now.”

With that, everybody save Yang and Blake advanced on Cinder. Soon Cinder was being raped by the five to advance. Yang smirked before she turned to Blake with an innocent smile. Blake return it before it slowly dropped when she notice Yang was still holding her branding iron.

Yang grinned from ear to ear before she pushed Blake to the ground. As Blake tried to get away, she felt her pants being tugged off before the searing pain of being branded coursed from her ass to her mind. She screamed out, but nobody came to stop Yang. After this, Yang made it clear to Blake of just who she belonged to.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Cinder’s failure deserved a punishment for her and her subordinates. Salem decided that Watts could test out all those new chemicals in them.

Cinder, Emerald and Mercury all laid on the medical tables completely stripped naked by Watts as he and a Seer worked in tangent around them. Watts was happy to finally punish the three, especially Cinder. He smiled to himself as he finished the first chemical. He had no idea what it would do, and he wanted to find out.

He put the chemical into a syringe and walked over to Cinder. Cinder glared at him as the Seer used its tentacles to hold her down and and exposed her arm. Watts smiled as he injected the chemical into her bloodstream. He and the Seer waited a moment before Cinder let out a powerful scream. She convulsed to herself before she stopped. Watts stared at her and waited. Suddenly, Cinder’s breasts and ass began to expand. Watts quirked his eyebrow before they stopped expanding. Cinder was now sporting G cup breasts and an ass to match. When she opened her eyes, it was clear she was not the same woman. It seemed almost as though the chemical had bimbofied her judging from that look.

Watts shrugged before he got to work on the second chemical. The Seer kept Cinder in her place as Watts finished his work and used the second chemical concoction on Emerald. Emerald hissed in pain as she was injected with the chemical. At first, she felt fine and Watts believed the chemical to be a dud when the thief screamed out as a burning sensation pierced her crotch. Watts watched in shock and amusement as Emerald started to grow a small cock and balls above her virgin pussy. It stopped grow once it hit six inches.

Watts grabbed the third chemical and decided to test it on Mercury while Emerald pokes at her new appendage and Cinder tried to convince the Seer to fuck her. Mercury was reluctant to be the test subject for the chemical until Watts calmed him down enough to inject it. Unlike with Cinder or Emerald, the effects were immediate for Mercury. Mercury screamed out in pain as his cock and balls began to shrink and reseed into his body. His voice came less and less manly, instead slowly turn more and more into that of a woman’s. Watts watched as Mercury was chemically altered to become a woman. He scanned the new female Mercury to see that she was a fully functioning woman in all aspects. Smiling to himself, Watts turned around and grinned wildly. “Ladies, Seer, I believe we now just have discovered some new weapons. Now, I want you all to test your new bodies out before Mistress Salem sends you out on a mission. And don’t disappoint her again… She may get Tyrian to punish you.”


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Sienna survives Adam’s betrayal and makes her way to the Belladonnas to ask for shelter. Instead she finds herself punished for the path she set the White Fang down.

Sienna gritted her teeth as she struggled to make her way up the stairs of the Belladonna household. She was lucky she activated her Aura in time to stop the bleeding and could fake her death. She let out pained grunts with each step she took until she had finally reached the front door. No guards, that was good.

She struggled to knock on the door before she collapsed onto the ground, letting the world of unconsciousness take over her. She could barely make out footsteps and voices before there was silence.

Hours later, Sienna awoke in a bed, bandages around her chest and pain resonating through her. She groaned as she looked to the side to see Kali Belladonna watching her with a mix of hate and worry. Sienna swallowed before she opened her mouth to speak before Kali cut her off.

“I don’t want to hear it Sienna. I don’t want to hear your excuses nor do I want to hear why you were bleeding to death on my front door. All I want to know is why you thought it was a good idea to come here after everything you’ve done” she stated firmly, glaring at Sienna.

Sienna let out a sigh before she laid back, staring at the ceiling. “I came, because I thought you and your husband would be the best people to go to to stop Adam.”

Kali merely glared at her before she rose from where she sat. “Well, you thought wrong. I’m going to speak with Ghira to decide your fate.”

With that, Kali left Sienna on her own. Sienna laid in silence, counting the patterns on the ceiling before Kali returned. The mother of one walked up to Sienna with a grin. “And my date is?”

Kali grinned wider before she replied to Sienna’s snarky question. “Get up and and follow me to find out.”

Sienna frowned before she painfully got to her feet. She stalked herself on the wall before she walked towards the door. Kali left it open for her before leading her through some rooms into what passed as the living room. Inside, Sienna saw Ghira, Blake and a blonde haired Monkey Faunus. Sienna blinked in surprise before Kali spoke.

“Sit down and listen to what Ghira has to say. We’ve, decided your fate” Kali ordered, pushing her into own of the cushions on the floor.

Sienna looked at the four before resting we gaze on Ghira. “Well?”

Ghira smirked before he began to speak. “We’ve decides that we should punish you for soiling the good image of the White Fang with your violence. How severely will depend on how willing you are to accepting responsibility on destroying our image by going down this path.”

“You can’t be serious? I was barely alive when I got here and you expect me to be punk-” Sienna questioned in outrage only for the monkey Faunus to cut her off.

“Hey, just consider yourself lucky it’s only us. Picture this, you could be punished by the Schnees or a bandit. At least this way you have some dignity left in you” he stated firmly, earning himself a pat on the head by Blake.

“Well, maybe Weiss will be a little fairer on her” she giggled before she turned to Sienna. “Now Sienna, are you going to accept this or you will accept it.”

“I don’t have a choice…” Sienna grumbled with a frown before she felt Kali’s hands on her breasts. “What the fuck are you do-”

Sienna was cut off by Blake suddenly kissing her. Sienna’s eyes widened as it clicked in her mind, they had decided to rape her as punishment. She squeezed her eyes shut before she felt somebody remove her pants. She peeled to see Ghira lifting her away from Blake and Kali. She widened her eyes as her asshole was forced apart by Ghira’s log of a cock. She wanted to scream but that was cut off by Kali kissing her. Oddly enough, Sienna noticed that Kali was standing to the side.

She realised what was happening when she saw the monkey Faunus. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her pussy before pushing himself in. He and Ghira both fucked her in tangent while Kali and Blake alternated between kissing her and sucking on her breasts. When both Ghira and the blonde cummed inside her, Sienna was broken. She was twitching as Blake and Kali ate out her abused holes.

Ghira and the unknown Faunus both forced her broken body to still please them by making her blow them and deepthroat their cocks. Safe to say, she had paid them back for what she did to the White Fang.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> The Malachite twins try and get some revenge on Yang by kidnapping her date, a dorky looking blond. They do wonder he attracted Yang’s attention, at the end of the night they found out and begged Yang to allow them to share.
> 
> This was a prompt that I personally felt like would've worked better with a change up of the characters...

Melanie and Miltia both stood in front of the blonde boy they had captured from their sworn rival. Neither one understood why or how the two ended up together. He wasn’t the most muscular guy, nor was he the most handsome, although they did admit he was up there. His penis wasn’t as impressive as some of the ones they had. They couldn’t understand how Yang could decide he was the one for her.

When they demanded he show them what Yang saw in him, he answered fearfully that he would show them if they just let him go. Reluctantly, the twins agreed and released him from his bounds. After he massaged his wrists, he turned to the twins and smirked. Melanie quirked her eyebrow while Miltia gasped and squealed in delight.

Before Melanie could question her sister what was going on, she was pushed against the wall rather forcefully by the boy and immediately had her neck attacked by kisses. She let out a whimpering moan before her panties were pulled down to her knees. The boy slid his cock in between her legs and into her already dripping entrance. She moaned as her walls were spread.

Miltia watched with a bright, excited smile as she fingered herself to the sight of the boy fucking her sister against the wall. Ten minutes passed before Melanie let out a scream of pleasure, squirting onto his cock. Miltia cummed to the sight and sound. The boy didn’t stop as he continued to plow into her until he cummed.

Melanie became a moaning mess once her pussy was creamed by the boy. Miltia stopped masturbating as the boy turned to her. She smiled before dropping her panties to the floor. The boy gave her a nod before he walked behind her. He lifted her up and put her in a Full Nelson before fucking her pussy.

Melanie watched with a daze look as her twin was fucked in front of her. She saw how much Miltia was enjoying it, to the point she was giggling in pleasure. Miltia squirted twice as she was fucked before the boy filled her pussy with his seed.

That night, the trio fucked for hours on end before they collapsed in exhaustion. The next morning, the boy texted Yang as the twins worshiped his cock. When Yang arrived, the twins begged her to share her boyfriend with them. Yang smirked before she asked Jaune if he wanted to be shared. He agreed before Yang stripped and rode him while the twins waited their turn.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr madnessdragon  
> Glynda having feeling old lately she's in her late 30s and ozpin has been ignoring her advances. She is stressed, frustrated and horny she needs to find the way to let out some of these emotions. She knows a certain yellow hair boy to help her with her needs.
> 
> This one I felt like could have been better but at the time, I just wasn't feeling the prompt too well...

Jaune yelped as Glynda pushed him into the empty classroom. He was terrified about the situation before he found Glynda forcefully kissing him, quickly stripping herself. He didn’t understand what was going on but he didn’t stop her, frankly, he was enjoying this.

Soon Glynda was naked and pulled back, blushing and panting. “Jaune… Please. Fuck me like you’ve never fucked anybody else before. I haven’t had a young stud in years.”

Jaune couldn’t say no to this kind of plea from his horny teacher. He wasn’t going to deny her the chance to fuck somebody young again. He managed to get his jeans and boxers down to his knees before Glynda was on him again.

She pushed him onto the desk and was already riding him. She was moaning in pleasure as she felt Jaune fuck her. Jaune was surprised at how suddenly this was coming but he didn’t stop. As Glynda rode him, he held her close as he suckled her nipple.

Glynda and Jaune didn’t stop when Jaune cummed. They continued for hours until they were too exhausted to continue. Glynda changed and struggled to leave the classroom while Jaune slept on the desk, naked and his lap covered in Glynda’s juices.

They would continue this for a long time.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Weiss gives her body to futa!Blake to make up for being a racist. She failed to realize, however, that Blake wouldn't use protection and her sperm is very fertile. Blake fucks Weiss up against a wall, knocking her up.

Weiss had managed to convince Yang and Ruby to go visit their father for the weekend while she offered herself to Blake to make up for everything she ever said to her about the Faunus. Frankly, Weiss was nervous as she had heard from Yang about how big Blake was. She was sweating nervously before she heard the dorm door open. Turning, Weiss saw Blake standing there, smirking at her.

“H-hey Blake” she greeted the Faunus a little nervously.

“Hey Weiss” Blake replied with an edge to her voice before she closed the door. “So, your body is mine until I see fit that you have been forgiven, correct?”

“That was the deal” Weiss nodded, pouting slightly before she saw Blake nod and start to strip.

“Alright. Well, if that’s the case, you better strip, you racist bitch” Blake ordered before she dropped her shorts to reveal her hardening bitch breaker.

Weiss gulped as she stared at it. “R-right.”

She began to strip, Blake stroking herself as she watched Weiss remove each item of clothing. The Faunus smirked as she walked up to Weiss and stared down at her.

“Get to the wall and spread your legs” she commanded, gesturing with her head to the nearest wall.

Weiss took a deep breath as she followed the order and laid her back against the wall and spread her legs for Blake. She watched Blake as she eyed her womanhood before the Faunus stepped in front of her. As Blake rubbed the tip of her cock against Weiss’ entrance, Weiss realised one thing. Blake wasn’t wearing a condom.

“B-Blake? Y-you’re not wearing p-protection and I h-haven’t taken the pill” she stuttered, only for Blake to smirk down at her wickedly.

“Oh I know. You’ll be forgiven for being a racist bitch when you’re knocked up with my children” she growled out before she thrusted into the Heiress.

Weiss screamed as her womanhood was fucked and at the realisation Blake was forcing her to be a mother. She felt herself being fucked hard, the wall banging so loudly that even Ozpin could hear them in his office. Weiss’ screams were so loud that Ruby would stare out back Beacon from the airship.

Weiss felt herself coming close to orgasm as Blake continued to fuck her. She cummed hard on Blake’s cock, her walls clamping down hard on the shaft. Blake would have her first of many orgasms because of this. By the end of it all, Weiss’s womb and entrance were stuffed full of cum she already looked pregnant and Blake had forgiven her, sleeping peacefully in her bed.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr diamond-to-roses  
> Weiss was got knocked it in her way back to beacon and was stripped if everything, there was market on her that said things like Slut, Cum Dump etc when she was scared to think what would happen when she arrives at beacon

Weiss was scared when she woke up in crusty clothes. Her body was covered in written forms of various derogatory terms such as slut, cum dump, human fuck tank, Schnee bitch and cum lover. She couldn’t imagine who would be sick enough to knock her out, cummed on her clothes and wrote such disgusting things on her. She was sure the Schnee bitch and slut were actual tattoos.

She made her way back to Beacon, trying to hide from the crowds and the prying eyes. When she reached the airship, she had stolen somebody’s hoodie and was hiding away from everybody else.

As soon as they arrived and she stepped off the airship, somebody had snatched the hoodie off her, revealing her humiliating state to the student population. Weiss was bright red before she felt her clothes being ripped off. Soon she was being fucked in public for all to see.

Meanwhile, Emerald was laughing to herself as she held the hoodie in one hand and a marker in the other. Mercury stood next to her with Weiss’ panties and a portable tattoo machine in his hands. Both rejoiced in Weiss’ humiliation.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Continuation of Glynda/Nora/Grimm. Nora's ability to bounce back from even the most brutal sexual assaults astounded Glynda. She would have to test the girl further, against wild Grimm. Unfortunately, she may have been a bit distracted while securing Nora. A massive Ursa crashed into her from behind, knocking her head against the tree. While unharmed by the attack, the impacted rattled her brain, preventing her from using her semblance to defend herself from the coming rape.

Glynda growled to herself as Nora rode a Ursa Minor like it was nothing. How could Nora be able to not handle possibly the most tame Grimm in all of Remnant in the form of Tarzan the Beringle, yet could handle a wild Grimm like it was nothing.

She snarled as she started to use her Semblance to lift the giggling Valkyrie off the Grimm bear only to hear a snap behind her. She glanced back to catch a glimpse of an Ursa Major’s paw. She fell to the ground, her riding crop flying away.

Before she could understand what was going on, Glynda felt the bear cock against her pussy. She screamed out as her pussy was stretched further than it had in years. She felt the Grimm rape her from behind while she came to her senses. Glynda glanced back to Nora to see her still bouncing on the Ursa Minor’s cock.

Glynda was brought out of her voyeurism of her student as the Ursa Major thrusted harder and harder into her. She rocked on the ground hard as she was fucked, her ass and breasts jiggling. She thought to herself, this isn’t too bad.

After the Grimm had cummed inside her, Glynda composed herself and stood up. The Ursa Major left her alone. She collected her riding crop to see Nora climbing off the Ursa Minor, cum leaking from her pussy. Glynda couldn’t stop herself as she kissed Nora.

“We need to find more Grimm to fuck. Forget your clothes, we head out now” she ordered before leading Nora further into the forest.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> After what happened at Beacon the Ruby’s group isn’t so eager to forgive the White Fang. So Ilia finds soon finds herself having seven sessions where each of the former Beacon shows their displeasure with her former group.

When Blake told Ilia about the decision to punish her for the actions of the White Fang, she didn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe it. But here she was, naked and trapped in a locked room. She thought this was her punishment. Until the heiress walked in wearing the biggest strap-on Ilia had ever seen.

Weiss quickly explained that they had decided that they would punish her in turns. She explained that she would be first, followed by Ren, then Nora, then Ruby, then Yang, then Jaune before ending on Blake. Ilia stares in horror at the idea before Weiss used her Summoning to summon her Knight.

The knight held Ilia down as Weiss happily fucked the Faunus girl’s pussy. Ilia was screaming from being violated by Weiss. She scream even more when Weiss used Dust on the strap-on. Fire to lightly burn her, ice to freeze her and contract her muscles to make her tighter and lightning to electrocute her.

By the time Weiss had been statisfied, Ilia was crying from the pain she had endured. Weiss was just happy to have fucked her. She gave Ilia a small kiss before she left.

Ilia didn’t have to wait long before Ren walked in. She heard him apologise to her before she found her throat being violated by his cock. She tried to bite down on it, only to earn a hard slap to the face each time she attempted it.

Soon Ren as forcing her to choke on his cock. She felt her vision darken and her mouth started to drool. However, Ren would pull out in time to allow her to breath and regain her consciousness before returning. When it came time to cum, Ren had taught her not to resist a cock down her throat.

He emptied his load into her stomach before pulling out and slapped her with his cock. Ilia glared up at him before he tied her hands behind her back. He then left, telling her that he’ll tell Nora not to go too far. When she was alone, Ilia curled up into as much of a ball as she could and waited.

When Nora came in, Ilia jumped in surprise and fear. No sooner when Nora came in did Ilia find small, vibrating beads on her clit, inside her pussy and ass and on her nipples. She watched as Nora used a switch to turn the beads up to their maximum level.

Ilia was a moaning and screaming mess as her sensitive body was put into pleasure overload. Even when she cummed, Nora didn’t stop. Nora grinned wildly before she kissed Ilia and left her like that.

Ilia was moaning and mewling by the time Ruby entered. Ilia let out a whimper as Ruby removed the beads from her ass. That whimper swiftly turned into moans of pleasure as Ruby started to finger her tight hole and regularly spanked her.

Ruby kept on calling her various degrading and humiliating names and titles. Ilia was only starting to love it. When Ruby saw how much she was enjoying her punishment, she could only smile. She let out a giggle before she removed her fingers and made sure Ilia would taste her own ass.

When Ruby’s fingers were soaked in Ilia’s spit, she gave the Faunus’ ass a kiss before leaving. She took the beads she removed from Ilia’s ass with her. Ilia had a fucked silly look upon her face by the time Yang arrived.

The blonde wasted no time to start fisting Ilia’s ass. Yang didn’t even warm her or lubed her arm. The sudden large intrusion caused Ilia to cry out in pain and scream from pleasure. She squirted from it, much to Yang’s surprise.

Yang wasted no time in punishing Ilia for cumming without permission. She started to have her arm vibrate inside the girl’s ass. It was slowly breaking Ilia more than she already was. Yang didn’t stop until she had made Ilia cum a second time.

When Ilia did cum, Yang smirked and slowly pulled her arm out. She didn’t even say goodbye to Ilia when she left. Ilia was left to herself, sweating and covered in her own juices as she waited.

When Jaune came in, Ilia was already begging him to punish her. He happily obliged as he started to roughly fuck her gaping asshole. She was screaming in pleasure before she cummed. Her asshole clenched around Jaune’s shaft, causing him to cum. There was so much cum that his seed started to leak out.

It didn’t stop there as he shoved his cock into Ilia’s mouth and roughly fucked her face. She didn’t stop him, she just moaned and drooled. Jaune didn’t last long in her throat and cummed into her stomach.

He then returned to behind her. He pulled on her hair as he removed the vibrating beads from inside her and replaced them with his cock. He started to fuck her roughly, pulling her hair and spanking her as he fucked her tightly pussy and made his hips meet her soft ass.

Ilia didn’t even care at the fact that he had cummed inside her pussy three times before he stopped. He left her like that, drooling, moaning and leaking cum. She was even left with some bruises on her ass.

Blake entered at last and she didn’t hold back as she spanked, fucked, degraded and humiliated the girl until she was completely gone. She even collared Ilia to show the world that Ilia was somebody’s bitch. And that somebody was Blake.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Velvet heard Weiss’s rant about Faunus. After putting up with CRDL she wasn’t going to let this little slip of a girl get away with saying crap like that. Capturing her was easy, using vibrators to make her desperate for pleasure was a wonderful show to record, and for the finale she got to test out the newest function of her weapon, weapons aren’t the only thing she can create.

Weiss didn’t know what had happened to her. One moment she was walking back to the dorm room after an intense training session at the school gym, the next moment she woke up in a small bedroom with a woman wearing a mask. All she knew was that this woman was a Faunus and didn’t seem to look all to pleased with her.

Before she could question what was happening, the Faunus woman had pinned her down and tied her hands behind her back and her feet together. Weiss nearly screamed for help when the Faunus slapped her with something hard. Weiss’ eyes widened as she stared at what was in her hand. A vibrator.

The Faunus let out a giggle, likely at the look of terror on Weiss’ face. The Faunus reaches into a pocket and extracted a rope. Weiss could feel the Faunus woman insert the vibrator into her entrance. She let out a gasp as her walls were spread. The vibrator started to vibrate rapidly.

Weiss let out a moan of pleasure as she felt the Faunus start to make some form of shibari panties. The Faunus wasn’t done yet with her body. Weiss could feel small beads being placed onto her nipples by the Faunus before they were taped down. Those beads began to vibrate, sending her into even more pleasure. The Faunus left her and walked over to a small table, where a camera sat recording what was happening.

Weiss felt herself blushing as she realised she was being recorded, and yet she didn’t feel ashamed about it. She felt more horny because of it. She began to shack her head before she finally heard the Faunus speak with a voice she recognised. The voice of the second year Huntress-in-training, Velvet Scarlatina.

“Here we have today, the stuck up, upper class, racist bitch, Weiss Schnee, finding herself at the mercy of somebody from a group of people she belittles. A Faunus. Let’s see how much her high horse, no offence to any horse Faunus, can stand when put under physical pleasure with no release” Velvet spoke as she got a close up of Weiss’ face. “And it would seem our heiress likes to be recorded. Who knew she got off to it? I bet mummy and daddy would be proud of you.”

Weiss felt herself grow embarrassed as Velvet belittled her. She groaned from the pleasure, feeling herself about to cum. Velvet seemed to recognise what she was about to do when she turned off the vibrating beads and dildo. Weiss let out a needy moan, bucking her hips slightly.

“I don’t think so. You have to beg” Velvet giggled, leaving Weiss on the bed.

Weiss watched as Velvet set up a tripod and placed the camera on it. She turned back and waved. She then returned to turn on the vibrators. She giggled lightly as Weiss gasped out a moan before leaving. Weiss bucked her hips as she tried to make herself cum.

Meanwhile, Velvet grabbed her weaponised camera from a bench and stripped herself before aiming it at her crotch. Weiss noticed a brief bright blue flash before she saw Velvet walking back over to her, still wearing that mask. However, between Velvet’s legs was a detailed blue cock standing erect.

“Like what you see Weiss? Well, maybe I can let you ride it if you beg me to let you cum. Otherwise, I’ll keep bringing you to the edge of orgasm until you go mad. So what do you say, want to be my little slut or you want to be my insane little slut? The choice is your’s” Velvet asked with a giggle, wiggling her rear for the camera as she stared down at Weiss.

Weiss refused at first, not wanting to bow down to somebody else. Velvet did as she promised and kept Weiss away from her orgasm each time she got close. Each time, Weiss knew she was going mad just to get what she wanted. The chance to cum.

Finally her resolved broke when Velvet got close to her for the twentieth or so time, she had lost count. “So, do you want to submit to me and cum? Or do you want to go mad? From the looks of it, even if you do cum, you’ll break just from the intensity of the orgasm. You’re choice here Weiss. Go mad from the lack of cumming or go mad from one hell of an orgasm.”

“Please… Just let me cum… I submit to you…” Weiss silently begged, feeling the corners of her eyes water.

“Sorry, I don’t think the audience heard you? Could you repeat that?” Velvet teased, caressing Weiss’ cheek.

“I submit to you Mistress! Please, let me cum! I need it” Weiss cried out in desperation, bucking her hips violently.

“That’s a good bitch. You may cum… but after I finish fucking you like the good little whore you are” Velvet replies with a cheery tone, turning off the beads and vibrating dildo.

Weiss cried out in desperation before she felt the tap holding the beads to her nipples being torn from her, causing her to moan. Velvet gave out a cheeky giggle before pitching her nipples and twisting them, earning her another satisfying moan from Weiss. Weiss could feel her need grow and her sanity slowly strain against that need.

Finally Velvet stopped her twisted fun and continued with what she had originally planned. She undid the shibari and removed vibrator from inside Weiss. Weiss let out a needy moan before her pussy was plugged by Velvet’s blue cock.

Velvet began to fuck Weiss with hard, powerful thrusts, making her scream out in pleasure. Each thrust aided in the breaking of Weiss’ mind. With each thrust, Velvet called Weiss something to degrade her, from daddy’s slut, to mummy’s bitch and even Faunus cum dump. Velvet enjoyed this power play and Weiss was slowly falling in love with her new position.

Finally, Velvet cummed, the hologram simulating cum to squirt inside Weiss. She grinned down from her mask before she spoke. She was out of breath as she still thrusted into Weiss. “You may cum, but you have to call me either Mistress or Mummy from now on my little slut.”

Weiss nodded her head with an innocent smile. “Thank you Mummy.”

“Good bitch” Velvet laughed before she began to plow into Weiss again.

Weiss screamed out as she cummed the hardest she ever had in her life. She finally broke and lost herself to the insanity of lust. Meanwhile, Velvet climbed off her and walked over to the camera. She showed her smirking face to the camera before showing the broken Weiss off.

“And that, is how you break a dumb, racist slut. I know I’m going to enjoy fucking her, and maybe I’ll even rent her out” she giggled before ending the recording.

Shortly after, she used her camera to summon holographic tentacles and used them to fuck her new pet. She was going to love fucking Weiss Schnee now… especially after she leaks the video online for the whole world to see.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Winter is stressed out and pissed off once again crow manage to get under her skin. During a meeting with ozpin Crow came in and interrupted once again the argument between these two as winter follow Crow back to his room as the door closed behind them winter through Crow onto the bed.

Qrow grunted as he landed on the bed. He knew Winter was pissed, and he knew he was the problem, but he felt like she was being too rough this time. He glanced up in time to see Winter already naked, which made him question just what she was capable of.

“Strip now, or I’m going to fuck your ass with the largest fucking dildo I can find” the Specialist snarled out, glaring down at him.

Qrow felt himself grow fearful of the woman before he did as she commanded. Last thing he wanted was Winter fucking his ass again after he pissed her off. While most people submitted to him whenever he had sex, Qrow found that Winter brought him to his knees and under her heel. Which meant he didn’t particularly enjoy her more, dominating methods.

He groaned as she pushed him onto his back and grinned down at him. “Such a good boy. Why can’t you be like this outside of the bedroom? Or do you get off to idea of being punished?”

Qrow did not want to admit that and Winter knew it. She giggled before she started to rub her pussy against his shaft. She grinned down at him and slowly pushed herself down onto it. Qrow stared widely up at her before he watched her start to ride him.

Winter grunted as she rode him as hard as she could. Her ass and breasts jiggled with each impact of their hips. Her grin never dropped as she continued to ride him even after he tried and failed to pull her off him.

Finally, Qrow had to cum, and when he did, Winter let out a moan of satisfaction as his seed filled her to the brim. Once he was finished, Winter climbed off him and got back in her clothes. She looked at him as he caught his breath on his bed before she spoke.

“Next time you piss me off, I’m fucking you with that dildo.”

And with that, she left.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> (Weiss the Slave Continuation) Her sister was right. This new life is paradise, pleasing master is her new calling. She is the toy he can take out all his frustration on, entirely by her choice. She is the perfect contrast to her sister being the beloved slave he treats so kindly. That is the best part about her new situation, she gets to see Weiss, her beloved sister, happy everyday all thanks to master. For giving Weiss that smile she will serve him till her dying day.
> 
> This was a prompt that sucked the fun of writing for it out because of the restrictive nature of it...

Winter moaned out in satisfaction as Jaune fucked her ass roughly. She was skeptical at first when Weiss said she loved her new life, but now she saw why. Jaune was so caring towards them and treated them the way he agreed to treat them once they accepted him as their master. While Weiss was treated like a slave princess by Jaune, Winter became his rough fuck slave and she loved it.

She especially loved it when he would invite both sisters and his family in to fuck. Winter enjoyed watching Weiss being cared for so delicately by Jaune and his sisters and parents while she was abused. Seeing Weiss happy was definitely a plus too.

But her favourite times was when Winter, Weiss, Jaune and Jaune’s youngest sister, the one that had greeted her back when she found out Weiss was living here as a slave, would have a foursome together. Usually, Jaune would start with Weiss, treating her like a delicate flower while his sister abused Winter. Then in Winter and Weiss would switch partners so that Jaune was roughly fucking Winter and Weiss being cared for by Jaune’s sister. Then Winter and Jaune’s sister would switch places so that Weiss could abuse her own sister and Winter treat Weiss like a princess and Jaune fucked his sister until she couldn’t take any more. It would end with all three girls offering their pussy’s for Jaune to cum inside.

Winter smiled at the thoughts before being spanked roughly, causing her to squeal in pleasure. Did she miss her old life before this? No. No she did not.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr ask-aporou   
> Horse Faunus Jaune made a call to his new pet Neo (honey badger Faunus) and decide to have a threesome with her and his only other pet Glynda (cow Faunus). All three agreed and had tons of sex for hours. Even when they became pregnant they still had their fun. Later on Jaune decided to marry the two when the news of pregnancy was revealed to him. {was that too much}
> 
> Here was my response to that question at the end of the prompt:  
> //Some aspects may have too much detail and others did not. I usually like to keep my answers to prompts open ended and than with a clear conclusion, otherwise it kind of messes with my style a bit. As for not enough detail, it’s their Faunus traits, specifically for Neo and Glynda. Jaune is easy to assume, horse cock. Neo and Glynda are harder to assume. But meh, for this one I’m going with honey badger claws for Neo and Glynda I’m going with cow horns, plus I’m making Glynda more chubbier to go with her heritage. Anyway, to the answer to the prompt, I hope you don’t mind me excluding the marriage part of it, until a continuation prompt comes along anyway.
> 
> This was also a prompt I disliked writing for but I didn't want to deny it since it gave me a chance to write Faunus Neo and Faunus Glynda

Jaune sat back and relaxed as he waited for his pets to arrive. He had called them to make sure it was alright for them to have a threesome together, especially since one was brand new and the other was his third longest lasting pet, the other two currently unavailable for him. His newest pet proved to be quite feisty, likely from her Faunus heritage seeping into her mental state as well as giving her claws. His older one, well, he enjoyed making her act like her trait’s namesake.

When he heard knocking on his door, he stood and walked over to it. When he opened it, he saw both pets standing next to one another, a considerable height difference between the two. The shortest one was Neo, his newest pet. She was wearing a skimpy bikini which helped show off her nearly flawless body, there were a few marks which signalled that she enjoyed pain and fighting. Her honey badger claws were filed short for practicality. The taller one was Glynda, whose horns and extra wide hips and bigger bust revealed her cow heritage. She wore a cow print bikini with holes for her nipples to poke through. Her bikini also came with a realistic rubber cow tail to complete the look.

Both girls beamed towards Jaune before he pulled them in. Neither girl objected as they stood in the centre of the room with their bodies on display for Jaune. Now Jaune knew he wasn’t the brightest, mostly thanks to his heritage hindering him a bit, but he knew these two were amongst his dumbest or acting dumbest, slaves because of their heritage. Glynda believed herself to be a breeding tool while Neo was just, well, he was sure she acted dumber than she actually was. He assumed it was because she loved it when people dominated her and acting dumb may help her with that.

Regardless, he grinned to himself and dropped his pants and briefs to reveal his horse cock. The equine beast twitched in need as both pets stared at it. Jaune gave them the order to suck it before both girls were on their knees worshipping his cock and balls. Neo sucked on his balls while Glynda used her tits and mouth to massage and suck the shaft.

It was heaven for Jaune as he was worshipped the way he wanted. He groaned before he pushed Neo away and started to fuck Glynda’s mouth and throat like he didn’t care. Neo just watched with a ever growing wet pussy. She licked her lips as she waited her turn.

Finally Jaune cummed into Glynda’s throat and stomach before pulling out. He instructed Neo to kneel before him. She did as order and was soon given the same treatment as Glynda. All the while, Glynda was simulating milking her huge jugs as she watched Neo being fucked by Jaune.

After cumming into her stomach, Jaune pulled out of Neo’s throat and stroked himself. He ordered for Neo to lay on top of Glynda and present her ass and pussy for him. She did just that and soon Jaune was fucking her pussy and was spanking her small ass. Neo and Glynda began to kiss as this was happening.

When Jaune had cummed inside her pussy, Neo moaned out in pleasure as she cummed too. Jaune rewarded her with a spank before he order Neo to cut her bikini before he fucked Glynda. Neo did as order before she found Jaune putting her cut top into her mouth and bottom into Glynda’s. Jaune smirked before go ordering Glynda to hold her bikini bottom to the side.

Glynda did as ordered and was rewarded with Jaune fucking her pussy. She moaned through her gag as Jaune fucked her deepest parts. Soon he cummed inside her as well. She couldn’t help but cum as well.

Jaune left the two like that as he showered and changed. He ordered them to go back to one of their places to fuck each other and then go to bed. The two went back to Neo’s to fuck before Glynda went home herself.

For the next few weeks, Jaune would regularly fuck them and his other pets until the two took testes and discovered that they were pregnant with their master’s children. Neo with triplets and Glynda with twins.


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Futa!Raven putting Yang on her back and knocking her up.
> 
> This was actually a prompt with little detail that was actually fun to write for...

Yang yelled in shock and surprise as her mother pushed her down. She stared up at her mother to see there was something about her eyes that seemed off. Raven’s eyes were glossed over with lust, something that terrified Yang.

Before Yang could speak, Raven pulled her panties down from underneath her skirt, a thick cock falling after it. Yang gasped at the sheer size of it, which turned out to be a mistake. Raven smirked as she shoved her cock into Yang’s mouth and started to fuck her daughter’s inexperienced throat.

Yang gagged around the cock as Raven fucked her. She could feel her mother’s balls slapping her chin with each thrust. Despite it feeling so wrong, Yang couldn’t help herself from moaning and growing wet from the forced deepthroat. Her eyes rolled up with each thrust down into her before she felt herself starting to properly choke on the cock in her mouth.

Raven let out a sigh of relief as she emptied her load into Yang’s stomach. She knew Yang was having difficulty breathing, if she even was breathing. When she was finished cumming, Raven slowly slid her cock out of Yang’s mouth and throat with a wet pop before she smiled down at Yang.

Yang let out a gasp for breath as her red face returned to its normal hue. Raven grinned down at her with lust before she repositioned herself. Before Yang could question what was happening, Raven had ripped her shorts off her.

No sooner did Yang let out a loud needy gasp as Raven pushed her cock into her unprotected pussy. Yang was surprised Raven was going to fuck her without a condom. However, she soon found those thoughts leaving her as Raven began to roughly fuck her.

Yang was moaning as her mother fucked her without a care for her wellbeing. She felt Raven kiss her, which she returned in gusto. The two fucked roughly while making out, Yang letting her mother’s tongue dominate her’s as they kissed. Meanwhile, Yang was squeezing and massaging Raven’s ass.

Raven moaned in pleasure into their kiss from the feeling. Her own hands were massaging Yang’s breasts as her thrusts became more powerful. The two were like this for nearly twenty minutes. Everybody that came to check on them got a sight of Yang being fucked by her own mother, some even growing a little jealous.

Soon Raven found herself cumming inside Yang’s pussy, forcing as much to enter her daughter’s unprotected womb as possible. Yang moaned out as she cummed in unison, her pussy clamping down on Raven’s cock to milk it as much as possible. As soon as they were done, they continued until Raven was spent of all her seed. When that occurred, they were sure Yang was pregnant with Raven’s next child and first grandchild.

Weeks later, this was confirmed. Yang’s reward for getting impregnated by her own mother, her mother fucking and sharing her ass to anybody who wanted to fuck it.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr drarnegas   
> Arslan and Yang have a rematch with each other, the loser has to do what ever the winner wants. (Rimjob and pussy eating, you can choose how wins.)

Yang was surprised to see she had lost her challenge with Arslan, as was both their teams. Their teams had placed bets, and all but Weiss and Reese had betted on Yang winning their rematch. While Weiss and Reese were given their winnings, Arslan immediately had Yang strip her of her pants, revealing she wasn’t my wearing panties.

Yang swallowed as Arslan forced her to give her asshole a rimjob. Yang was thankful that Arslan was at least merciful and had herself cleaned up for the occasion. And frankly, Yang was surprised she enjoyed the taste of Arslan’s ass. She was blushing at her realisation.

Arslan moaned out as Yang continued their agreed upon terms, even feeling her toned ass cheeks being softly massaged by Yang. However, she had to force Yang to stop. She waggled her finger when Yang let out a whimper of disappointment. Arslan grinned before she kissed Yang, enjoying the taste of her ass on Yang’s tongue before she pulled back.

Yang was drooling with her tongue out before Arslan made her eat her out. Yang happily started to lick, suck and gently bite Arslan, the biting surprising Arslan. However, this didn’t stop her moaning. The others watched as Arslan made Yang her bitch just by making her use her mouth.

When it came time to cum, Arslan held Yang’s head in close as she squirted onto the brawler’s face. Yang closed her eyes before she felt Arslan pull away and smirk down at her. The two returned to their teams, noticing that Reese and Weiss had disappeared. Arslan gave Yang her number before giving her a wink and left, quickly putting her pants back on.

Yang smirked before she left with Ruby and Blake, both of whom were blushing. Yang considered calling Arslan again to be dominated again, something she did later that night.


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr jjlong96   
> Only because you asked nicely, I'm not going to send a Jaune ask. So Nora, I here your a bit of an exhibitionist. You like to do yoga out in the courtyard naked hoping someone will have the courage to fuck you there. Any luck getting fucked in the courtyard for the whole school to see yet?

“Hehe, yes, I have been fucked for the whole school to see… Surprisingly, it was Velvet that had come up to me and started to fuck me first” Nora giggled, currently having her fat ass being fucked hard by said rabbit Faunus.

This was the fifth time this had happened between the pair. Nora was doing nude yoga in Beacon’s courtyard and everybody was watching her as she did so. Despite her inviting anyone to join her, male, female, human, Faunus or even Futa, none did until Velvet found her and found herself in uncontrollable lust.

Right now, Nora was bent over forward, the side of her face in the pavement as Velvet fucked her pussy as roughly as she could. A crowd of nearly fifty students, both visiting and local, teachers and soldiers watched as Nora was fucked publicly by the surprisingly dominate Faunus Futa.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr naughty-rwby  
> When Cinder failed to steal the fall maiden’s powers, Salem was very displeased with her pawn and as such, she decides the best way to punish the beautiful vixen is to give her too her Horse Grimm for a week! Let’s see how Cinder handles her punishment~

Cinder screamed and begged Salem not to lock her in the Horse Grimm’s cage. She had heard about the fates of any girl unfortunate enough to meet face to face with an Equine or their much worse alphas, the Sleipnir Equine. And she knew Salem kept the largest of the Sleipnir Equine in her cages. The one she had heard Tyrian call Lampos.

She was terrified when she was thrown in. She scrambled to her feet and ran for the cage’s entrance only for Salem to smirk and slam it shut. Cinder had tears in her eyes as she stared at her Mistress before she heard the heavy fall of hooves on the dirt behind her. She shakily looked behind her in fear to see nothing but bone plated legs, four in the front and four in the back, thick hooves digging into the ground. She looked up to see the white bone mask on the Grimm’s face, it’s lone glowing red eye, the other eye showing damage and glowing yellow.

Hot steam blasted Cinder’s face before she heard Salem speak. “Lampos, I’ve brought you a new toy to punish for me. You have all week and I expect her to be, broken by the time I return. If she birth’s your children, all the better. Now, don’t keep her waiting.”

With that, Salem left, sending a glare at the terrified Cinder. Cinder shook in place as she stared at the Grimm. It growled viciously before letting it’s hot tongue lick Cinder’s front, her dress becoming soaked and her face and body becoming covered in spit. Her make up began to run down her face.

Cinder’s eyes stared wide eyed as she saw the size of the cock this Grimm was packing. It was huge, large enough to make even the biggest slut terrified. Cinder found Lampos forcing her to the ground with its hooves. She stared at his cock before the hot air from his nostrils caused her to look up into his eye. The Grimm growled out before he bit her dress and pulled on it, ripping it off her. It repeated this with her shorts and panties.

Cinder was completely at the Grimm’s mercy before she felt the cock began pushed against her. She stared down in horror as she saw the cock trying to enter her tight pussy. She reached down to try and stop him from entering her.

“No! Wait! Don’t put that thing in me!” She screamed out only for that plea to be ignored as Lampos forced his cock inside her.

She screamed out in pain, arching her back and sticking her tongue out as she screamed with her eyes wide opened. Slowly, Lampos started to thrust into her, which caused her to scream more and more as she was stretched beyond what was possible for her body to do. She clawed at his chest as he fucked her.

Cinder was fucked roughly for hours, her body going limp and her mind going to mush. And this was before Lampos even cummed for the first time. Cinder was a shell of her former self by the time her pussy and womb was stuffed full by the Grimm’s hot, black, gooey cum. She had her eyes rolled up in a permanent state of broken pleasure and her tongue hung out of her mouth in a slightly scream.

By the week was over, all traces of Cinder was gone as she was replaced with a fucked silly, cum loving, dumb slut with a need to be made into a stupid whore. Salem took advantage of Cinder’s new state to slowly drive men and women of all walks of life to join her cause, offering them a night with her broken slut for their loyalty. She thought about calling a truce with Ozpin just so his side could use her newest bitch.


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> (Continuation of Neo ask) Weiss and Blake were frantic looking for their partners. They soon found them only to be knocked out and taken to their mistress. Now Neo has a new kitty and a new chair.

Both Weiss and Blake had grown pretty worried over the disappearances of both Ruby and Yang. So much so that they had started to search for the two when it was recommended they shouldn’t. They needed to find their partners, to make sure they were safe. They searched for weeks and found nothing. They were about to give up when they received a clue on their whereabouts from an unknown source.

Skeptical, they took the clue and arrived at a warehouse. It was pretty average but they searched nonetheless. They stuck by each other, fearing it was a trap laid out by their enemies. That’s when they found a small room, likely a manager’s office. Inside, they found pieces of clothing the recognised immediately. There was pieces of Ruby’s cloak and Yang’s jacket. But they also recognised a piece of Cinder’s dress and Emerald’s pants. This got them even more worried as they feared that somebody had not only taken Ruby and Yang, but also somehow managed to capture Cinder and Emerald, two of their strongest enemies.

That’s when they heard a loud bang and Ruby’s scream. Foreboding caution, the duo sprinted out of the office to see Ruby cowering behind a crate. Both Weiss and Blake shared a look before they rushed down to her, not seeing Yang hiding underneath the stairs. Weiss skidded to a stop in front of Ruby, worry evident on her face as she looked over Ruby’s bruises and lack of clothing. Ruby seemed to be happy to see her when Weiss heard a thud. She turned in time to see Blake knocked out cold with Yang standing behind her, naked and as happy as can be. That’s when Weiss’ world went black.

Weiss awoke in a small room, stripped naked and positioned in a rather painful pose, her feet were tied up directly behind her head and her hands tied in such a way that they had to be propped up on the ground to make sure she didn’t fall. Her hair was tied into the ropes, beginning her head back just enough so that she could breath but to still be comfortable.

In the corner of her eye, Weiss saw Blake in some stocks, equally as naked say for a buttplug with a cattail sticking out of her ass. Weiss found herself biting her lip at the sight of the perfect rump. She was about to call out to Blake when she heard four voices speaking. They seem to all be addressing somebody else, a fifth person.

Weiss felt her heart stop as she recognised all four voices and the way they all sounded so submissive to their companion. Ruby, Yang, Cinder and Emerald, all falling their companion Mistress. Weiss heard them as a door opened just outside of her vision. She could hear movement in the form of the clicking of heels.

Finally the mysterious Mistress came into her sight and Weiss felt all Hope drain from her as she saw the grinning Neo. She swallowed before she discovered why she was in such an uncomfortable positioned. Neo smirked at her before sitting on her face, forcing her ass and pussy to rub the heiress’ face.

Weiss didn’t do anything as she was frozen in shock and fear. Neo didn’t seem to like that and slammed her heel into Weiss’ stomach. She gasped and got a taste for Neo’s womanhood. While not the best thing she had tasted, Weiss did find the oddly sweet yet salty flavour of Neo nice. Although, she did not admit this.

Weiss wasn’t an idiot. She knew what Neo wanted her to do, to eat her out while she used her as a chair. Not wanting to be kicked in the gut again, Weiss started to eat out Neo’s pussy and asshole, enjoying the taste more and more. Meanwhile, Blake was just starting to wake up, only to be greeted by Yang and Ruby smiling at her as they held hands. Behind her, Blake could hear Weiss eating out Neo.

Suddenly, Blake felt a roughly spank on her ass. She heard a pair of giggles before one asked for their Mistress to spank their new kitten again. Blake yelped as she was spank once more as she tried to place the voice. Finally, Blake pin pointed the voice as Emerald’s and was about to speak when she felt something being inserted into her pussy.

Neo has placed a vibrating dildo into Blake’s pussy as Weiss ate her out, the taste finally getting her to beg for it. The mercenary turned the vibrator on and sat back on her new chair and began to hum to herself. She gestured with her hand towards Blake. Yang, Ruby, Cinder and Emerald all squealed in delight before they began to attack Blake’s weak points. Her nipples, her tongue, her ass and her swollen clit. Ruby pinched both of Blake’s nipples and regularly twisted and pulled them. Yang pinched and played with Blake’s tongue. Emerald spanked and bit Blake’s juicy ass exclaiming how in love she was with it. Cinder pinched, slapped and pulled on Blake’s clit.

Neo joined in every so often to spank her and bite her nipples. She needed to make sure Blake knew who was the alpha. Soon Blake broke from the pain and happily accepted the title of Neo’s kitty while Weiss broke from the unusual taste of Neo’s juices and quickly accepted her place as chair to the Mistress, even going so far as to beg Neo to sit on her face.

Neo was just happy to grow her group of bitches.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Neo makes a mistake, when she attacks Yang for a second time. She was mad enough from their first fight, but now she won't let the little ice-cream coloured girl leave, until her ass is changed forever! (Futa, anal, huge creampie)

Neo grunted as Yang knocked her back into the wall with enough force to dent the wall to her shape. The height impaired girl groaned as she fell forward, before she look up in time to see Yang glaring down at her. She realised her mistake for going after Yang and knew she was going to have to pay the price.

Yang lifted Neo up by her hair, only to forcefully kiss her. Neo’s eyes widened with shock before she felt something hard pressing against her stomach. It felt oddly like a hardened cock. When Yang pulled back, she allowed Neo to see the thick piece of fuck meat, which made Neo’s heart stop in fear.

Neo struggles to escape Yang only to be painfully turned around with her hair. Yang forced her to the ground with her foot, making sure Neo’s face was buried in the dirt. Neo felt her pants being ripped open by a lone hand before she heard Yang teasing her about her lack of panties. It wasn’t her fault she couldn’t find sexy panties for her body.

Neo groaned as she felt Yang press her face further into the dirt until she felt that member against her ass. Neo flailed about, trying to get away from Yang when she forced her cock inside her tight, virgin asshole. Neo couldn’t stop herself from breaking her mostly silent facade and screamed in pain as her ass was forced to stretch.

Yang smiled as she heard that scream come from Neo and wanted to hear more of it. She removed her foot from the back of Neo’s head and got herself into a much more comfortable position. She began to thrust into the silent girl, slowly at first, not because she wanted to be slow, but because Neo’s ass was so tight. As she did so, Yang pulled on Neo’s hair and spanked her firm ass every so often.

Gripping Neo’s hips with one hand, she began to speed up her thrusts. While it was difficult from the tightness, Yang still managed to have Neo’s inside start to get pounded into the shape of her cock. Neo screamed and was trying to beg for Yang to stop, but after years of forcing herself to be silent, this became difficult. All that came out of her mouth was similar to newborn trying to copy the sounds.

Yang seemed to like hearing Neo’s babble as she pulled harder on her hair, which Neo responded to with her version of a ‘that hurts’, and pounded faster and harder into Neo’s ass. Before long, Neo was crying and trying to beg for Yang to stop. It was hours before Yang did stop, and by this time, Neo had cried herself dry. Then she felt the twitch.

Just before Yang cummed, Neo managed to say her first clear words in years. “Don’t cum in my ass!”

Hearing Neo’s desperate plea was enough to force Yang to cum. Her hot, gooey mess blasted out of her cock and into Neo’s ass. Neo screamed as her insides were coated. Yang slowly pulled out to make more room for her cum until the tip was all that was left in.

Neo tried to collapse forward, only to be held up by her hair by Yang. Yang finally pulled out of her ass, squirting the last of her cum onto Neo’s ass cheeks. Neo was breathing heavily before she spoke with a strained voice.

“Why? Why do this you stupid bitch?”

Yang grinned as she happily responded. “Because I want you to become my stupid bitch. And what better way than to rape your ass until you submit and break?”


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Yang decides she need to discipline Blake for running away. What better way, than to make sure she'll always remember her, by using her new arm. She won't let Blake leave, until her ass is gaping from the fisting, using both the shock, and the vibrating function! (Anal, fisting, mind break)

Blake could feel her mind being to snap as Yang continued her assault on her ass. She had been bound like this for hours, forced to take Yang’s arm in her ass. What made things worse for her was that every so often, Yang would give her insides a large electrical shock or her arm would start vibrating rapidly.

Yang was just giddy as she saw the sanity leave Blake bit by bit. And when Blake finally would break, Yang knew all she would want is to be regularly fisted in her ass and punished for abandoning her. She zapped Blake with enough electricity to power a small home, causing the Faunus to scream out in a twisted mix of pain and pleasure.

This was the breaking point for Blake as her mind went to mush and all she could ever think about was that pain and pleasure. She twitched as Yang slowly pulled her arm out of her ass, making sure to have it vibrate and shock Blake as she did so before she would slap Blake’s face. Blake merely responded with a moan before looking up at Yang with a pleading, fuck me eyes, wanting Yang to continue.

Yang smirked before she did as Blake silently begged her to do, fisting her ass with such anger and power, it was amazing Blake would walk again.


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr Beacon-Slut-Academy  
> It's a father's job, to prepare his daughters for anything they may come across. To that point, Taiyang decides Ruby needs some 'experience' before leaving for Beacon. To help him, he asks Yang to hold her down, and soothe her, while Taiyang goes to town on her small pussy.

Ruby was scared at what was happening. She was called into the kitchen-dining room by her father to talk about her heading off to Beacon when Yang had pinned her to the table and lifted up her skirt. Her father walked over to her and ensured her that she would be alright, only to then drop his pants and briefs to reveal the very fuck stick that had seduced the sisters’ mothers.

Ruby shook in terror while Yang whispered sweet nothings to her, trying to calm her down. She said things like she would enjoy it for her first time and that she would treat her to cookies afterwards. Yang even kissed her in order to calm her enough. Ruby relaxed into the kiss, finding it exactly what she needed.

Suddenly she felt her stocking being ripped and panties being pulled to the side. She glanced down to see her father give her a wink and pushed his cock into her virgin maidenhood. She screamed into Yang’s mouth as her hymen broke.

Yang kissed her deeper, trying to get her mind off her pussy and the pain it felt. It worked slightly, as Ruby did enjoy their kiss. Then she felt Yang massaging her breasts as she kissed her. Ruby moaned out as her breasts were massage and her pussy was fucked slowly. She couldn’t believe they would do this to her but she wasn’t complaining now.

Yang grinned as she pulled back from the kiss and whispered into Ruby’s ear about how much she was going to enjoy sex and being a filthy little slut at Beacon for her, their teams and friends. Ruby denied it at first, but after hearing Yang whisper how much she loved her and would enjoy it, Ruby began to believe that.

Taiyang grunted as he fucked his youngest and admittedly cutest daughter’s tight cunt. He had enjoyed taking Yang’s virginity when she revealed she got accepted into Beacon and now he was taking Ruby’s. It was wonderful.

Eventually though, he had to cum, and what better place to cum than inside his daughter. He emptied his load into Ruby’s young entrance and watched her squirm from surprise before he pulled out, letting his cum leak out of her. Now she was ready for Beacon.


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt and convo asked by anon  
> Honestly, your dislike for Jaune and reasoning for such is probably one of the most palatable I've seen for a long time. On another note, do one eyed characters count under your liking of eyepatch wears? Or do they have to actually wear the eyepatch? None of that however is not the purpose of this ask. Best to get to it then; Cinder had enough of the stalling, of the scheming, and of the sneaking around. She needed some relief, which she happened to find from a small ice cream themed accomplice
> 
> This prompt was made shortly after I requested a decrease in Jaune related prompts because of my dislike of the character and how unfun most of them were to write for, and after I revealed I had a thing for girls with eyepatches
> 
> This was my response to the convo part of the ask:  
> //Firstly, thank you for not being a bastard about my dislike of Jaune. I had to delete a fair amount of “asks” from people accusing me of being a Jaune hating scrotum (that was an actual insult thrown at me, kind of wish I screenshot that one or answered it). Secondly, one eyed characters do fall onto that category to me, so yeah. It’s a reason why I love Cinder’s newest look so much (once you take away the Grimm arm). Thirdly, when I first read your ask, I though it was just going to be a civil conversation one, but nope, I saw the prompt. This one is for you my friend. And since you didn’t put any restrictions, I’m going to have a lot of fun.

Cinder smirked to herself as she pulled Neo into the nightclub’s restroom. She had decided that tonight was going to be one of stress relief and Neo was all too happy to join her. Both women needed this, Cinder more than ever. She smiled down onto Neo with lust before she lifted her up, her hands holding the smaller woman’s ass as she made out with her.

Both were wearing admittedly skimpy dresses. Neo’s pink and white dress barely covered her ass and revealed a good amount of cleavage. Her dress was very tight, so much so that when she bent over, she revealed her pantyless ass and pussy. Her heels didn’t help her modesty. Cinder’s black and red dress barely stopped her from having her breasts exposed and hugged her ass tightly, showing off her curves.

Cinder squeezed Neo’s plump ass and kept her close as Neo wrapped her arms and legs around Cinder’s neck and hips. Both had a lot to drink already and were no doubt drunk. Cinder pulled back from the kiss and grinned like predator that had caught its prey. She sat Neo down on the bench used to house the sinks and stepped back.

Neo gave her a seductive look before she sat back and pulled her legs up to her sides, effectively showing off her pussy and ass. Cinder licked her lips before she pulled her dress up enough to reveal she didn’t wear panties either and was packing a large cock. Neo smirked as she silently told Cinder to duck her.

Cinder smirked to herself as she walked up to Neo and kissed her, slowly rubbing her cock against her pussy before she pushed it in. Neo let out a gasp before she returned to kissing Cinder. Cinder fucked Neo on the bench and made out with her as hard as she could. She even held Neo’s legs out for her lover. Neither noticed the door opening for the restroom nor did they notice somebody was watching them.

Cinder let out a squeal as she cummed deep into Neo’s pussy. She pulled back from the kiss smiling before she heard a whimpering moan. Both she and Neo turned to face the entrance with red faces to see Ruby and a girl both staring back with red faces, the girl having her hand on Ruby’s own cock and Ruby fingering the girl.

Cinder shrugged before she returned to fucking Neo’s stuffed pussy. Ruby and her date locked the door and joined the two. Yeah, Cinder knew she needed this.


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr coolbleepbloop   
> emerald has a job of using her semblance to pretend to be someone so theat person can do stuff to that person. Well right now shes being abused by pyrrha, while she pretends to be wiess, So pyrrha can take out stuff on her. Like how shes a brat, only cared for pyrrha because of her title, not herself, and constantly breaking jaunes heart. (no futa, pyrrha uses large toys and fisting to abuse wiess, pyrrha loses no virginites, emerald loves abuse, consenual

Emerald happily skipped to the agreed upon location for her session with Pyrrha. She was happy to have found a new calling while she was at Beacon, and that was to be everybody’s fantasy. It all started when she was fucking Ruby and Ruby accidentally called her Yang. Emerald had used her Semblance on Ruby to appear as Yang and was treated to the most mind blowing sex she had ever had.

Since then, Emerald would get texts, calls and even chance meetings of meeting with somebody and using her Semblance to make their fantasies come true. She remembered Velvet demanding her to pretend to be Coco so that she could dominate her… Emerald had a fun time being abused.

It was after that that Emerald began to charge people unless it was an abusive fantasy that she knew she would enjoy. For each ten minutes with her, it was fifty Lien. Then Pyrrha finally mustered up the courage to ask Emerald for her fantasy. At first, Emerald was skeptical that Pyrrha had one involving a girl or a hermaphrodite. She achieved those by wearing a realistic strap-on and made her partner hallucinate it being real and a part of her. But Emerald found herself wet when Pyrrha explained that she wanted to punish fuck Weiss for trying to originally be her friend for her fame. Emerald had agreed and the two planned where they would meet and how long they expected it to go for.

Now Emerald found herself inside the empty dorm room, seeing all the toys neatly placed there. She noted that all the toys were metal. Emerald had made sure to wear a copy of Weiss’ clothes to help with the fantasy and to ensure she didn’t exhaust her Semblance with clothing. Finally Pyrrha arrived, wearing nothing but her combat uniforms boots. Emerald was about to greet Pyrrha and double down on the fine details when Pyrrha spoke.

“I don’t have time to discuss things further. Just do what you do and let me vent” she hissed out before she used her own Semblance to lift a large metal dildo in the shape of a horse cock.

“Straight to business, got it” Emerald sighed before she used her Semblance to make her appear to be Weiss, she even tweaked the appearance so that Weiss had her own version of Emerald’s nipple and clit piercings.

Pyrrha grinned at the sight before she gave her next order out harshly. “Strip and bend over, I want to mould my new little bitch’s ass into the shape of my favourite toy.”

Emerald blushed as she did as ordered, stripping out of the clothes and turning around, walking over to a bed. She placed her hands on it and presented her ass for Pyrrha. Pyrrha grinned wildly before she forced the thick dildo into Emerald’s unprepared ass. Emerald gritted her teeth and tried not to cry as her ass was suddenly invaded by Pyrrha’s toy.

She grunted as Pyrrha began to move the dildo around, up, down, left, right, in, out, spinning clockwise, spinning anti-clockwise. While it felt nice, Emerald knew it was only a matter of time before she was abused. That came when Pyrrha lifted up two metal paddles, leaving the dildo buried deep within Emerald’s ass.

“Alright you dumb bitch, since you wanted to be my friend because of my fame, you can also become my slut because of the pain you adore so much” Pyrrha snarled out before she started to use the paddles to spank Emerald’s ass, leaving it bright red.

Emerald let out a moan as her ass was abused by Pyrrha. She never expected the second most sweetest and kindest girl she had met to be such a deprived and commanding mistress. The thief let out a scream as her ass was left gaping only to have Pyrrha introduce her fist to it. Her ass was so stretched, Emerald could see that Pyrrha had her whole arm inside her. She could feel Pyrrha mover her arm and hand around inside her, pinching and massaging the inside of Emerald’s ass. Then Pyrrha started to properly fist her. Emerald moaned out as she felt Pyrrha abuse her asshole.

Suddenly, Pyrrha said something that made Emerald blush and realise Pyrrha wasn’t just abusing Weiss because she wanted to abuse her title, but also as a vendetta. “I bet your slut ass enjoys this. Well, maybe when I’m done punishing you for trying to use me for my title, I can punish you for constantly hurting Jaune. Tell me, would you like that Schnee?”

Emerald let out a whimper of a yes, being sure to change her voice to Weiss’ own for the sake of the fantasy. Pyrrha grinned and started to abuse Emerald even more, using the dildos, paddles, whips, gags, buttplugs, Dust crystals and her fist to punish ‘Weiss’ until she was happy. When they were done, Emerald was barely holding onto her Semblance and was exhausted while Pyrrha lovingly cuddled her.

“Next time, ease up a little. You almost caused me to drop the hallucination and ruin the fantasy” Emerald breathed out as she rested her head on Pyrrha’s bust.

“Next time? So we can live out the fantasy more than once?” Pyrrha questioned, looking down at Emerald as the thief licked Pyrrha’s fingers absentmindedly.

“Most people do a different fantasy. I remember Nora’s previous one where I had to be a girl Ren… That was awkward since Ren is a guy” Emerald gave out a small laugh. “Her first one was weirder… Apparently she is sexually attracted to pancakes.”

“Well, I think I know what my next fantasy is already” Pyrrha smirked before giving Emerald a kiss. “Meet me here same time next week, I’ll text you the details later.”


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Neo should have known that it would turn out this way. Of course Roman has to offer the WF something in order for them to listen to him. Now she’s chained up and nothing but a toy for them to use.

Neo snarled at Roman as he came in to check on her. She was naked and chained to the wall by a collar. Her body was covered in cum and her hair was ruined. She even had a small but deep cut on her hip when she tried to kick a tiger Faunus off her as she ate out her pussy, only to earn a claw to the right hip. She had a bloated belly, showing off all the cum currently inside her womb and stomach.

Roman shrugged as he bandages her would only to leave her alone again. Neo wasn’t alone for long as three Faunus walked in. One horse, one bull and one spider. The horse had a horse cock, the bull had a bull’s cock and the spider, well, she had a regular human cock. Neo stared in horror before the horse lifted her up and turned her onto her side. Neo’s eyes widened as he started to fuck her asshole. The bull quickly filled her pussy with his cock. The spider, she grinned before she forced Neo to swallow her cock and fucked her stomach directly with it.

Neo felt her eyes roll up into the back of her head before the trio cummed inside her. While the horse and bull were satisfied and left, the spider stayed behind and fucked Neo until she was broken. After this, she would leave and ended up buying Neo off Roman and the White Fang, in exchange that the White Fang still remained loyal to Roman and could still use Neo and any bitch Roman captured or hired.

Neo was just happy to be chained up outside the old room and in front of people. She would not be lonely for long.


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr coolbleepbloop  
> Glyndas faunus trait is a cow, Her trait makes her produce milk all the time. luckily Nora and Pyrrha are the ones who help her maintain the milk, by sucking on her nipples to drink it up, then they milk her and use the milk for their teammates. They dont actually have sex with glynda, since they all climax just by sucking her tits. (no sex please just tit sucking, maybe something about jaune/ren using the breast milk without knowing its orgins, using it as normal milk?? please?)

Glynda let out a soft moan as she released both her breasts from the tight bra. Nora and Pyrrha both stood off to the side, watching her while licking their lips. Glynda gave them a soft smile before gesturing them over by squeezing her breasts together and rubbing them up and down.

Both Nora and Pyrrha walked over to her and happily took a nipple into each of their mouths. Nora was a little rough as she craved the milk inside while Pyrrha was gentle as she slowly teased the nipple with her tongue before she started to suck. Glynda moaned as she started to lactate, allowing both Pyrrha and Nora to drink up her breast milk.

This had been going on for weeks. Nora was the first to find out about Glynda secretly being a Faunus and offered to help Glynda out by drinking her milk so that Glynda didn’t suffer from back pains and her breast didn’t feel like exploding. Glynda, although reluctant, allowed her to do so. Eventually Pyrrha would catch them and was about to leave when Nora convinced her to try some. Pyrrha was addicted ever since, and swore her silence just to drink up more and more.

Thing is, Nora always found it odd that they all climaxed at the end of the procedure. She knew Glynda would seeing as it turned her on and she was being pleasured but she couldn’t understand why she and Pyrrha did before she decided to test the milk on somebody else. She originally got milk for all her friends and watched them as they drank it, unwittingly drinking the milk of their teacher.

Nora noted that they had all cummed from just finishing the glass. None of them knew why, but Nora did. Ever since then, she would take two glasses and had Ren and Jaune drink the milk before she watched them climax and offered to clean them up.

All the while, Glynda and Pyrrha would continue their sessions. Eventually, Pyrrha would make Glynda drink her own milk through kisses. Nora would discover the two passed out from their climaxes when she returned from her small session with Jaune and Ren with an empty glass in either hand.


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> (Weiss' night visitors) It's Jaune's turn again, but Ruby has been hearing Weiss go on and on about this special cum stuff. Ruby goes in to investigate...

Ruby wanted to know what was so special about this cum stuff Weiss bragged to Yang about so she decided to investigate one night to see the origins of the cum. She opened the door to the room Weiss was staying it only to gasp as she saw Jaune fucking Weiss’ sleeping throat. The sight was enough to make Ruby wet.

Well, that sight and the fact that Weiss was completely naked and had white stuff covering her chest and hair. Ruby watched in silence as Jaune grunted and kept his penis inside Weiss’ throat. Ruby widened her eyes when Jaune pulled out and squirted a small rope of white goo onto Weiss’ face.

She watched as Jaune changed position and inserted his shaft into Weiss’ entrance, something that made Ruby jealous. Ruby snuck into the room to get a better and closer look as Jaune thrusted into Weiss’ unprotected womanhood. Ruby hid well and found herself fingering herself to the sight.

When Jaune stopped, she knew he had climaxed inside Weiss before he pulled out. The white goo started to leak out of Weiss’ entrance before Ruby herself moaned, finding herself furiously rubbing her clit. Jaune must’ve heard her as he walked over to her hiding stop and found her.

In the end, Ruby had her throat fucked before Jaune told her to go wild on Weiss’ sleeping form and that he and Blake would speak with her the next morning. The next morning, Ruby was added to the schedule of the nightly visits to Weiss and was designated to service either Jaune or Blake when it was someone else’s night.


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr yuriguy15  
> Au where fausus are captured and auctioned off. Blake has been sold to the Schnees who were in need of another maid and is given to Weiss (futa). Her sole job is to take care of Weiss and tend to her 'needs' as they arise. After a particularly toughl day Weiss needs to relax. What better way to unwind than spending the rest of the day making use of Blake's pussy.

Weiss stormed into her bedroom with her back hunched and her eyes tired. She had enough of today as she walked over to her bed and sat down, struggling to take off her pants. She grumbled before giving up and whistled.

“Kitten, come to your Mistress this instance. I need your assistance” she called, fiddling with the buttons of her jacket before her pet arrived.

Blake stood wearing nothing but a pair of black heels, a chain around her hips with a white cloth covering her womanhood and a black cloth covering her delicious backside and a white collar around her neck. The collar had a small name tag that stated that she was a bottom bitch. Blake walked over to Weiss with her head bowed low.

“What do you require me to do Mistress?” She asked, the anger at being a slave sleeping through her teeth before Weiss answered her.

“I need you to remove my pants for me and then lay down on my bed” Weiss answered with a grin, loving Blake’s pride shine through her restraints. “But you have to use your mouth to remove them.”

“Of course, Mistress” Blake gritted her teeth before she knelt before Weiss and began to use her teeth and tongue to undo the button and zipper of the white jeans before she was slapped in the face by Weiss’ cock.

As she was about to pull the pants down, Weiss stopped her and spoke with mock love. “Now now, all you have to do is give it a kiss and lay on your back for me. Let me do the rest, dumb bitch.”

Blake growled before she gave the shaft a kiss, making sure to only stop said kiss when Weiss told her to. Then she did as commanded and laid on the bed with her back to the mattress. She was jealous about Weiss getting such a soft bed and she got nothing but that didn’t stop her when Weiss lifted the cloth and smiled.

“Good kitty. I think I might actually let you sleep on the bed with me tonight, maybe even knock you up if you are lucky” Weiss teased before she slowly inserted her length into Blake.

Before long Weiss as fucking Blake like a common whore and found herself choking the Faunus girl as she thrusted into her. Blake gasped with each thrust before she passed out from the lack of air. That didn’t stop Weiss as she fucked the unconscious Blake until she was satisfied. She finished when Blake’s entrance was leaking so much cum it was evident she would’ve knocked Blake up. She cuddled her kitten close as she feel asleep, too satisfied to kick her off the bed.


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr rwby-lewd-storys  
> Hey this is a ask for Weiss schnee. How many gang bangs have you been in?~

“I have never been in one” Weiss stated with an up turned nose.

“Actually…” Ruby began before she smiled brightly. “She’s been in seven with me.”

“Thirty with me” Blake stated, smirking as she saw Weiss beginning to blush.

“Two with me” Yang chuckled.

“Four with me” Jaune added as he watched Weiss shrink into herself.

“One with me” Pyrrha nodded.

“Sixteen with me” Nora excitedly jumped.

“Eight with me” Ren smirked.

“Thirteen with me” Winter smiled, happy to see Weiss being humiliated.

“Ten with me” Emerald grinned.

“Nine with me” Cinder commented as she looked at her fingers.

“And she has been in a gangbang with me, twice” Glynda stayed matter-of-factly.

“She is quite the slut and will fuck anything with a dick or strap-on. Why, if the Grimm could talk, they would tell you she had been in nearly fifty with them.”

“I hate you” Weiss moaned quietly to herself.


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr jjlong96   
> Give me more futa Velvet!!! Futa velvet x Blake or CoCo

Velvet grinned to herself as she pulled Blake into the empty classroom. While the younger girl was clearly confused, she soon found Velvet kissing her as her hands went to massage her infamous rear. Velvet moaned into their kiss before she pulled back and pushed Blake onto the desk.

“Alright, be a good girl and remove those pants for me, I can smell your arousal from here” Velvet smirked before she dropped her own pants to reveal her throbbing erection.

Blake swallowed with a nod as she stared at Velvet’s surprisingly big member. She quickly pulled her pants and panties down before Velvet leaned in and started to kiss her, rubbing the tip of her cock against Blake’s pussy. About ten seconds later, Velvet pushed her cock inside Blake and slowly began to thrust.

Blake could feel her walls spreading wide before closing in on itself as Velvet slowly fucked her. Blake let out a soft moan. She instantly regretted this as Velvet took it as the signal to be rough with her.

The rabbit’s thrusts sped up to speeds that Ruby would be jealous of. Her hands roughly groped and massaged Blake’s breasts and ass. Blake was screaming out in pleasure as she felt her walls becoming gaped. She cummed three times, one of those times squirting, as Velvet fucked her. Velvet finally stopped when she was cumming inside Blake, making the cat Faunus feel bloated.

Velvet left Blake alone in the classroom when she was done and went about her day. Blake was never the same after that, constantly asking where Velvet was just to be fucked like that again. Not even Ruby could recreate the feeling of the speedy thrusts, nor Yang with the roughness nor Weiss with the gentle touch.

One night after a particularly rough session with Blake, Velvet returned to her dorm where Fox and Yatsuhashi were playing a video game and Coco was laying on her bed in nothing but a jacket and panties, reading a fashion magazine. Velvet cleared her throat as she looked at the three as they stared back at her.

“Fox? Yatsu? Go for a walk. I need a private ‘word’ with our fearless leader” she ordered, smirking to herself as both guys scrambled out of the room, knowing full well that they shouldn’t get in the way of Velvet and a pussy. “Now Coco, remove those panties before I ruin them.”

Coco swallowed her spit before she did as ordered. On the battlefield, she was commanding, yet in the bedroom, she was as submissive and obedient as can be. Velvet smirked before she walked forward and stripped. Coco eyed Velvet’s bitch breaker before she was pushed onto her stomach. Velvet smiled wildly before she began to pound into Coco’s pussy from behind.

Coco’s screams of pleasure could be heard inside Ironwood’s office on his command ship. He knew to never meet with the one that could make a woman scream like that to protect his own alpha status.

Fox and Yatsu could hear the screams and both decided to go drink the night away. Meanwhile, in various team dorms, from RWBY’s and JNPR’s to visiting teams like SSSN and NDGO, everybody stayed awake and wondered who could make a girl feel that good. However Blake grinned to herself as she vowed to get Velvet as many bitches to fuck, so long as she and Coco remained her main fucks.


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr naughty-rwby   
> Trap Ren was caught masturbating with a dildo in the team’s shower by his leader. Jaune, as surprised as he is, decides to be a good teamleader and help out his femboy teammate~

Jaune was shocked when he saw Ren in the shower, inserting a rather average sized dildo into his ass. He hadn’t expected Ren to be a guy, he honestly thought Ren was a chick. And he hadn’t expected to catch Ren masturbating first out of his team mates.

Neither Ren nor Jaune said a word as Jaune stared wide eyed at his teammate’s ass and then face and Ren was blushing heavily. Finally, the silence was broken when Jaune let out a nervous cough and rubbed the back of his head, although his eyes did still linger on Ren’s rear.

“So… This is, not what I was expecting” Jaune admitted nervously, ignoring the sensation in his pants.

Ren nodded before he spoke quietly. “Please, don’t tell anybody about this… Please Jaune?”

Jaune quirked his eyebrow as if to say why would he. He could see just how nervous it made Ren and as team leader, he was not going to hurt him like that. Jaune did catch himself moving his gaze to Ren’s surprisingly good ass.

“Bend over and don’t move and I promise I won’t tell a soul” and Jaune was now questioning why he was giving such an order when he knew he wouldn’t tell a soul anyway.

Ren blushed at the order before doing as commanded and bent over, leaving the dildo in his ass. Jaune quickly stripped himself before joining Ren in the shower. Ren felt Jaune remove the dildo from his ass. He looked back confused only to let out a girlish squeal as Jaune pushed his cock inside Aden’s asshole.

Jaune fucked Ren’s asshole like it was any other chick’s ass, giving the soft cheeks a good spank every so often. Ren grunted as his ass was fucked. Jaune hooked an arm under Ren’s leg and lifted it up before he gripped Ren’s small cock and began to pump it.

Ren moaned out as Jaune fucked him as if he were a chick. Which he would admit, he did kind of give off with his feminine features. Ren grunted as his ass was spread wide. Between the feeling of his tight ass being pounded and Jaune pumping his feminine cock, Ren was surprised he didn’t cum sooner than he did.

He gave out a squeal as he painted the wall with his cum. Jaune only doubles his efforts and fucked Ren into it before he pulled out and pushed Ren to the ground. Ren blinked in surprise and opened his mouth to question Jaune when he felt Jaune’s cock slide int and down his throat. Jaune fucked Ren like he was a useless slut until he cummed directly into Ren’s stomach. Pulling out, Ren was pass out. After cleaning himself and Ren up, Jaune left the bath room with the naked Ren and placed him on his bed. Jaune collected a marker and wrote on Ren’s ass before dressing him. What Jaune wrote would surely embarrass Ren but it made Jaune smile.

‘Jaune’s trap cocksleeve. Use whenever.’

Jaune smirked and thought about buying Ren some girly clothes to buy into the trap idea.


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Neo know what it felt to get fuck by a horse. But what abour horses?

Neo most certainly knew what it was like to fuck a horse. She knew what it was like to be fucked by three horses. But never in her years did she expect to be placed in a breeding pen to be fucked over and over again by close to twenty horses.

She squealed happily every time a stallion came up to her and started to fuck her ass or pussy. She screamed in pleasure every time they cummed inside her. She would moaned out as they pulled out. She would melt into putty every time she caught the scent of their cocks and balls near her nose. She would find her sanity (or lack there of) leave her whenever she smelled the cum of the beasts.

She had reached her heaven and she refused to leave until the horses were spent and she was the most broken mess of a bitch to ever exist.


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> (Kali Blackmail 3) This time after Kali woke up, she didn't know where she was. As she tried to sit up and shake off her grog, she realized her legs were shackled above her head in a rather uncomfortable position. That was when her tormentor cleared his throat, announcing his presence. "Ahh, good you're finally up. Perfect timing too. I was almost worried you were still going to be asleep when I entered rut. Hope you like puppies, because you're going to be carrying mine."

Kali stared at her blackmailer in horror as he spoke those words. She couldn’t get pregnant with his kids, it would ruin their deal for his silence. Ghira would find out about her infidelity and would shame her. She tried to escape him only to remember her restraints. She stared at him in horror, tears welling in her eyes.

He merely smirked back before he began his assault on her experienced pussy. He forced his cock inside and was already thrusting rapidly as he held onto her ankles. Kali screamed out in protest as she was fucked. She shook in her chains, making them rattle. This only excited her captor more as he sped up his thrusts.

Kali was about to scream for help when she felt her blackmailer choking her. She tried to claw at him, only now discovering that her hands were tied underneath her. She felt her face turn blue as she was fucked. Her blackmailer was kind enough to let her breath short after.

Kali glared up at him with tears in her eyes before she was choked again. This repeated several times as her blackmailer fucked her. Each time, she knew she was falling from grace more than she already had. Soon she felt his knot expand inside her. She screamed out, not from pain, but from pleasure as her pussy was stretched beyond what it should and was flooded with his hot cum.

They remained like that for nearly an hour until he pulled out. Kali twitched in her restraints. For the next week this continued until her blackmailer left his heat and she was pregnant with his brood. It was only now a matter of time before Ghira found out.


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr rwbynsfwfan87  
> Vernal wasn’t killed, merely heavily injured. With use of Jaune’s semblance her healing was accelerated and then she found herself paying for her crimes by becoming the gang’s stress toy.

Vernal groaned as she finally came back. The spring pain in the gut was still there, causing her to scream out and sit up, clutching her stomach. She let out a bestial growl as she tried to manage the pain. By the time it subsided, she had finally gotten her bearings. She looked around to see the group Raven’s daughter and brother were in, along with a few new faces.

Her breathing turned into panicked panting as she failed to see Raven amongst the group. She was about to ask where her leader was when she heard the Schnee speak. And what she said made Vernal’s blood boil.

“You’re lucky Yang decided to bring you up at all after all the shit you put us through, as well as the other people you fucked over. Hell, you’re lucky Ruby even convinced Jaune to heal you. But you want to know something bitch?” Weiss grinned, looking at Vernal like she was a piece of meat. “I think it’s time for your punishment. And I’m going to enjoy punishing you like the slut you are.”

“What?!” Vernal shouted before she was pinned to the ground by Weiss.

Vernal struggled to push Weiss off her, only to find that the heiress was kissing her. She tried to break free of it, only to stop as she felt Weiss break away, licking her lips to break the chain of saliva connecting them. Vernal could now see the lust in Weiss’ eyes before she gulped. She looked around to see nobody stopping Weiss. Then she heard Weiss’ giggle.

“Oh Vernal, nobody is going to help you. You’re going to be our, stress relief until we bore of you” she giggled before she summoned several Glyphs. “And I called the first session.”

With that, Weiss used her Glyphs to pin Vernal down as she pulled the false Maiden’s pants down to her knees. Vernal stared in horror as Weiss licked her lips and buried her face in Vernal’s maidenhood. Vernal licked and moaned in her restraining Glyphs as Weiss hit all her sensitive spots. She regretted forcing Weiss to do this to her back when she and Raven had her prisoner at the camp. Eating her out that is.

Vernal squealed as Weiss made her cum. Weiss glared up at her before slapping her face. Vernal stared at Weiss with submissive eyes, before she felt Weiss kiss her again, only this time, something appeared behind the heiress. Vernal screamed as Weiss used a Beowolf summon to fuck Vernal’s entrance.

By the time Weiss was done, Vernal was exhausted and couldn’t believe she was fucked so well by Weiss. She began to wonder if this was Weiss’ punishment, what would the others do. She would find out the following day.


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr yuriguy15   
> Blake and Yang have been dating for almost a year and their anniversary is coming up soon. Unfortunately Yang is traveling and has to miss it. In order to cheer her up Blake decides to make a video for her with the help of one of her clones. Blake records herself having sex with her clone. (Selfcest)

Yang quirked an eyebrow as she saw the file sent to her by Blake. She wondered why Blake wasn’t sending her a file now and not just wait to give her, whatever it was, when she got back home. Sure they were skipping their anniversary but that was because Yang wasn’t expecting her trip to take so long, she thought it would take two weeks at most, not nearly eight months.

Yang sighed as she made a stop by a small grove by the side of the rode and got off Bumblebee. She walked over to the shade of a large tree before she tapped on the file. She soon found it to be a video file and tapped play. She got comfortable to see what Blake had sent her.

Blake’s face appeared on the screen with a small nervous smile as she rubbed the back of her neck. “Hey, uh, Yang. I know you said to worry about missing our anniversary until you got back, but I couldn’t stand by and miss it so, I made this video. Sorry if I seem so, nervous, but I’m not used to this whole, love thing. Anyway… This isn’t going to be some sappy, a love you and wish you were here kind of thing, no, this is more aligned with what you would do if our roles were reversed.”

With that, Blake had the camera zoom out to reveal she was naked and was laying on a soft bed, their soft bed. Yang smirked as she watched Blake made a gesture off camera. That smirk dropped before three Blake’s walked into frame with large strap-ons. The sight made Yang drool before she heard Blake speak.

“I was planning on doing this to you, having me and a group of my Shadows fuck you, but instead, I’m the one being fucked. Basically, this is a masturbation video for you since it’s just me and my Shadows. I hope you enjoy” Blake smiled before she began to suck on the strap-ons, deepthroating them almost immediately, all the while staring directly into the camera.

Yang watched with interest as Blake laid on her side, facing the camera as her three clones took up position. One laid behind her and was fucking her ass. One was on its knees fucking Blake’s pussy (no pun intended), although it allowed Yang the perfect view of Blake’s entrance and trimmed bush. The last kneeled next to Blake’s head at the angle Yang could see Blake was sucking it off while still glancing at the camera.

Yang watched as Blake had her holes ravaged by her Shadows until she had cummed for the twelfth time. By that was done, Blake was twitching. Only one cloned remained, although it twitched in time with Blake. It gave the camera a smile before ending the video.

Yang sat back and stared up at the sky. She wasn’t wondering how she deserved such a woman before she sent up her Scroll and started to record herself masturbating, describing how she enjoyed the video and wanted Blake to know it.


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr rwbynsfwfan87  
> (Continuation of the Ilia punishment ask) The punishment might have worked too well, now Ilia will do anything to have one of the seven former students of Beacon hurt, humiliate, and ultimately fuck her.

Ilia begged Weiss and Blake to punish her as the group made their way to Atlas. She was currently only allowed to wear a coat along with her collar, mostly because of the freezing temperatures Atlas would bring. The three were currently on the viewing deck of their private transport into Atlas, thanks to Qrow getting into contact with Ironwood beforehand.

Both the heiress and Faunus we’re slowly losing their patience with the group’s pet. Weiss’ eye twitched while Blake was rapidly tapping her foot on the ground. Both were just about ready to snap at Ilia when she rubbed her cheek against their legs. Both shared a look before they turned and forced Ilia into the window behind them.

Blake ripped Ilia’s coat off her and sent a glare at Weiss. Weiss smirked before she spanked Ilia’s ass in time with Blake. The duo continued to spank their pet’s ass until it was nice and red. Weiss smirked before she used her Glyphs and Dust to give Blake a frozen cock, making sure to make it cat like while she gave herself a fiery horse like dick. Ilia saw the creations in the reflection of the window and immediately moaned.

Blake smirked before she forced herself inside Ilia’s ass while Weiss watched. Ilia was moaning loudly as her face and breasts were pushed into the window as Blake fucked her ass. As her ass was fucked, Ilia was spanked repeatedly by Blake, who was still pissed at her for many, reasons. Weiss grinned to herself as she watched Ilia being fucked until she cummed.

Blake didn’t stop thrusting into Ilia, making Weiss grow impatient. Soon Weiss had moved Ilia so that she and Blake were fucking her. Ilia screamed as her ass felt cold but her pussy was burning hot. She was in pleasure as she was fucked by the two. Soon she was cunning again, only for her pleasured squeal to be cut off by Weiss kissing her. It was this moment that Blake stopped fucking Ilia, mostly from exhaustion.

Ilia felt her ass being left gaping before Weiss continued to roughly fuck her pussy, eventually breaking into her womb. Ilia scream out in pleasure as she felt the makeshift dildo fuck her babychamber. Weiss felt Ilia squirt around her cock before she pulled out.

Weiss felt her energy being exhausted and Aura depleted as she laid next to the panting Blake. Both girls smiled and giggled before they looked over to their broken and twitching mess. Then she looked back and noticed a problem… Their makeshift strap-ons weren’t gone.

“Well, that’s new…” Weiss muttered before she shrugged and forced Ilia to choke on both cocks at the same time. Blake was certainly not complaining, as was Weiss.


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr yuriguy15   
> Takes place during volume 1. Yang (futa) is tired of hearing Weiss bad mouth her sister and decides to put the stuck up heiress in her place. With Blake and Ruby spending the day in town she decides to make her move. She ties Weiss down and spends the next few hours using her fertile pussy. Weiss ends up pregnant. (Rape)

Weiss let out a sigh as she walked out of the dorm shower. She had a towel wrapped around her wet body while she dried her hair with another. Her worthless team leader was gone along with that closed off girl so it was just her… and the party girl. At least the blonde could hold a conversation.

The Schnee grinned to herself as she walked over to her bed and sorted through her clothes, unaware of Yang creeping up behind her. Weiss stiffened when she felt strong arms pinning her own to her side. She glanced down and recognised Yang’s hands and gloves.

“Yang, what are you doing?! Get off me you brute!” She demanded, struggling to get out of Yang’s grip but to no avail.

“Not until I know you’re sorry for what you said about my sister. And I mean truly sorry” Yang growled back, pulling Weiss in closer to her.

“Why would I apologise to a dolt like her…” Weiss began to shout before she let out a confused drone as she felt something hard, yet still soft, fat, yet long and hot rub against her maiden hood. “Y-Yang… What i-is that?”

“Oh, I see your kitten has pet my dragon, bitch” Yang giggles, slowly pulling away from Weiss, having her feel the thing rub her wet folds. “And I think they want to play together~”

Weiss shuddered at the thought before she was pushed onto the bed. “Yang! What… the… hell…”

Weiss stared wide eyed at the almost naked Yang grinned down at her, a penis situated between her legs. If Weiss had to guess, she would say it was about twelve inches long and about four inches thick. She trembled at the sight, so much so that she forgot to fight back as Yang tied her hands to the head of her bed and her feet to either leg at the foot of the bed. Weiss started to have a cold sweat as Yang ripped her towel off her.

“Now Weiss, time for you to get fucked” Yang snarled before she forced herself inside Weiss’ inexperienced pussy and womb in one powerful and dangerously rough thrust.

Weiss screamed out in absolute pain before she felt Yang thrusting. She begged Yang to stop and that she was sorry for insulting Ruby. Yang didn’t listen and just continued, fucking as much of Weiss’ insides as she could. Weiss was moaning between her screams of pain and pleas for Yang to stop.

Yang slapped Weiss a few times to try to get her to shut up only to earn herself more whining and bitching from the heiress. If Yang didn’t have plans for the heiress, she would’ve killed her… or fucked her so hard she was broken mentally forever. Either way, Yang would be happy.

Weiss still pleaded with Yang for her to stop after six hours of Yang fucking her. She was honestly impressed with Yang’s stamina. She was crying when Yang finally cummed deep into her womb. Weiss begged Yang to just let her go. Which Yang happily did, telling Weiss she was forgiven for insulting Ruby so much.

Blake and Ruby would return to see a relaxed Yang and an odd Weiss. They guessed Yang just convinced Weiss to do something and left it at that. Weeks later, Weiss would discover she was pregnant with the brute’s offspring. Twin sisters. Yang had an earful from her sister while Weiss was dishonoured… Yang did not prepare for this.


	86. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Wanting to see if a rumour is true, Yang decides to fist the small girl's ass. She wanted to see, if she actually changed colours rapidly, when she came from her ass! Yang was definitely going to enjoy fucking the small chameleon!

Yang had heard from somewhere along the grapevine that the Faunus that now stuck by Blake and Sun’s side had quite the orgasm to show. She had originally heard it from Nora, then Ruby, then Weiss. Yang was convinced by then but waited. When they arrived in Atlas, other teams started to report the amazing display. Yang decided that she would check it out herself.

She had invited Ilia to a Faunus friendly cafe, which was rather relieving for both of them. Yang prodded Ilia on simple questions as they had their tea and coffee. Ilia did the same, getting to understand how Blake managed to become each other’s friends and views on certain subjects. When they were walking back to their hotel, Yang invited Ilia to her room to continued their conversation, which Ilia happily accepted.

After a while, the two were naked, making out with each other while Yang massaged the Faunus’ butt. Ilia had both hands on Yang’s breasts before she felt herself on a bed. Looking back, Ilia smirked before she felt Yang slowly start to force her fist into her asshole. Yang was impressed, Ilia was more of an anal slut than Blake was, and Blake was the biggest slut for anal.

For the next half hour, Yang would fist Ilia’s asshole, using her mechanical arm to vibrate. Ilia was moaning and screaming in pleasure before she finally cummed. She flashed through every colour and shade possible, all the while she squirted onto Yang’s stomach. Yang grinned before she started to go again. She was hypnotised by the display she wanted to see more of it.

Ilia was happy somebody at least wanted to see her orgasm display more than once.


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr drarnegas  
> Founding out that Velvet has been taking photos of Ren, Nora decide to teach the bunny girl to stay away from her boyfriend using her semblance (Shock treatment )

Velvet never expected Nora to come after her when she took those pictures of Ren changing and showering. She never expected to be tied up. She didn’t expect Nora to use the power of fucking lightning to give her electro-shock therapy. But here she was, strapped to a wooden chair, outside, in the middle of a clearing, naked and being electrocuted by an angry Nora.

Nora grinned as she watched Velvet’s body twitch from the electricity coursing through her body whenever Nora touched her. She was planning on just doing this as a warning for Velvet to keep away from Ren, but now she was doing it to fry Velvet’s brain so that she would become Nora’s slave. She was particularly fond of doing this by electrocuting Velvet’s nipples and clit. Each time Velvet would cum.

Nora was not going to stop this. She was having too much fun.


	88. Chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr Beacon-Slut-Academy  
> Who is the best at using their mouth? Be it at deepthroating, swallowing cum, or handjob techniques?

Ruby grinned wildly as she heard the question being asked. She sprinted over to Weiss with a grin. “On team RWBY, Weiss surprisingly gives the best deepthroat action.”

She sprinted over to Yang. “Yang, can swallow the most cum.”

She then sprinted over to Blake. “And Blake has surprisingly good hand techniques as she sucks cock.”

Ruby then began to ponder. “But in Beacon as a whole, Weiss is still the deepthroating queen. Although Coco can swallow more cum than Yang and Pyrrha is the best with hand techniques.”

Ruby then looked at the other dorms and smirked. “From Atlas, Ciel can deepthroat a cock really well, Neon can swallow the most cum and Penny has a lot of techniques no girl should have for her hands and a penis.”

Ruby found Weiss with an annoyed tick glaring at her. “Haven, well, Reese is pretty good as deepthroat and swallowing cum, although Emerald and Cinder do come a close second with cum swallowing. Arslan, eh, she has some decent hand techniques.”

Yang began to stare at her sister in surprise that she knew so much. “And Shade… May has a lot of skill in deepthroating and all the girls of NDGO actually seem pretty even out in terms of skill in everything else.”

Blake finally put down her book to listen to Ruby. “Out of everybody though, Weiss, Ciel and May tie for deepthroating queen, Emerald, Cinder, Reese and Coco can swallow the most cum, while Penny takes the cake… errrr cookie with the hand techniques.”

“How do you, know this?” Yang questioned as she stared at her little sister.

“Gloryholes, my dick, your holes” Ruby shrugged in response, smirking to herself as she saw the shocked looks on their faces. “Why do you think I never joined you inside them?”


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Blake, I hear your family raised horses back home, did you enjoy riding them(or being ridden by them!)?

“I enjoyed doing both. I would strap a dildo onto my saddle to ride it. If my horse was good, or naughty, I would let it fuck me. Mom sometimes joined me” Blake shrugged as she currently showed Sun what she did when growing up. Least to say, he now knew she liked to fuck.


	90. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr madnessdragon  
> You have all these different characters for Ruby turn into sluts but basically keeping their personalities what about Sluty Cinder would be like?

Ruby grinned as she had Cinder bent over the bench, currently ramming into her pussy like there was no tomorrow. Ruby fucked Cinder with her large, fat cock, and slammed her hips into Cinder’s ass, it was amazing Cinder was even functioning to begin with.

Cinder had been dressing more daringly lately, showing off her fat ass more and more until Ruby finally snapped and started to fuck her. Cinder enjoyed it the whole time and edged Ruby on, telling her to fuck her slut pussy until she couldn’t no more. That’s exactly what Ruby did, fucked her pussy until she couldn’t no more.

In the end, Cinder had a her pussy stuffed full of cum and had asked Ruby to come to her the next time she wanted to fuck. Ruby took that offer up almost immediately.


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr naughty-rwby   
> Yang comes back to the dorm one early morning after a XIAO LONG (I’m sorry!) night of drinking and partying, and notices that Weiss’ nighty has wiggles up and her round, soft ass, is exposed, giving the drunk brawler a hard on~

Yang found herself staring at Weiss’ perfect ass as she returned home from drinking. Weiss was sleeping with her blankets kicked off her. Ruby was sound asleep in her tent and Blake was sleeping peacefully in her bed. And yet Yang didn’t go to her own bed.

She walked over to the heiress’ bed and carefully, or as carefully as a drunk brawler could, started to massage Weiss’ butt. It seemed to have a good affect as Weiss let out a small moan and was smiling. Yang licked her lips before she pulled her cock out of her shorts.

Weiss let out a small gasp in her sleep as Yang pushed her cock into Weiss’ asshole. Yang grinned to herself before she began to fuck Weiss in the girl’s sleep. Weiss let out soft moans as her ass was plowed by Yang.

When Yang cummed, there was enough to overflow Weiss’ asshole and leak some onto the bed. Yang whistled nonchalantly as she tucked her dick away and laid out on her bed. Meanwhile, Blake just blinked as she saw Yang of all people fuck Weiss’ sleeping form. She was going to need to talk with Yang about that. Although she decided to not tell Weiss and lie about some guys break in after Yang got home.


	92. Chapter 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr rwbynsfwfan87  
> Kali Blackmail 4 Ghira found out about his wife’s infidelity, as such he has her chained to a post in the middle of town. Now she is a toy for anyone to use.

It had been a month since Kali was impregnated by her blackmailer and Ghira figured out she had betrayed their marriage. Kali expected him to divorce her and banish her from Menagerie. She did not expect him to still be her husband, but to allow the whole island to use her as punishment for her sin.

Now Kali was tied to a post in the centre of Mengarie’s port, completely naked with a line of men and women waiting to fuck her. She screamed as her ass and pussy were stretched by a pair of Faunus brothers, another Faunus decided to quiet her by shoving his cock down into her throat.

Kali screamed around the cock as she was publicly used by the trio before she was stuffed with their cum. After they left, a familiar cock entered her vision. Kali stared at it before looking up to see her blackmailer standing there with a cocky grin. Before she would say anything, her throat was now home of this cock. This was her life all the way until she had her seventh lot of children. Only then did Ghira let her free, but by then, she was broken.


	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr bluestorm21   
> Yang and Nora are at their usual shift working as strippers at Junior's club when they get picked for the special show which is them getting fucked by a couple of Beringel Grimm in front of an entire audience.

Yang and Nora say together as they waited to hear what they would be doing for the night. They knew they weren’t going to the private booths as that was were Pyrrha and Ruby assigned and they knew they weren’t behind the bar as the twins were assigned there. They saw that Weiss and Blake had both been assigned to side stage. That just left the main stage and the floor.

Yang heard that Coco and Velvet would be on the floor for the night while she and Nora would get the main stage. Yang could see Nora was bouncing in her seat, her outfit seemingly covering less than it usually did. Yang shrugged before she walked towards the main stage backstage, Nora joining her shortly after.

As they walked back stage, they saw the various Grimm that were being kept locked up for the main events. Yang smirked as she looked at them and wondered just which ones were going to be used tonight for her and Nora’s show. As they walked up to the large door, they saw Neo checking a piece of paper before she walked up to a large cage.

Nora grinned wildly as Neo opened the cage and allowed the Grimm inside to be released. Yang felt herself grow wet as she saw the four hung Beringles walk out of the cage. Gave them a nod and a smile before she left them. Yang shrugged as she gave the largest Beringle a wink before she walked out onto the main stage with Nora.

Both girls gave the usual introduction on who they are and what they were to be fucking for the entertainment of the club. The back opened just enough for one Beringle to fit through while a metal cage rose from the floor to separate the crowd from the performance. Nora giggled excitedly while Yang remained relaxed. The four Beringles made their way out and snarled at the audience before they saw Yang and Nora showing off their holes for the four.

The four looked at each other before they made their way over to Yang and Nora. The largest one picked Yang up and pressed his massive cock against her slit. Yang giggled before she urged him to penetrate her. He did and left Yang screaming in pleasure while a second one got behind her and penetrated her ass.

Nora was having a blast as she was fucked by her two Beringles in front of the crowd. She was giggling and moaning as the Grimm fucked her harder and harder. The crowd cheered the two on, as did the other girls as they watched Yang being pounded by the largest two while Nora got pounded by the fastest two.

Yang and Nora cummed multiple times as they were fucked before their Grimm even cummed once. Their asses and pussies were filled but still being thrusted into for the next two hours. When they were finished, both girls were drooling messes on the floor, barely holding each other’s hand as their asses and pussies leaked cum.


	94. Chapter 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> After Blake had abandoned Yang, she goes on a trip to find herself to luckily find Kali, sleeping with her because she reminded her of Blake.

Yang had hated Blake when she abandoned her. She was the one she loved and told everything to, so when she abandoned her after the chaos that was Beacon, Yang felt betrayed and heart broken. She had moped around at home for several weeks before she decided to go out and try and find who she was in the world. When she arrived in Menagerie, she was met with curious and hateful eyes. She assumed because she was human.

As she wondered the streets of Menagerie, Yang would find herself meeting an older Faunus woman, a cat Faunus with a gentle warmth to her eyes and a body Yang found herself catching glances at. Over the course of a few hours, Yang would learn that this woman was Kali, wife to the chieftain to the island. She would learn that she was former White Fang but left when the current leader took over for a more violent and direct approach. Yang would feel a little hurt when she realised how much the woman reminded her of Blake but that didn’t stop her from having a few drinks with the woman.

Late into the night, both Yang and Kali found themselves in the woods near the town bounded, Yang pushing Kali against a tree as they made out. Kali moaned into the kiss as Yang fingered her snatch as quickly as she could. Both were enjoying this just as much as each other.

Yang followed this up by turning Kali around and crouching, diving her tongue into Kali’s asshole and licking her insides. Kali moaned as she was tongue fucked by Yang. She cursed herself for being so weak in Yang’s hands.

Yang groaned as she ate out Kali’s ass, loving the taste of her. She grinned before pulling away, a string of saliva connecting her lips to Kali’s ass. She licked her lips to break it before she pushed into Kali and started to kiss her, letting the woman taste herself.

Yang and Kali both continued this, eating each other out before they finally grew exhausted and found themselves sleeping in each other’s arms, naked and in the light of the moon. Yang smiled to herself as she believed she had found somebody to fill the Blake sized hole in her.


	95. Chapter 95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> How much of a slut is neo? And is she really silent in bed?

Neo glared at the asker as she took the twelfth cock in her ass for the hour. That glare turned into a look of content as she bounced on the rod, feeling it spread her walls. As she continued, she found herself moaning as the cock reached her depths.

Another two hours of taking cock up the ass and Neo would find herself screaming in pleasure. She really did love anal, especially with cock that could destroy her insides.


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr clovers-world  
> How about Ironwood catching Neo and using her for stress relief

Neo had found herself restrained in the quarters of General Ironwood, being used as nothing more than a stress reliever for said general. She groaned as her pussy was already wide by the general’s larger than average cock. She had regretted being caught stealing that information, but it was kind of worth it… she did love being fucked.

Soon Neo found Ironwood cumming deep into her tight snatch, filling it with his seed. She knew one thing was for sure, she would be disappointed to not fall pregnant to a beast like him.


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Geez, I didn’t think Cinder could take that massive horse cock down her throat entirely. Glad to see she proved me wrong

Cinder giggled as she continued to deep throat the horse cock, feeling it in her stomach. She had her eyes closed as she relished in the feeling of her tight, young throat being ruined by the beast. She was happy to have taken lessons from Neo on how to handle such cocks. She eventually found herself filled with and covered in cum before she pulled back and smirked at her better. She needed payment for pulling such an act.


	98. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by yuriguy15   
> Au where the White Fang is a business rival of the SDC and Blake is the CEO. Wanting to get insider info on their rival she has the former heiress Weiss Schnee captured and brought to her for 'interrogation'. Blake oversees the interogation while her wife Yang (futa) does the interogating. Nothing brutal plz. (Rape, multiple creampies, Blake masturbating to the sight.)

Blake watches as Yang finished binding Weiss’ hands above her head before hoisting the heiress up to hang in the air. She grinned as the heiress’ dress was ripped off her, finally waking the alabaster haired heiress. Weiss groggily looked between Yang and Blake before she realised her situation.

“What… What are you doing?!” She shouted as she struggled to escape her bindings, only now realising she was hanging in the air.

Blake smirked before she answered. “That is a simple question with a simple answer. You see, Miss Schnee, my wife and I wish to get information on your family’s company. So, you can make this easy on yourself. You can give us all the information we want and then some, or, well, you’ll see why my wife is a Xiao Long. Your fate is in your hands.”

“I won’t tell you anything you monster” Weiss barked, almost shrieking it before she heard cloth hitting the floor.

Weiss turned her head to see Yang standing next to her, her shorts and panties by her feet. Weiss’ eyes widened as she stared at the thing between Yang’s legs. There was a cock longer and thicker than a horse’s, slowly growing erect. Underneath them was a pair of apple sized balls. Weiss did her best to block off her pussy and ass.

“Now, now Ice Queen, no need to be like that. Tell us what the kitten wants and I won’t have to fuck you” Yang giggled as she slowly stroked her prick.

Weiss swallowed before she stared at Blake in horror. “Y-you c-can’t be serious? Y-you’re l-let-etting your w-wife ra-rape me?”

“Why else would I be letting her strip out of her shorts and have you naked? Besides, I enjoy it when she fucks a dumb bitch in front of me” Blake smirked in response before she gestured for Yang to continue.

“Spread ‘em slut” Yang ordered before she roughly grabbed Weiss’ legs from behind and forced them apart, allowing her access to her snatch and ass.

“No! Wait!” Weiss shouted before Yang forced her cock inside Weiss’ entrance, causing the heiress to scream.

“Yang, just wait. Let’s hear what the heiress has to say first” Blake ordered before she walked over and gripped Weiss’ chin in her hand, forcing the heiress to look her in the face. “Well?”

“Th-this isn’t a-a safe day f-for me” Weiss whimpered, tears in her eyes.

“Well, what’s more important to you? Not being fucked and creampied or your company’s secrets. Tell us all those secrets and Yang won’t rape you… or creampie you. If not, enjoy getting pregnant with my wife’s child” Blake smiled warmly, something that sickened Weiss.

“I won’t tell you shit” Weiss spat, knowing that if she revealed anything about the SDC, it could spell disaster.

“Rape and creampies it is!” Blake beamed happily before she stepped back.

Yang grinned before she started to thrust into Weiss, causing the heiress to scream out in pain as her walls were spread beyond what they should’ve. Yang licked her lips as her thrusts became more powerful and faster. Weiss screamed from the pain before she noticed Blake slowly rubbing her crotch over her pants.

Blake moaned as she rubbed her snatch through her clothes to the sight of her wife raping Weiss’ pussy. Weiss screamed out with each thrust, only turning Blake on more. Soon Blake was cumming in her pants from the sight and sound. Blake returned to rubbing herself furiously as Yang cummed in Weiss’ cunt, overflowing it.

Weiss thought it was only, only to grunt with horror in her eyes as Yang continued to thrust in her. She couldn’t believe it. She could feel Yang hitting the entrance to her womb with the tip of her cock. Weiss stared as Blake continued to masturbate to the sight of her rape. Weiss yelled as Yang spanked her.

Yang grinned as she continued to fuck Weiss’ tight hole. She was in love with the feeling, although she did prefer Blake’s holes. She wasn’t going to stop unless Weiss had given away the information Blake wanted. Yang moaned out as she cummed again, filling Weiss entrance with more cum.

This continued for hours, Weiss refusing to talk as Yang fucked her as hard as she could and Blake pleasured herself to the sight. Weiss had stopped screaming in pain and fear, her tears no longer falling. Instead, she was screaming in pleasure as Yang continued to fuck her. In exchange to be fucked more, the broken Weiss had given up all information Blake had asked for and even some Blake was excited to hear about.

Yang had her final climax inside Weiss before she pulled out of Weiss’ over stuffed and abused hole. The blonde grinned before Blake gave her a kiss before they released Weiss. However, due to her breaking during the interrogation, Weiss didn’t want to leave. Blake glared at the heiress as she knelt before the duo pouting.

“Come on Blakey, you won’t let me get a dog. Why can’t we compromise? We get a whore and a Schnee and I get my pet~” Yang begged, the image of Weiss acting like a dog in exchange for Yang or Blake to fuck her.

“If I agree, you have to take care of her. And, you buy her collar, got it?” Blake groaned, sweaty from her masturbation.

“Yes!” Yang cheered before she pulled her shorts back up and left, likely getting that collar.

Blake stared down at Weiss before she shrugged. She could get used to this.


	99. Chapter 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Ruby gives penny a full biology lesson complete with sex Ed Bonus: penny shows the class what she’s learned

“So, if I show the school what you taught me, you’ll convince Headmaster Ozpin to let me stay here?” Penny asked as she and Ruby walked to their shared class, a ways behind their teams and friends.

“Yeah, but just remember to not be too rough, like you were with our volunteer” Ruby beamed happily, skipping along, a brief memory of Emerald’s twitching form after Penny had finished with her flashing in Ruby’s mind. “But I’ll let you be rough with any others that wish for you to demonstrate what you learned on them.”

“Oh I’m excited friend Ruby! I do hope Headmaster Ozpin let’s me stay” Penny beamed before the two entered the classroom and waited.

Their class was one of Goodwitch’s, specifically her sex ed class, although it lacked a lot in the actual sex ed. Half way through the class, Ruby raised her hand to help Glynda educate the class, much to everybody’s surprise. Ruby briefly explained that she tutored Penny on the subject before offering for Penny to demonstrate what she had taught for the class. Glynda allowed this in exchange for Ruby to tutor any other students, unaware of what was going to be demonstrated.

A few minutes passed as Penny explained away what Ruby had taught her before Ruby told Glynda the rest of their plan, although she did neglect to tell the teacher about trying to get Penny to stay in Beacon. Ruby was surprised Glynda was all for the idea of having Penny demonstrate the rest of her lessons on Ruby’s body. Ruby grinned before she stripped out of her uniform and hid behind her cloak.

Penny offered to demonstrate the rest of her knowledge, to which Ruby would sit on Glynda’s desk and show off her body to the class. Yang adverting her gaze while Weiss and Blake blushed and drooled at the sight. JNPR all stared in shock while CFVY and Penny’s team all watched with anticipation.

Ruby moaned out as Penny started to finger her entrance, her thumb paying attention to her clit. Soon Weiss and Blake found themselves masturbating to the sight before them. Jaune was blushing before he found Pyrrha had dropped underneath the desks to give him a blowjob while he watched the sight. Ren did nothing as Nora started to film the demonstration.

CFVY all watched while absentmindedly masturbating to the sight. Penny’s team watched while Ciel timed how long it would take for Ruby to cum. Other teams, such as NDGO and ABRN masturbated to the demonstration. Other teams all watched with their full attention. Glynda was finding the sight irresistible and started to masturbate herself.

Penny soon added her tongue to the mix, alternating between fucking Ruby’s pussy with it and licking her clit. Ruby was moaning and groaning from pleasure. Penny then surprised everyone as she removed her own clothes to reveal a cock and balls at her crotch, covering her pussy. Ruby grinned as she remembered Penny telling her she would be getting a realistic dildo for the occasion.

Penny slowly inserted the member into Ruby and began to thrust. As she fucked Ruby, the class watched as Ruby cummed. Ciel checked her watch to see Ruby lasted twelve minutes and sixteen seconds. She began to time it until Ruby and Penny would finish and noted down any time either one cummed.

Penny filled Ruby with what Ruby assumed to be fake cum, unaware Penny had installed into herself a sperm replication system. At the end of the class, the class was less of a lesson being taught and more of an orgy started by Penny and Ruby’s demonstration. Nearly all girls had cum leaking out of their holes and all guys were exhausted. The only ones left standing were Ruby, Penny and Glynda.

After the end, the three spoke with Ozpin about keeping Penny. He agreed surprisingly, only on the condition Penny and Ruby hosted open orgies like the one they started. They quickly accepted.


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr yuriguy15   
> Follow up to my Weiss x Yang prompt. Despite trying her best it became difficult for Weiss to hide her pregnancy as time went on Her father disowned her once he found out. With nowhere else to go she turned to Yang who agreed to take care her if she would become her cock sleeve. It became a regular sight to see a clearly pregnant Weiss riding Yang's cock. Weiss has come to somewhat enjoy her new life.

There was a rumour all around Beacon that if one was lucky enough, they could run into Weiss Schnee with a pregnant belly being fucked either in the ass or pussy by Yang Xiao Long and her dragon. At first, people dismissed it as they all assumed Weiss had been with some guy and their condom broke. But as more and more sightings of Yang sitting back with a shit eating grin on her face and Weiss happily bouncing on her cock grew, so did the belief in the rumour.

Right now though, a small crowd had gathered around an open door to a dorm, watching as Weiss bounced on Yang’s cock, moaning and giggling in pleasure. Her belly looked about eight months pregnant. Her breasts were leaking milk as she continued to bounce unable to control herself.

There was even a rumour that this started, because Weiss was stripped of her heiress title. No one believed that truth. All the while, Weiss was happy to be Yang’s cocksleeve and baby mama.


	101. Chapter 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr rwby-lewd-storys   
> Hey you know how we’re best friends can you do team rwby getting ganged banged by Grimm?
> 
> This was my response to the best friends comment:  
> //Best friends huh? I like the sound of that buddy (You heard it here first, folks, he’s a softy!) Excuse me while I get that voice to shut up. (Softy~)
> 
> This was one of the first prompts where my responses or personal comments that had the "voice" persona be more than a quick gag

The mission was supposed to be simple. Clear out the Grimm in the Emerald Forest. What team RWBY didn’t expect was for new type of Grimm to appear and inject an aphrodisiac into their systems. Now the four girls found themselves at the mercy of the Grimm.

Ruby was being shared by a pack of Beowolves, something she was enjoying a lot as their knots spread her like no other cocks could and their cum stuffed her holes. She was no longer little red, she was now little cum princess. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as her womb was filled with more Grimm cum.

Weiss was having her ass and pussy being pounded by a Boarbatusk. She had long since accepted her place as a breeding pig for the, well, pig. Her eyes were rolled up and her tongue hung out of her mouth as she was continuously fucked by the Grimm. Her belly was slightly fat from all the cum inside her and her ass was bruised from the pounding she continued to receive.

Blake had both her ass and her pussy stuffed by the twin cocks of the King Taijitu, their tongues lifting her up and down their lengths. She was by far the most still there as she was fucked. That didn’t mean she was completely sane though. She craved the idea of baring the Grimm’s young. Just another hour before she would break into a Grimm loving whore. The King Taijitu just had to wait.

Yang was the most far gone, having a pack of nearly twenty Ursai sharing her. Their bear cocks had changed her body so much, only their kind could truly satisfy her now. Her tits, face, ass, pussy, legs, arms, neck and even her hair was covered in the bear Grimm’s seed. She was currently bouncing on the cock of an Ursa Major as another Ursa Minor fucked her ass and another fucked her throat.

The team was rescued, but not before all being broken by the Grimm. In the end, Glynda just left them in the Grimm Dens at Beacon, unable to return them to normalcy. They enjoyed their life as the breeding tools for the captured Grimm.


	102. Chapter 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr yuriguy15   
> Yang is home alone for the week and decides to spend her time alone masturbating. However 2 two masked theives (futa) decide to break into the Xaio Long house. Finding nothing of value they decide to make use of Yang's pussy for as long as they can. Unfortunately for Yang she is fertile. Nothing too brutal. (Rape, multiple creampies, Yang gets pregnant)

Yang tossed and turned in her bed as she tried to sleep. She screamed in annoyance as her body refused to put itself into a state of unconsciousness. She wanted to sleep, so that she could wake up bright and early the next morning to go train. But this never happened.

She groaned before she got out of bed and went straight to watching TV. She flicked through the channels, finding mostly old films, boring news stations or late night cartoons that didn’t interest her. She yawned as she continued to flick until she found a channel that interested her. A channel that was part of Remnant’s number one porn network. She raised her eyebrow as she watched as a girl that kind of reminded her of herself was electrocuted with a girl with a penis that reminded her of Nora by a pair of twins that reminded her of the Malachite sisters only smaller suddenly grow a cock.

Yang sat back as she watched the show, finding herself slowly starting to masturbate. She watched the graphic show as her counterpart fucked the Nora counterpart’s pussy. She continued to masturbate as the show continued, bringing herself to orgasm. She cummed hard, squirting into her shorts before she found herself closing her eyelids.

The next time Yang awoke, she was groggy and could barely feel an odd sensation with her ankles and wrists. She looked down with tired eyes only find herself being fucked by a girl much like the two from that show. She looked up to see two women, both naked save for a wolf mask for the one currently fucking her and a bandana and hoodie for the other one. Yang tried to kick away, only to find her legs were tied to her wrists.

“Uh uh porn girl, you aren’t escaping this” the wolf mask giggled as she gave Yang a spank, causing her to squeak. “You were asleep in such a revealing outfit and with porn on when we broke in, so you have to pay the price.”

“Yeah, we were surprised anybody was home, but we are so glad a slut like you was. Stealing shit can get boring after a while, so a nice rape break is always welcomed” bandana giggled before she walked over to Yang’s face and crouched. “Although, I would prefer a younger girl myself. But hey, beggars can’t be choosers.”

“I would’ve preferred her older” wolf mask laughed as Yang stared at them both in horror.

“P-please, stop this. Y-you don’t understand… Th-this isn’t my s-safe day” Yang begged, which only earned her a giggle.

“You hear that? This bitch is fertile. Want to have a bet on who can impregnate her?” Bandana questioned her partner.

“Sure, but I have a head start” wolf mask smirked before she and bandana lifted Yang up before sandwiching her between them.

“Smartass” bandana giggled before she guided her cock into Yang’s pussy to rest inside with wolf mask’s.

Yang looked between them in horror before she began to beg. “P-please don’t do this. Y-you can steal w-whatever you w-want. I-I’ll even take you t-to where we h-hide the money.”

Both thieves looked at each other before they shrugged and started to thrust into Yang, holding her up in the air by her ass. Both woman squeezed it and slapped it as they continued. Yang cried as she was fucked by the two, finding herself being forced to watch the TV, and the porn on it just to distract herself from the thieves. The porn being shown was of a schoolgirl that remained Yang of Blake being fucked by a schoolgirl with a cock and hair that turned into tentacles that remained Yang of Weiss. In all honesty, Yang wish she wasn’t watching it.

Soon Yang was filled up by two loads of cum, screaming out as her cunt was overflowing with seed. Neither thief stopped and continued, their competitive nature causing them to fuck Yang harder and faster. Yang screamed out for them to stop and to let her go but neither listened as they destroyed her insides.

After nearly two hours of this, Yang had passed out before the thieves stopped and left the house, taking with them some of Yang’s stuff and a few Lien cards. The next morning, Yang awoke on the couch fully dressed and with the porn channel still playing. She yawned and stretched before she left to test herself, to make sure it was just a dream. She stared in horror as her pregnancy test results all came back positive. How was she supposed to explain this to her friends and family?


	103. Chapter 103

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Here’s one for you, Pyrrha is suspended upside down, metal chains on her ankles and wrists. There’s a vibrator on her clit that’s getting her going but is too low to get her off. Just above her cunt is a dildo attached to a rod held in place. If she wants to get off she needs to use her semblance to lift herself up and down by the chains. Maybe this is how she exercises her semblance?

Pyrrha grunted to herself as she concentrated on her Semblance to lift herself up and down. The whole reason she was in this situation was because Nora had suggested that each of them train their Semblances in a way she designed. While Jaune easily got off from his, just mediating while Nora had two visiting students suck on his balls and cock just so that he could find his Semblance, Pyrrha was having difficulty.

He concentration was broken when she heard Nora squeal like a piglet, likely cumming from her own exercise. Pyrrha has briefly seen the contraption and wondered how Nora would survive the amount of volts that would be concentrated to such small areas. The redhead even remembered seeing Ren’s exercise, a large crate filled with all kinds of stimuli and he had to suppress his horniness while he used them. Yeah, Pyrrha hated Nora’s contraptions.

She shook her head and tried again, using the chains to lift herself up. The whole point of her task was to do as many body lifts as she could while her clit was pleasures and a dildo spread her walls. This would be so much easier if Nora used a more metallic chain then a semi-metallic one.

Pyrrha let out a moan as she lifted herself up onto the dildo until it was kissing the entrance to her womb. She slowly repeated this, keeping a mental check list of how many she was doing. She groaned as she felt a pressure building. She needed to release soon.

As she felt the dildo kiss her womb once again, Pyrrha finally cummed, squirting onto the dildo as the pleasure her clit received all came out. She felt her eyes roll up (or down) as her tongue hung out of her mouth. This was one of, if not the best orgasm she had released.

It was another minute before somebody came to get her, but by then, Pyrrha was passed out from the blood rushing to her head and the pleasure getting to her. When she awoke, she knew she had to try that training out again, just to get off from it more, maybe also to beat her current record.


	104. Chapter 104

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr jace-the-smut-guy   
> So Yang, which of Weiss' summons is your favorite to play with?

Yang tapped her chin as she thought about how to answer the question. She nodded to herself before she turned to Weiss.

“Alright Ice Queen, can you pretty please summon that horse Grimm thingy? I’ll take you somewhere and exercise your exhibitionism if you do~” Yang pleaded.

“You’re pathetic…” Weiss rolled her eyes before she summoned a horse Grimm. “Now about that promise… Oh for fucksake Yang!”

Right now, Yang was already naked and was sucking the Summon’s cock.


	105. Chapter 105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr rwbynsfwfan87  
> Yang asks for Jaune’s help in punishing Blake for running off. He would boost Blake’s aura so she could take more punishment and she in turn would let him help.
> 
> This was a prompt I found especially hard to find much enjoyment from writing.

Blake let out a powerful scream as Yang canes her ass. They had been at this for nearly half a day with Jaune stepping in every so often to boost Blake’s own Aura. The Faunus girl was crying dry tears as Yang canes her yet again.

On occasion, Yang would step aside and allow Jaune to fuck Blake’s ass raw. Blake was in so much pain she couldn’t even speak. Yang and Jaune both found out, despite her perfect ass, Blake had never done anal before and Jaune fucking her asshole was her first time. Safe to say, neither were gentle with her.


	106. Chapter 106

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> An upperclassman with a hypnosis semblance uses it to implant commands within to the female population of Beacon. With his sights set on Velvet first, he commands that she go weak in the knees with her mouth hung open any time she hears him snap his fingers. Unfortunately for her, he decides to test it while she was facing off against an Alpha Beowolf in Grimm Studies.
> 
> This was the first to feature the nameless Hypnotist character...

Velvet nervously walked up to the front of the class as Professor Port stood by a cage containing the largest Alpha Beowolf in Beacon’s Grimm Dens. She could see the one that could change her state of mind grinning at her like a cat that got the cream. She swallowed before she readied herself for combat. Port released the Grimm.

It started off fine, Velvet was fighting the creature until she heard the snap of a pair of fingers. Instantly her mind went blank and her body dropped to her knees. Nobody understood what was going on, even the Grimm showed some concern. That concern was soon replaced with a howl of pleasure. Velvet was sucking the Grimm off in front of her class, drool getting all over her uniform and chin.

Port was a lost for words while the class cheered her on. Her master simply grinned back in his seat and watched the show unfold. He would keep her like this for hours, having her milk the Grimm so dry, it evaporated into nothingness. He didn’t return her to normal until Beacon and visiting academies had their students and staff all use her… And the other Grimm in the Grimm Dens use her as well.


	107. Chapter 107

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr rubyschneeoc  
> Futa Ruby x illia
> 
> Because of how little detail was in it, I pretty much decided on what other kinks would be involved...

Ilia was nervous when Ruby invited her to her room after what happened at Haven. She suspected Ruby would be a little suspicious of the Faunus thanks to Lionheart and Adam. But no, when she entered the room, she was greeted by a warm hug and a bright smile.

It was innocent enough for the first hour, the two just talked about general subjects and Blake, Ilia would be honest in saying that she was starting to like this girl. Then Ruby mentioned something about her and Blake having a friends with benefits style relationship that nobody, not even Yang, knew about until then. Ilia blushed at the thought of Blake and Ruby in bed together. However, she blushed even more when Ruby suggested they try it, seeing as Blake was with Sun.

Ilia, although nervous, accepted before she was met with a soft kiss from Ruby. Ilia smiled into the kiss as Ruby slowly and carefully pushed her onto her back. Ilia let out a small needy whimper as Ruby broke away. Ruby explained that she wanted Ilia to close her eyes and wait. Ilia did just that, thinking Ruby was just going to strip and put a strap-on on. She didn’t expect Ruby to strip her as well before she felt something hot, hard and fat press against her folds. Before she could speak and ask what it was exactly, Ruby thrusted forward.

Ilia’s eyes shot open as she released a long, powerful, pleasure filled moan. Ruby giggled before she told Ilia she can keep her eyes open. Ilia arched her back as she nodded before she felt Ruby slowly thrust in and out of her. Curiosity got the better of her and Ilia looked down, expecting to see the harness for a dildo. Instead she just saw Ruby’s flesh. Fear gripped her before Ruby quickly explained away that she was a Futa. Ilia just stared at her before she let out a groan as Ruby hit her womb with her cock.

Ilia found herself not caring that Ruby had an extra appendage as she was fucked by the little red reaper. She moaned out as her tight walls were stretched by Ruby’s massive bitch breaker. Her legs wrapped around Ruby’s waist before she found herself cumming.

Ruby grinned as she felt Ilia soak her cock with her femcum before she started to used her Semblance. Ilia squealed our as her tight snatch was used. The pleasure was getting to much for her as her mind started to go blank from just Ruby’s speed alone. Soon all she could think about was being Ruby’s cocksleeve, Ruby’s cum dump.

Ruby smiled happily to herself as she saw the stupid look on Ilia’s face before she forced her whole length inside, spearing into Ilia’s womb before unloading her fertile cum into Ilia’s more than fertile womb. There was enough inside Ilia’s babychamber that it expanded her belly out.

Ruby sighed with relief before pulling her cock out. Her only problem when it came to sex, she was a one load girl. She sighed in relief before giving Ilia a kiss on the cheek. She walked over to her bedside table and pulled out a small red collar. She grinned wildly as she clipped it around Ilia’s neck.

Hours later, Ruby would be fucking Ilia again, ensuring the Faunus girl fell pregnant with her child. She was going to have so much fun with this new bitch, she was much better than Blake.


	108. Chapter 108

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Has Cinder ever been tentacle fucked by Salem's odd jellyfish grimm?

“You ask that like it hasn’t happened nearly six hundred times” Salem growled out as she checked her finger nails, Cinder currently suspended in the air, having her throat, cunt and ass all fucked by three Seers at once. “She is quite the slut for my Seers. But at least she enjoys it, unlike her subordinates.”


	109. Chapter 109

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr thelewdbruh   
> Bitter and hurt by abandonment, Yang is left building anger she had no knowledge of. When she next sees Blake, she fucks her so much, so hard that she breaks from the pleasure. There was no spot in her body that wasn't covered or filled with cum.

Blake moaned like a slut as Yang roughly fucked her ass for the fifteenth time that session. Yang roughly spanked her, leaving a red hand print on Blake’s perfect ass. Yang’s rage had gotten the better of her when she saw Blake.

Ruby and Weiss watched in shock as Yang forced four of her fingers to join her cock inside Blake’s broken ass. Blake moaned out as her ass was forced to spread even more than it already was. It was agreed, Blake was broken beyond belief.

She was caked in cum and stuffed so full of cum her belly was bloated. Her eyes were blank and her tongue hung out of her mouth, making her drool everywhere. Her ass, pussy and chin were all bruised from Yang’s rough treatment of her. Not that Yang cared, she wanted to fuck her.


	110. Chapter 110

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr Team-rwby-sluts-of-beacon  
> how about a little fic of neo getting her ass completely destroyed beyond further use

Neo groaned as she was stuck in the stock and fucked in the ass by Ruby. Ruby was spanking her and fucking her soft and delicious looking ass like there was nothing left to lose. Neo let out a moan as Ruby cummed deep into her.

Neo whimpered in annoyance before she felt another cock replace Ruby’s, seeing the shadow and recognising Weiss. Weiss was less gentle as she fucked Neo’s ass out of shape. Neo knew her ass would never return to normal. When Weiss had filled her insides with her cum, Neo felt Weiss leave her ass and be replaced by an even larger cock.

Blake giggled as she fucked Neo’s ass even further into irreversible destruction. Neo screamed as Blake forced her arm in to join her cock. After Blake had cummed, Neo felt Blake leave her ass by cock first before pulling her arm out. Despite it being a weird sensation, Neo loved it and loved how ruined her ass was from it.

Yang followed Blake, fucking Neo’s ass beyond repair and reason. Neo’s ass was left permanently gaped. The supposedly mute collapsed in the stocks. Her ass would never be the same after this.

It wasn’t long before she was being fucked again, this time she relished in the idea to be fucked.


	111. Chapter 111

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr rwbynsfwfan87  
> (Neo’s bitches continuation) Winter and Kali are looking for their family while Raven joins them as Ruby still has her one save they are also caught and join the girls as Neo’s slaves.

Winter frowned as she sat in the bar’s booth with Raven Branwan the Bandit and Kali Belladonna the Faunus Revolutionist. All three had family missing and had decided to search for them. Winter for Weiss, Raven for Ruby (and Yang but she denied it) and Kali for Blake. They had only found one clue on their whereabouts, the same clue the bartender said he had given to others looking for some missing girls.

Winter was suspicious about the bartender. Something about the ice cream looking bartender was off to Winter, and even Kali and Raven shared the suspicion. They watched the bartender as she served a woman in a red dress and with a mask like eyepatch. There was something off about them but they didn’t know how.

After hours of debating what was going to happen, the trio decided to take the clue and find their families. They left in search of the warehouse, only to find it devoid of anything useful to them, until they saw the woman in the red dress and the bartender enter a small trapdoor, hidden underneath some abandoned sheets of metal. Cautiously, Winter led the others down the trapdoor and into what appeared to be a dungeon.

The only signs somebody was there was the pet food bowls by the walls being filled with fresh food, the food being what Winter hoped to be white gruel. The trio saw another door and slowly approached it, opening it to see a small office. This office contained nothing but sheets of paper, booklets and a small desk and lamp.

Winter approached the desk and looked at the booklet on it to see it had a list of names and crosses next to them written in pencil. Kali and Raven joined her to read what she had found.

List of possible bitches:  
-Cinder ‘Slut’ Fall X  
-Emerald ‘Slutrai’ Sustrai X  
-Ruby ‘Little Red Virgin’ Rose X  
-Weiss ‘Cum Dump’ Schnee X  
-Blake ‘Anal Bitch’ Belladonna X  
-Yang ‘Blonde Bimbo’ Xiao Long X  
-Pyrrha Nikos… Fucking hell Cinder  
-Nora ‘Shock Slut’ Valkyrie  
-Coco ‘Fashionable Whore’ Adel  
-Velvet ‘Fuck Conejito’ Scarlatina  
-Glynda ‘Badbitch’ Goodwitch  
-May ‘Ze-whore’ Zedong  
-Arslan ‘Lioness Bitch’ Altman  
-Reese ‘Second Anal Bitch’ Chloris  
-Nebula ‘Bad Captain’ Violette  
-Dew ‘Squirt Slut’ Gayl  
-Gwen ‘No Panties’ Darcy  
-Octavia ‘Tight Throat’ Ember  
-Sienna ‘Kitten’ Khan  
-Ilia ‘Cute Lizard Slut’ Amitola  
-Winter ‘Cute Pet’ Schnee  
-Raven ‘Scary Maiden’ Branwen  
-Kali ‘Milfadonna’ Belladonna  
-Willow ‘Drunk Whore’ Schnee X  
-Summer Rose… Where are you hiding?  
-“Vernal”  
-Salem ‘Dommed Dom’

Winter frowned as she read the list and saw the crosses next to her sister’s name and her mother’s name. Raven frowned as she saw Ruby’s name, Yang’s name and Summer’s name on the list, less concerned about her own. Kali stared at the list before she came to the conclusion.

“H-hey, do you think, w-whoever wrote this, is t-turning our f-families into their p-play things?” Kali questioned.

“Well, it does say possible bitches, so my guess yes” Raven answered before she turned to Kali, in time to see a dark skinned girl smile and drop a small canister.

Winter turned around as she heard a ding and hissing, that turning being in time to breath in some gas leaking from the canister, enough to knock her out. She hit the floor, shortly followed by Kali. Raven lasted a bit longer in time to see Yang and Ruby walk in together, carrying that girl that tried to kill Yang before, to which she realised was the bartender. Raven lost consciousness after this realisation and fell to the floor.

Hours passed before the trio awoke again to see they were naked and bound to three different things. Raven was shackled to the ceiling by five long chains, two on her arms, two on her wrists and one around her neck. Kali was in a stock with her legs shackled to the ground. Winter was left hanging in the air, both hands intertwined in her shackles as her legs were kept separated.

The three looked around to see they were in the dungeon they entered from. At the pet food bowls were Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, the woman in the red dress (although now naked), the dark skinned girl and the woman Ruby and Yang carried in. The woman, was the only one standing while the other’s all ate the gruel on their hands and knees like animals. The woman smiled at them before she walked up to Raven and started to eat out the bandit’s pussy, giving her a few rough spanks before she moved onto Kali, giving the Faunus woman a rimjob to the point she cummed, covering the woman’s face with clear femcum. The woman than moved to Winter, eating her pussy and ass out.

When the girls all finished their meals, they turned and saw their Mistress gesturing them to join her. Each gained a bright smile before they scampered over to one of the three new bitches. Weiss and the red dress woman to Winter, Blake and the dark skinned girl to Kali and Ruby and Yang to Raven.

The woman stepped back and watched as Weiss ate out Winter’s pussy while the red dress woman ate out the Specialist’s ass. Blake ate out her mother’s snatch while fingering it and the dark skinned girl sucked on the milf’s breasts as her middle finger was moved in and out of the Faunus’ ass. Yang and Ruby both ate out Raven’s holes.

The three women tried to suppress their moans and attempted to block out the fact that their family were the ones pleasuring them, plus two others. Their Mistress watched with a grin before she joined her bitches and started to play rough with the trio, pinching, twisting and pulling on their nipples and clits. She bit and licked those areas when she felt like using her mouth.

In the end, the pleasure of being pleasures was too much for the three women and they broke under their treatment, coming out worse than the rest of Neo’s bitches. Now their Mistress was happy to have completed some collections of bitches. She hoped to gain more in the future.


	112. Chapter 112

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr yuriguy15   
> After meeting with her subordinates Salem (futa) returns to her quarters to make use of one of the many female students captured during the fall of Beacon. (Salem x nameless woman)

Salem groaned to herself as she walked down the hallway of her castle to then holding cells. Her cock was throbbing underneath her dress. She had noticed her member growing erect as she was speaking with Emerald and Cinder about Beacon’s fall. So here she was, ready to relieve herself.

She opened a random cell to see a frightened woman inside with nothing but two cuffs on. The cuffs linked her wrists to her ankles, giving Salem the perfect view of her smooth entrance. Licking her lips, Salem walked into the cell and removed her dress. The woman stared in horror at Salem’s fat cock.

Salem grinned before she mounted the woman and forced her cock into her cunt. The woman screamed out for Salem to stop. Salem didn’t listen to her plea as she started to thrust into the woman, pressing her breast’s to hers. The woman was screaming and tried to kick only for the cuffs to stop her.

Salem grunted as she used her hips to land powerful thrust after powerful thrust into the woman. She loved the feeling of an unwilling pussy being forced to accept her member. Salem kisses the woman, although that soon turned into an invasion of her mouth by Salem’s long tongue.

The woman rolled her eyes up from the surprising amount of pleasure from the rape and the lack of air she was getting as her mouth was forced to accept her captor’s tongue. Salem loves it when her victims made that face as she fucked them. She found it so sexy, she felt herself needing to cum.

With her cock already hitting the woman’s womb, Salem hilted herself and squirted load after thick load into the woman’s cervix, forcing it to spread and let her cum into the woman’s womb directly. The woman screamed out around Salem’s tongue as her babychamber was expanded by the Grimm Mistress’ seed. When Salem was done cumming, she continued her thrusting, not until it ended with the woman passed out and Salem was sure she would have her brood.


	113. Chapter 113

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr yuriguy15   
> Yang is shocked to find that Ruby has no idea what sex is. Though embarrassed Yang decides to teach her. So does so by having her futa girlfriend Blake fuck her into a cum drunk mess while Ruby watches. Weiss records it for 'future reference'.

“Yang? Are you sure this isn’t too weird?” Blake questioned as she and Yang walked together to their dorm, where Ruby and Weiss would be meeting them.

“Well, yeah, I know it’s weird but Ruby doesn’t know what sex is and well, I want her to know it’s alright to do it because I do it” Yang replied with a small smile, although her cheeks were bright red.

Blake just shook her head. “Firstly, you’re her big sister and it would be weird for her to see you naked and having sex. Secondly, Weiss is going to be filming us. Thirdly, you’re an exhibitionist.”

“We’ll be fine, so long as Jaune or somebody doesn’t walk in on us” Yang giggled.

“Remind me why we are dating again?” Blake smiled innocently.

“Because you love fucking my pussy so much you wanted it to just be yours” Yang replied before giving Blake a small kiss on the cheek. “And that you love me.”

“Kind of pushing it there Yang” Blake teased before the two reached the dorm door.

Yang opened it to see Ruby watching a compilation video of ‘funny’ moments at Beacon. The blonde’s eyes then landed on Weiss, who was surprisingly only in her underwear, a lace bra and thong, working on setting up a camera. Yang shared a look with Blake before the Faunus closed the door behind them and locked it, just to be safe.

Ruby looked up at the sound of the lock before she clambered out of bed and beamed happily at the two lovers. Weiss gave them a sparing glance before she returned to the camera. Yang and Blake shared a look before they shrugged it off.

“I can’t believe you two are doing this! It’s so exciting!” Ruby declared before Yang pressed her finger to her lips to quiet her little sister.

“Relax Ruby. We’re just teaching you something you should already know” Yang smiled, giving Ruby’s forehead a kiss. “And, if Blake thinks you were a good student, you can help us out.”

“Really?!” Ruby beamed after removing Yang’s finger.

“Only if you listen” Blake teased, finding the idea of being Ruby’s first somewhat appealing,

“You three are disgusting” Weiss mumbled.

Yang smirked as she walked over to the heiress. “Says the one that keeps a photo of her naked sister in her journal.”

“Sh-shut up” Weiss blushed as Yang laughed hysterically.

Blake rolled her eyes before she walked over to her bed. “If you two are done dicking around, wouldn’t be best to start the lesson?”

Yang rolled her eyes before joining her girlfriend as Weiss sat down next to Ruby, hitting record with the camera. Ruby bounced excitedly in her seat as she paid attention to the lesson. Blake and Yang shared a look before Yang took the lead.

“Okay Ruby, unlike most boring sex education talks, we won’t be doing much talking. Instead, we will be showing you what it is” she stated as Ruby nodded.

Yang blushed before she and Blake stripped down, Blake showing off her fat, long shaft and Yang her impressive bust. Ruby didn’t seem to be embarrassed at seeing Yang naked, or found it weird that Blake had both sets of genitalia. She leaned forward with a large smile on her face.

Yang smirked at Ruby’s enthusiasm. “Well, first things first. As you can see, I’m a regular girl with tits and vagina. Blake is a Futa, a normal girl with the added parts of a dick and balls. Now, unlike many Futa, Blake is fertile in all aspects of herself. It also means I don’t have to hire a guy to help us teach you.”

“Simple enough” Ruby nodded before Yang smirked and laid down of her side.

Ruby watched as Blake laid behind Yang and slowly inserted her cock into Yang’s pussy. “And this Ruby, is a sexual position. As you can see, I’m inserting my member into Yang. There’s different kinds and different guys, girls and Futas like different ones. I’m a fan of the full nelson while Yang is a fan of doggy style.”

“Those are weird names” Ruby commented before Weiss lightly punched her arm.

When Ruby looked over at her to give the heiress a glare, she saw Weiss had her hand rubbing her own vagina. Ruby blinked before she returned to watching Blake and Yang. She watched as Yang grunted from Blake thrusting into her.

The young leader nodded as she watched Yang take the member before she saw a clear liquid squirt out of Yang. “And that could be me cumming from just the feeling of Blake’s cock spreading my pussy wide.”

Ruby nodded again as she continued to watch. At first, it was just the two doing simple positions like the first one, which Ruby learned was usually called spooning. Ruby was taught what doggy style was, watching as Blake spanked Yang’s ass as she fucked her from behind similar to how Zwei would act weird with some pillows.

Ruby then learned that one can sexually stimulate somebody else by sucking, licking and sometimes lightly biting on their sexual organs. She learned that Weiss was masturbating to the demonstration when Yang called Weiss out on it. Ruby watched as Blake briefly explained links for Ruby, explaining that they were just oddities that people shared that aroused them. Ruby learned that Blake was into something called BDSM and enjoyed taking charge during sex and dishing out punishment. Ruby learned that Yang loved to be abused during sex and being sexually broken from the pleasure she got from being abused.

Ruby watched as Blake put a collar around Yang’s neck and made it as tight as it could go without harming Yang too much. She watched as Blake fucked Yang’s mouth and throat. Ruby learned that the sticky white stuff Blake released was male cum and contained sperm. Ruby was surprised before she watched as Blake sat down and got Yang to sit on her lap.

Ruby watched as Yang dumbly followed Blake’s instructions before letting her lover hook her arms underneath her knees. Ruby watched as Blake connected her hands behind Yang’s head before she gave Ruby a grin.

“Alright Ruby, this is my favourite position, the full nelson. Now, since you’ve been listening and and not making yourself pass out from pleasure, I want you to help. Push my cock into Yang’s ass and let me show you just why I love this position so much.”

Ruby did as asked and helped push Blake’s cock into Yang’s ass before she watched Blake start to thrust in and out. Yang moaned out from pleasure before Blake ordered Ruby to kiss Yang like they were lovers. Yang didn’t care and rolled her eyes up in pleasure. Ruby hesitated for a moment before she smiled and did as told, making out with her sister.

A few minutes later, Blake cummed directly up Yang’s ass, proving it to be the last straw before Yang was broken again. Ruby blushed as she saw her sister being limp and with cum leaking from her holes. Blake grinned before she left Yang on the bed. Before long, she and Ruby were fucking as Weiss’ camera continued to record the lesson. Ruby was surprisingly willing to try everything Blake loved and loved it all almost as much.

A few weeks later, a video would circle around Beacon of that lesson and the aftermath. Yang and Blake were proud of their lesson while Weiss was embarrassed about the teasing done to her in it. Ruby? Ruby had become known as Beacon’s slut after that, fucking any guy, girl or Futa that asked her to. Yang could not get any prouder.


	114. Chapter 114

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr diamond-to-roses   
> winter wakes up with a headache tied to a chair surrounded by members of the white fang, one if them kifts her chin up and says "you ready to become the white fangs cumdumb?"
> 
> Due to cumdumb being something that confused me initially, I assumed they meant cumdump

Winter stared in horror as the White Fang descended upon her after that declaration. No, she was not ready to be the White Fang’s cum dump. She knew that much. Atlas Military and Atlas Academy’s? Now that was a different story.

Winter found herself being forced to suck and deepthroat a monkey Faunus’ cock several times larger than any she had sucked before before she was taken in her cunt by a tiger Faunus. The Specialist moaned as her walls were spread. However, she would’ve preferred it if they made her a cum dump on her own terms, she was planning on doing as such.

She shrugged before she happily started to fuck her would be rapists. While surprising, the White Fang accepted her willingness and let her be the whore she really was. She did enjoy their clocks and their cum more and more. By the time she was finished, she was stuffed full of cum and splatted with so much she was several tones lighter. She begged for more.


	115. Chapter 115

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr jjlong96   
> Salem you say she enjoys the seers more than her subordinates. I thought Emerald and Mercuri would love to be fucked by those things? (I'm not the anon from the ask. I just had to see a continuation of it
> 
> Because of Mercury being spelled Mercuri, I decided to make them fem!mercury without outright stating it.

“Oh don’t get me wrong, those two love my Seers, it’s just that Cinder is pretty much in love with them and their limbs” Salem giggled before she heard Emerald moan around a tentacle in her mouth and Mercuri screamed out as a tentacle invaded their asshole. “Cinder still makes them look like they don’t want it though.”


	116. Chapter 116

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> (Hypnotic Upperclassman 2) That cute copper-haired girl from Atlas had certainly caught his eye. Unfortunately she seemed to have some kind of immunity to his semblance. Though she seemed to listen to everything the girl in the blue beret said. Working his "magic" on the brown-skinned beauty, he soon found himself staring at the two of them making out naked in his bed. He found himself at a loss for which of their cunts he wanted to claim first. Oh well, when in doubt flip a coin.

Ciel didn’t know what had come over her when she asked Penny to come with her to show her a good time. She didn’t know why she had thrown Penny on the Beacon stud’s bed and ripped her friend’s clothes off. She didn’t question Penny on the small crevices at the girl’s joints before she had stripped herself and latched herself to Penny, making out with her closest and admittedly only friend.

Penny didn’t fight back, assuming this is something friends did. She assumed the nice boy with them was also a friend and was going to join them. She happily kissed Ciel before she found Ciel cupping her breasts.

The boy smirked before he flipped a coin. Heads, he fucked Ciel’s fertile cunt. Tails he fucked Penny’s smooth synthetic pussy. He looked at the coin and licked his lips. He aimed his cock up with his target. Before Penny or Ciel could question him, he was already fucking Ciel’s entrance. Ciel screamed out as she was fucked atop her friend. To quiet her, Penny started to kiss her.

The boy hardened even more watching the two before he gave Ciel’s bottom a firm spank. She moaned into her kiss. Penny started to massage Ciel’s breasts as the boy fucked her strict friend. Ciel was in bliss before she felt her entrance being filled up with cum. The boy moaned out loudly as he squirt load after load into her.

Ciel cummed herself from the feeling before she collapsed into Penny. She sighed in relief as the boy’s cock left her. Soon Penny found him entering her and she felt him begin to thrust into her. She opted to go against her father’s rule of keeping her status as a machine a secret and started to use some features that allowed her to monitor her temperature and vibrate. The boy found this too much and cummed inside her.

After about a minute of recovery, the three were back at it, only this time Ciel and Penny both gave the boy a duel blowjob. Hours passed until the three had ran out of energy to continue. The boy would leave them after snapping his fingers, Ciel finding herself being subjected to being Penny’s personal pet and obedient sex slave. Penny took advantage of this a lot from then on.


	117. Chapter 117

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr darktenshikage6  
> Futa Blake getting a double blowjob from Ruby and Yang.

Blake laid back with a lustful smile upon her face as Yang sucked on her balls and Ruby sucked on her cock’s head. She didn’t know how or why the sisters agreed to this but she didn’t regret it. The sisters were servicing her like nobody else could.

The three of them were in Beacon’s library surround by empty aisles of books. Blake had asked the two to join her for studying only for Ruby to arrive early and started to suck her off. Then Yang came and joined in. Neither girl was ashamed of servicing their Faunus teammate.

Blake groaned before she cummed into Ruby’s mouth, the amount of cum puffing out Ruby’s cheeks. Blake watched as Yang and Ruby kissed and shared the cum. She smirked before the sister switched places and continued to service her cock with their mouths until she cummed again. They repeated their kiss before the sisters started to make out around Blake’s bitch breaker and licked along it as they slid up and down.

When Blake cummed again, both girls were facialised with sticky, thick, white cum and were begging for more. Blake told them later before leaving.


	118. Chapter 118

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Have the Seers ever turned on Salem and tentacle fucked her?

Salem blushed at the memory of when her Seers first turned on her. She was young and didn’t have much experience in controlling her own army at the time. She had thought because of her abilities displayed at the time, she could control all the Grimm. She was wrong when she first met the Seers.

They seemed to have followed her commands at first, only to learn later on that the Grimm were just putting her in a false sense of security. She was bound and stripped of her clothes by the Alpha of the Seers, the one she had learned was truly special. Her naked body on display for all the Grimm to see.

The Beta Seers all joined their leader and soon Salem found her breasts being squeezed by up to six tentacles while four jammed themselves down her tight throat, twelve ravaged her ass and twenty six fucked her pussy and womb. Salem screamed with tears rolling down her cheeks as she was fucked by the Seers. Her insides were never the same.

Salem groaned as she was filled with their cum. Only, the Seers didn’t stop and continued to fuck their Mistress. Salem was about to break and give in when she found an opening to take control of the situation. The Alpha had loosened its grip on her wrists, allowing her to grab it and throw it away before she began to fight the other Seers, using her own body to dominate them by forcing them deeper into her.

In the end, the Seers never touched her without permission and the Alpha resented her for hurting him. Salem smirked in the present before she demanded the Alpha come to her and fuck her like it did the first time they had sex, just for old times sake.


	119. Chapter 119

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr coolbleepbloop   
> Joan was captured by mercury to give to salem herself as a breeding slave. Salem approves, since this human whore can fit both of her massive dicks in her pussy at once

Salem grinned down at the blonde haired girl before her. She was surprised Mercury was able to capture her, especially an Arc of all people. The Mistress of Grimm licked her lips before she removed her dress and revealed her two, thick, long cocks hanging between her legs.

Salem grinned as she gestured for Mercury to strip Joan. Joan tried to fight back as Mercury quickly ripped her clothes off, leaving the blonde naked. Salem gave her subordinate a nod before she gripped Joan’s ankles and lifted the girl up. Her cocks were growing erect and hard.

Mercury grinned as he knelt next to Salem, helping her guide her cocks into Joan’s cunt. Joan screamed out in fear before Salem’s cocks entered her. The Grimm woman didn’t waste a moment as she started to thrust down into Joan.

Both Salem and Mercury were surprised of how much cock Joan could take, watching as the screaming girl had her walls stretched far and wide. Salem grinned lustfully as she used this to her advantage and made her thrusts harder and more powerful.

Joan let out a moan of pleasure as her pussy was fucked. Her breasts slapped the bottom of her chin with each of Salem’s thrusts. Soon her eyes were rolled up as she screamed in pleasure. Her tongue started to hang out as Salem continued to fuck her into the ground.

Mercury watched with sick amusement before he left Salem to fuck her new whore. He was off to find more bitches for Salem to break in, hoping that maybe he could fuck one with Salem instead of being forced to watch instead.


	120. Chapter 120

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s) asked by anon  
> ruby meets her atlas cadet boyfriend at work and after learning he’s getting a promotion decides to rock his world with the help of her bestie. kinks: anal, oral, 69, threesome, preg risk, Bonus point for post sex epilogue?
> 
> I asked for some details on the cadet OC the anon wanted so they sent this one in.  
> ruby meets her atlas cadet boyfriend ( name of wulf pak with blue eyes and black hair. ) at work and after learning he’s getting a promotion decides to rock his world with the help of penny. kinks: anal, oral, 69, threesome, preg risk, Bonus point for post sex epilogue? Added the changes you wanted glad you like the prompt.

Ruby grinned as she swiped away everything of Wulf’s desk and crawled onto it. Wulf raised his eyebrow at his girlfriend before he found her kissing him. He accepted this and started to kiss her back as she slowly stripped herself of her panties. Ruby broke away from the kiss and stared into his eyes with a lustful gleam of silver in her own.

Wulf’s eyes were much the same as they darted to the door. Ruby made sure his blue eyes returned to her silver one before she crawled off his desk and unzipped his pants. Ruby licked her lips as she released his hardening cock. Before Wulf could question her, Ruby had already sat on his lap, forcing the cock into her tight asshole.

Ruby moaned as she bounced on his cock, hiding the fact she was having anal with her boyfriend by her skirt and his desk. Her soft ass pressed into his lap as she bounced atop of him, her arms behind them as she continued. She started to kiss him as she continued to ride his cock on his chair.

Wulf moaned as he let his girlfriend fuck him all she wanted. If this was his reward for getting promoted, he would love to see what his other rewards would be. Soon he had to cum, filling Ruby’s ass up with his hot cum. Some even squirt out of her.

Ruby softly moaned as she slid off his cock and knelt underneath his desk. Wulf stared at her in confusion before she pulled him in and began to lick and suck on his cock. He moaned as she used her mouth to service him as much as possible.

However, he had to silence himself as the door opened. He looked up to see Penny standing there with a smile on her face. She and Wulf spoke before she looked underneath his desk to see Ruby staring back in embarrassment as Wulf’s cock was in her mouth. No sooner after this was Penny helping Ruby upon her request, sucking and licking Wulf’s cock underneath the desk. Both girls stripped themselves and left their clothes underneath the desk as Wulf cummed on their faces and down their throats.

Ruby and Penny both laid on the desk and began to lick each other’s pussies while Wulf locked the door. As the two girls ate each other out, Wulf allowed himself to recover some stamina. Soon he got in line with Ruby’s face and Penny’s rear and began to fuck the red head’s pussy, giving her a spank for measure. Ruby watched as her boyfriend fucked her bestfriend atop of her.

Penny let out several moans as Ruby ate her out and Wulf fucked her. Ruby watched as Wulf cummed inside Penny, something that turned her on even more than it should’ve. Wulf grinned before he removed himself and walked around. He smirked before he began to fuck Ruby’s cunt while Penny focused on Ruby’s clit.

Ruby moaned loudly as she was fucked and ate out by her two favourite people. As she was fucked, Ruby began to eat out Wulf’s cum from Penny’s snatch. She even gave her robotic friend several spanks for good measure. She loved the taste.

She screamed out as she cummed around Wulf’s cock, squirting as she did so. This was too much for Wulf as he hilted his cock and cummed as deep as he could inside Ruby as he could. Ruby moaned out as she felt his hot cum fill her snatch up. She needed this and… She only now realised he didn’t wear a condom and she didn’t take a pill.

Ruby stared down in surprise, pleasure, horror and new found horniness. She licked her lips before pushing Penny off her and began to suck on Wulf’s cock again. Penny took the initiative and began to eat out Ruby as pay back for pushing her. The three continued to fuck and suck for the next hour and a half until they were exhausted.

Ruby sighed in relief before she changed, although in her daze, she had grabbed Penny’s clothes and changed. She gave Wulf a kiss and told him to come to her room straight after work and to invite Penny. Penny happily agreed to come and changed into Ruby’s clothes before kissing both Wulf and Ruby before leaving. Ruby giggled at the sight before she left herself, feeling relieved to have such amazing friends and partners.


	121. Chapter 121

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> James fucking Neon when she's in heat. If you make it so that they're in his office, I'll help you take over the world or something
> 
> This guy mentions taking over the world over a joke I made when I first join Tumblr

Neon fidgeted in her seat as James spoke down to her. The reason why she was called here was because she had modified her uniform to have a shorter skirt and to show off her breasts more. James had caught her skating around in the modified uniform without underwear on, leaking her arousal on the ground.

Now she was in need to fuck and she was in detention for displaying she was in heat. She couldn’t help the fact she was a Faunus. She was brought out of her thoughts when James slammed his belt on the table. She looked up at him before she found her eyes getting down to his waist, only to see his pants and briefs were gone, replaced by a cybernetic leg and a fleshy one. Between the two was something. Neon would call a flesh log as it was as thick as her thigh and as long as her forearm. She swallowed as her instincts kicked in and she leapt from her seat.

She was stopped by James gripping her neck and forcing her onto his desk. The choking action only turned her on more before James lifted her skirt and forced his monster cock into her tight, young cunt. Neon screamed out with a mix of pleasure, relief, pain and fear. James wasted no time as he began to thrust into her, forcing as much of himself in as possible.

Neon moaned out as she was choked and fucked by her Headmaster and commanding officer. Her breasts were bouncing from every thrust. The desk moved an inch with each exert of power. Neon found herself cumming over and over and over again as she was fucked hard and into submission on the desk. She hung her tongue out, letting her drool flick everywhere as she was fucked.

James fucked her for a fair while before he cummed for the first time. He didn’t cum until nearly two hours after they began. By this time Neon was a broken mess, needing James’ cum to breed and his cock to satisfy her needs. James was all too happy to oblige.

By the end of Neon’s punishment, she was no doubt pregnant with her Headmaster’s child and she would be coming back for more.


	122. Chapter 122

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr darktenshikage6   
> Emerald's hand tied together above her head while Neo worships her cock and doesn't spill a drop of cum.

Emerald couldn’t believe Neo would go through this much trouble just to suck her cock. She watched as the small woman licked the base of her ebony cock to the very tip, planting a kiss on top of it. Emerald knew Neo was a slut for cocks, especially those not usually found on people, but she didn’t think it was this much.

Neo gave her a wink before she pulled her hair back and began to deepthroat Emerald’s cock. Emerald threw her head back as she moaned, hitting the back of it against the wall. Neo continued to service her cock as she fondled with Emerald’s balls. Emerald moaned out loud as Neo did everything she could to make her cum.

Emerald tensed up as she started to cum, shooting load after load into Neo’s stomach. Neo moaned happily around Emerald’s cock before she felt Emerald stop cumming and growing soft. The smol mind licked her lips before unbinding Enerald walked away, purposefully swaying her hips to invite Emerald to join her later. She wanted to rock Emerald’s world after tasting her cum.

Emerald grinned as she happily obliged and followed, although she did put pants and a shirt on, ignoring the fact she didn’t have panties or a bra.


	123. Chapter 123

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr yuriguy15   
> While in town Blake is ambushed by a woman ( futa ) and pulled into a back alley. Knowing the consequences should a huntress/ huntress in training harm a civilian she has no choice but to let the woman do as she pleases. (Rape, multiple creampies, Blake gets pregnant.)

Blake grunted as she was pushed against the wall by the mysterious woman. Her pants had been ripped open in the struggle to escape the woman’s grip, revealing that she had opted to go commando that day. The Faunus tried to fight back at first until the woman mentioned her civilian status. Blake stopped struggling as she realised the woman could turn the situation around on her should she come to harm.

Blake hissed at the woman as she spanked her fat ass, feeling it jiggle. The woman teased Blake on just how delicious it was to her. Blake didn’t give the woman a reaction just to spite her. The woman just growled before she took off her pants, revealing to Blake her status as a Futa.

Blake squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the woman enter her snatch. The woman giggled at her displeasure before she began to thrust in and out of Blake, letting the Faunus feel every inch of her shaft violating her insides. Blake was whispering for the woman to stop but she did not listen, instead spanking her and telling her to shut up.

Blake listened reluctantly as she was fucked from behind by her rapist. She grunted as she felt the woman give several powerful thrusts in succession, only to start cumming inside Blake. The Faunus believed the woman would be done, but she was wrong. The woman began to thrust once again, her cum leaking out from the sides of her cock as she ravaged Blake’s sex again and again.

Blake slowly started to close her eyes, going silent as the woman continued to rape her hole, paint it white with her cum and repeat. The woman giggled more and more as she saw Blake pass out from being fucked. She didn’t stop for hours. When she was done, Blake’s cunt was stuff full of so much cum, some of it was already forcing itself into her womb and leaked out into a pool of it the size of a small bathtub.

Blake awoke late into the night, finding herself tucked away in a corner with a blanket covering her and a pair of new pants for her. She found a note inside the pants pocket from her rapist, who threatened to target one of her friends should she report what she did to any other Huntsmen, Huntresses or police. Blake spent the next few weeks in anxiety, realising she had missed an important cycle. She soon discovered she was pregnant with her rapist’s children, something that she feared.

She hoped nobody she knew met the fate she did.


	124. Chapter 124

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr yuriguy15   
> Au where Summer lived. Summer is tired of her step-daughters behavior and decides to she needs to be punished. She ties Yang down and watches as Zwei have his 'fun' with her.

“Mom? What are you doing?” Yang questioned as Summer finished tying her hands to the two posts.

“Simple Yang, I’m punishing you for being such an unruly young woman” Summer responded with a small bit of a growl to her voice. “And what better way to punish you, than to punish you using the sin you abuse.”

Yang raised her eyebrow before she found Summer tying her feet to another set of posts, exposing her rear to the world behind her. Yang tried to kick Summer away as the Huntress pulled her pants down. Yang was about to scream for help when Summer gagged her with her own panties. Summer held the gag there while she removed her belt and used it to hold the gag in place, tightening it enough to stay put on Yang’s face.

“You sinned by sleeping with anything with sexual organs and a heartbeat. You’re punishment, to have Zwei fuck you into submission until you learned your lesson” Summer stayed before she whistled.

Yang heard Zwei scamper our to them before she felt Summer lower her to the ground. Yang screamed out into her gag as Zwei mounted her and pushed his prick into her folds. Summer giggled as she watched her biological daughter’s pet dog violate her step daughter’s snatch. She didn’t even have to coax him to do it.

Summer decided to sight on Yang’s back as she watched Zwei thrust rapidly in and out of Yang. The sight turned her own enough that her now unclothed snatc leaked her arousal onto Yang’s back. Yang screamed out a muffled gross as Summer began to pleasure herself to the sight of Zwei fucking the blonde.

When Zwei cummed, Yang felt his knot expand inside her, locking him in place. Yang screamed as hot cum flooded her insides. Summer giggled as she orgasmed herself at the sight. Summer and Zwei left Yang there for the night, letting any stray dog, cat or even Grimm that wondered nearby abuse Yang’s entrance. The next day, Summer would have Zwei repeat the first time with Yang before releasing the blonde.

“Now you understand what happens when you disappoint me Yang? You get punished accordingly. Not get yourself cleaned up. We got to spar and if you disappoint me there, well, every circle of Hell will want to hire me” Summer growled out as she untied Yang, not caring about Yang being a broken, cum leaking mess. “Just remember Yang, I went easy on you for this punishment. Next time, I won’t be so merciful… Unless you are like your father or your mother…”


	125. Chapter 125

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr coolbleepbloop  
> (inspired by the chibi episode) neo ties up and uterly abuses cardin in her sex dungeon. No penertation just pain, and cardin liking it because hes actually a major sub

Cardin groaned out in pain as Neo caned his thighs for the umpteenth time that minute. He knew not to trust her, but the way she teased him had convinced him she truly wanted him. He was wrong and now he was being punished for his judgement… And he found he was starting to enjoy being Neo’s pain slut.

Neo grinned as she heard him moan from her caning. She only started to cane him more before she moved onto the paddle. She would be at this for hours, using whatever she could to bring Cardin painful pleasure until she heard him beg to be hurt by her. Neo had finally made the bastard her bitch.


	126. Chapter 126

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr coolbleepbloop   
> Blake stalks ruby all day to find the perfect time to "rape" her. It's really a really werid kink ruby wants to do for her first time. They end up doing it in an empty classroom. (lesbian sex, no futa)

When Blake had heard from Ruby about her biggest kink, she didn’t believe it. She didn’t believe the sweet and innocent Ruby Rose wanted to be raped, especially since she wanted it to be her first time. Blake was reluctant to agree to doing it, but a week’s worth of tuna will get her to do anything.

Now here she was, stalking the adorable Rose as she went about her day at Beacon. Weiss and Yang were informed by Blake that Ruby wished to test her stealth abilities, so they were to hang out together for the day and let Ruby test her. She wasn’t going to tell the heiress or the blonde that Ruby wanted her to rape her.

Blake snuck her way to an empty classroom as Ruby spoke with Goodwitch about an assignment. The Faunus had put herself in position to sneak attack Ruby when she walked by. Blake watched as Goodwitch left Ruby alone with a few notes about the assignment. The red reaper smiled to herself as she made her way to the empty classroom. As she passed it, Blake quietly opened the door and snuck up behind Ruby.

Ruby whistled a mindless tune before Blake gripped her and tied a gag around her mouth. Ruby’s screams were muffled by this cloth rag as Blake dragged her back to the empty classroom. Blake haphazardly threw Ruby down to the front of the room before she locked the doors and closed the classroom blinds so nobody could see.

Ruby stared at Blake in shock, feeling herself grow wet from Blake actually following through with her promise to rape her. Blake gave Ruby a small smirk before she began to rip Ruby’s clothes off her. Blake began to tease Ruby over how wet she was, falling into the roll of the rapist effortlessly, which Ruby did find a little terrifying.

Blake licked her lips before she began to finger Ruby while forcefully choking her, deciding since she was to rape Ruby, she was to throw her own kinks into the mix. Ruby kicked, clearly not expecting Blake to take this as serious as she was, especially after seeing how reluctant she was in the beginning. This didn’t stop Blake as she continued.

Ruby screamed into her gag as Blake fingered her as hard as she could, rubbing her clit. It soon came too much for Ruby to handle and she cummed on Blake’s hand. Blake teased Ruby over cumming before she stripped herself and reposition Ruby so that it was easier to sit on the young girl’s leg. Ruby watched in surprise as Blake pressed her own lower lips to her’s. Blake gripped Ruby’s leg as she started to rub their folds together.

Blake moaned as she made their pussies run against each other, feeling her clit against Ruby. Ruby moaned into her gag as Blake did so. It soon came too much for Ruby as she cummed for the second time. It was the same for Blake as she cummed onto Ruby, coating the red reaper’s leg with her juices.

After this, Blake would help Ruby get dressed and make it back to the room. This would soon become a regular occurrence between the two, and Yang and Weiss were none the wiser.


	127. Chapter 127

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr rwbynsfwfan87  
> they actually thought Blake left the White Fang? Blake could barely contain her laughter at that thought as she looked down at her three new BDSM slaves. (No futa)

At first, Ruby, Weiss and Yang were convinced that Blake was on their side. They regretted ever trusting her now with their new owner standing over them with the largest strap-on any of them had seen or felt. Blake was laughing down at them as they forced to bow to her.

Ruby was stripped of all her clothes except for a modest torn up piece of her cloak, which Blake was using as a gag for her. The youngest had her hands bound together and her feet shackled. Around her neck was a collar with a chain link it to her shackled feet. Her ass had a few marks left on it by several lashes.

Weiss was admittedly the worse of for the three. She was forced to wear a blindfold and a mouth ring. Her nose had two small hooks lifting it up to allow for her to smell whatever Blake desired her to at a much higher degree. Her arms were bound behind her back with the ropes used to tie them together also being braided into her hair, allowing for Blake to have a larger range at which she could pull on Weiss’ hair. The heiress legs were also bound by ropes. On her nipples were bulldog clips that had a small chain connecting them. Around Weiss’ neck was another collar, this one noticeably tighter then the one on Ruby. A small tag on the front of the collar read ‘Weiss the Cum Dump Slut’. The heiress’ ass was red from the spanking, paddling, caning and whipping it had endured.

Yang was the least misused slave out of Blake’s new three. She was stripped naked and wore a collar, but beside from that, Blake had ignored her. Yang was more so psychologically punished by Blake by being forced to watch Blake fuck and punish Ruby and Weiss. It was because of this that Yang broke so easily and had accepted Blake has her Mistress. Blake love hearing Yang beg to be fucked and punished like Ruby and Weiss, but Blake earned sick joy from declining her. But when they did fuck, Blake always choked her, bite her and even forced Yang to deep throat the strap-on after it had been in her ass to the point she would pass out.

Today, Blake was going to punish all three slaves. She began with Ruby, fucking her tight asshole until she felt like the red reaper had enough, nearly three hours after they began. She then moved onto Weiss to degrade her further and make Weiss know just how much of a slave to punishment she was. This didn’t stop until five hours later. Yang had the shortest time, being fucked in the ass and throat by that strap-on for nearly two hours, long after she had passed out.

This was only the beginning of their punishment as Blake called in several White Fang members to use her slaves as they please. At the end of the night, none of Blake’s slaves were free from cum and were begging her to fuck them more. She grinned before sending a photo of the three online before she filmed herself punishing them. She wanted the world to know the three were her slaves. And she always gets what she wants.


	128. Chapter 128

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr darktenshikage6   
> After finding a secluded area, Emerald processes to rock Neo's 4 foot world by lifting her up a fucking her against a wall and giving her big creampie.

Neo didn’t know why Emerald had invited her on her little thieving spree, nor did she care as she and the thief stole countless nameless haps of their belongings. She was inclined to giggle at the thought of what she could buy with what she had stolen and only imagined what Emerald planned on buying. She didn’t expect Emerald to take her into an abandoned apartment complex to count their goods though.

As they went through what they had stolen for the day, Neo noticed in the corner of her eye Emerald fiddling around with her pants. Neo shrugged this off as Emerald just sitting down awkwardly and her pants was riding up into her. She knew the struggle since she often sat awkwardly herself.

What the small woman didn’t expect was Emerald standing up with her pants dropping to the floor. Neo stared in surprise at seeing a pair of balls and a cock bunged up inside Emerald’s green silk panties. Neo was frozen in place as she stared at the organ between Emerald’s legs. Emerald gave a brief apology before she pulled her panties down just enough to let her cock and balls hang freely.

Neo did nothing as Emerald walked up to her and removed her pants and panties. Neo was both excited and afraid of Emerald and her member. Neo watched the cock grew erect, seeing it reach a length of fourteen inches and a thickness of about six. She finally looked Emerald in the eye to see the smirk she was giving her. Neo felt Emerald pick her up and push her against the wall.

Neo swallowed before Emerald pushed her feet up to her face. Neo was only supported by Emerald’s arms before Emerald pushed her cock into her womanhood. Neo gritted her teeth together as Emerald forced herself inside her. Neo let out a gasp as Emerald started to spread her cervix and push a good portion of her cock into her womb. Neo was red face as Emerald teased her for being so greedy with her cock.

Neo was about to speak for the first time to Emerald to tell her to stop when the thief began to thrust in and out, letting her balls slap Neo’s fat bottom. Neo groaned as her walls tried to grip Emerald and keep her in place. She moaned as Emerald leaned in and started to kiss her, just as her thrusting started to become faster and rougher. Neo felt her tongue start to hang out of her mouth as Emerald fucked her into the wall like a common whore. Emerald happily sucked on it as she fucked Neo.

Neo squirted as Emerald fucked her, coating Emerald’s abs with her juices, something Emerald didn’t mind. Neo crosses her eyes before rolling them up as Emerald continued to thrust in and out of her. Neo’s mind couldn’t think straight as it succumbed to the pleasure. It finally broke as Emerald cummed deep into her, pumping out thick load after thick load into Neo’s womb, only for it to be too much for such a small space in a smol woman. The cum squirted out into Neo’s entrance and filled it there before squirting our from the edges of Emerald’s cock.

Emerald grinned as she slowly slid out of Neo’s cunt and letting the smaller woman fall to the flow, twitching as she cummed from being stuffed. Emerald smirked to herself before she pulled her panties and pants back up and did the same for Neo. She picked the smaller woman up and left the building with a smile on her face. She used her Semblance to make civilians see her carrying a sleeping child rather than a broken, cum filled woman. Emerald smirked to herself, she was going to tease Neo when she was back to normal for this.


	129. Chapter 129

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr darktenshikage6   
> Ruby and Yang giving the Schnee sisters a good hard dicking and filling them with cum.

Weiss moaned out as Yang spanked her ass as she fucked her pussy into submission. The heiress was in love with the feeling of being fucked from behind by the blonde. Her ass was bright red as Yang gripped her hips and fucked her harder. Neither could’ve predicted how much they loved this.

Meanwhile, Ruby was busy laying on her back and having Winter ride her like an obedient whore. When Ruby and Yang had invited Winter and Weiss to join them in the dorm, Winter was hesitant. When she saw how hung the sisters were, she was immediately on her knees, naked and sucking them both off before Weiss could even speak. Now she was screaming to the heavens as she rode Ruby.

Ruby and Yang were both surprised with how willing the sisters were in submitting to them for the fucking of their lives. Yang quickly learned that Weiss was a massive slut for spanking and being left sore, so she took advantage of this and spanked and fucked Weiss with nothing being held back. Ruby learned that Winter was willing to do anything just to have somebody’s cock plugging her womanhood. Ruby experimented with this and had Winter humiliate herself while fucking Ruby.

Ruby ordered Winter off her and to lay on the floor. Winter happily did so. Yang pulled on Weiss’ hair so that the heiress could watch while Yang fucked her ass like there was no tomorrow. Ruby stood up and lifted Winter’s legs up before placing them on Weiss’ bed. Winter drooled as she realised what Ruby was going to do while Weiss watched in confusion.

Ruby bit her lip as she got in position and began to fuck down into Winter. Weiss let out an oh as she realised Ruby had moved Winter into a pile driver position. Winter felt her tits squish into her chin as Ruby thrusted down into her.

Yang grinned before she slid her arms underneath Weiss’ legs. Weiss began to question this before Yang bent over and locked her hands behind Weiss’ head. Weiss let out a yelp as Yang pulled back and started to bounce Weiss on her cock in a full nelson. Weiss scream out in pleasure as Yang fucked her with as powerful of thrust she could manage.

The Schnee sisters were in pleasurable bliss when Yang and Ruby cummed deep into their pussies. Ruby filled Winter with so much cum that it began to leak out and traveled down Winter’s ass and stomach to her chest and back. Her breasts made the cum pool there. Weiss was so stuffed full of cum that Yang’s cum dropped onto her feet as she held Weiss in place.

When the sisters were done cumming, they shared a glance before they they continued thrusting. They cummed seven more times before they finished, by then both Schnees were passed out from the pleasure. Yang and Ruby shared a brief kiss before climbing into bed with their respective partners to sleep.


	130. Chapter 130

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Emerald, Cinder, Pyrrha, and Nora are raped for weeks on end by Salems favorite Grimm.

Salem didn’t have many Grimm she would call close… But those that did stood out for very specific reasons. There was her personal Seer, who she enjoyed the company of because he would let her spy on others having sex when nobody was around. She had taken up calling him Kraken. There were the ones Tyrian had called her Bad Batch. These four were formidable in combat, and were oddities in that they fucked their rather than killed.

She had taken to naming them like she did with Kraken. There was Scorpio, her beloved Deathstalker. There was Shini, an Ursa with the largest cock she had ever taken. There was Gami, a Beowolf with the power of a Goliath. And then there was Pan, a Minotaur that constantly mentally broke his toys. These four were her favourites aside from Kraken, and she loved watching them fuck her enemies and failures until they were no longer there.

Which is why she was smiling now. She had hired Neo to spy on her most trusted pawn to see she was conversing with the enemy and was becoming a threat to her plans. When she found this out, Salem had ordered Neo to capture Cinder and Emerald and whoever they were conversing with and was to meet her in a remote location near Mountain Glenn.

Salem had brought with her her five closest Grimm and paid Neo for her service. Salem grinned as she ordered for Kraken to assist Neo in stripping the four captive girls and to help bring them back home. Salem was surprised to learn she wanted to watch.

Now she was watching as Scorpio used his stinger to fuck Nora’s tight ass, all the while he prepared his abnormality for a cock for sex, his cock being not one for a scorpion like his species suggested, but rather an odd tube like cock that Salem though was like a dog cock without the knot. She always found that strange but didn’t question. Nora was the first to break of the girls and was now a giggling mess as Scorpio fucked her ass. Salem knew Scorpio’s every secret and loved to watch the surprise on her victim’s face when Scorpio cummed from his stinger, even after countless times he did to them. She thought of it as his warm up penis.

Her eyes adverted to Pyrrha as she was fucked from behind by the one eyed Beowolf known as Gami. Pyrrha had surprising lasted a good while, breaking on her twelfth day of captivity and fuck toy to Gami while Nora broke on the second day. Gami’s cock was thick and threatened to rip Pyrrha apart as she was fucked by him. Her mind was mush at this point, with nothing but cock flooding her thoughts. She moaned as her tongue hung out of her mouth as Gami fucked her like she was just a bitch in heat. When he cummed, his knot expanded and threatened her even more. Salem notes how in love Pyrrha was to the feeling.

Salem’s eyes then turned to Emerald, the only girl not yet broken by the four Grimm yet. The thief was being fucked by Shini, Gami’s twin according to Salem despite them being different species of Grimm. Shini has been fucking Emerald’s ass and pussy for the pass eight weeks with barely any time to rest, trying to break her. Salem was growing fed up with Emerald. Emerald however, although not broken, was enjoying being fucked by the Ursa. She did taunt Salem and Neo when she was fucked though, which she knew made them pissed at her. Her secret for not breaking to the Grimm fucking her? She had been fucking Grimm ever since she first started thieving and had learned how to control her pleasure when fucking them. She used the fact that she lost her virginity to a Nuckelavee as a means to taunt Salem when the woman questioned her on her unbroken state. Meanwhile, Shini was slowly starting to give up on breaking her and was starting to just fuck her for the fun of it.

Salem scoffed at this before she and Neo both watched Cinder being fucked anally in a full nelson by Pan. Kraken quickly joined the two and watched, making sure Pan didn’t go too far with Cinder. Cinder was mentally broken and was the most recent broken one, having been broken on their third week being fucked. Salem had hoped when Cinder broke, Emerald would shortly follow. She was wrong but at least she got to watch her favourite pawn being fucked and put in her place by her one of her favourite Grimm. Cinder was the most broken despite lasting so long in that she couldn’t speak properly, her words being a jumbled mess that reminded Salem of baby speech and her ass was so destroyed it was permanently gaped and coated in cum.

Salem watched as the four were fucked, watching as Kraken intervened with Cinder and Pan when Pan got too excited. Salem gave Neo a pat for helping her capture the four before she left, not caring if Neo stayed to watch, got Kraken to fuck her or joined her. Salem would have the four being fucked for another two weeks before finally releasing them, Neo quickly taking them as her slaves and would regularly invite Salem and the five Grimm over to her safehouse to fuck the four. Emerald remained unbroken but accepted her position as Neo’s slave and the Grimm plaything.


	131. Chapter 131

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> if we can could have another wulf pak with his and Ruby’s first time, a prequel if you will. Kinks include deflowering anal fingering 69 and doggystyle?

Ruby was nervous about finally having her virginity taken by her beloved boyfriend. She hadn’t really been interested in sex before and even outright refused to watch porn. She wasn’t like Yang, she just wasn’t that interested. But here she was, in his hotel room, in nothing but a bra and thong.

She was waiting for Wulf to arrive for their union. Ruby swallowed as the door opened and in stepped the boy she had found to call her own. She licked her lips before she presented herself to him. He was blushing bright red, likely not expecting her to be ready so soon.

She gave him a wye smile before he walked over to her and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss before she felt his fingers slip under her thong and started to rub her folds. She gave out a small whimpering moan as he teased her entrance with his fingers. She knew how much he wanted this, and she did want it too.

Soon she felt his fingers enter her, and she let out a small gasp as her folds were spread by him. She felt him softly push his tongue into her mouth and started to wrestle it with her own. She happily returned the favour and kissed back as her folds were fingered. She moaned into their small make out session before Wulf broke away with a smirk.

Ruby smiled innocently before she pulled her thong down to expose her wet maidenhood. Wulf smiled as he shook his head. Ruby frowned before she was pushed onto her back. Wulf didn’t give her time to question him as he stripped out of his pants and positioned himself into a sixty nine position. Ruby blushed as she saw his cock hanging above her lips.

Almost in sync with one another, Ruby took Wulf’s cock into her mouth as he began to lick her folds and clit. She had never sucked cock before nor had she practiced with Yang’s dildos, even when Yang offered to let her use them when she started to develop into a young woman. Ruby just bobbed her head up and down, clearly having no experience while Wulf showed a small amount of skill in licking her entrance and clit.

She moaned out as she felt a pressure build and release from inside her, onto to feel a warm, thick substance blast into her mouth. She widened her eyes before moaning at the taste. She felt Wulf slide his cock out of her mouth, remarkably still hard. Ruby happily swallowed whatever was in her mouth before Wulf pressed the head of his unprotected cock against her folds. Ruby was a little worried about becoming pregnant as Wulf spread her walls.

At first it was painful for her, she felt like she was being ripped apart. That pain soon released with one powerful snap inside her. She glanced down to see blood trickle down Wulf’s cock. Wulf assured her that it was alright, as it showed that she was now deflowered. Wulf gently started to thrust into Ruby, which Ruby slowly started to moan from.

Ruby groaned as Wulf started to kiss and gently bite her neck as he thrusted her. Wulf grunted as his thrusts slowly became more powerful. Neither Ruby nor Wulf expected him to cum inside her as they fucked. Wulf quickly pulled out to let the rest of his cum squirt onto Ruby’s stomach. Ruby blushed before lightly punching him for cumming inside her for their first time.

Wulf smirked as he kissed her cheek. Ruby rolled her eyes as she blushed before rolling over to expose her ass for him. She begged him to fuck her ass, after hearing Yang exclaim how good it felt. Wulf swallowed before he did as she asked and slowly pushed his cock into Ruby’s ass.

Both found her ass may have been too tight for his cock but went through with their first time including all her holes. Ruby soon grew to love anal and sex in general. Wulf happily fucked her whenever she wanted after their first time in intimacy.


	132. Chapter 132

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by, and discussed in DMs with Tumblr and-his-name-is-rouge-crimson  
> A young bear Faunus walked the halls of the Belladonna estate trying to control his heat. Not paying attention, he walks in on a heated masturbating Kali. He decides then and there to fuck both Kali and Blake, and steal them from Ghira. (Mild rape, mind break, and incest. Please be descriptive)

Kali stopped mid stroke as her eyes fixated on the intruding bear Faunus. Her fingers were buried down to the second knuckle and covered in her arousal. She swallowed as she stared at the cock hanging between the boy’s legs. She swallowed, knowing that she was married but her heat begged her to have that member inside her.

Rouge on the other hand didn’t waste time as he charged into the room and pushed Kali onto her back. He had broke into the household by way of breaking the mind of the Belladonna’s most trusted female guard. No doubt another guard, the husband, the daughter or her friend would find that guard passed out and leaking cum by the backdoor. He shook his head before forcing his cock into Kali’s cunt, the tightness forcing Kali to retract her fingers when they were pinched by his eleven inch cock and her own walls.

Kali wondered who he was and how he even got in. She didn’t want to fucked by him, but her heat was getting to her. She felt him start to thrust into her, to which she began to beg for him to stop despite what her body demanded. Rouge didn’t listen to her as he continued, his thrusts becoming more powerful.

Kali began to moan as her mental walls began to fall and she accepted her position as his breeding bitch, just this once she thought. As Kali was fucked, Rouge started to demand Kali tell him who she belonged to. Kali questioned him at first before she found him slapping her. He asked her again, she said Ghira at first, which earn her another slap. She quickly realised he wanted her to say him. When asked again, she stated not him, mostly out of loyalty to Ghira.

Rouge growled before he slapped Kali again. Kali was fucked harder, feeling pleasure erupt from her core more and more. She cummed hard, the pleasure being too much for her mind. When Rouge asked her who she belonged to, Kali said him. Rouge smirked at her answer before he began to fuck her harder, choking her as he did so to remind her time and time again she belonged to him.

Unknown to either Kali or Rouge. Blake had found the guard and became worried, running to find Kali. Blake ran in to see her mother and Rouge fucking. The sight both disgusted and enthralled her. Blake swallowed and licked her lips as Rouge cummed and creampied her mother. Rouge sniffed the air before he turned his head to Blake. He slid out of Kali before grabbing Blake by her waist and threw her into Kali’s bed, next to the moaning milf.

Rouge ordered Kali to kiss Blake while he fucked her. Blake was about to scramble off the bed only for Kali to hold her in place by her shoulders and started to kiss her. Despite it being sinful, Blake moaned into the kiss and kissed back. Meanwhile, Rouge ripped her pants open, revealing her thong underneath. He pulled the thong aside and slid his cock into her pussy.

Blake moaned into her incestious kiss as her walls were spread. She had never had a cock as big as this before. She groaned as Rouge started to thrust. While he thrusted into her, Rouge demanded Blake to call him Master. She didn’t at first, but after cumming nearly twenty times in a row, she finally broke and called him what he demanded. This was enough for him as he cummed deep into her cunt.

After this, Rouge took Blake and Kali with him in secret, so that Sun nor Ghira would find them. Along the way, he took his way in with them. As they went back to his home, Blake and Kali were constantly making out, Blake carrying her mother as they made out.


	133. Chapter 133

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr yuriguy15   
> Au where Weiss never went to Beacon. Weiss father will do anything to secure a deal even if it means offering up his own daughter whether she wants to or not. As such when a deal goes south he has her bound, gagged, and left naked in the meeting room. Leaving her at the mercy of one of his futa business associates. (Multiple creampies, forced orgasm)

Weiss hated her father for many reasons. Being a right dick? Yep. Being a egotistical cunt? She hated him for that too. Being a bastard that uses his daughter as a bargaining chip in deals he couldn’t worm his way out of? Yes, she wanted to kill him for that. And as such, she was to be used once more.

Weiss glared at the woman before her, knowing full well why her father decided to leave her with this woman. Especially after she, Weiss mother fucking Schnee, was bound and gagged. She was to be used sexually by this admittedly attractive woman. But Weiss knew better, she knew this woman was dying to use her tight young body.

Weiss watched her Mistress for the hour as the woman walked up behind her and pushed her onto the desk. Weiss was forced to bend over with the side of her face pressing down into the smooth metal. The woman giggled at her position before she unzipped something.

Weiss glanced back to see what the woman could’ve possibly unzipped to see the woman had unzipped the side of her skirt and allowed it to fall to the ground. Weiss swallowed, as well as she could while gagged, as she saw the member standing erect between the woman’s legs. She screamed into her gag, trying to tell the woman to put it away.

The woman was going to have none of that and spanked Weiss’ small, cute ass before slapping her cock between Weiss cheeks. Weiss stiffened as she felt the woman slowly slid her cock up and down between her cheeks. Weiss stayed still hoping this was all the woman wanted of her.

No such luck as she pressed the head of her member against Weiss’ womanhood. Weiss tried to kick out, but the binding of her legs only shuffled her forward a bit, making her an easier target. The woman giggled before pushing forward. Weiss screamed into her gag as her walls were spread by the futa’s cock. Tears rolled down her eyes from a mixture of pain and fear.

The woman seemed to grow harder at her torment before she placed both hands on Weiss’ rear and started to thrust into her. Weiss cried, her makeup running down her cheeks as the woman fucked her tight, too often used hole. Weiss squealed into her gag as the woman spanked her, leaving a red hand print on her ass.

The woman fucked her tight cunt like it was the last thing she was ever going to stick her dick in. Weiss screamed into the gag as she felt the pleasure start to over take her fear. The woman grunted as she cummed into her young entrance, filling it with her virile cum. Weiss cried as she felt the cum threaten to enter her womb.

The woman didn’t stop fucking her, allowing her cum to squirt out at the sides of her cock. As she continued, Weiss felt herself about to cum. The pulled on her hair as they continued, which sent her over the edge and made her cum. Weiss cummed around the woman’s member, splashing her lap with her juices. This only made the woman thrust faster and harder while Weiss was begging to herself for the woman to stop.

This continued for hours, the woman fucking Weiss tight cunt, causing her to orgasm against her will while she filled her up with more and more cum. By the end of it, Weiss was leaking cum out of her entrance and the woman was satisfied with her. Weiss was twitching from the fucking before the woman unbound her and I gagged her. Weiss was breathing heavily before she looked the woman in the eye. She grinned before opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out. The woman smiled before she allowed Weiss to clean her cock before she put her skirt back on and left. That day, in exchange for the deal to occur, the woman could return whenever she pleaded to fuck Weiss, and Weiss happily let her, slowing falling in love with the woman and her cock as her mind remained fixated on her next visit.


	134. Chapter 134

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr and-his-name-is-rouge-crimson  
> Heated bear 2: Glynda. Rouge is serving detention with Glynda when his heat strikes. //rape, mind break, cum drunk, ahegaho, and lots of titfucking//
> 
> This one I assumed was prequel to their original one...

Glynda hated trouble makers almost as much as she hated the Xiao Long family puns. She hated constantly giving them detention only for them to not learn their lesson. She hated having to supervise them during detention, and she especially hated it when they thought they had the right to her body, regardless of if they are a Faunus in heat or not. Which meant one thing, she despised this particular detention. With one boy named Rouge.

She knew all about his heat problems and frankly, she thought he just wanted to fuck others and blamed it on heat. She had never found evidence to suggest a Faunus could be in heat as often as him. She guessed if he wasn’t lying about his heat, it was just a Semblance that manifested his stupidly high levels of teenaged lust. And honestly, she didn’t care, all she wanted was for Rouge to learn to control himself like every other Faunus she had taught who had gone into heat.

Which is why she was so pissed off now, being forced to her knees to give Rouge one of her famous titjobs. She had given them out to students before, but that was because she wanted to award them on being such good students and she never had a problem with them. She even let female students suck on them while she fingered them, which was something she loved doing especially with the girls that called her Mommy or Mommy Glynda or a variation of it. She shook her head of the thought and just started to give the boy what he had demanded, she knew she could use her Semblance on him should he demand anything else of her.

She pumped her breasts up and down his length, hoping he would accept that she hated him and didn’t really want to do this to him. No such luck as he held the back of her head and forced her start to suck the tip of his member while she pumped her tits around his cock. She tried to stop but felt a painful pressure on the back of her head. She steeled herself to do as he asked out of fear from the pressure. She remembered the last time a Faunus with a dangerous heat got a hold of her like this, she was out cold for a month when she denied him, and that fear reappeared with this, vagabond.

Rouge grunted as he cummed into her mouth. Glynda, knowing not to anger him for fear he was like the other Faunus, swallowed the cum. She would admit, it wasn’t the worst taste but it certainly wasn’t the best she had. She glared up at him when he didn’t let go. She widened her eyes as he began to use her mouth like it was an onahole. Glynda slapped his leg out of response, which only caused him to increase the pressure on the back of her head. Glynda immediately stopped fighting from her fear and let him use her mouth and throat at will.

He cummed several times into her stomach before pulling out. She was coughing and hacking from the unpleasant experience. She snarled at him, which in turn earned her a slap on the cheek. She was blinking in surprise, which was her downfall as Rouge had lifted up her skirt and ripped off her panties. Glynda was about to fight back, which Rouge raised his hand once more, making her back down out of fear.

Rouge grinned before he forced himself into the mature woman’s used cunt. Glynda whimpered as her walls were spread before Rouge began to thrust. His thrusts were too powerful for her, at least they were right now. She would’ve liked him to have some curtesy when fucking her and started gentle.

However, as he fucked her with the same power behind his thrusts for the next five minutes, Glynda began to associate his non-existent curtesy with pleasure, her second big mistake for the detention after her titjob. She moaned out, which Rouge took as an invitation to fuck her like a common slut. Glynda broke under the powerful, pelvis cracking thrusts. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head while her tongue hung out of her mouth. She was giggling in pleasure as she was raped by Rouge.

The next hour was of Glynda being filled and covered with cum from her new master. She was drunk off the stuff and had a new found love for pumping her tits and blowing him at the same time. She was now his loyal pet.


	135. Chapter 135

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Nora being orally raped by a male student who found her napping outside. (somnophilia, deep throat)
> 
> This was the origins of the Sleep Solicitor OC people liked...

Nora had a strange habit that Ren couldn’t explain. She usually would go into a mode called nap mode by both herself and him and would wonder around in a daze like state until she found a nice quiet spot to nap in, be it laying down or sitting. Usually she would be in places most people wouldn’t look, which Ren found fortunate. He didn’t bother searching for her this time round, believing Beacon to be relatively safe for her.

Little did he or Nora know was that she had gotten to a place where a student with undeniably high levels of blue ball usually found himself fantasising about her and her plump lips. Nora was sleeping with her back against the wall when he arrived in the small hidey hole. He had stopped in surprise and fear that Ren was nearby. When nothing happened for the next two minutes, he relaxed and started at Nora.

To him, she looked sexy in the uniform and her lips looked so inviting. He grinned to himself as he removed his belt, slacks and briefs to release his member. He held Nora’s head in place to prevent her sleeping form from moving her lips away from his cock when he pressed it against them. To his credit, she stayed still.

He forced more of his cock into her mouth until he reached her throat. He was surprised by the lack of a gag fro her. He shrugged it off and started to slide more of his cock into her mouth and throat until he was hilted into her mouth. He noticed her face turning red from the lack of air before he pulled out, letting her breath.

Nora took several deep breaths from her nose before he began to fuck her mouth and throat like it was just a onahole. She let out a moan in her sleep, sounding awfully like she was moaning out Ren in her sleep. The student didn’t care as he fucked her more and more.

Nora didn’t know this was occurring as she was dreaming of herself going down on Ren but that’s not important right now. Right now, her head was being held in place by an unknown student who was fucking her face against a wall with her tits bouncing in her uniform. She gagged when the boy hilted himself and started to cum litres down into her throat. Her stomach bulged from the amount of cum before the boy pulled out.

Before Nora could wake us with a full stomach and see him, the boy ran from the scene and acted like he wasn’t the one to fuck her throat… forgetting to zip up his slacks or redo his belt. Nora awoke with a yawn and stretch and felt full. She burped to see a cum bubble. She blushed at the thought of someone using her in her sleep. The thought turned her on so much, she started to masturbate to it, going through different scenarios with students who she would like fucking her in we sleep and what they would do to her. She never showed up to class for the rest of the day.


	136. Chapter 136

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr blake--black   
> Neo had a run in with Blake on her revenge mission searching for Ruby. With her skills she could quickly seduce the cat, but the fact that a horse faunus working the night shift as a guard forced plans to change as he passed by on patrol of the house. (Slight rape, seduction, large dick, anal, oral,and vaginal, threesom)

Neo had been searching for Ruby for months now. She had wanted to get revenge on her for getting her closest friend killed. She wanted to break the poor Rose like she broke her. But she needed information, and to get such information, she needed to do odd jobs for people. Steal this, murder this guy, fuck this guy’s daughter, seduce this bitch’s son, have somebody disappear. She found these oh so pointless in the end.

But, she did find one mission that could help her out should she do it well. Sienna Khan of the White Fang wanted her to spy on the former White Fang leader and find out what he was doing. When probing for more info into why, Sienna had told her because she wants to know if she could trust him to either take her in or return as leader should something cause her leadership of the White Fang to fall apart. Neo, while not particularly interested, agreed in exchange she gets White Fang spies searching for the Rose girl and to report any sightings to her.

That is how Neo found herself disguised as a bat Faunus on Menagerie. She was walking around in a fairly comfortable and free outfit for the hot weather. A pink and white bikini top, a wide, white sun hat, a pink bikini bottom with a brown, knee length beach skirt over the top of it. She was currently walking by the Chieftain’s home, eyeing it through the corner of her eyes. She was impressed by the security of the place but she knew she could get in if she even put twelve percent of effort in her planning.

As she decided to check out the local bars, the small mercenary was knocked back onto the ground, letting out a small squeak of surprise as she landed. As she sat up and rubbed her back and butt, she saw a hand reach out for her, a hand she would admit, was rather pretty.

“Hey, uh, sorry about that… Are you, alright?” A voice Neo recognised, causing her breath to hitch in her throat as she glanced up to see the admittedly sexy Faunus of the Rose’s team.

Neo, knowing not talking would be suspicious unless she signed, which really wasn’t an option right now considering she let out that squeak, decided to speak using her underused voice. “I-I’m f-fine m-ma’am… S-sorry a-about that. I-I wasn-n’t wa-watching where I-I wa-as going.”

‘Great going Neo, you fucking stupid, stuttering bitch’ the mostly silent girl cursed to herself as she saw the look of pity on Blake’s face.

“Are you sure? You seem, a little worried about something?” Blake questioned, still with her hand outstretched.

‘No. I’m an extremely horny and yet still extremely pissed mercenary in the presence of one sexy Faunus’ Neo thought, although she remained silent, but she pulled a face that read that she was thinking about her answer a little.

“I-I’m s-su-sure I’m fi-i-ine. B-but if y-you w-want t-to make sure I-I am… Y-you c-could join m-me for a d-drink…” Neo mumbled out her offer, she did prefer the company of somebody else when she drank, unlike the past few months.

Blake blinked in surprise before she smiled softly. A drink couldn’t hurt, right? “Sure. I have nothing to do and I need to get away from my parents and friend for a bit anyway. I take it you were heading out for one now?”

“Y-Yeah” Neo nodded, knowing she should only limit herself for one if she was going to pay for a ticket off the island once she got what she needed for Sienna.

‘Maybe I can get her to have sex with me? I wonder if she is interested?’ The mercenary thought to herself before she ordered herself something to drink, and payed for both her drink and Blake’s.

Normally, if Neo was with somebody she was interested in and was drinking, she would spike their drink. But with limited funds and even less time, she couldn’t risk it. So it was just a simple drink and chat. She was surprised with the fact Blake was hiding who she was to the civilians walking around or sitting. Neo proved at this, being surprised about Blake being the daughter to the chieftain. This gave her an idea.

After about twenty minutes, Neo pretended she had lost her keys to her bungalow and begged Blake to help her find them. Neo made sure neither found the supposedly missing key before asking if Blake would mind if she crashed at her place for the night. Blake was hesitant at first, but seeing the pleading look in Neo’s disguise’s eyes was enough to let her stay, the only condition was for her to stay quiet. Blake took her hand and walked up to the house Neo was eyeing earlier.

It didn’t take them long to get inside. When inside, Neo decided to do her best to seduce Blake. If she didn’t want it, well, she would just resort to plan B, rape her. She was nervous about this seeing as Blake would be the first person had seduced in almost five years. Swallowing, Neo decided to speak just as Blake dragged her into her room.

“S-so, Blake… I-I hat-ate to so-sound rude, b-but c-can’t I-I ask wh-where d-did you g-get y-you’re good l-looks f-fr-from?” She stuttered out.

‘Not your best Neo but fuck it, it’s better than your worse’ she thought before seeing the small blush on Blake’s cheeks. ‘Is she really that easy?’

“Th-that was really cheesy” Blake giggled with a smile, something that did hurt Neo but she knew it could be worse.

Neo pouted, which Blake would admit looked cute. “S-Sorry for being i-interes-rested in y-you.”

Blake blushed even more at that, while Neo stared off in the distance in horror. She did not mean to say that. Neo was about to tell Blake she didn’t mean it only for the cat Faunus to smile at her and speak.

“You’re really cute you know that right?” She questioned through her smile.

‘Bitch I’m adorable’

“R-really?!” Neo replied excitedly, maybe a little too excitedly.

Blake giggled at the excitement in Neo’s voice. “Yes, really. Although, if this is your attempt to flirt your way into my pants… I’m sorry to say but you have to try a little more than being a flirty little girl.”

At first Neo felt betrayed from Blake’s statement but that was snuffed out by the Faunus admitting she had to do something more. This put an idea in her head. Neo blushed as she walked over to Blake, hugging her. Blake only shook her head, thinking Neo was just a little upset over being rejected the way she was. That thought flew out of her head as she felt Neo’s hands on her ass, slowly massaging it.

“M-maybe someth-thing lik-ike this?” Neo questioned, loving the feeling of Blake’s ass in her hands, it was so soft yet so firm.

“Th-that w-wasn’t an invitation to to-touch me?!” Blake hissed out with a whisper, although she would admit, she was turned on by Neo’s forwardness, but that didn’t mean she wanted it… yet.

“Th-than wh-why are y-you blushing a-and m-moaning?” The mercenary giggled in response, giving Blake’s left ass cheek a nice spank.

“Sh-shut up” Blake pouted, only to moan out in pleasure as Neo snaked her hand underneath her pants and panties, running her ring finger around her taint. “D-don’t you dare.”

“I-I d-dare kitten” Neo smirked before she inserted her finger into Blake’s hole, something Neo admitted was perhaps a little too tight for her fingers.

Blake moaned out involuntarily as her back entrance was spread by Neo’s finger. Neo smirked to herself as she heard that moan. She started to move her finger in and out of Blake’s ass, loving the tightness of it. She pulled back to see the scowl on Blake’s face as she blushed and moaned from the feeling.

Blake swallowed as she saw the adorable smirk on Neo’s face as her ass was violated by the smaller woman’s finger. There was something about it that reminded her of someone she met before. However, before she could place Neo’s current face to the face she was trying to think of, Neo inserted a second finger into her ass and had dropped to her knees.

Blake tried to pushed Neo away, only to find herself helping Neo drop her pants and panties. Neo licked her lips before she started to flick her tongue across Blake’s clit. Blake moaned out loudly as her bud was flicked by the smaller girl. Neo gave Blake a lustful look before she started to bury her face between Blake’s legs.

Unaware to the two, a guard walked by on his patrol. He stopped as he heard moaning and protests from Blake. The curiosity getting the better of him, the Faunus walked to the slightly opened door and opened it. As soon as he did, Neo let out a squeak as she jumped backwards, her finger pulling out of Blake’s ass, falling once more as Blake fell back and hit her ass on the floor. Both women stared at the guard as he stared wide eyed and with a heavy blush. Neo was about to shout at him to leave until she saw that bulge in his pants.

“H-hey Bl-Blake? H-how do y-you feel ab-bout a thr-threesome?” She questioned, looking at the bulge before darting her eyes to Blake.

Blake was blushing madly, clearly aroused from the situation although she didn’t want to go any further than what Neo had forced her to do already. However, she couldn’t stop the words from leaving her mouth. “L-let’s fucking do it.”

Before the guard could leave, Neo grinned and had dragged him inside the room. She closed the door and locked it before turning around. She pushed the guard onto the bed, and in sync with Blake, crawled up onto the bed. Blake was blushing madly and cursing to herself for letting Neo get her aroused. The guard was just confused on the situation.

Neo quickly worked on releasing the guard’s cock. It sprung out to reveal just why he was a Faunus. She swallowed at the size of his horse cock before she gave it a lick. She look at him before she spoke, not bothering to pay attention to Blake.

“H-how bi-big a-are you?” She questioned before she heard a gag and moan beside her. “F-for f-fu-fucks-sake B-Blake!”

“B-buth ich’s delithous?!” Blake mumbled around the cock before Neo pouted and crossed her arms.

Blake bobbed her head up and down the length as best she could. It was obvious she wasn’t used to such a large member but she did have a lot of skill. She moaned out as she licked the underside of the member as it slide in and out of her mouth. The guard groaned before he slammed Blake’s head into his crotch and cummed deep into her throat and stomach. Neo pouted in jealousy before she felt Blake pull her closer.

Before she could respond, Blake had forced Neo to deepthroat the cock. While she did like a good cock in her mouth, being forced to have it all so sudden caused her to gag horribly. But, she powered through it and began her deepthroat blowjob for the guard. Meanwhile, Blake sucked the finger that had been in her ass before she started to finger Neo’s ass.

Neo let out a soft moan as her ass was penetrated by Blake’s finger. The guard was silent as he had no idea what to make of the situation other than he was in the middle of a threesome with the Chieftain’s daughter. He felt the urge to cum again and filled Neo’s stomach with his seed. The small girl moaned as she swallowed it all before pulling off his cock. Before he or Blake could do anything, Neo pulled away from Blake’s finger and positioned herself over his cock, pressing his flared head against her pussy.

“Th-this is f-for ste-stealing th-the f-first blowj-job from m-me-me Bl-lake” Neo hissed before she forced herself onto his member, stretching her walls to their limits.

Neo let out a low moan as she rode the cock of the guard. The guard, well, he was in bliss as she bounced on top of him. Blake on the other hand just sat next to them, unsure of what to do. She watched as Neo blushed and happily bounced on his cock, wishing it was her instead.

However, Neo only got the chance to cum once from having her cunt stretched before the guard let out a loud groan and filled her womanhood with his seed. Neo tried to continue to ride him, only for Blake to push her off and take her place.

“My turn” Blake smirked before she began to ride him.

She rode him for longer, mostly because he hadn’t recovered from his previous orgasm. Neo growled in annoyance as Blake took her chance for more pleasure. Then an idea struck her. She crawled over to the guard’s ear and whispered something in it, although her stutter did cause some initial confusion from the guard.

When he realised what she said, he grinned before he allowed Neo to do what she needed to. Before Blake could question them on what they were whispering about, Neo had pushed her off the guard and spread the Faunus girl’s ass cheeks. Blake let out a squeal as the guard forced his cock into her asshole.

Neo was giggling at Blake’s pain from the unexpected intrusion while the guard went all out, causing Blake to associate that pain with pleasure. She was moaning and mewing for the guard to not stop and to fill her ass. The guard happily followed through with this request while Neo watched with a smile.

Neo licked her lips was the guard pulled his cock out of Blake’s ass. She happily took the member into her mouth and cleaned it with her tongue before she offered her ass. The guard was all too happy to comply and began to fuck it like no tomorrow. Blake was still recovering from her pounding, her ass gaping and the cum leaking out.

Neo squealed our as she was fucked anally. She loved this feeling. She felt her walls spreading to just below what she was used to. Her cheeks jiggled with each thrust. She had cummed twice before the guard did, filling her up. Neo groaned before the guard pulled out of her.

The guard was obviously exhausted, but Neo forced Blake to lick his cock clean before he left for the remainder of his shift. Blake and Neo laid in bed together, naked and leaking cum. Neo smirked to herself before giving Blake a kiss.

The next day, Blake would find herself alone in the room with a note with a number left for her. Texting it, she was returned with Neo’s response and a picture of Neo laying naked next to her, her disguise removed and a message under it telling Blake it was fun. While afraid at first, Blake texted back and asked if they could go at it again. Neo was all too happy to oblige. She did have a few days left in Menagerie.


	137. Chapter 137

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by yuriguy15   
> As punishment for something she didn't even do Weiss is designated as the relief tool for her team. While Ruby isn't interested Blake (futa) and Yang (futa) use this as an opportunity to put the heiress in her place. Yang in particular seems determined to knock her up.

Weiss huffed to herself as she was berated by her team for something she had no idea she did. She had supposedly stole all of Ruby’s cookies and had Blake’s Tuna replaces with cat food, but worse of all she supposedly switched out Yang’s shampoo with some cheap knock off. She had no idea she had done such things, especially to the three she considered friends. She was horrified when they told her that the agreed upon punishment was she was to be the team’s fuck toy.

While Ruby was barely interested in fucking Weiss, only really showing interest about fucking Weiss’ ass with her toys, Blake and Yang were absolutely interested in fucking the heiress’ holes until they were shaped into the shape of their dicks. This terrified Weiss, especially with that look in Yang’s eyes. While Ruby laid on her bed, reading what Weiss believed to be an erotic comic, Blake and Yang stripped down and forced Weiss out of her clothes. The heiress was blushing madly as she was on her knees, stark naked for the two impressively large Futas.

Ruby glanced over at the three before smirking. Weiss swallowed as Blake and Yang slapped their cocks in unison on both her cheeks. She was blushing at the feeling of their thick pieces of girl meat hitting her. Blake grinned down at her before forcing Weiss to deepthroat her cock. The heiress gagged on the member immediately, having never sucked a dick this big before.

Blake smirked as she started to facefuck Weiss like there was no tomorrow. Meanwhile, Yang had lifted Weiss up by her thighs and had lined up her cock to her fertile pussy. Before Blake realised she was going to fuck Weiss’ pussy raw and stop her, Yang had forced herself in as deep as she could go, causing Weiss to scream around Blake’s cock. Blake looked up in time to see Yang had her cock hilted into Weiss’ cunt. She scolded her for not putting on protection as she continued to thrust into Weiss’ throat.

Weiss could hear the two bickering as she was fucked in both her mouth and womanhood. She couldn’t make out what they were saying as they fucked her and forced her mind to focus on their cocks. She felt Yang spank her for some reason, which caused her to moan. She glanced back to see Yang give her a predatory grin. Before anything could be done, Yang was fucking her with such speed and power, Weiss knew she was going to break. Blake had given up on trying to reason with Yang and continued her thrusting into Weiss’s throat.

Soon Weiss was squirting as Yang cummed deep into her womb. Weiss heard Yang telling her to get impregnated as her seed rushed into her womb. Weiss rolled her eyes up as soon as Blake joined Yang in cumming, filling the heiress’ stomach with her baby batter. There was too much for Weiss to hold and soon the cum was squirting out from around her lips and out her nose. Yang filled her womb with so much cum that she looked ten weeks pregnant already. While Blake was finished with Weiss for now, Yang grinned and continued.

At the end of the day, Weiss was a shell of her her former self, leaking cum and impregnated by Yang’s seed. Her ass was covered in bruises. She was just Yang’s breeding bitch now.


	138. Chapter 138

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> How does Glynda keep all the rowdy boys in line? Simple! Tie them up and milk them relentlessly... Sun and Neptune were among the students she gets to milk. She sometimes edges the both of them for a month before letting them cum.

To say Glynda was a bitch was an understatement. Whenever the boys of her classes acted out of line, she would take them to what she called detention and nobody, except the boys she took, knew what happened there. Rumours spread that she used them as her play things, having them fuck her for her own pleasure not their’s. She had only ever taken one female student into detention, and that was to help her. Fortunately, Glynda didn’t have need for her assistant this time round. The reason being, she had her favourite pair to punish.

Sun and Neptune both stood silent with a small tinge of fear radiating from them. They both stood in nothing but a metal cock ring that had a cap attached to it to cover their cocks’ heads. In their asses were vibrators massaging their prostates. Glynda stood in front of them. She smirked at their displeasure. She had them like this for about a month and she wanted to taste the fruit of her labour.

Kneeling before them, she removed their cock rings and commanded them to cum in her mouth. Both boys nervously placed the heads of their cocks into her mouth and cummed together. Glynda moaned at the taste of their seed before swallowing it. She then put the rings back on them and put them through the torture for another month. She did liked the taste of edged cum.


	139. Chapter 139

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr yuriguy15  
> It's Weiss and Blake's (futa) anniversary. As such Blake has a special surprise for her wife. She arranges a threesome involving her, Weiss, and 1 of her clones.

Weiss hadn’t known why Blake had told her to wear the blindfold for her surprise anniversary gift. But she trusted the Faunus and did wear it anyway. Blake on the other hand had stripped herself and used her Semblance to clone herself for her gift. Her clone stood there, looking around before Blake used her ribbon to tie a neat bow on the clone’s chest. The Faunus was happy with this and turned back to Weiss.

“Alright Weiss, you can take off the blindfold” the Faunus grinned, watching as Weiss slowly reached up to the blindfold and pulled it down.

Weiss blinked away the sudden change in lighting before she saw Blake standing naked next to a clone with a bow on her chest. “Your present for our anniversary is a clone of yourself?”

Blake just rolled her eyes before she answered with a smirk. “No, my gift to you is a threesome with my clone babe.”

Weiss blinked in surprise while blushing. “Oh.” She slowly gained a perverted smile before slaughtering over to Blake. “Oh.”

Blake swallowed as Weiss caressed her cheek before grabbing the clone and led both away from entrance of the house. Weiss led them to the living room before stripping herself, purposely teasing her clothes off for her beloved wife and the clone. Her movements were slow and precise. When she was standing nude, she beckoned both over to her.

“Come to me my adorable kittens. Let me accept my gift” she giggled, kneeling as both Blake’s stopped in front of her.

Weiss looked between both cocks before she took them both in her hands and began to stroke them. Blake and her clone let out moans as Weiss teased them. The young woman smirked before she took one cock in her mouth and began to suck it while she continued to jack off the other. As she did so, she hummed to herself to give herself a rhythm to bob her head to. Blake rolled her head back as Weiss gave her by far her best blowjob before she found herself kissing her own clone. Her clone forced its tongue into her mouth as she was jacked off. Weiss soon switched cocks of which was sucked and which was stroked.

Both Blakes were in absolute bliss from the feeling before they felt Weiss stop. Both looked down at her seeing her smirking before gripping their cocks and jerked them furiously. Neither could hold it back and cummed onto Weiss’ face and into her open mouth. Smirking, Weiss looked up at them with a fuck me look in her eyes. Both Blakes were happy to comply.

Weiss was lifted into the air by her wife, feeling her cock against her ass. Weiss looked down with a smile as she realised Blake had put them in a full nelson. She giggled excitedly before the clone pushed her member into her awaiting folds. Weiss gave both Blakes a nod, giving them permission to fuck her holes.

Both slowly pushed her walls apart with their members. Weiss moaned in time with her partners as she was spread. The wives and the clone were in love with the feeling and he position. Slowly, Blake and her clone began to thrust more and more into Weiss, causing her to scream out in pleasure as her ass and pussy were spread. She rolled her eyes up as the pleasure rocked her world.

Blake was grunting and panting as she continued to fuck Weiss like there was no tomorrow. Her clone was much the same in her treatment of Weiss. The feeling of Weiss suddenly cumming was enough to trigger both Blakes to release their seed. Weiss scream out as her ass and pussy were filled with seed.

When the three were done cumming, Blake’s clone stepped back and helped switch position. While Weiss was recovering from being fucked, Blake and her clone had set her down with her face on the floor and her ass in the air. Both Blakes lined themselves up and spread her ass further by inserting both cocks.

They continued to fuck Weiss like this and in many different positions until all three couldn’t go on. Weiss laid on the floor leaking cum with a Blake on either side of her cuddling up to her as they slept. Weiss was smiling in her sleep. Unaware to Blake or Weiss, the clone did not vanish…


	140. Chapter 140

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Blake had a thing for being punished, especially when someone is disappointed in her. So, when Yang wants to take her frustration out on her partner, she lets her have full use of the Bellabooty. Blake just hadn't anticipated, how many 'fun' functions, that robot arm of her has! (Go nuts, wanna see what you can do with this =))
> 
> This one I didn't feel like going as nuts as I could've

Blake was blushing heavily as she found herself strapped to the bed completely naked. Standing at the foot of it was Yang, who was making some small tweaks to her arm. The blonde had told Blake to come to her room almost immediately when they were given time to talk alone. While hesitant, she complied and came. Ilia had insisted she joined her since she didn’t trust Yang, but Blake told her to speak with the rest of her friends instead.

Now, Yang had finished doing her small adjustments to her arm and looked down at Blake. “Remember back at Beacon Blake? When you told me that special fetish you’re into? The one where you are punished from someone truly disappointed in you? Well, I remember it clearly, and I have some pent up disappointment, rage and lust directed to you. So, your choice. Beg for me to punish you, or stay silent and still be punished. The choice is your’s.”

Blake swallowed before she opened her mouth to answer her, only for Yang to grip her neck and squeeze tightly. The blonde leaned in close as she choked Blake, her robotic hand sliding down to Blake’s womanhood, brushing over the small landing strip. Blake tried to let out a squeal as Yang slapped her folds as hard as she could, lightning blasting out of her finger tips, zapping the wet entrance. The Faunus girl’s face was turning red as Yang repeated this task over and over again.

After nearly two minutes of this, Yang backed away from Blake, the ravenette gasping for breath as her pussy seemingly glowed red from being slapped and zapped. Yang grinned before she stared down at the panting Faunus. “I bet you just feel so turned on right now, you disappointing cunt. To finally be punished by the person you betrayed the most. Well Blake, you’re lucky I don’t have a fucking dick, because if I did, I would be raping that loose snatch of yours and be cumming in it so much, you would be pregnant.”

Blake felt tears at the corners of her eyes before she felt Yang’s robotic fingers enter her womanhood. She stared at Yang, before feeling her core being burned. Staring down, Blake saw Yang was using fire Dust in her arm, causing it to reach a burning temperature. She screamed out from the pain as her insides were burned but she also was turned on a lot from it, maybe a little too much.

“Do you like it when I’m cooking your fucking overused cunt? Well Blake?” Yang snarled our with a dangerous grin.

She wanted Blake to break, to submit to her fetish and punishment. She pulled her fingers out and pulled her hand away when she saw Blake was close to cumming. Yang wasn’t going to let her off that easily. She licked her lips before she forced Blake into a kiss and jammed her tongue down her throat. Blake moaned into the kiss. Yang adjusted her arm and soon it was vibrating.

Without warning Blake, Yang shoved her fist into Blake’s ass, spreading it too quickly. Blake screamed out in pain as her ass was forced to spread for Yang’s arm. Her insides vibrated uncomfortably as Yang fisted her. It was surreal the feeling. It was painful, discomforting and too much, and yet it was pleasurable, comforting and just enough all at once. Yang didn’t stop fisting her, watching her squirm.

By the time Yang pulled her arm out, Blake had cummed six times and was a twitching, moaning mess. Her mind had gone blank after the fourth time cumming. Yang didn’t care, she grabbed a collar and clipped it around Blake’s neck, making sure it was just a little too tight. She grinned before forcing Blake to lick and clean her arm.

“Oh Blake, such a slut you are. Licking your own ass’ on my arm. Could you make me any more disappointed? Do you want me to punish you more?” The blonde states with mirth, finding Blake’s current state entertaining. She pulled her arm away, causing Blake to whimper in disappointment. Blonde tsked as Blake practically begged for her to let her taste her ass. Yang grinned before she put lightning Dust back into her arm and gripped Blake’s head. “But since you want to be a mindless slut, I might as well shock this into your permanent personality.”

With this threat, Yang started to shock Blake. She wouldn’t stop until Blake had been erased and replaced with Yang’s kitten slut.


	141. Chapter 141

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> (Narcoleptic Nora 2) Nora now only naps in that spot, hoping to wake up feeling just as fuzzy and tingly as before. Unfortunately for her male solicitor she kept startin to wake up before he could cum making him even more pent up than before this started. It took weeks of this before he'd thought of a solution. He pulled out her tongue, he placed a double dose of dissolvable sleeping tablets onto it. Now he'd have hours to satisfy his urges. (Drugged, Somnophilia, Insatiable, Facefucking, Anal)

He held his breath as he held Nora’s tongue out and placed the sleeping aid tablets on it. He careful pushed Nora’s tongue back into her mouth and tilted her head back, pouring a small amount of water into the girl’s mouth. He had learned long ago that Nora did many things such as eat and drink on her own in her sleep, so he prayed she would swallow the tablets and water and let the tablets dissolve inside her to ensure she was asleep when he finally had what she had been denying him for nearly seven weeks.

She instinctively swallowed the tablets and water being sighing in relief and going back into her slumber. The student waited nearly an hour, the minimum amount of time for the tablets to take effect. Nora was snoring cutely in her sleep, clearly drugged from the tablets by now. The student sighed in relief at finally getting her asleep. No doubt their teams would be wondering where they would be for the next few hours. But he didn’t care, he wanted to fuck Nora’s mouth and throat again and fill her.

 

He stood in front of her before unzipping his pants, allowing his prick to flop out and slap Nora’s face. Nora moaned in her sleep from the contact. He smirked before he forced himself into her mouth and throat, her gag reflex being long gone from the amount of times he had tried to fuck her throat. He licked his lips before he began to thrust into her mouth and throat, soon thrusting with such ferocity, Nora’s head was pounded repeatedly into the wall. He face fucked her for nearly two minutes before he cummed, not lastly long thanks to weeks of being edged but never reaching climax.

 

He pumped load after load of his seed down her gullet and into her stomach before he pulled out, slapping his cock onto her face. He could see she was enjoying this despite being asleep. However, he was still hard and he wanted to fuck more. He looked down at her before his eyes gazed at her hips. He smirked at the idea brewing in his head.

 

He moved Nora so that her face was in the ground and her ass was in the air. He rolled her skirt up and ripped off her panties. Without wasting a second, using her spit as lube, he forced his cock into her asshole and began to thrust. He found her ass to be extremely tight, likely never fucked before. He fucked it like nothing he had ever fucked before, just using her as a thing rather than a person. Her ass jiggled with each slam of his hips to her cheeks. She was moaning in her sleep as he fucked her ass.

 

He found himself lasting longer than before when he climaxed. He filled her ass with his thick white seed. He didn’t stop there, fucking it for hours, cumming countless times. Her ass could pass as a pool when he was done… a cum filled pool but still a pool. He forced her to throat his cock until he cummed into her stomach again before she was beginning to stir. He left the area, zipping up his pants and returning to his dorm, where he was met by his team leader who congratulated him on fucking Nora when his Semblance couldn’t convince her.

 

Unaware to either, Nora had awoken as a different person. A mix of the tablets, her head banging on the wall, the fucking of her throat and ass and the cum had changed her… Everyday, she slept in that area, pretending to sleep when she awoken during her solicitor fucking her throat or ass. Her team noticed her change in behaviour and decided to find her when she disappeared but could never find her. Not for a few months at least…


	142. Chapter 142

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr coolbleepbloop  
> Joans clothing had somehow been all torn off during lunch, Achilles knew to save her from being raped by everyone with a dick, he had to rape her and claim her for himself. He loved every second of it, while Joan was breaking mentally because her partner was very roughly raping her holes, with a big dick that will turn her into its slave

Achilles laughed along with his team and their friends as they joked around at lunch while Joan collected her lunch. It was light and airy in the building as they laughed. Achilles looked over at his crush to see her smiling back oh so innocently, it made him blush. He was discreet as he glanced at Joan’s hips, imagining himself pounding into them as he fucked Joan’s ass. The blonde’s ass looked so delicious, especially in those jeans.

However, the noise and smile disappeared in the cafeteria as Joan reached her friends and felt her uniform being ripped off her. All eyes were on her, as a visiting Tiger Faunus held her clothes in hand with a shocked look on his face. Joan desperately tried to cover herself as Claudine sniggered in the background at her misfortune before shouting out how she would pay any guy seven hundred Lien to whoever broke Joan while raping her.

Knowing there was no other choice to save Joan, Achilles sighed and shared a look with Wither. The white haired boy gave her a nod, knowing the consequence himself. Achilles stood up, much to the shock of Claudine and everybody else and unbuckled his pants. Joan stared wide eyed as Achilles’ pants and briefs were dropped and his thirteen inch member stood erect for all to see. Rin, Claudine, the rest of CRDL and other female students stared at the size of Achille’ member, drooling at the deliciousness of it.

Joan swallowed before Achilles pushed Joan onto her back and rubbed the tip of his cock against Joan’s lower lips. Joan shivered and begged for hi to stop, but Achilles didn’t listen and began to insert himself into his crush. Joan whimpered, moaned and hissed as her walls were spread wide. Once in, Achilles gave Joan a sympathetic smile before he began to thrust into her. Joan screamed out for her to stop.

Achilles put as much force as he could into each of his thrusts and purposely made his thrusts fast but the pull out slow, to create as much pleasure as possible. He began to grope Joan’s small breasts as he raped her tight snatch. He was in love with the feeling so much that he didn’t want to stop.

Everybody watched as Joan’s screams for Achilles to stop slowly turned into moans and giggles of pleasure. Claudine was especially nervous since she would have to pay Achilles for breaking his own team leader. Everybody saw the exact moment Joan’s mind finally broke. She screamed out in pleasure and squirted all over Achilles lap while he hilted himself and cummed deep into her pussy.

When Achilles pulled out, Joan was already begging him to fuck her again and again. His response was simple, suck him off for the rest of lunch. Near the end of lunch, Claudine left the promised money next to Achilles and was about to leave when Joan dragged her under to worship Achilles’ cock with her. Safe to say, Achilles was enjoying himself and had earned a very loyal cocksleeve.


	143. Chapter 143

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr coolbleepbloop   
> Nora gave permission to jaune and ren to use her body whenever they want, Ren does it during the day. Jaune doesn't use her at all. What he does do is sell out her body, while shes sleeping, at night to a bunch of high paying students to make money. All of her 3 holes can be used and you can pound as rough as you want, as long as theres no lasting damage. tonight all of her holes are stuffed with two cocks each. thank god she can't wake up

Jaune sat back in his chair as he watched the six boys use Nora’s holes like they were simple onaholes. These six boys had paid him handsomely to use Nora, the cheapest of the six paying him seven thousand Lien just to use her throat. The other five had paid him from nine thousand Lien to seventy thousand to fuck her holes.

The one to pay him seventy thousand was currently sharing her pussy with the one that paid forty-five thousand Lien to fuck her cunt. The ones currently sharing her ass, both paid thirty thousand Lien to use it. The other one in her throat was the nine thousand Lien payer. The six were enjoying her tight body, loving the jiggles of her ass and tits as she was pounded into.

Jaune had accumulated nearly four hundred thousand Lien from his customers from this night alone. These six being the highest paying ones. Nora had never complained about waking up the next morning covered in cum and with her holes gaping, mostly because she and Ren believed Jaune was the only one using her.

The blonde smirked when the six all cummed in unison inside Nora. She moaned in her sleep from the stimulation, cumming herself before the boys all pulled out. Jaune happily took any tips for the satisfaction of her body. By the end of the night, Jaune had made over a half a million Lien from students using Nora’s body, he was surprised Weiss wanted to have some fun with Nora when she walked in as the final customer.

This was truly a blessing to the blonde and the student population


	144. Chapter 144

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by yuriguy15  
> During a training exercise Blake in the Emerald Forest is ambushed by someone with whose semblance hides there presence (she can't see, hear, or smell them). She wakes up naked bound with her own ribbon an gagged. The invisible person precides to have there way with her. Her team finds her hours later with cum dripping from her holes. (Multiple creampies, forced orgasm)
> 
> This prompt was the introduction to the Ambusher OC. This was, I believe, the last of the not properly named OCs that I got promps for.

Blake stalked through the Emerald Forest, searching for some Grimm to hunt down and eliminate. She had spoken with her team to do a training exercise in the forest, and even made it a competition. The four would go in alone, split up and tally up every Grimm killed by them. The winner decides what they were to do on the weekend. So far, she had killed five Grimm in the span of two hours.

She could hear the others in the distance fighting off their respective Grimm. She smirked to herself when she came across a pack of Beowolves. She counted twelve. She prepared to attack them only to watch all twelve Beowolves being attacked from an unseen force, all dropping dead in a matter of seconds. Before she could question this, her world went black. The last thing she heard was her own body hitting the ground.

She awoke hours later with her arms pulled up and tied together. They were tied to a branch above her and her torso was tied to the tree, the binding under and over her breasts. She felt cold and looked down only to see she was naked, stripped of her clothes, the only thing on her being her ribbon, which she noticed was used to tie her arms and torso to the tree. She noticed her secondary ribbon had been used, being tied around her ankles and looping around her first to allow any and all to see her entrance. Her clothes were neatly folded a few feet away from here. She didn’t know what was going on and started to hyperventilate. She tried to speak, only to find she had something gagging her.

Panic settled in when she saw footprints on the grass getting closer to her. She stared at the indentations as the person started to return, fading into existence from the boots up. She looked up to see what appeared to be a very tomboyish girl. She swallowed as her ambushed crouched in front of her and smirked.

“Such a pretty little thing you are… I will love to break you” the ambusher stated as they caressed her face.

Blake was about to beg through her gag for the ambusher to let her go when she saw them stand and undid their pants. The pants dropped to the ground revealing to Blake that this was no girl like she thought. Instead of having a pussy, this girl had a set of balls and a cock tucked behind their panties. Blake shook in fear as she realised this girl could fill her with seed and impregnate her.

“Like what you see? Well, guess what, this, package” the t-girl shivered at the word. “Is going to be used to fuck you into a broken mess. And guess what, this is the only thing I have down there, no delicious pussy for you to eat out. So, have fun choking on my cock.”

Blake widened her eyes as her gag was removed. She opened her mouth to beg for the t-girl to stop. “No pl- mmmph!”

The t-girl sighed in relief as she silenced Blake with her member. While nowhere near as large of her team, the t-girl was happy with her length. She had one thing they didn’t, a way into the girl’s locker rooms, which she often teased them with. But right now, she was getting her chance to fuck the Faunus girl whose booty, as she liked to call it, had teased her for too long. She held Blake’s head in place before she began to thrust in and out. Blake gagged around the member as the length forced its way into her throat.

The t-girl giggled at the feeling of her tight throat and her gag. She felt her balls slap Blake’s chin with each thrust. She could see that Blake wanted her to stop but was too fearful to bite her. The t-girl smirked before she forced Blake to bury her nose into her crotch, making her smell nothing but her dick and balls. Blake’s eyes rolled up from the lack of air and the smell. The t-girl continued to thrust until she felt her dick throb. She didn’t warn Blake and hilted herself into Blake’s gullet, pumping all her seed down into Blake’s stomach.

She slowly pulled out before forcing Blake to rub the member all over her face, coating it with her spit and throat slime. The t-girl smirked before she lifted Blake’s ass into the air. Blake begged her to stop before she was gagged again and the ambusher pushed the head of her cock into Blake’s pussy. The t-girl waste no time in thrusting into Blake.

Blake screamed into her gag as she was raped by the t-girl before her. The t-girl couldn’t care less, loving the feeling of Blake’s tight pussy around her cock. She rubbed Blake’s clit to give her some more pleasure, she wanted to force her to orgasm before she did.

Blake felt tears in the corners of her eyes as she was edged closer to orgasm. She didn’t want to cum. She didn’t want to be fucked. She just wanted to do the exercise. But she wasn’t getting what she wanted any time soon. She locked up as she squirted from her treatment from the ambusher.

The t-girl laughed at her misfortune before she forced her to have orgasm after orgasm, cumming inside Blake’s pussy over and over again. When she was done with Blake’s womanhood, she moved to her ass. This was same story as with Blake’s pussy, only the t-girl noted to herself that is was looser and more well used than Blake’s cunt. She used this to her advantage and tease me Blake for being an anal slut.

This rolled on for hours, until Blake was too exhausted and broken from the experience and the t-girl was dry. After resting, the t-girl reapplied her make up and gave Blake a kiss on the cheek, leaving a cherry red mark on it of her lips. She dressed and left.

Hours later, Blake was sleeping when Weiss stumbled across her messy form. Instead of calling for help immediately, Weiss snapped a photo. Ruby and Yang arrived to see Blake sleeping soundlessly from the rape with a broken smile on her face. None of them knew who did this to Blake, unaware the ambusher was watching them while texting their team about Blake.


	145. Chapter 145

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr yuriguy15   
> During combat class Yang gets cocky saying she could beat an entire pack of Beowolfs. Glynda decides to put her to the test. Yang is quickly overwhelmed and used by the pack while the class watches.

“And this students, is what happens when you get overly confident” Glynda stated as she pushed her glass up the bridge of her nose.

Behind her, Yang was currently in a full nelson with three Beowolves. One was on its back, hooking his arms around her knees and holding his paws behind her head, his knotted cock fucking her ass. One was standing on its hind legs and was fucking her pussy like no tomorrow. The third was forcing her to give it a blowjob.

“Remember students, unless you are a fully trained Huntsman or Huntress, or use a powerful, longer ranged weapon, do no engage a pack of Grimm. Or, well, you see what is happening to miss Xiao Long” Glynda smirked, turning in time to see the Grimm shoot their hot, black cum into Yang, the thick seed bubbling out of her ass, pussy, mouth and nose, her eyes rolling up and her face turning red.

When these three Beowolves were done, they slowly pulled out of her and left her on the ground with her ass up in the air. The four remaining Beowolves stared at her before they positioned themselves to all fuck her at once. One laid on the ground and fucked her ass, another sat on her stomach and fucked her tits, one got a blowjob and the last got to fuck her pussy.

Glynda and the class just watched as Yang was ravaged by the four and was coated in their black cum. Glynda didn’t stop the seven Beowolves as they dragged Yang into their cage. She took them down to the dens and left Yang there over night to be used by the pack over and over again. Yang was not the same the next morning.


	146. Chapter 146

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Blake (futa) goes into heat early and asks her girlfriend Yang to help. Unfortunately Yang is ovulating and can't help. She decides to get her sister to help. Unfortunately for Ruby she doesn't have a say in the matter. (Rape, multiple creampies, forced orgasms, Yang holds Ruby down)

When Ruby was asked to help Blake and Yang ours, she didn’t expect for Yang to hold her down and for Blake to rip her panties and stockings off. She was expecting to help them with some team attacks. But here she was, begging for the two not to take her.

Neither listened as Blake buried her shaft into Ruby’s tight, underused folds. While expecting Ruby to be a virgin, both Blake and Yang didn’t see blood on Blake’s cock. This caused Yang to insult Ruby for fucking somebody before now. Ruby was too scared by Blake to take notice of Yang. The blonde’s grip tightened around Ruby’s wrists as she held her down.

The couple shared a look before Blake started to thrust into Ruby. She wanted to rape Ruby’s young pussy and not hold back. She wanted her to feel bliss, to be the receiver of her cum since Yang didn’t want to breed, not yet anyway. So the young Rose was to be used, unless she was ovulating in unison with Yang, then it was plan C, Weiss.

Ruby screamed out from them to stop, to let her go. Neither Yang nor Blake listened as this continued on. Blake, being in heat, couldn’t handle the tightness of Ruby’s womanhood for very long and had cummed inside her, creampieing her. Ruby was in tears before she felt Yang shift her arms. Ruby felt Yang grip both her small wrists in one hand while her other snakes down to her pussy and started to rub her clit.

Ruby was wide eyed as Yang toyed with her button and Blake continued to fuck her. When Blake cummed the second time, creampieing her even more, Ruby cummed. She didn’t want to feel good from this but the pleasure and touching from her sister and Blake was enough to make her do so.

Yang smirked as she teased her sister’s clit more and more, trying to get Ruby to the point of squirting. Blake didn’t care, she was fucking Ruby and that’s all she was asking for, a hole to plug and fill with her cock and seed. This continued for hours, the endless cycle of fucking and cumming. It got to the point that Ruby was passed out. Not that Yang or Blake minded, they just used it as an excuse to fuck her even more, even going so far as to fuck Ruby’s untouched taint and creampie it into a pool of thick baby batter.


	147. Chapter 147

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr yuriguy15   
> Weiss secrete fetish is to be boring and have her holes used merciliously. She confesses this to her girlfriend Yang (futa). Being a good girlfriend Yang agrees to indulge Weiss. Weiss gets fucked until she is cumdrunk. (Rough sex, fluffy ending)
> 
> This was actually a prompt that was sent twice. This was the first time it was sent. The reason why it was sent twice? An autocorrect error. You'll all see what the error was a little later.

Weiss was nervous at first when she told Yang about her secret fetish about being fucked while she is bored and doing something else. She was surprised when Yang told her they could try it out some time. She suggested they could do it on Friday when Blake was taking Ruby out shopping for books before meeting up with Sun and a mystery girl for a double date. Which led to now, with Weiss in her nightie and playing some video game.

Yang was behind her softly massaging her butt. Weiss didn’t mind the gentleness of it but she knew what Yang was like in bed and craved that more than anything while she played the game. The game was simple enough, jump on platforms, jump on enemies, rescue princess. Yang had purposely picked it to have Weiss focus on it’s trickier parts.

When Yang stopped, Weiss barely noticed, bored with the game and the surroundings but still focused enough to play said game. Yang smirked to herself before she stripped out fo her clothes and got behind Weiss. She gently started to reposition Weiss so that her ass was in the air and her knees were propping her up. The blonde was satisfied with the position before she slowly pushed herself into Weiss’ honeypot.

Weiss didn’t notice this as she traversed the boss stage of the first level. Yang smirked, knowing Weiss wasn’t particularly interested in her at the moment. Yang began to thrust into Weiss, going gently at first, not wanting to break her concentration on the game. She held both sides of Weiss’ hips as she thrusted in time Weiss’ movements in the game.

Yang slowly sped up into the rhythm of the game’s soundtrack after Weiss had finished the first level and moved onto the second. Yang didn’t waste time as Weiss quickly made her way to the boss stage of the second level, she began to speed up her thrusts to be double timed to the soundtrack. As Weiss finished this level, Yang started to add her signature toughness and started to spank Weiss. Weiss showed little reaction to the spanks as she focused on the otherwise simple game.

The third level, Yang had leaned forward slightly and was now rubbing Weiss’ clit and was roughly groping her breasts. Her thrusting was getting more powerful as she pounding into Weiss’ rear. Weiss showed no sigh Yang was being rough with her as she defeated the boss stage. When this occurred, Yang smirked to herself and wrapped the hand groping Weiss’ breasts around the heiress’ neck and started to choke her slightly as she pounded into her, rubbed her clit and she played the game. This continued on for minutes.

Yang had mentally prepared herself for this occasion and was mentally stopping herself from cumming. She watched Weiss play with a red face, reaching the boss stage of this level quickly. Now she wanted to destroy her pussy. Without holding back, Yang started to pound Weiss with as much force as she could, and as soon as she had defeated the boss stage, Yang cummed into her pussy. The feeling of the sudden rush of seed in her womanhood was enough to cause Weiss to squirt and roll her eyes up. She couldn’t breath as Yang choked her harder as she cummed.

Weiss finally caught her breath and started to play again. Yang repeated her treatment of Weiss again and again, cumming at the moment Weiss would defeat the boss stage of each of the remaining levels. Weiss had bruising around her neck, on her breasts and on her ass from Yang’s treatment but couldn’t of been happier.

When she had finished the game, and watched the credits roll as Yang continued to fuck her, Weiss was laying on her side, snuggling up into Yang’s arms. She gently traced her fingers across the tops of Yang’s hands. Despite the rough fucking, and ignoring Yang roughly using her, Weiss felt safe in the blonde’s arms. Yang kissed the back of her head as she gently held Weiss, like she was the most fragile piece of artwork. This was how they slept and were found in the morning by Ruby and Blake, who were both unimpressed with the mess. Weiss and Yang, they didn’t care and snuggled into bed together for the rest of the day, watching movies and sharing kisses just to spite their teammates.


	148. Chapter 148

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent by Tumblr (and I would say good bloke) drarnegas   
> Sombra hacks Brigitte’s armor and force the girl to eat her out (ass or pussy your choice, rough)
> 
> This was the first time I had gotten an Overwatch prompt after I announced I would be accepting prompts from it.

Sombra smirked to herself as she waited around the corner for her prey. She has noticed that Reinhardt had a little shadow following him a around wearing a suit of armour and, well, this squire of the eccentric knight had really peaked Sombra’s interest, moreso than the likes of Tracer and D.va ever had. She felt as though she could make this new girl her puppet. And what better way than to have her sexually pleasure the master hacker?

Sombra activated her invisibility as Reinhardt charged by, ready to face off against the forces of Talon. Behind him, Sombra could hear her target, the beautiful new girl Brigitte shouting. “Reinhardt?! Really?! You just can’t wait can you…”

Sombra smirked as she practically heard the pout on the girl’s lips before she stepped out of hiding, deactivating her invisibility. “Evening chica. The old man leave you behind, again?”

The teasing tone in her voice must’ve angered the girl before her… That or being left behind and teased did it. “Get out of my way. I’m not in the mood to be teased by a little girl.”

That, shocked Sombra to the point she was blinking in surprise. “You… Little girl? The nerve of you… I’m fucking older than you!”

Brigitte took a step back as she heard Sombra’s small outburst before she prepared to fight, lifting her frail into the air. She expected Sombra to pull out a weapon in return, not the hacker raising her hand. She frowned before she felt her armour lock up before moving on its own. She dropped to her knees and dropped her weapon. Sombra walked over to her with a noticeable sway to her hips.

“What… What did you do?” She hissed, sweating as she strained to move.

Sombra stopped before crouching in front of her. “I didn’t do anything… All I did was raise my hand. You’re the one on her knees.”

The teasing tone in Sombra’s voice sparked a fit of rage from Brigitte, the squire trying her best to move in her locked armour. She stopped her struggle when she realised she was wasting energy. She glared at Sombra, seeing the glee in the woman’s eyes.

“What do you want?” She asked, seeing as physical actions wouldn’t garner results.

Sombra bit her lip before standing. “What I want, is to hack your pretty little mind and have you do my every command. To make you, my personal puppet. And, well, I do think you are rather cute but I think you would look cuter with your face buried between my legs.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Says the one hanging out with an old man” Sombra snapped, before she took several deep breaths to calm herself. “Listen, I’ve had my eye on you for a while now. I’ve seen your, everything, on display and I can’t get the image of you naked and serving me out of my head. Do you have any idea how distracting that is?”

“Can’t say I do” Brigitte snarled in answer, not liking where Sombra was taking this.

“Good. That makes this easier” Sombra nodded before she raised her hand and made several tapping motions.

Brigitte felt a steering pain in her head as Sombra giggled. Almost as suddenly as the pain came, it was gone and Brigitte stared back up at Sombra. She was breathing heavily before she spoke. “What did you do to me?”

“Simple, I did what I always claim. Everything can be hacked… And everyone” Sombra smirked before she swallowed. “Now, stick your tongue out for me.”

“Why would I…” Before she could finish her sentence, Brigitte felt herself stick her tongue out just like Sombra commanded.

“¡Sí! It worked!” The hacker cheered mostly to herself before she gained a lustful grin. “Oh this… This will be perfect.”

Brigitte had worry and fear in her eyes as she stared up at Sombra. Sombra licked her lips before she slowly began to strip herself. Knowing she could hack somebody’s mind to do her command, Sombra was excited to test the limits of it. Of course, she would only keep this secret to herself and Brigitte and would ensure Brigitte would not tell a soul. But for now, she wanted the Swede to know just what she was getting involved with.

“Now, nod your head if you want to taste my body” Sombra questioned, displaying her mostly naked body for Brigitte to look at, wearing only her gloves and stockings.

Brigitte tried to tell herself she didn’t want to taste the Latina’s admittedly good looking body. However, like Sombra had commanded, she nodded her head. Brigitte was scared Sombra would command her to strip herself, to expose her body to the world.

“Oh, how adorable?! Well tell you what. For being such an obedient little girl, you get to taste me” Sombra giggled, finding the growing blush on Brigitte’s cheeks adorable. She licked her lips before presenting her pussy. “Eat me out like you fucking mean it.”

Brigitte nodded obediently while her mind screamed for her to stop. That soon came to a screeching halt as soon as she tasted the woman’s wet folds. It was, to put it bluntly, one of the best tastes she ever had on her tongue. She buried her face into Sombra’s crotch and began to properly eat her out. She lapped at Sombra’s folds, ran circles around her clit and pushed her tongue as deep as she could go. The taste, the scent, she loved it.

Sombra agreed with her enthusiasm and started to hold her in place. She started to rub her crotch all over Brigitte’s face, smearing her arousal all over it. She hoped she left Brigitte with a lasting impression. She rolled her head back as Brigitte continued with a passion. Sombra was in bliss.

However, she felt a pressure building inside her. Instead of warning Brigitte, Sombra allowed herself to cum on Brigitte’s face, coating it with her face with her juices. Sombra smirked before she stepped back and looked down at her handy work.

“Okay, you can stop trying to eat me out. Tell me how I tasted?” She asked, crouching in front of Brigitte and looking at her ruined face.

Brigitte tried to stop herself but found she couldn’t when she answered. “You tasted delicious. I want more. I need more.”

“Later. For now, you are to act like nothing happened. If somebody gives you an order, don’t follow it as it didn’t come from me. Forget this rule if the order is beneficial to your health and the safety of those you care for. When you hear my name, think of me and this moment and remember who you belong to” Sombra grinned, before she stood and picked up her clothes.

“What’s… What’s you name?” Brigitte couldn’t stop herself from asking.

Sombra smirked as she looked back at Brigitte. “Sombra. And next time we meet, you’re eating out my ass.”

With that, she walked away and disappeared as she activated her invisibility. As soon as she was gone, Brigitte found herself able to move. She flexed her fingers before standing. She smirked to herself. She may hate Sombra for what she just did, but she was looking forward to meeting her again.


	149. Chapter 149

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr, and artist, Quu-art   
> Cinder is terrified after failing to obtain the Relic. She returns to Salem's throne empty-handed and terrified. Pleading in front of her, Cinder hears her saying nothing, before Salem signals for Hazel to appear. He shows up behind Cinder. Hazel pats Cinder on the shoulder and, just as she thinks she's safe, he sleeper-chokes her and drags her off to a "special" room. Emerald and Mercury watch what Hazel does to her through the room glass.

Cinder was shaking on the spot. She had failed Salem and was to inform the Mistress of Grimm that she had. She wanted to shrink into herself and die, that’s how terrified she was. When Salem walked in and took a seat on her throne, Cinder was starting to question herself on aligning herself with this woman.

“Did you get the Relic?” Salem asked, looking up at Cinder with a mix of malice and expectation.

Cinder didn’t respond as she looked down, regaining silent. She shook in place before she answered. “N-no… I-I didn’t.”

Salem didn’t seem fazed by the failure as she nodded to herself. “Disappointing… But, I don’t think I should punish you… You didn’t fail that miserably.”

Cinder, while confused, was relieved Salem didn’t view this failure as merit enough for punishment. However, seeing Salem raise her hand and flick several fingers forward gave her fear that something else would happen. She heard heavy footfalls behind her before feeling a large muscular hand on her right shoulder.

“You did the best you could, but ultimately, you weren’t ready to retrieve the Relic on your own” she heard Hazel say, in a tone sounding as though he was proud she tried to do what she was asked.

Cinder started to relax. Out of all the minions Salem had under her disposal, Hazel was the calmest and was the only one to show her respect and congratulated her on successes. Cinder let out the breath she was holding and smiled to herself, only for Hazel to suddenly shift. She started to choke as he held her in the sleeper hold, quickly feeling her consciousness fading away.

When she went limp, Salem and Hazel shared a look before the big guy dragged her away. Salem ordered for Emerald and Mercury to watch the punishment of Cinder for her failure. It took hours to finally get the two at the glass room, surrounded by Grimm, and flanked by Watts and Tyrian. The two were curious on what Cinder’s punishment would be seeing as it was Hazel punishing her.

They looked at each other before Salem entered the room with a disturbed grin on her lips. Emerald swallowed as she recognised the look in Salem’s eyes and immediately knew what Cinder’s punishment was to be. Mercury was still confused.

Salem gave Hazel a sideways glance, nodding her head towards him. He nodded back and immediately shook Cinder awake. She was groggy when she woke, only to find Hazel slamming her into the ground with her ass up in the air. She was fully awake when she felt Hazel’s thick member press against her ass. She kicked out, begging him to stop but Hazel didn’t listen and nobody could hear her.

She screamed out as her eye widened as her back door was spread open. The burning pain erupted from her ass, to the point she was crying. She tried to get him to stop but he kept pushing, until he was fully hilted inside her. Hazel gripped her hips and started to thrust in and out of her ass with such power, she was already bruising. Hazel spanked her as he fucked honestly, the best ass he has ever fucked.

Emerald and Mercury watched with a mix of horror and fascination. They watched Hazel last nearly an hour before cumming into Cinder’s ass. Emerald thought it was over, Mercury suspected there was more to this. Mercury grunted when Hazel hooked his arms underneath Cinder’s legs and lifted her up, interlocking his fingers behind her head. He began to fuck her full nelson.

Cinder was begging him to stop between her moans. She was enjoying the feeling but didn’t want this feeling. She could feel herself slowly succumbing to the pleasure of anal sex. When he unloaded the second load he had into Cinder, she cummed herself, her eyes rolling up and her mouth hung open. Tears streamed down her cheek as she cummed in unison with him.

This didn’t stop him as he continued. Emerald and Mercury watched for the next three hours as Hazel fucked Cinder before he was spent. When he was finished, he had thrown Cinder to the floor with her ass in the air, his cum leaking out of her stretched hole. Salem ordered for Emerald to take Cinder and clean her up for her next mission.


	150. Chapter 150

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by ourmissallison   
> Having lost a bet, Ruby has been put on a liquid diet of Yang’s breastmilk and semen for a week. But here’s the kicker: She gets to drink up whenever and wherever she wants. Including right now, in the middle of Oobleck’s class.

The class and Doctor Oobleck all tried to ignore the lustful sounds coming for Yang for the past half hour. The reason for this, Yang was currently having her breasts milked by her baby sister’s mouth. Nobody wanted to stop and stare because they knew they would forget the lesson if they looked at the sisters.

When Yang allowed Ruby to drink up whenever she wanted in exchange for the loss to the bet, she had thought Ruby would be sensible with her timing. She was wrong when the first day of Ruby’s diet began, the red reaper had demanded to have her breakfast during combat class. This caused Yang to explain the nature of the bet to the teachers and classes so that there was no confusion on why Ruby was suddenly demanding Yang to feed her. While disgusted by the idea of it, the teachers let it happen, in exchange for detention for making Ruby do such a thing.

Yang let out a loud squeak as Ruby moved from her breasts to her cock. The younger girl’s tight throat was still the best to Yang. Several heads turned to them, including their teammates’, to see Ruby using her Semblance during her deep throat of Yang’s member. Rose petals flew everywhere as Ruby bobbed her head up and down the full length of Yang’s meat.

Yang could hold it in much longer and loudly groaned as she cummed down her little sister’s throat. Ruby happily swallowed it all before she pulled off and smiled. At this point, the lesson had stopped to watch the spectacle. Yang blushed with a sheepish smile while Ruby gave a thumbs up and rubbed her full belly. The remaining ten minutes were silence as everybody just stared at the sisters for being so indecent in class… again.


	151. Chapter 151

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Ilia, how have things been for you since you became Sun and Blake’s pet?

Ilia turns bright pink at the question. “I-I’m not their p-pet!”

Blake and Sun both walk up behind her and clip a collar and leash on her. “You sure you want to lie?”

Ilia says nothing as she strips and gets on all fours. “Correction, I’m not always their pet…”

“Yeah, me and Blake share her as a pet with the others” Sun grinned proudly before patting her head. “And today just so happens to be our day.”


	152. Chapter 152

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr blackace70   
> Weiss, I heard you and Winter got a tattoo branded on you to signify that you’re Ruby’s bitches.

“Sorry, neither bitch can answer you at the moment. Please come back in let’s say, two hours?” Ruby grinned as she sat back and moaned out as Weiss and Winter gave her a double team blowjob.

On the small of either back was a tattoo of Ruby’s emblem. Needless to say, they loved being below Ruby… and more specifically below her cock.


	153. Chapter 153

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr blackace70   
> Weiss I bet you were pretty shocked to learn that your idol Pyrrha was secretly Ruby’s cumdump long before Beacon huh?

“Why am I hearing of this now?!” Weiss shrieked as she heard this fact.

Across the hallway in JNPR’s dorm, Ruby was currently fucking Pyrrha’s ass into shape again. This was punishment for letting Jaune use it.


	154. Chapter 154

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr willowtheschneeslut   
> Pyrrha, did you ever share cocks/pussies with Jaune?

Pyrrha looked over at Jaune as he was drowning in cum from the blowjob he just gave Professor Ozpin. “Yes… But he usually steals them from me before I can get their cum… It’s actually rather annoying.”


	155. Chapter 155

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr blackace70   
> Amber, I heard when you were traveling one day riding horseback. You had ran out of water and decided to use your horse's cum as a substitute. That true?

Amber blushed at the question as she sat under the tree, said horse sleeping next to her. She looked at him before smiling. “Well, I wouldn’t say I ran out of water, but I did use his cum for hydration. It does taste rather delicious.”


	156. Chapter 156

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr cyberdragonalex   
> Yang is it true that you seduce girls just so you could introduce them to Ruby, and masturbate to them being mind broken and knocked up by her?

“What? No” Yang was giving off a guilty grin as she replied. Currently, she was seducing the leader of NDGO, Nebula she believed. In the dorm room, Ruby was currently sleeping on a bed of naked girls from all around Remnant who had came to Beacon for the Vytal festival.. Her most most recent serving as her pillow, which was currently Reese. She awoke at the thought of Yang bringing her next victim to break.


	157. Chapter 157

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr thelastprxmertime (before deactivation)  
> Slutty!RWBY. The girls of team RWBY had been going to glory holes to relieve themselves since they couldn't find anyone at school to help them, but one night someone comes with a cock big enough and great enough stamina to fuck them for hours. Its Jaune, when they find out they take him back to Beacon and they have a gangbang. After they're all bloated and covered with cum and begging for more from the knight. Pussy, anal, blowjob and Dom!Jaune.
> 
> I personally despised this prompt as I read it, wrote it and posted it. This was the one prompt I actually regretted doing.

Ruby sat back bored out of her mind inside the six girl booth she and her team were sharing. All the cocks they’ve gotten today had been small, disgusting, pathetic pieces of meat. She was ready to give up on the night and go back to the dorm with an empty stomach and snatch.

Weiss was similar to Ruby. She was bored senseless, so much so that even playing herself didn’t excite her. Not like a massive cock choking her did. She sighed in boredom before looking at her leader, seeing her stare blankly at the wall.

Blake was busying herself by ready more of her copy of Ninjas of Love, although without a good cock to pound her ass or suck on, it was quite the boring read she learned. She was pinching her nipple to try and stimulate herself but that was failing fast. She needed to be fucked.

Yang was the worse, having been so bored of sitting around that she fell asleep. The other four didn’t blame her for doing so. They just wished somebody put their thick, juicy cock through one of the holes in the wall for them to worship.

Just when they were about to call it quits and wake up Yang, the three saw a large, throbbing phallus enter through the largest hole in the wall. It was the fattest, longest cock they had ever, inside and out of the gloryhole. Looking at it, Weiss immediately pounced on it and took it into her mouth, moaning at the taste of it. Ruby took to it upon herself to start sucking and licking the member on the side. Blake pushed Yang over to wake her up before mirroring Ruby’s actions on the opposite side.

Yang woke up in time to see the three worshipping the member. She immediately grew jealous of them but sat back. She wanted to tease the three when she took over and allowed the cock to pound her pussy. Which she promptly did as she saw the three enjoying themselves.

Ruby whined like a kicked puppy when Yang pushed her away. Weiss hissed before kicking Yang, only to see Yang groan in pleasure from it. Blake glared at her, slapping her ass for pushing her away. Yang smirked before she rubbed the tip against her folds. She gasped as she pushed herself down on the large cock.

She gave a teasing grin before she started to bounce herself along the shaft. She groaned at the feeling, feeling the member spread her walls wide. She wanted more of the feeling. She groaned as she felt the member poke the entrance to her womb. She started to rub her clit before the others decided to take revenge on her.

Blake and Ruby started to suck on Yang’s breasts while Weiss forced Yang to eat her out as the blonde rode their customer. This continued for another minute before The cock cummed inside Yang. Yang smirked as she crawled off the cock and showed off her cum filled snatch to the other three. However, Ruby’s eyes were still on the cock.

She crawled over to it and poked it, noticing it was still hard as bricks. She smirked to herself before she pressed the cock into her ass and started to bounce on it. The others looked at her and saw she was bouncing on the cock. They waited for their turns, Blake alternating between her ass and pussy, while Weiss cleaned the cock with her mouth and tongue when Blake would switch. The four took turns fucking the cock, being filled with its cum for hours. It was inhuman as they had to take breaks themselves to recover.

When the finally went limp, the four were just about ready to collapse. Weiss, instead of suggesting going to bed like a sane woman though, instead decided to track the cock down. She asked the owner of the gloryhole about who lasted so long with the four of them. All she said was young male, blonde hair, blue eyes, real dominate with her. Weiss asked for the owner of the gloryhole to snap a picture of the guy that lasted so long with them the next time he showed up and send the picture to her.

A few days later, Weiss received this picture as she was busy sucking off the small dicked Professor Port for extra credit on her assignment. She blinked in surprise as she saw the image of Jaune getting his dick sucked by some random girl at the gloryhole. She recognised it as the five girl booth she and Blake used when they went together without the sisters. She knew just which whores Jaune was having worship at this time of day at that particular gloryhole. Well, whores and sissy. She sent the picture to the rest of her team as she finished off the older teacher.

That night, the four girls invited Jaune over to their dorm. He complied and entered, only to see the four girls naked and on all fours. Immediately, he knew what they wanted. He commanded them to beg for his cock. To taste it like at the gloryhole. Ruby eagerly begged, tipping like a puppy as she did so to make Jaune go for her first. Weiss begged like a common whore and bargained her allowance as extra to be his pet. Blake meowed like a kitten and begged to be fucked like a naughty kitty slut. Yang just begged.

In the end, Jaune opted to fuck Weiss first, commanding the other three to stay still and to not touch themselves while he fucked Weiss. And so, he fucked Weiss’ throat like it was nothing for him. Weiss just moaned, gagged and groaned from being face fucked. When Jaune cummed, Weiss nearly passed out as his seed rocketed into her stomach and up her throat.

After Weiss, Jaune fucked Ruby’s ass, spanking her and choking her as he did so. She squealed in pleasure as she was fucked by him. When he cummed, her ass was unable to hold his seed and squirted most of it out.

Blake was next and Jaune abused her ass even more than he did with Ruby. He didn’t fuck her pussy, not wanting to cause infection in his new pet. He did fuck her ass with double the power though when Blake whimpered about having an empty pussy. This only caused Blake to squeal out. When he cummed, her ass was able to hold more of his seed than Ruby’s but still squirt most of it out.

Finally it was Yang’s turn… But Jaune decided since she got his seed in her cunt the first time at the gloryhole, she could wait until the next time. Instead, he ordered her to give him her best titjob. She did and was awarded with his load covering her face and chest.

Then they repeated this cycle. Over and over again until Goodwitch arrived to investigate the sounds of girls screaming being heard all over Beacon… She was not impressed with the mess, but was impressed with Jaune’s size. She politely told them to quiet down or they would all get detention, winking at Jaune before she left.

Jaune smirked before he began to fuck the four even more, causing them to scream even more. This was the beginning of Jaune and team RWBY’s deprives relationship.


	158. Chapter 158

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Ghira and Kali, what is this I hear that you can entirely 'own' another Faunus on Menagerie?

“Oh, didn’t you know? It’s customary for any Faunus who visit the island to claim a local pet for their own… And if you are local, you can purchase them or rape someone into being your pet” Kali grinned, currently wearing a strap-on and fucking a collared and leashed Trifa.

Ghira was off somewhere fucking some poor Faunus woman into his eighteenth pet. Kali could hear him cumming in her as she heard the new pet’s screams. “Oh it is wonderful earning new pets. I wonder if that Ilia girl has added a new pet to her collection or has just became a pet herself?”

She was unaware of Ilia turning Blake into a pet.


	159. Chapter 159

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr blackace70   
> So Yang, what's it like being your little sister's personal cum dump? It must be pretty exhausting servicing a massive and practically tireless cock all the time.

Yang tapped her chin as she thought about her answer. “Well, at first it was kind of scary. I mean, have you seen the size of that thing? If she wasn’t carefully, half of Vale would be destroyed by her cock alone.”

She smirked before she leaned forward. “And while she has a near infinite amount of energy, she does get tired once I’m done with her. It’s the only way to put her to sleep, plus, I’m filled up on cum so it’s a win-win.”


	160. Chapter 160

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by the Good Bloke Tumblr drarnegas   
> Futa Brigitte finds Mei in the shower and decide to fuck that big ass of her. (Rough anal creampie)
> 
> This one caused a little bit of annoyance in drarnegas since when I wrote it, I planned on releasing it one day, which I promised him I would, but unforeseen circumstances caused me to delay it. Naturally, he got annoyed, and I don't blame him for getting annoyed.

Brigitte smiled to herself as she walked into the showers of the old Overwatch base. She, along with Reinhardt and several others had answered Winston’s call and made their way to him. While she was happy to meet some of the people her father and godfather worked with before, she was excited to meet any girls that had answered. While she knew Tracer was in a relationship, Brigitte did try to be friendly with her. But her knew goal, claim one of the other girls as her own by fucking the ever living day lights out of them.

Which is why she was so fixated on the ass that greeted her when she entered the showers. Forcing herself to look up, Brigitte saw that she was looking at the rear of Mei, a very sexy climatologist that had answered the recall. Fortunately for her, Mei was looking the other way as the Chinese woman was fiddling with the temperature control. Unfortunately, Brigitte was feeling her extra appendage stiffening at the sight.

Mei nodded to herself when she was happy with the temperature she had set. With that, she walked over to a shower head, not noticing Brigitte stripping behind her, and turned it on. Brigitte noticed the lack of reaction to the cold temperatures of the water by Mei. But, this didn’t stop her from stripping all the way.

Soon the Swede was as nude as the day she was born and her phallus was standing in salute. Fortunately for Brigitte, Mei hadn’t turned to see her or reacted to her presence. This proved to be the perfect opportunity to fuck her. Stalking up behind Mei, and holding back the hiss on her tongue from the freezing temperature, Brigitte prepared herself to fuck Mei senseless by pushing her cock down to line it up with her holes.

Mei, not knowing what was about to happen, bent over to start washing her legs. This was the moment Brigitte struck, pushing the tip of her member into Mei’s rear, spreading the walls. Mei, rather than scream from the sudden attack froze in place while letting out a soft moan. That moan was all Brigitte needed to continue.

She held onto Mei’s hips and started to thrust into her with as much power as she could muster. The Swede loved the tightness of Mei’s ass but also how welcoming it was for her dick. She gave the climatologist a few heavy spanks on her ass, watching it jiggle from the impacts. This served to force Brigitte to go harder and rougher, hearing Mei’s moans while her hands halfheartedly tried to stop her. Clearly, neither wanted this to end.

Brigitte ended up pushing Mei into the wall, getting soaked by the cold water, and fucking her against it. Mei’s breasts and cheek were squished up to the wall as she moaned, her eyes rolling up. She pressed her hands on the wall to brace herself. Brigitte smirked at this before she hilted herself and leaned forward, one hand wrapping around to grope the Chinese woman’s breasts and the other to choke her while she pounded into her ass.

Mei moaned out and squirted onto Brigitte, the cumming being obvious since Mei’s juices were a lot warmer than the water. Brigitte was surprised Mei liked it rough, but that only made her double her efforts. She began to choke Mei harder, grope her rougher and fuck her ass until it remembered her shape. Mei’s face soon turned red from the difficulty breathing but she was moaning and smiling all the same. When it came time to cum, Brigitte didn’t hold back and cummed deep into Mei’s ass. But she knew she had a lot of pent up cum. Some squirts of white baby batter escaped the seal formed by cock and ass.

Brigitte slowly pulled out of Mei’s rear before she sat down. Mei has her legs wobble before she fell back into Brigitte. The Swede smirked as she caught the Chinese woman. Mei was in a cum filled daze before she felt herself being kissed. Brigitte broke the kiss and allowed Mei to finish her shower before she dried her off and helped her change. Although, she allowed Mei’s ass to leak the cum that had creamed it.

Safe to say, this was the first of many sexual encounters between the two.


	161. Chapter 161

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Sun how is becoming Blake and Yang's living dildo going for you?

“Peachy” the monkey Faunus groaned as Yang bounced her ass on his naked cock.

Blake was currently waiting for her turn, rubbing her clit as she waited for Yang to finish.


	162. Chapter 162

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> So, Blake, has Sun getting you pregnant affected your sex life?

“Yes… It has” Blake groaned as she currently was fucked in the ass by Ilia’s strap-on. “Turns out, Ilia and Ruby have pregnancy fetishes… So they’ve been fucking me non-stop… Sun sometimes joins them.”


	163. Chapter 163

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by blackace70   
> So Yang, if you and Ruby found a dust crystal that ended up creating a Male version of Ruby. That was nice and hung. Would you fuck it?

“I mean, I already fuck her every now and again. If there was a Dust crystal that changed her into a boy, I’m going to fuck him… her… whatever until I’m pregnant” Yang smirked, currently searching up if there was such a Dust type on the web.


	164. Chapter 164

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by madnessdragon   
> Son would you ever be able to tell the difference between Blake and emerald in disguise

“Yes… All you need to do is ch-“ Before he could finish, both Blake and Emerald covered his mouth and shared a look.

“That is a trade secret jackass” Emerald hissed.

“So shut up” Blake snapped.


	165. Chapter 165

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Winter I kind of noticed lately there's been some bird feathers in your hair. Do you have any pet birds like Ravens or crows?

“I guess you could say I do…” Winter replied with a sly smirk.

Back in her room were a pair of birds trapped inside cages. The first being a disheveled crow. The other being a slightly less disheveled raven. Both were currently sleeping. Scattered across the room were feathers and sexy toys.

Winter blushed as she spoke next. “Which reminds me, I have to feed them soon otherwise they’ll get rowdy. I’ll be back soon.”


	166. Chapter 166

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr jace-the-smut-guy   
> Hey Blake, do you have big dust crystals in the shape of dildos that you use for their different effects?

Blake widened her eyes as she just so happened to be pulling a box under her bed labelled ‘Dust Dildos. Property of Blake Belladonna. DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH HEATHENS!!!’

“No…” She replied unconvincingly as she tried to push the box back underneath the bed while pretending nothing was happening.


	167. Chapter 167

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Seems like you really do love that Monkey Boy, Yang. Think he feels the same?

“I sure hope he fucking does otherwise why would I fuck him every day?” Yang growled, before putting on a bubbly smile and opening the door to Sun’s room to see the Faunus ready for her. “Talk to you later, I want me some Monkey Boy meat.”


	168. Chapter 168

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr madnessdragon   
> Hey Yang where's your arm did you forget to put it on this morning also where is Blake?

“Both a pretty good questions…” Yang muttered before hearing a squeal from Blake’s room… one that wasn’t Blake’s. “I guess she fucking stole it to use it on somebody… That bitch… She could’ve invited me?!”


	169. Chapter 169

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Hey Nora, how fun is it being the school's cumdump? How many times have you gotten pregnant?

Nora tapped her chin in thought. “Well, with some Dust enhancements and some help from Atlas military, I’ve gotten pregnant with at least fourteen kids. And being the schools cumdump, well, it’s like the orphanage all over again, except I’m allowed to get pregnant!” She was currently riding Scarlet with a small baby bump. She seemed to be enjoying herself.


	170. Chapter 170

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr jace-the-smut-guy   
> Hey Yang, Blake has a pretty interesting box under her bed. Wanna check it out when she isn't around?

“You mean her do not fucking touch heathens box? Yeah, already rummaged through that with Ruby and Weiss… Blake is very, interesting” Yang smirked, currently rummaging through said box with Weiss and Ruby already using an ice one and a fire one respectively.


	171. Chapter 171

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> I just want to grab Velvet by her cute bunny ears and violently rape her throat... Is that so wrong?

“Before the admin can answer let me… No, it’s not” Velvet smirked before she turned away. “But right now, Yatsu has the right to do so.”


	172. Chapter 172

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Which Grim does each team member of RWBY like to get Fuck. No cheese in the same kind
> 
> This one was one of my favourite ones to write seeing as it allowed me to gauge my comedy a little... well, more than most others like it.

Ruby smirked as she heard the question. She knew the answer. “Well, Weiss is a fan of the Boarbatusk, especially when it is sliding it’s cock up her ass or down her throat.”

“Really, you’re doing this shit again?” Weiss questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes I am. Anyway, Blake, well, quite surprisingly she likes a good Beowolf knot filling her up” Ruby added, earning a glare from Blake.

“Ruby? Why do you always reveal this shit?” The Faunus questioned.

“Because it’s so cute when I do. Yang, well, a Nevermore is what satisfies her. Something about her mom or something” Ruby tapped her chin.

“I’m denying that last part” the blonde muttered.

“Me? Well, I’m actually a fan of a good old Nuckelavee cock” the red reaper beamed.

“WHAT?!” Her teammates shouted at her.

“But since we are on the topic of who likes Grimm cock, I might talk about the other girls I know. Pyrrha is a fan of a Beringle cock stretching her ass out” Ruby smirked.

“Ruby?!” Pyrrha shouted, red face from across the dorms.

“Nora, well, Ursa cock she enjoys the most” and with that Ruby heard a lightning bolt.

“You better not be talking about me Ruby~” Nora sang out dangerously.

“Coco, she enjoys a Deathstalker’s cock” Ruby licked her lips at the mention of this.

“Achoo” Coco sneezed in her favourite clothing store.

“Velvet, the double cock of a King Taijitu is enough for her” Ruby shrugged.

“Did it just get hotter or am I burning up?” Velvet questioned as she felt her ears burning up.

“Emerald… Well, she’s a fan of that rear Minotaur Grimm” Ruby rubbed the back of her neck as her teammates stared at her in shock.

Emerald sneezed from inside her room as she rubbed her clit to a picture of herself being fucked silly by said Grimm. “Bless me.”

“Cinder, oh boy, that girl only wants every Grimm cock she can get her hands on” Ruby fanned herself at the thought of Cinder bending over to be used.

Cinder did not respond to the mention of her as she laid twitching on the ground of the Emerald Forest, surrounded by different kinds of Grimm, cum leaking from all her holes.

“How do you, know all this?” Blake questioned.

“I film you all” Ruby shrugged nonchalantly, like it was a normal thing to do.

“Why am I not surprised?” Weiss mumbled to herself, facepalming.


	173. Chapter 173

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Adam, how do you feel about the decision that instead of jail your punishment be to watch Blake and Yang getting fucked by all of the men from Beacon?

“I fucking hate it… Especially now that they’be invited every body with a dick!” Adam shouted from his chains as Blake and Yang were pounded in all their holes by six different guys.


	174. Chapter 174

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Weiss... do you sell the cum you collected from the tied up boys in your room? You know, Sun, Neptune and Jaune?

“Well, if daddy ever cuts off my funds I need something to earn money from” Weiss smirked as she jacked off Jaune and Neptune while riding Sun.

Around her were buckets and containers of ice Dust frozen semen samples. On the sides were the logos for the Schnee Dust Company and a local sperm bank.


	175. Chapter 175

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> So Pyrrha, what's it like now being a cumdump to Salems Grimm?

“I fucking love it. Cock every day and a stomach full of sperm for every meal? I’m loving the life” Pyrrha excitedly replied before she had her mouth plugged by a rather large Ursa cock.

Her ass and pussy were currently being fucked by a Beowolf and Beringle. She moaned around the Ursa’s cock as her throat was ravaged. In three distinct lines were Grimm ready to empty themselves into her tight, young body.


	176. Chapter 176

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr lordanubis26   
> Blake is it true that you purr when sucking cock/pussy?

“As embarrassing as it is to admit, it is true. I do purr when I do either of those things” Blake blushed, looking down to try and hide it. Meanwhile, Yang, Sun And Ilia fought over who would make her purr first tonight.


	177. Chapter 177

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr weiss-sissy-schnee   
> I have an ask winter and weiss have both ran away from home together but soon get lost in a forest on the road and get ambushed beowolfs and are used as breeding slaves for the pack eventually being saved after a few litters ... Go wild with the idea

When they ran, Winter and Weiss had no clue what to do with their lives. Without their father or money, they had no sway in the world or protection. This severely restricted them on what to do. Which is why they found themselves in the cold woods of Southern Atlas. Winter had built them a small shelter inside a semi-shallow cave.

While Weiss slept soundlessly, Winter was busy stoking the fire she had created to keep them warm. To her, Weiss was deathly cold and needed the warmth. The elder Schnee ended up sacrificing her rest to keep her little sister warm. It was this sacrifice that would doom them both.

Winter stiffened as she heard claws on stone behind her at the entrance to the cave. She turned in time to see a pack of what appeared to be ten Beowolves with a large Alpha snarling at her. With how tired she was, Winter didn’t have the energy to rise. She swallowed as she prepared herself to die protecting Weiss’ sleeping form. The pack waited at the entrance while the Alpha slowly stalked forward.

Now Winter could make out the signs of battle on the Alpha’s body, from deep cuts to chipped armour, this thing had seen hell and still walked. As it got closer, Winter noticed that the bone mask was chipped at one eye, given the Grimm a scarred eye look. It sniffed her hair before it went lower and sniffed her crotch. The second action caused Winter to blush before the Grimm turned its attention to Weiss.

It crawled over to her and sniffed her as well, much to Winter’s fear. This fear seemed to annoy the Grimm rather than make him wish to attack her. It turned back to Winter and snarled in her face. Winter swallowed before she felt something poking her stomach. She dared to look down, only to see a large red knotted cock poking her from the Alpha.

Winter shook in place before the Alpha pushed her to the ground and rested a paw on her pants. The Alpha growled, inviting the rest of the pack inside. Winter swallowed as the nine other Beowolves joined their Alpha inside the cave. They circled her and Weiss. However, she noticed one had several sticks. Before she could see what it would be doing with the sticks, Winter heard ripping a freezing air at her maidenhood.

She looked down to see the Alpha had carefully ripped her pants so that her crotch and ass were exposed to the cold air. The fact that it also ripped away her panties caused her to worry. She watched as the Alpha lowered his head and gave her untouched cunt a lick, causing him and her to moan in unison. Her from the sensation and him from the taste.

Winter cursed herself for moaning at being licked by such an undeserving thing. However, she felt the Grimm grip her ankles in his powerful claws and pushed raised them before lowering them to her head. This position was painful for her as she wasn’t as flexible as Weiss or even her shit of a brother. She swallowed before the Alpha pressed the head of his cock against her folds.

Winter’s eyes widened before the Alpha thrusted into her, taking her virginity and fitting a good portion of cock into her. The scream Winter gave was enough to wake Weiss, who looked up groggily. She saw Winter in a breeding press with an Alpha Beowolf and a bunch of Beolwoves circling her and the two. She was too groggy from waking up to know what she was looking at but she noticed the fire had grown a bit with a Beowolf only adding more sticks and even several pine cones. Weiss thought she was having the weirdest dream possible until she felt something pressing against her soft, fat ass cheeks.

Behind her was the Beta of the pack, a Beowolf with impressive build and little signs of battle. Weiss dared to look back, which only served to signal the Beowolf to thrust forward into her virgin ass. Weiss screamed out, earning the attention of Winter. She turned her head in time to see her sister being fucked in the ass by a less intimidating Grimm than the Alpha. The sight was enough for Winter to break down into a mess.

The Alpha and Beta both lifted Winter and Weiss up into the air and signalled for two other Beowolves to join them. One Beowolf walked behind Winter and forced its cock up into her ass, causing her unbelievable pain. The other walked over to Weiss and thrusted into her unused pussy, taking her virginity for itself. The four Beowolves worked in tangent and fucked the sisters for what must have been hours. Weiss was the first to break to the pleasure of being fucked by the Beowolves. A third joined the Beta and the other Beowolf and had I so that the Beowolves were positioned in a way that could let them all fuck her holes without disrupting the other two.

Winter felt her heart break watching her sister break and being used by the Beowolves. She swallowed before she felt the Alpha’s knot expand inside her and cummed. She screamed out as her belly expanded from the high levels of semen filling her. The feeling was almost enough to break her. She thought she was safe only to feel the one in her ass doing the same. The pain from have the knot inside it was what broke her. She went limp from the breaking of her mind.

With both girls broken, the Alpha chuckled to himself before he growled out orders. For the next few months, the two sisters would be the breeding bitches for this pack, bearing many children for them. Being Grimm offspring, the litters grew quickly and were soon fucking their mothers. As they were bred, Winter and Weiss entered their own incestious relationship, kissing, eating each other out and fingering each other whenever the Beowolves and their young were away from the cave.

When they were found, they were too far gone to be entered back into society. Which is why when they were returned to civilisation, they were used as means of studying the Grimm and their breeding habits. The sisters loved every moment of it.


	178. Chapter 178

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Rin(gender bend Ren) is a small, slim and rather petite. Thor,(gender bend Nora) her boyfriend, wants them to go further in their relationship, but his large size, scares her to no end. Using lots of lube, she agrees, so long G as he doesn't get to rough. Sadly, Thor's semblance activates, and Rin is fucked silly by the shocks and hard thrusts made inside her.

Rin was nervous when she agreed to take her relationship with Thor to the next level. He was so large and when she was next to him, she felt like she was an ant. She did want him and made him swear to be gentle with her, but knowing her luck, that would go right out the window within five minutes. But, she still wanted to share her body with him, and she would be damned for not sharing it.

So came the day they had planned to take this step. Rin has gone out of her way to buy as much lube as she could without looking suspicious. She waited for Thor at the door to their dorm room. She had convinced their friends to leave them alone for the next few hours as this would be something private. When Thor arrived, they walked into the dorm room by themselves and locked the door.

Thor was immediately on her, kissing her whiling squeezing her sizeable rear. Rin moaned into the kiss before she broke away and nervously swallowed. She stripped out of her outfit and showed off her soft, body. Thor was smirking to himself before he started to strip, showing off his muscles to her. Rin was captivated by the sight.

They slowly made their way to Rin’s bed, where she was keeping her stockpile of lube. Thor pushed Rin onto her back before he was atop of her, his heavy member resting on her stomach. He grabbed the lube and smirk before emptying one of the bottles onto his member. Rin swallowed at the amount he was putting on, feeling the lube on her stomach. She gave him a nod, but was surprised to see he grabbed a second bottle. She watched as he poured the lube onto her pussy, using his fingers to lube up her inner walls.

Rin held her breath before Thor pushed his cock into her walls, amazed at how easily it slipped it thanks to the amount of lube used. She told him to start thrusting, but to be gentle. He listened and slowly and gently thrusted into her. He wanted her to feel everything. Rin moaned from the feeling of her walls being spread.

Thor leaned in and kissed her as he thrusted into her. Rin smiles into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to get a little rougher, this was her mistake as as soon as Thor got rougher, his Semblance activated on its own. Rin screamed out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as she was shocked by Thor. Thor, having no other way to channel his Semblance mentally apologised to Rin before he began to fuck her like no tomorrow, his Semblance zapping her.

Rin felt her eyes roll up as Thor fucked her harder and faster. She cummed from the shocks to her clit and nipples. She twitched underneath Thor as he fucked her hard. She could feel her mind succumbing to the pleasure of the shocks but fought back as hard as she could. This prove futile as she focused so much of her self into stopping the break from happening. When the pleasure was too much for that, Rin realised that she made a terrible mistake too late. She broke from the shocks and the toughness of Thor’s thrusts.

She cummed several more times before Thor filled her pussy with his sperm. By then, Thor knew it was too late to bring back Rin… At least now he had a willing partner to fuck though and he was happy about that.


	179. Chapter 179

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Blake... how does it feel to have the entirety of Team CRDL under your thumb? Isn't that why you're milking them of cum for Weiss to sell?

“Oh it was wonderful but when the found out I was a Faunus, it is now priceless” Blake giggled as she used her breasts to give Sky a boobjob. The boy groaned as he neared his release, only for Blake to stop and start to milk him by hand into a bucket. “Any way, Weiss gives me thirty percent of the profit so I’m happy to do this.”


	180. Chapter 180

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Ruby how do you feel that you're practically rvicted out of your room? Especially when Blake, Yang and Weiss bring their boy toys inside the room and have a competition on who cums last?

“Alright I guess… I mean, sure I would like to watch or join but I get why they don’t want me in there” Ruby shrugged before she got up a small app on her Scroll. A wheel had several faces of girls on it and an arrow. She pressed a small button before she continued, the arrow spinning as she did. “Besides, I at least get to fuck one of these bitches in their dorms when those three kick me out.” The arrow landed on a face and her Scroll dinged. Looking down Ruby smirked. “And it would seem today I’m visiting Cinder and Emerald. Be back soon, and don’t tell Yang I do this, she’ll be jealous.”


	181. Chapter 181

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Kali, Ghira... Where's Sun? Is that him tied to a Banana tree naked?

“He wanted to fuck my daughter, he gets tied to the tree” Ghira replied before leaving, not wanting to be around reminders of Sun.

Kali smirked before she answered. “Don’t worry about Sun. I make sure he gets the loving he wants when Ghira is asleep. I even have Blake and any girls willing to fuck him join me sometimes. Don’t tell Ghira okay? Our little secret.”


	182. Chapter 182

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Hey Pyrrha, how often do you make Jaune watch while you get pounded silly by your classmates?

“Fairly often. Oddly enough, he likes watching me being fucked silly” Pyrrha shrugged before returning to having her throat fucked by Sage as Emerald fucked her ass with a strap-on and Flynt fucked her pussy unprotected.


	183. Chapter 183

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr blackace70   
> So Ruby, I heard Yang and Pyrrha have a bit of a heated rivalry when it comes to pleasing your cock. How bad does it get?

“Pretty fucking bad actually…” Ruby nodded mostly to herself as she heard Yang and Pyrrha shouting from the next room over who could make her cum faster. “Normally it is just the shouting, but the insults they through are horrible and when it gets physical, well, the only way to stop them from destroying, well, every thing, is to fuck them into comas…” A loud crash comes from the other room. “Which may just be what happens now… Hopefully this time, they’ll learn their lesson…”


	184. Chapter 184

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr blackace70  
> So Salem, when do you plan to reveal about Ruby being your Heiress to everyone? And they you secretly raised her to knock up every girl in remnant?

“Oh, I thought I already did?” The Mistress Of Grimm mutters to herself as she tapped her chin.

Currently, Ruby was eating out her ass while facefucking Glynda into submission. All around them were various women naked and leaking Ruby’s cum. Some girls showed signs that they were pregnant while others didn’t. The one with the largest belly was Yang, who was chained to a wall begging for Ruby to fuck her.


	185. Chapter 185

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Yang’s having a baby, and everyone’s puzzled over who the father is. They discuss it quite openly and question Yang, but all the while, she herself is getting eaten out by the true father: Ruby.

When Yang came out and saying she was pregnant, everybody was undeniably confused and excited for the idea. Nobody thought Yang was with anybody and was willing to bare his child. But, they decided to hold a small baby shower to celebrate, inviting everybody Yang knew and had told about the baby. Which was how she was sitting in the living room of her home with a blanket over her lap surrounded by presents.

Nora had insisted on getting Yang and her baby as many presents as possible. Which explained why half a dozen of them being so shoddily wrapped. Ren had gotten Yang a book on how to raise a child, despite knowing Yang did most of the heavy lifting whining Fuby was growing up. Jaune had gotten her a few toys for the baby while Pyrrha brought her a crib. Weiss and Blake had both agreed to get Yang a present from the both of them and had gotten her and the child matching blankets. All the other wrapped presents were from Taiyang, Qrow, the teachers of Beacon, Penny, Coco, Velvet, Fox, Sage, Sun and Neptune. Everybody just assume Ruby had forgotten what day the baby shower was on and was out shopping for her present for Yang and the baby.

They were wrong as Ruby was giving Yang her present. A thank you for getting pregnant with my baby kind. She was hiding underneath the blanket, having arranged with Yang to cut out a section of the couch so that a could hide there and eat her out without anybody knowing. Yang was having a difficult time trying that show she was being pleasured in front of all these people, and any sound she did make she was quick to cover it up with her cooing and awing over a present. Ruby was careful though, to remain quiet and to make sure Yang wouldn’t cum until everybody had left. By the time that came, Yang would let out an island shattering cry of pleasure.


	186. Chapter 186

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> So Sun, with how Ghira been treating you lately being nice to you and all, I'd imagine it has something to do with your current predicament? Being tied up on a table and being milked like a cow?

“This was not his doing. This was Kali’s” Sun muttered as said milf milked his cock dry of his potent cum. “Ghira only is nice to me because I’m usually too exhausted to speak to him or Blake…”


	187. Chapter 187

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Joan agrees to take a lesson from the brother's of Team RWBY, not knowing their real intentions. They have both been wanting to plow the blonde, but neither had the chance, untill now. Seeing her tight and skimpy exercise outfit, they agree it's best to share, so long as they can make her hit and bothered enough to fuck them. (Teasing, bulging outline, convincing, fucked silly, and anything else you can come up with)
> 
> This prompt, I actually had a lot of fun writing for

Joan wasn’t much of a show off when it came to her body. She rarely showed it off in front of her team and her friends. Yes, she had a nice, tight and petite body but when she compared it to Rin’s soft, flexible and all round gorgeous one, she felt a little average. Which was why she was surprised Garnet and Yin had offered to help her out.

While hesitant, she agreed thinking nothing off it, just two friends helping out another. Which was why she was dressed the way she was. Her black shorts were skin tight, hugging her soft ass snuggly. Her yellow training bra hugged her C-cup breasts firmly and showed off her nipples. It was clear she wasn’t wearing anything underneath her exercise outfit.

The brothers had both worn semi tight shorts that ended just before their knees and singlets that allowed them to show off their tones bodies. Joan had to admit, the brothers looked good in the clothes. She beamed happily as the brothers walked over to her, Garnet patting her head and Yin smirking.

“Ready for your lesson Joan?” Garnet beamed happily as he looked at Joan expectantly.

“I am ready. Throw whatever you can at me, I’m sure I can handle it” she replied brightly, clearly confident with herself.

Yin just shook his head before walking up to Joan. “Before we do any exercise, we should first stretch. Since this lesson will focus more on making you a little tougher and a little faster, we’ll focus more on stretching your legs, back, shoulders and arms.”

Garnet nodded, although he was thinking about all the naughty things he would do to Joan’s body just seeing her in such an outfit. He would admit, he could like a little more fat in the girl’s ass but this would do. Yin was thinking about how he could convince Joan to ditch the lesson just to fuck him. He would admit, Joan’s breasts were a few cups too small for his liking.

“Great, so what should we stretch first?” Joan happily beamed, unaware of what either brother was thinking.

Garnet spoke this time, leading Joan and Yin away from sight of others. “We’ll start with some leg stretches. Nothing too complicated yet, just simple ones first until you’re used to them.”

Joan nodded before Garnet showed her the first stretch to do. Joan carefully started to stretch, both brothers staring at her ass as she did so. Yin leaned into his little brother’s ear. “You want to fuck her too?”

“Yep” Garnet replied, popping the ‘p’ before he thought of something. “So long as you don’t make it weird, want to share her?”

“If we do, I’m fucking her ass first” Yin grinned as he stared at Joan’s ass as she reached the very limits of her stretching leg.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to fuck her little cunt first. But first, we need to get her horny and in want of us both” Garnet muttered back, feeling his prick swell a little in his pants as he thought about fucking her pussy and cumming inside it.

“Get her pregnant if you are going to take her virginity little bro” Yin smirked, rubbing the top of Garnet’s head affectionately before he started to do the basic stretch himself.

This gave Garnet an idea on hot to possibly seduce the young Arc. He walked up behind Joan and crouched next to her. “Hey Joan, since me and Yin will be like your personal trainers for today, we will have to get a bit close to make sure that you’re doing every right okay?”

“I kind of figured you would be a bit up close and personal. But can we not make this weird? I don’t want others getting the wrong idea” Joan blushed a little, which Garnet played into him being the innocent younger student.

“Wrong idea? What do you mean Joan?” He blinked in fake confusion, which Joan brought.

“You know what, never mind. I was just being stupid” Joan giggled before feeling Garnet’s hands on her arms. “What are you doing?”

“Your form is a little off. Stretch any more like that and you’ll only hurt yourself” Garnet smirked, using the truth to pressing his body against her own, his bulge lightly pressing into the crack between her cheeks.

Joan didn’t seem to notice the hardening bulge pressing into her rear as she allowed Garnet to direct her body into a safer variant of the stretch she was doing. She nodded to herself as she felt the stretch. Yin watched with a smirk as he waited for his turn. He was impressed with just how subtly Garnet was just to have his bulge touch the target blonde.

Soon though, Garnet had to let Yin in on the action, having him show Joan how to properly stretch her arms and back muscles without pulling them. Joan softly moaned at the feeling of her muscles being stretched out. Yin thought to himself about it actually being for him subtly groping her.

Finally, the stretching was done, meaning the brothers had to be creative to get Joan to hot under the collar. Garnet allowed Yin to take charge this time since he went first with the stretching. Yin gave his younger brother a nod before he stepped up to Joan.

“Okay, now that stretching is done. We can start with your lesson. The first part is how to properly perform pushups” Yin smirked, giving Garnet a wink.

Garnet immediately caught onto what Yin was doing and had to admit, he was a little impressed. Joan nodded before she watched as Yin positioned himself in a basic pushup position. She nodded, she had done this before so she must have the basic position right. She tried to imitate the position that Yin did exactly. She was surprised to feel Yin’s hands on her hips.

“What are you doing?” She questioned her fellow blonde.

Yin looked at her slightly unimpressed. “Simple. I’m making sure you’re balanced and squared up correctly. If either is off even the tiniest bit, you have messed up the whole thing.”

“Oh… Sorry, my mind was wondering a bit” Joan apologised before she looked away blushing madly. ‘What the fuck was I thinking? He’s a friend, why would I think he was feeling me up?’

Garnet watched with a bemused smile as Yin feel up Joan’s ass in an excuse of making sure she was squared up and balanced. Joan seems to by it to Garnet but he knew better than to assume such things. He waited out Yin until the blonde brother stopped, making it seem like he was finished, although he knew he wasn’t.

“Okay, you seem pretty okay. There might be minute problems that I haven’t picked up on but you should be doing pushups correctly now” Yin smiled as he stepped back from Joan and watched her do a practice a pushup, staring as her ass the whole time.

“How was that?” She questioned, turning in time to see Yin turning his head like he was studying her form while she did the motion… Although she didn’t fail to see the bulge in his shorts.

“You, are definitely going have to practice your form. You were wobbling a little” Yin answered semi-truthfully, her ass was wobbling from the sudden push up.

“Oh… I didn’t feel like I was” Joan muttered, trying to focus higher up Yin’s body than his bulge.

“I know you did because you did it pretty quickly. You probably didn’t pick up on it since you did it pretty quickly” Yin lied.

“I see…” Joan nodded mostly to herself.

Garnet suddenly stood and walking over to her. “Hey, why don’t we see your running form and see what could be improved upon it to have you go faster.”

“Sure…” Joan frowned, wanting to do some more of Yin’s part of the lesson.

Garnet sent a wink towards Yin while pointing to the girl’s ass and mouthing ‘we are going to watch this bounce’ or something similar, Yin wasn’t the best with reading lips. Garnet helped Joan get in the ideal starting position, making sure she felt his member on her leg. He rubbed her slightly, caressing her curves as subtly as possible. It was working as Joan was feeling a little hot and she couldn’t place why.

“You ready?” The younger brother asked as he stepped back.

“Tell me when to start” Joan asked before she raised her ass into the air and lowered her head, getting into the position Garnet instructed her to be in.

“Go” Garnet simply states, Yin joining him as Joan started to run.

The brothers watched Joan’s ass as she ran. They licked their lips before they agreed, now or never. When Joan returned, she was a little sweaty and her shorts and sports bra clung to her more than before. She was slightly out of breath before Garnet was in front of her.

“How did I do?” She breathed out.

Garnet chuckled lightly before he placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed circles with his thumb. “You did alright, but I will admit, I got a little distracted…”

“Distracted by what? Was Yin telling you more bad puns?” Joan questioned, a little worried Garnet wasn’t paying attention to her.

“No, I was actually distracted by you… If that makes any sense to you” Garnet rubbed the back of his neck, blushing madly.

“How can I be distracting if I’m supposed to be your centre of attention?” Joan was confused.

To save Garnet from embarrassment, or to cause more, Yin answered instead. “He means we were both distracted by a very specific part of you… He’s so innocent he doesn’t want to admit it.”

“Oh really? What part?” Joan was genuinely curious, which shocked both brothers as they assumed she would be at least somewhat clever.

“Well, I think it’s less embarrassing for him to show you where rather than tell you” Yin stated as he walked up to Joan.

“If she hits me, I’m blaming you Yin” Garnet muttered out before he took a deep breath.

Joan held her breath, wanting to see where Garnet was going to point. She gasped a little when Garnet pressed the tip of his finger to her rear. She turned to him with wide eyes. That shock slowly turned to embarrassment.

“S-Sorry my b-butt was t-too distracting Garnet” she mumbled, surprising the brothers but ultimately Yin thought of a way around this.

“Maybe it was so distracting because of your shorts hugging it so much…” he muttered, resting his hands on her hips and whispering in her ear. “Maybe he wouldn’t be so distracted if you took them off. He has a weakness for tight clothes. They turn him on more than naked bodies.”

Joan was as red as a tomato as she heard him. She didn’t know this about Garnet, one of her closest friends. She swallowed before She complied, stepping away from the brothers and slowly rolling her shorts down and off her. She still wore her joggers and sports bra.

“How about this, since you’re no longer wearing shorts, we’ll take off our own?” Yin suggested.

“But you’re brothers?!” Joan questioned.

Garnet shrugged. “Wouldn’t be the first time we saw each other’s member this week. Besides, we’re all friends here right?”

“I suppose you’re right there” Joan muttered to herself before she watched both brothers remove their shorts only to feel her heart skip a beat as she saw how hung they were.

Yin was at least nine inches and Garnet was an impressive twelve. The brothers both didn’t seem to mind about being bottomless around each other. Joan couldn’t stop herself from drooling at the sight. This did not go unnoticed by the brothers as Yin grabbed his junk and smirked teasingly.

“Like what you see Joan?” He chuckled, jiggling it slightly.

“Y-yes” Joan admitted, feeling herself growing wet from the sight.

“Want to test these bad boys out?” Garnet asked as he poked his hardened member.

Joan was about to say no when she heard the question but stopped herself. Instead she muttered the life changing word. “Yes…”

Both brothers grinned before they walked up to Joan and caressed her curved before Yin picked her up and rubbed the tip of his cock against her puckered hole. “You sure you want them Joan?”

“Y-yes… B-but wouldn’t y-you prefer them l-lubed?” She questioned.

“No, lubing them takes away the fun, even with blowjobs” Garnet shrugged before he lined his cock up with her womanhood. “But I do have a question, does Achilles or Thor fuck you?”

“N-no! I-I only use toys” she blushed at the reveal.

“Oh, so we have a technical virgin? I love it” Yin grinned before he forced himself into Joan without warning her.

Before Joan screamed out, Garnet was kissing her before thrusting in himself. Joan widened her eyesX regretting agreeing to this. Garnet smirked into the kiss before he and Yin started to thrust into their friend. Both brothers gripped her ass and held her up tightly as they thrusted in and out of her holes. When Yin went in, Garnet went out. When Garnet went in, Yin went out. Both holes were being fucked in synced movements, almost as if the brothers had done this before.

Joan was moaning into her kiss with Garnet as her holes were fucked by them. She knew Garnet wasn’t all the way in as he wasn’t going as deep as Yin was. She felt tears in her eyes as Garnet pushed the head of his cock against her womb’s entrance. It was painful yet oddly pleasurable. That confusing feel skyrocketed as Garnet forced his full length up her cervix and into her womb. Without wasting a beat, Garnet was fuck her balls deep, hitting the back of her baby chamber.

Yin was doing well himself as his balls slapped her rear when ever he thrusted up. His full length was burying itself into her ass as he fucked it. To him, this was heaven, fucking a tight, heavily underused ass. Yin groaned as he sped up his thrusts. Garnet doing the same.

Joan felt herself slipping away as both brothers fucked the ever living shit out of her. She was in too much pleasure and pain to comprehend what was happening. She moaned loudly, inviting the brothers to go harder, which they did.

Despite being semi-public, the trip didn’t care. All they cared about was fucking. It wasn’t long until the brothers cummed, and when they did, the feeling was enough to send Joan over the edge and cum herself, squirting onto Garnet’s lap. Garnet pumped loads into Joan’s womb before he pulled out. Yin pumped litres into Joan’s ass before pulling out. As Joan sat on the floor, the brother squirted the last of their cum on her face.

Joan was plastered with cum and had hollow looking eyes staring up at the brothers. She was broken just to the brothers’ liking. Garnet smirked as he saw the small bump in Joan’s belly. Given a day or two and any eggs Joan had would be fertilised by his seed and they would have a kid. Either slut like their mother or a stud like their father.

Cleaning themselves up, the brothers lifted up Joan and carried her back to her dorm, where they left her face down on the bed with her ass in the air. If Achilles or Thor wanted to use her or Rin wanted a sub bitch to use on her own body, Joan would be there ready for them. The brothers entered their room in time to see Wither his girlfriend under the covers and Sunny being tied on their missing teammate’s bed. This was one eventful day of fucking for team RWBY it would seem.


	188. Chapter 188

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Sun walked in on Kali and Ghira arguing about him. Suddenly the monkey faunus found himself tied to a table with all three Belladonnas naked above him.

Sun had no idea what was happening. One moment, he was looking for Ghira for Blake, the next he caught wind of the couple arguing about him only to then find himself tied to the table, stripped naked. He was extremely confused, but this was only increased tenfold when the three Belladonna’s walked into his line of sight, all three naked.

Sun was both excited and scared of what could be happening. He watched as Kali climbed onto the table and made her way to him. She positioned herself so that her dripping entrance was above his face. Sun heard movement and glanced behind Kali to see Blake had taken up position above his cock. Ghira walked behind Blake and stood there with his massive bitch break at the ready. Before Sun could ask what was going on, Blake explained that it was tradition in the Belladonna family for any candidates for a new male to the family had to be shown what the Belladonna’s do in their spare time… Fuck each other.

Sun was about to protest when Kali lowered herself and ordered him to lick. He reluctantly did so before he felt Blake beginning to ride him. From this position, Sun could see that Kali and Blake were making out. Ghira’s face appeared behind Blake and appeared to be thrusting. Sun found it weird since he couldn’t feel Ghira’s member on him, which he quickly realised was because he was fucking Blake’s ass. Sun was both turned on and disgusted by the idea of Ghira fucking his daughter.

However, he wasn’t going to complain seeing as Kali tasted delicious and Blake’s pussy was rather tight. Ghira grunted with each thrust, which we’re getting so powerful, Sun could feel the table moving. If he didn’t know any better, Sun would say the three were preparing him for something. He didn’t know what that would be but he knew if he was as dumb as Neptune he would think it was something. For now, he was enjoying this moment.

He was surprised he and Ghira had about the same limit and cummed simultaneously inside Blake’s holes. This was shortly followed by Blake cumming and then by Kali squirting on his face. Sun opened his eyes to see Blake had crawled off him and was now sucking her dad off and Kali was lowering herself on his cock. Sun moaned out from her tight asshole but said nothing more as the milf rode him.

Sun was in heaven before he cummed again and again, filling Kali’s ass to the brim while Ghira cummed down his daughter’s throat time and time again. By the time the two were done, Blake was filled with cum and Kali’s ass was leaking it. Both women of the Belladonna family moved so that their faces were on either side of Sun’s cock.

Sun heard Ghira telling the two to start sucking his cock while he prepared to fuck his wife again. Sun swallowed as he felt two mouths on his member, one on either side of it. The two Belladonna’s started to give him a double blowjob while Ghira got behind Kali and started to fuck her pussy. Sun moaned as Blake and Kali took it in turns to deepthroat him. Sun was a moaning mess as they continued.

They sucked him off until he cummed, both Belladonna women plastering their faces before they lick each other clean. Ghira soon cummed inside Kali’s pussy, giving her butt a spank before pulling out. Sun was expecting them to stop now that every possible hole of the women was dripping cum… Ge was wrong.

Blake and Kali crawled to either side of his head and whispered out that any males Ghira doesn’t like get fucked by him and if they don’t break, they are welcomed into the family but if they do, well, they get a sissy fuck toy. Sun’s eyes widened before Ghira started to fuck his ass.


	189. Chapter 189

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Yang has finally been reunited with her sweet little sister. She decides to balance her frustration at her leaving and elation at seeing her again with some half-angry, half-loving sex, while Ruby just enjoys every moment.

When they finally met back up, Yang couldn’t have been happier to see her baby sister again. She wanted to hug her, kiss her, do everything they did back home. But, she was also extremely pissed off that she had left her alone. She had no one to talk to that understood what she was going through.

Which is why they were now making out at the entrance to Ruby’s room. Yang was holding her baby sister up by the thighs, gripping them tightly before she pulled back and bit Ruby’s lip. Ruby was enjoying this too much. Yang knew that. The blonde slammed the door shut behind them, locking it before she attacked Ruby’s neck with kisses. She was going to make Ruby remember how much she loved her but how much she hated her.

Ruby let out a whimpering moan as Yang threw her onto the bed and attacked her privates with her mouth in one fluid motion. The younger girl was undeniably wet from this. Yang ripped Ruby’s clothes off before attacking her wet folds. The taste was so sweet it was intoxicating. Ruby was a moaning mess as Yang ate her out.

Yang pulled back before crawling up to Ruby and started to make out with her some more. It was a loving make out session between the two, all the while Yang prepared her hand to violate Ruby’s barely touched sex. Ruby gasped as the cold metallic fingers entered her snatch. Yang continued to kiss her sister with passion and love as her hand was rough with Ruby’s womanhood.

The two sisters were in love with the moment. Yang for having loving but rough sex with her favourite fuck partner while Ruby was in love because it was Yang. As they continued, Ruby was whimpering from the pleasure, barely stopping herself from cumming without permission. Little known thing about Ruby was she was rather submissive in bed if her partner was a woman.

Yang smirked before she whispered to Ruby to cum for her, calling the little red reaper her slut sister. Ruby nodded before she allowed herself to cum. She squirted onto Yang’s robotic hand before Yang gave her some loving kisses. Ruby returned them, wrapping her arms around Yang’s neck. Yang smiled before she started to vibrate her arm. She was happy to be back with her favourite sister.

Ruby moaned out as her walls and clit were vibrated rapidly. She was in love with the feeling. She groaned as Yang attacked her neck with kisses. The red reaper was ready to cum again but was forcing herself not to. Yang then went lower and grinned up at her struggling sister. She formed a fist with her hand and started to roughly fist Ruby’s cunt. Ruby struggled not to scream to alert everybody else about what she and Yang were doing.

Yang grinned wildly as she dusted her sister like she needed to shape the entrance into the shape of her fist. Her arm vibrated rapidly adding to the fisting’s sensation. As she dusted Ruby, Yang slapped, bite and kissed every inch of Ruby’s thighs before she ave the order to cum. Ruby’s orgasm was larger this time and the juices coated Yang.

The blonde licked her lips before she slowly pulled her arm out of her sister and crawled up to her. She kissed the red tipped girl before holding her tightly in her arms, letting Ruby sleep there. The others wouldn’t question her being gone for so long with Ruby since they were sisters.

Little did Yang know, Weiss and Nora had came to investigate the banging door and heard the whole ordeal themselves.


	190. Chapter 190

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Young Genji was heading to the arcade but he found himself tied to a chair in front of a woman in purple surrounded with computers. (Its Sombra)

Genji wasn’t expecting much when he went out to the arcade. He was expecting just to play some old games or be on the latest movement based game. What he didn’t expect was for some Mexican woman in a purple hoodie to challenge him to a game where the loser has to pay the winner whatever the winner wanted. He assumed he would win and have this woman pay him by staying out of his hair. He was wrong. Whenever he thought he was winning, she would somehow find a way to get her score higher. In the end, he barely lost. The woman only asked for him to pay for her next drink to which he was happy that was it. However, as he walked behind several machines to try and get to the drink stand faster, he felt his world go black and he collapsed.

When he awoke, Genji found himself bound to a chair surrounded by monitors displaying security camera footage with a purple tinge to them. He recognised a couple for the arcade, two for a convention centre, another at what appeared to be the Overwatch headquarters, some at the Shimada clan’s home and one even at what looked like Talon’s homemade. He struggled to release himself from the ropes when he heard clapping and bare feet slapping the floor. He turned his head in time to see the woman who challenged him walking up to him, stripped naked. She licked her lips before she knelt down and released his member from confinement.

Genji was admittedly a little turned on by her body but he wasn’t about to give in and let her have her way with him. As she rubbed his cock against the side of her face, she explained that the drink she wanted was his cum as she was in need for the stuff. She told him how much she craved to have cum and seeing him walking around wanted her to have his more than any. Before he could protest, Genji moaned out as the woman took his member and started to suck on it. She was skilled with her mouth, he would give her that much. She used her tongue in such a way all his rod was being touched by something, her lips created a vacuum seal as she sucked, which felt like heaven to Genji. And her throat pressed against the tip of his phallus in such a way he knew he wanted to duck her throat.

Soon she was taking him deeper, her tight throat hugging his flesh flute tightly. Genji moaned out as he struggled to free himself. The woman didn’t stop him as she knew he wouldn’t be getting free without her help. She stared up at him as she sucked him off, wanting him to see how much she was enjoying it. She was moaning at the taste of it. Genji started to throb, ready to blast the insides of her throat and mouth with his seed. He didn’t want to cum in her throat and mouth. If he was honest, her ass or pussy would be better options to him. But that didn’t stop her. She wanted him to cum into her throat and she was the one in charge.

She felt the twitch and pulled his cock out of her mouth until only the tip remained inside. She flicked it with her tongue rapidly until he cummed. And when he did, she moaned at the taste before swallowing. She swallowed each of his loads without letting a single drop spill. She moaned at the feeling of it sliding down her throat. Finally, she pulled off and smirked up at him. She raised to her feet and sat on his lap, his member between her cheeks. She tapped his nose before telling him he might actually get to fuck her the next time they met and she promised him he could cum inside. She smiled at him before climbing off and leaving, undoing the knot that was preventing him from escaping herself before doing so. When he shouted out for her name, she called back with him to call her Sombra or Slut Mommy, either would do to her. As she left, she let him watch her ass swing from side to side. Genji nodded to himself before smirking. He was going to fuck her tight pussy the next time they met. He eventually got himself free before leaving, finding out he was in the middle of the arcade’s storage room.


	191. Chapter 191

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Eh Yang how does it feel to have the entire male population of Beacon's studentry under your thumb? And is that Sun suspended above Blake's Bed? And is that Neptune tied up to a cross?

“Oh it feels fucking great” Yang grinned before she used her borrowed riding crop to strike Neptune. “Just a few more hours Neptune and you’re free to go. And Sun? Stop monkeying around. Blake wants you to herself soon and I’m not about to have you injure yourself because you couldn’t handle how tight your ropes are.”


	192. Chapter 192

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Since crossovers are a thing, Sombra hacking Penny from RWBY?

Sombra smirked to herself behind the school pillar as her target walked on by, leaving her teammate behind. She had been hired out by an anonymous source, which she traced back to one Cinder Fall, to hack into Penny’s hardware and turn her into a sex slave. This was something the hacker had been dreaming of, to have her own mechanical sex slave.

She watched Penny stroll pass her before she initiated the hack. It was rather simple, considering the firewall protecting the android’s personality chips and functions were relatively weak in comparison to other Atlas tech. A few changes here, a new code there and seven different reroutes of her data trafficking, and Sombra was finished. She didn’t make the change immediate though, not wanting to risk other students or staff being raped and broken by the android.

Sombra silently became the puppeteer and directed Penny from behind to the dorm she had taken as her own. Penny wasn’t questioning what has happening, Sombra making sure Penny’s new slut side began to take over and make her think this was where her master was. Sombra smirked to herself as Penny entered the dorm and closed the door behind her. A student walked by, glancing at Penny as she closed the door but said nothing. Sombra was debating on finding that student and having them join her and Penny once she was done with the newly programmed sex robot.

Pressing a trigger, Sombra translocated back to the dorm, falling onto the bed with a giggle. She sat up and crossed her leg over the other as Penny turned to see her. Looking at her up close, Sombra would say Penny was cute.

“Hola Penny. Ready to serve your Mistress?” Sombra giggles as cutely as she could.

Penny nodded her head with a bright smile, something Sombra appreciates from her new pet. “I’m more than ready Mistress… I’m sorry, my data does not tell me your name?”

Sombra raised her eyebrow before she realised her small mistake. “Possibly a small programming error my cute little pet? Just call me Mistress Sombra or Mommy. Either is fine with me.”

“Mommy?” Penny questioned with a tilt of her heard. “Mommy… Mistress Sombra… Mommy Sombra… Mistress Mommy… I like the sound of that Mistress.”

“Good, now be a good girl and show your Mistress a good time” Sombra ordered, laying back and spreading her legs.

Penny nodded before getting on her hands and knees and crawled over to Sombra. The hacker smirked as Penny slowly started to remove any and all clothing that obstructed her access to her honeypot. With her sex exposed, Sombra gave Penny a simple gesture before the android nodded and began to lick the hacker’s outer folds. She groaned out at the feeling of the synthetic tongue lapping at her dropping cunt.

Sombra rolled her neck back as Penny continued. The orange haired android began to focus her tongue on Sombra’s clit while she started to finger her Mistress. Sombra moaned out at slight spread of her walls and the pleasure from her love button. The hacker was in bliss as Penny pleased her.

Penny seemed to have hit a very sensitive part of Sombra’s inner walls as the hacker twitched slightly from the touch and squirts a few millilitres of her juices. This wasn’t enough for either to stop though as Sombra head Penny’s head in place with one hand and the android continued to lick and finger her Mistress. Sombra began to hack more of Penny, finding interesting things such as the android’s affection to one Ruby Rose and some sensitive information about General Ironwood, information Sombra decided she would keep to herself.

By the end of it, Sombra was done digging through Penny and was just hacking her mind to become a dumb, sex driven slave. Penny was just a shell of her former self when Sombra squirted on her face and ordered her to stop. Sombra sighed in relief before changing into a black and white variant of her usual outfit (the noche skin). She walked to the door before stopping short. She turned back to her pet.

“Until we meet again, act normal for a human being. Don’t try to seduce everybody you see and wear that cute dress of yours. When we will meet again, I’ll have a few surprises for you” Sombra grinned.

“Okay Mommy” Penny smiled.

“And don’t mention me to anyone” Sombra ordered before leaving.

Penny just stood in the room thinking to herself before she smiled and left, forgetting to clean her face of Sombra’s juices… It was an awkward walk back to her dorm.

Sombra, well, she was paid what was promised to her from her benefactor before she laid back in her bed in her Vale safe house. She was thinking about what she should bring for her new pet. And she knew what to do next.


	193. Chapter 193

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent in by message and ask box by Tumblr rubyschneeoc  
> The first is sorta like a mix of our irl universe with rwby and takes place in a highschool where weiss cheerleaders
> 
> This ask was never completed when sent to me but the send was happy with what I had done.

Weiss sat cross legged in her cheerleading uniform, waiting for her friends to come and pick her up for practice. She had been waiting for nearly half an hour and yet neither Ruby, Yang, Blake, Pyrrha or Nora had came to take her. She wasn’t surprised seeing as they had all taken their time to pick her up before.

Ruby usually was the quickest, being ten minutes late for the pick up but arrive ten minutes before practice began. Yang usually took twenty minutes but somehow arrived ten minutes before practice. Blake, well, she took fifteen minutes to drive to Weiss’ before arriving at practice on time. Pyrrha always licked her up twenty minutes after being messaged and arrived at practice five minutes before it started. Nora usually took forty minutes to come and pick her up but made sure they were never more than five minutes late for practice.

It was this fact that Nora hadn’t arrived yet that had Weiss grow worried. She was convinced they had forgotten whose turn it was to pick her up since she didn’t have her own car after her father took away her precious. Which is why she had stood up and started to walk. She had only done this once before, when her car was taken from her. She didn’t get five steps before a familiar car drove up to her. Weiss looked at it to see the window roll down revealing Sun and Neptune. Two of the star athletes of their school.

“Can I help you two?” She questioned, finding it weird Sun would pull up next to her.

“Yeah. Ruby’s car broke down and nobody had room to take you so they messaged me to pick you. Neptune decided to tag along since, y’know, you’re both an item” Sun answered sincerely, Neptune stepping out of the car and opening the door for Weiss.

“Sorry about taking so long babe” the blue haired intellectual apologised as Weiss smiled and kissed his cheek before entering the small, five seater, throwing her bag onto the seat next to hers.

Neptune closed the door and took his place in the passenger seat next to Sun. Weiss leaned back and waited for them to take her to practice. While she appreciated them taking her, she felt obligated to repay them for this. She smirked as a thought crossed her mind. She hoped Blake didn’t find out about what she was about to do.

About a block away from where practice was being held for the day, Weiss cleared her throat. “Stop the car. I think I should repay you both for going out of your way to pick me up.”

“The only way you can repay us is if you cheer us on” Neptune smirked, thinking nothing of the offer while Sun parked the car and looked at Weiss with a mix of shock and confusion.

“You better not be suggesting what I think you are” Sun stated only to see Weiss smirk and Neptune pale as he realised what Sun was referring to.

Weiss licked her lips before spreading her legs and showing off her panties for the boys. “I think I am Sun.”

“Really Weiss? Why would you even suggest this?” Neptune questioned, although he felt himself growing hard at the thought of Weiss offering herself to him and Sun.

“Weiss, how do you think Blake would react to you offering this to me? She’s your friend” Sun growled, although his mind immediately wondered to Blake finding out and offering herself to join them next time.

“Well, we won’t tell her and don’t worry, she won’t find out unless I want her to” Weiss smirked.

Neptune and Sun shared a look before they both sighed. She wanted to repay them this way, and besides, she was teasing them just enough to get them interested. Sun pulled away from the curb and drove until they were closer practice. He drove into the nearest alleyway and parked. No sooner did he turn off the car did Weiss crawl over to the front and was sitting on his lap. No doubt she could feel his erection.

Neptune began to unzip his pants to reveal his hardening dick. Weiss giggled before shifting her weight on Sun so that she she could bend down and take Neptune’s nine inch member. While she bobbed her head up and down on it, Weiss rolled up her skirt and displayed her ass for Sun. Not needing instructions, Sun rolled down her panties and began to finger her pussy, finding it extremely wet. Neptune groaned as Weiss swallowed his cock and moaned at the taste.

Weiss was getting a little frustrated at the lack of cock plugging her cunt and so used her hand to attempt to undo Sun’s pants. While she did struggle, she managed to remove his belt and freed his dick. She didn’t give Sun time to put of a condom as she lifted her add up and stopped sucking her boyfriend. She turned her head to face Sun and smirked with a mix of lust and anticipation.

“Come on Sun, get into position and fuck my cunt” she smirked, wiggling her ass for him.

“Neptune?” Sun questioned, preferring his best friend to give him permission to fuck his girlfriend’s pussy.

“Just do what she asks. It’s better than the alternative” Neptune answered, a little annoyed his blowjob was cut short.

“And the alternative is?” Sun questioned as he repositioned himself to be behind Weiss’ surprisingly fat ass.

“I push you to the ground and rape you” Weiss growled out before she started to deepthroat Neptune’s cock immediately.

“Right… Well, going in…” Sun swallowed before he pushed his member into her entrance and began to thrust in and out of her.

Weiss moaned from the feeling as she sucked on Neptune’s cock. Neptune shrugged, not really caring his best friend was fucking his girlfriend without a condom. He turned his head to see Sun spanking Weiss’ ass and smirked, thinking he was lucky to have such a horny girlfriend and such a willing bestfriend. Weiss was thinking she had hit the jackpot with these two, feeling Neptune’s nine inches in her throat and her pussy being spread by Sun’s thick, ten inch cock was heaven to her.

She moaned loudly as Neptune started to thrust into her throat and Sun gripped her ass as he fucked her harder and faster. Neither was easy on her as they fucked her holes. She rolled her eyes up from the pleasure before she felt the throbbing. She moaned out her begs for them to fill her with their cum from around Neptune’s member.

Neptune was the first to unload, cumming into her throat and to her stomach. He surprisingly had so much cum stored up that it started to return up her throat. His seed squirted out of her nose and the corners of her mouth. As soon as Sun saw this, he couldn’t help himself and started to cum into Weiss’ entrance. While not as pent up as Neptune, he did have a good few loads stored up. He cummed so much Weiss couldn’t hold it. His baby batter squirted out from the sides of her pussy and his dick.

When they were done, Weiss checked the time to see she was only ten minutes late for practice. She smiled at them both before climbing into the back again and sat back with cum leaking out from her pussy. She wiped the cum from her face and swallowed it. She then reached into her bag and pulled out some perfume and began to spray herself to hide the scent of her adventure. Sun and Neptune both fixed themselves up and hid their cocks back into their pants. Weiss up her panties back on and reached into her bag again, pulling out some tights that matched her cheer leading uniform.

The boys took her to practice and waited around while she practiced the routines with the girls. All the other girls and the few boys that did cheer leading believed her about Sun and Neptune getting lost on the way hence why she was late. However, towards the end, Blake and the new girl, Emerald, started to question Weiss’ story when they saw a bead of white roll down Weiss’ legs. After practice, the two followed her and witnessed Weiss offering to the boys to fuck her ass when they got back to her place and the two agreeing. They began to plot together on how to get back at Weiss for fucking both boys instead of going to practice.


	194. Chapter 194

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Futa!Yang bending over and fucking Raven, knocking her up.

Raven was both impressed and annoyed with her daughter. She was impressed because her daughter proved to be more than a match for her and had defeated her in combat. She was annoyed because she was currently bent over and was being fucked in her fertile pussy by her only daughter. She had recently discovered she had entered her fertile days and didn’t want to be bred to have another kid.

Yang didn’t care as she thrusted roughly into her admittedly sexy mom. She loved the feeling of her tight cunt, despite the woman admitting earlier to having fucked nearly everyday since she was fourteen. Yang spanked her mom’s fat ass and pulled on her hair. Raven groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure, blushing in lust and shame as she was fucked.

Yang hilted herself inside her mother and started to cum. Raven widened her eyes in fear as she felt Yang’s eleven inch member pump load after load into her. She tried to fight back only for Yang to pull on her hair more and start to churn the baby batter into her mother’s cunt.

Yang then began to thrust more and more into Raven. She wasn’t going to stop until she was sure Raven would get knocked up with their incestous child and was nothing but a loyal, she wanted to say girlfriend? Yang wasn’t sure what she wanted Raven to be, her girlfriend, lover, possible future wife? She knew she wanted Raven to bare her first child. Shaking her head, Yang just continued, seeing Raven accepting that she wouldn’t stop fucking her until she was pregnant.

This went on for hours and Yang passed out on top of her mother, still buried inside Raven’s cunt.


	195. Chapter 195

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Weiss was really in a bad mood. But with the annoyance's older sister in the vicinity, she can't take out her anger on that annoying Ruby Rose. It just so happened that Neptune walked in as the Rose-XiaoLong sisters went out for a breather. She decided to take out her anger on the new arrival. Without any single word she immobilized Neptune with her Glyphs and Ice. (Femdom and Sub Neptune no Ice Dildos tho)

Weiss was not easily annoyed. Well, that’s what she liked to believe anyway. It would seem that she had an unexpected annoyance to deal with in the form of her team leader, the adorable but oh so disgustingly annoying Ruby Rose. She found herself on some days mentally stopping herself from bending the girl over and raping her until she was nothing but a broken mess, but she couldn’t, especially with Yang or Blake around. Especially Yang. Instead, usually Weiss found herself in Beacon’s many training facilities, training her ass off to cool down, or down in lower Vale, hiring a street walker or renting out a modest (by Weiss standards) hotel room and calling an escort to come to her where she would use them like any other toy.

Today was different however as Weiss found herself shouting at Ruby for her incompetence over keeping to a schedule. Yang had opted to step in between them and broke up their argument, only to suggest the two just spend some time apart to cool off and think about what had started to argument. While Yang and Ruby left the dorm room, Weiss huffed and walked over to her bed. She was annoyed Blake wasn’t there for her to take her frustrations out on, she distinctively remember Blake telling the three that she would be out with Sun and Scarlet, shopping for some new clothes and books. Just as she sat down on her bed, the door opened and the concerned face of Neptune peered through the cracked open door. Weiss looked at him, her glare softening slightly upon seeing him.

“Everything alright Weiss? Half the academy could hear you and Ruby arguing over something?” He questioned, entering the room and closing the door behind him, locking it by accident as he did so.

Weiss allowed herself to let out a sigh as she beckoned him over to her. “We were that loud huh? Figures. I just don’t understand how she can be so, disorganised and disrespectful as team leader. It’s fucking bullshit!”

Neptune had nothing to say to that. He knew Sun was those things at times but he respected his leader’s skills and he knew Ruby was still learning. He looked around the room, trying to think of something to take Weiss’ mind off Ruby. What he didn’t know was what Weiss had thought up on.

She had secret caches of toys stored all over the room and in some hidden spaces across the school. She sized him up before she took his hand in her own and gave him an innocent smile. Before he could do anything, she then suddenly pushed him onto her bed. She was surprisingly quick as she tied him to the bed posts.

“Um, Weiss?” Neptune questioned, not liking what was happening to him.

“Neptune, you seem like you could help me out. Give a girl a good time?” Weiss asked as innocently as she could with that perverted smile on her lips.

Before Neptune could get a peep out, Weiss was already removing his pants and boxers from his waist, pulling them down to his ankles. He watched as Weiss gave his dick a soft tap before she looked underneath her bed. He watched as she lifted something underneath it. She soon returned with a ball gag and a strap-on. He swallowed before speaking.

“W-Weiss? Wha-what are you do-” he was cut off by Weiss forcing the gag into his mouth.

“Shoooosh… It’ll be over soon… Now submit” she cooed before adjusting the strap-on on herself.

Neptune just stared at her before he felt her lift up his hips. She gave him a smile before she pushed the tip of the hard piece of plastic against his asshole. His eyes widened before he felt her force her plastic member into his rear. He screamed out in pain as he was forced to take it. Weiss however, was enjoying every moment of it. She started to fuck his ass from the painful position. She had purposely tied him up like this to make this as painful as possible. Why would she do this? Because Weiss Schnee was a sadist in bed.

She thrusted up into him with a grin. She loved how tight he was, as it made her put more work into her movements. Each time she saw his cock throb, she would promptly smack it, pinch it and squeeze it tightly. She ordered him to not let his cock throb or she would make him feel more pain. He quickly learned to accept this fact and did all he could to stop her from hurting him any more.

She didn’t stop thrusting into him, even after he started to associate the pain with Weiss’ pleasure, therefore his pleasure. She didn’t stop even after he coated his chest in his own cum several times. She only stopped when she felt all her anger fade out of her… Five hours later. When she was done, Weiss slowly pulled out of him and went under her bed. She rummaged a little before grabbing a small butt plug. She giggled before she got up and forced it into Neptune’s ass.

“Thank you Neptune. That was, fun and relaxing” she smiled as she removed the gag.

Neptune said nothing as he got his pants back on and left, just in time for Ruby and Yang to see him leave. Weiss smirked before returning all her equipment back in her hidden stash. When Yang and Ruby returned to the dorm, she promptly apologised to Ruby before skipping out of the room. Needless to say, the sister wondered what Neptune had done to help calm her down.


	196. Chapter 196

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr darktenshikage6   
> Yang never knew how good Ruby was with her cock until Ruby surprises her with some good morning sex and creampie!

Yang woke up to a tinkling on her hips. She looked down to see Ruby pulling her sleeping shorts down before she rubbed her cock against the blonde’s pussy. Yang widened her eyes before Ruby pushed herself in and started to slowly thrust, letting a moan escape Yang’s lips, alerting the younger sibling to her being awake. //(Such weird wording) Shut up!

“Morning Yang~” Ruby sang out as she thrusted into her sister as if she expected her to wake up.

Yang moaned as Ruby continued to ravage her entrance. “Ruby, what are you doing?”

“I’m about to show you how much I love you Yang” Ruby giggled before she sped up her thrusting.

Yang moaned as she was fucked by her own sister. Ruby giggled before she leaned down and kissed her beloved sister. Yang didn’t fight back, rather welcoming the kiss. She was honestly surprised with herself with how easily she was accepting this. Ruby stuck her tongue down her throat as she fucked her pussy. Yang clawed at her sister’s back as her pussy was pounded away at by the younger girl. Ruby didn’t let up as she fucked her own sister.

The taboo subject of incest had always been an interest of Yang’s ever since she learned about sex back at Signal. She secretly loved the idea of Ruby using her special wand to take her. But because she could never work up the courage to ask Ruby to just fuck her already, Yang never enacted those fantasies. And yet, Ruby was happily fucking her as a morning surprise. No doubt Weiss and Blake had woken up to see the sister’s fucking.

Yang looked over at Weiss’ bed to see the heiress watching them with bright red cheeks and wide eyes. Although, the massive wet patch informed her that Weiss was enjoying the show. Yang couldn’t see Blake, but judging from the moans that weren’t her own or Ruby’s, Blake was enjoying what she was hearing. The blonde happily moaned loudly as she was fucked by her own younger sister.

Ruby moaned loudly as she bucked her hips sharply before depositing her thick nut gravy into Yang’s entrance. Yang screamed out as she orgasmed from the blasting seed, squirting onto Ruby’s lap and her bed sheets. Her juices were soon mixed with cum as her pussy pushed out what it couldn’t fit. Ruby kissed Yang before pulling out. Her ten inch cock slowly going flaccid.

“Yang Xiao Long… Do you, want to be my girlfriend?” Ruby asked as she stared down at her sister.

Yang was breathing heavily before she looked up at Ruby and smiled. “Yes. I love you Ruby.”

“Awwwww” Weiss cooed before Yang threw a pillow at her and then went to making out with her sister.

Blake was still masturbating under her bed for the remainder of the day.


	197. Chapter 197

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr darktenshikage6  
> Ruby and Yang decide to start off their morning by eating out their partners but they don't stop even after they wake up cumming.

Yang and Ruby smirked at each other as they both stood completely naked. They had come to a decision that morning to surprise Weiss and Blake by eating them out. Yang had jokingly mentioned they should be naked, only to have Ruby standing before her in nothing. Yang had obliged and stripped herself down to her birthday suit. Ruby kissed Yang’s cheek before she crawled onto Weiss’ bed and carefully lifted her nightie up until her womanhood was exposed. Yang smacked Ruby’s butt before she simply tore Blake’s pyjamas to shreds, thankful that the Faunus was a heavy sleeper.

Ruby leaned down and began to slowly and methodically lick and kiss Weiss’ legs until reaching her core. The young leader nipped slightly at Weiss’ lower lips before licking her slit, penetrating it slightly. Weiss was moaning softly in her sleep as Ruby ate her out. Ruby grinned to herself as she heard those moans. It meant that her skills had improved since the last time she did this for Weiss.

Yang on the other hand, was much more aggressive in her technique. Blake was already moaning loudly in her sleep as Yang attacked her clit with rapid tongue flicks and a little more than necessarily aggressive nips to the Faunus’ sensitive folds. Yang licked her lips as she pulled away and gave Ruby a smirk, as if to brag about how loudly Blake was moaning in her sleep.

Ruby didn’t pay her sister any mind as Weiss instinctively wrapped her thighs around Ruby’s head in her sleep, forcing Ruby to dig her tongue deeper into her. Ruby used this to her advantage and started to move her tongue in and out much like a certain phallic appendage most guys had. Weiss groaned as she begged in her sleep for her lover to go deeper. Ruby was all too happy to do as asked.

Yang huffed before she continued her aggressive assault on Blake’s privates. While her methods were, well, a Yang method, they did get the results she wanted. Blake was begging for more in her sleep. Judging from the quivering of Blake’s legs, Yang was close to getting the girl to cum. Whether she squirted or not, that was up in the air.

Ruby and Yang both continued their work in assaulting their partner’s pleasure centres with their own methods for a few more minutes, Yang being surprised with how long Blake was lasting after seeing how much quivering she as doing. However, they soon both came on the sisters’ faces, coating them in a thin layer of girl cum… Well, Yang was coated in a thin layer. Ruby had her face drenched, like she had jumped into a pool.

The sisters gave each other a toothy grin, only to hear their partners ask them what was happening. Well, the sister got more than they bargained for when Weiss and Blake returned the favour to them. No one saw team RWBY that day… Well, unless you don’t count Pyrrha opening the door to their dorm searching for them and catching Ruby eating out Yang while Yang ate out Blake and Blake ate out Weiss and Weiss ate out Ruby.


	198. Chapter 198

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr rwbynsfwfan87  
> BDSM Blake continuation: Velvet disgusted Blake, she couldn’t stand how the rabbit never fought back. As punishment for shaming the faunus race Blake forces Velvet to watch as she breaks Coco.

Blake wasn’t just disgusted with Velvet for being such a timid girl, she was embarrassed by her. She was a Faunus, she was supposed to be tough, superior. And yet she was letting humans step all over her. After breaking her team, Blake made plans to teach Velvet a lesson. She thought up nearly a thousand different ways she would teach Velvet how to make the Faunus race proud. And well, only one actually got Blake going.

Sitting on her new throne, which was really just Weiss, Blake called up the only human she actually had any respect for, the only human that treated Velvet right. Coco Adel, Velvet’s secret little crush. “Coco, hey. Think you and Velvet could come help me with something? I really need your opinion and help on a little project I’m doing.”

Coco responded a little tiredly form the other end of the Scroll call. “Blake? Just, tell me where and when… I’m a little tired right now. Velvet just won’t, punch that asshole and I’ve spent the last hour cleaning up the mess after beating them up for her.”

“Oh that’s fine Coco. But, think the two of you can come up to my dorm at, let’s say, six?”

“It’s a date.”

“Kinky” Blake smirked before ending the call.

She smirked before she dressed her pets in their normal clothes and ordered them to not return until the next day before sending them off to meet with a local White Fang cell to fuck. A few hours passed as Blake prepared for what would become one of her favourite moments in life. She waited until the two girls arrived before she did anything.

There was a knock on the door and Blake opened it for the two girls behind it. “Thanks for coming. The rest of the team are currently out getting some food and drinks for us tonight so they’ll be a while.”

“That’s fine Blake. What did you need us for anyway?” Velvet smiled shyly, seeing Blake standing so confidently before Coco, one of the strongest people she knew.

“Well, my team and I are conducting a little experiment and we need some input from more experienced Huntresses” Blake lied without showing any signs this was far from the truth.

“We’ll be happy to help” Coco smirked confidently, unaware of what Blake had install for her.

Blake simply smiled in response before showing the girls over to the desk with all the experiment’s ‘notes’. She walked away, reasoning with them that she is getting the rest of the notes. While they waited for Blake to return, Velvet picked up a ‘note’ and began to read it to herself. The smile she had adorn slowly fading. But before she could tell Coco something was wrong, Blake used one of her Shadow’s to gag Velvet while she cuffed Coco’s hands behind her back and used another Shadow to tie her feet together.

“What the fuck Blake?” Coco hissed out as Blake roughly pushed her into the desk, the side of her face squishing up against it.

Blake let out a low, cold chuckle before she took a deep breath and answered her. “Oh Coco. I’m sick and tired of seeing Velvet acting like such a weak, little bitch. She is a disgrace to the Faunus. And since you seem to be the only person she actually looks up to, I devised the best form of punishment would be me breaking you in front of her. Which is kind of sad, I kind of liked you… Even if you are human.”

“You are fucked up Belladonna!” Coco shouted, struggling against her bindings before she felt Blake roughly spank her meaty rear.

“Now now Coco… We wouldn’t want to damage the goods. The less you struggle, the easier this will be for all of us… I really don’t want to harm that pretty face of yours, or your juicy ass” Blake cooed.

Velvet watched as the Shadow held her back from Coco. She spat the cloth gagging her out of her mouth, which now was around her neck, staining her shirt with her sober. “Blake, why are you doing this? I thought you left the White Fang.”

Blake giggled at Velvet before leaving Coco for a moment, leaving her Shadow behind to keep Coco from leaving. “Velvet… Ever heard of infiltration? It’s this new thing where somebody pretends to be on the enemy’s side. They picked me, well, because I can break a bitch within ten minutes, faster than the High Leader, who can do it in thirty minutes. Now, I’m going to break Coco, just so you can learn to grow a fucking spine.”

Velvet yelped at the tone of Blake’s voice before she watched the Faunus reach under her bed. Blake hummed a tune to herself before pulling out a strap-on, the plastic dick of this one having small spike along the length. She also pulled out several leather straps and a spider-gag. Blake smiled before walking over to Coco. Coco had tears in her eyes as Blake ripped her clothes off, ruining the expensive outfit. The cat Faunus used the leather straps on Coco’s body, using it to show off all of the girl’s best assets. Her ass, her tits and her toned stomach were all on display.

Blake licked her lips before stripping herself. She showed off how wet she was to Velvet and Coco before putting on the strap-on. Blake then took the spider gag and forced Coco to wear it. The fashionista had no choice but to wear it. She growled as best she could before she felt Blake push the phallic plastic against her pussy. All that left her mouth was a terrified gasp. Blake licked her lips before pushing the member into Coco’s pussy.

“You ready to learn your place Coco? How about you Velvet? Ready to watch this bitch be taken?” Blake hissed out before she started to thrust into Coco, electing a pained groan from Coco. “Oh? What’s this? You have somebody like Yatsuhashi on your team and you don’t even use him? Coco, for shame. I thought my smallest dildo would be something you’re used to.”

“She isn’t a slut like you Blake” Velvet cut in with fear in her voice.

Blake roughly and sharply smacked her hips into Coco’s meaty ass before looking at Velvet. “Is that some anger I hear? That’s it Vel, put some fire in that belly of yours.”

Velvet clenched her teeth as Blake went back to fucking Coco from behind. It was clear to her that Blake was purposely going slow with breaking Coco. Her movements were slow and methodical, rather than the quick speed and multiple stimuli that she saw break girls before. Blake gave Velvet a wink before she used her Semblance to the best to its abilities, conjuring four more Shadows, although this time, the four were much like Blake now, naked save for the strap-on.

Blake dissipated the Shadow she used to initially bind Coco before she and her four new ones moved Coco over to the empty bed across from Velvet and the Shadow holding her captive there. Blake laid on her back with Coco on top of her. She gripped each of Coco’s ass cheeks and spread them, exposing her rosebud. Blake grinned before she had three of the four Shadows penetrate it. The tightness was too much, crushing one of the Shadow’s strap-on, and in turn destroying it. Blake stared in surprise before shrugging. The remaining Shadow grabbed the sides of Coco’s head and forced her to suck on its strap-on.

As one, the four remaining Blakes started to thrust. Velvet could only watch in horror as the girl she knew as the sweet but quiet Blake fuck Coco before her. As Coco, the girl she crushed hard on and looked up to, slowly broke down into an obedient slut for Blake and her Shadow’s. Velvet’s lip quivered as Coco started to moan from the brutal treatment. Something lit up in Velvet before she snapped.

Blake barely had time to react before she saw the Shadow’s wisp around into nothing. Blake smirked as she saw Velvet breathing heavily, glaring at her as Coco didn’t seem to mind, joyfully riding Blake’s false appendage, her ass clapping. The two Faunus met eye to eye before Blake decided it would be best to speak.

“Now this, is what I wanted to see. Who knew you had it in you Velvet? To be so big and tough, standing up to me… The one that holds all the cards” Blake grinned, knowing it would get under her skin.

“This is enough Blake… I don’t want to hurt you… You were my friend” Velvet growled, tears in her eyes.

Blake shrugged before she humoured Velvet with a response. “Well, we can still be friends… All you have to do, is show Coco here, just how much you love her…”

“What?” Velvet questioned before she saw Blake reach under the pillow and pulled out a rather large strap-on. “N-no way…”

“Come on Vel~. We both know how much you want to… If you do this… I promise, no one will ever pick on you again… Not even the High Leader of the White Fang will touch you” Blake smirked, deciding to play into Velvet’s insecurity towards the constant bullying.

Velvet didn’t respond until she took the strap-on from Blake and shakily put it on. Blake smirked as her little tactic worked. She broke Coco to finally get a response from the rabbit Faunus and now she was about to see the fruits of her labour. Velvet swallowed before she forced the phallic piece of plastic into Coco’s ass. Blake could only smile before she started to ravage Coco’s pussy. By the end of this little session, Blake had not only added a new pet, but also somebody she could rely on to help her break new girls should she need the back up.

And Blake wanted more…


	199. Chapter 199

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr coolbleepbloop  
> after a broken joan Pulled her under the table claudine has been hooked on achilles cock. not that she would ever admit too. so every once and a while she goes to him and subs with joan. Only this time, shes hog tied and suspended from the ceiling. achilles uses this to break the bigger woman, just like he did to joan, only rougher

Claudine swallowed as she knocked on the door to the agreed upon room. She had been instructed to wear nothing but her blazer and skirt for this meeting with Joan and Achilles. The larger girl was nervous as a bat from high hell. She hoped nobody came by to see her in such a state. After what felt like an eternity, the door finally opened to reveal Joan’s mostly slim figure and Achilles muscular, almost too perfect frame.

Claudine stepped into the room as quickly as she could as Joan closed the door behind her. Joan had grown a little thicker from when this had started, likely been focusing on enhancing her thick thighs some more than training to be a Huntress. Not that Claudine was complaining. Joan looked honestly better with thicker thighs, hips and most importantly, rear. The former bully bit her lip at the sight before Achille dropped his pants to reveal the very reason she was there.

Claudine stared at that godly cock before she reached up to expose her E cup breasts for Achilles and Joan, only for Joan to stop her with a sly smirk. “Not yet. We need to show you something, baby.”

Claudine blushed at the pet name from Joan. The blonde had been calling her various pet names in each encounter they had, and it was honestly piercing through Claudine’s resolve. “J-Joan? What d-do you have planned?”

Achilles answered instead of the blonde as he walked over to a bag the two team mates likely brought themselves. “Why, you’ve been a faithful cocksleeve, I just thought it best to break you in. And what better way to break in a pig like you than tying you up like one?”

Claudine blushed at the comment about being a pig before she witnessed Achilles pull out several lengths of rope from the bag. “Oh fuck…”

“Oh fuck indeed Claudine” Joan purred before she tore open the girl’s blazer, the larger girl’s large breasts swaying from the sudden release. “Now, Achilles will make you squeal like a good little piglet.”

Claudine did nothing as Joan was handed some rope and tied her hands together behind her back. Her ankles were next as Joan tightened them savagely. Achille smiled before he pulled out a small pulley system from the bag and used his Semblance to lodge it into the roof. Claudine was pushed onto some desks Joan had moved to be underneath the pulley system before her arms and legs were pulled back to be tied up together with a painful stretch.

A longer length of rope was used to loop around the rope used to tie her arms and lets together. Achilles, being taller than Joan, looped this length around the pulley system before using his strength to hold Claudin slightly above the desks. Joan was quick to remove them before she helped secure the rope to something stable that wouldn’t have Claudine go crashing down into the floor. Once this was done, Claudine could sense that she was going to be fucked like this. Strung up like a recent hunt and suspended over a metaphorical flame.

Achilles’ hot, throbbing cock pressing against her entrance caused Claudine to hitch her breath in her throat before she moaned out as Achilles pushed into her slowly. Joan watched from the sideline with a perverted look in her eyes and biting her bottom lip. The blonde was rubbing her thighs together and her B cup breasts in her hand as she witnessed Claudine being slowly thrusted into by Achilles.

Claudine moaned as Achilles allowed her adjust to his size as he fucked her. She closed her eyes before Achilles spanked her ass and started to thrust into her tight womanhood with no regard for her. Claudine yelped a little as she felt the sharp sting. Achilles smirked at that before he started to put more power into his thrusts.

This went on for a few more moments until Achilles cummed deep into Claudine’s pussy, much to the larger girl’s horror. Claudine stared back at the man currently using her but saw nothing but a satisfied smirk. She blushed before she felt him thrusting again. It wasn’t long before Claudine orgasmed herself. She hung her head limply as Achilles continued to fuck her entrance with recklace abandon. Claudine could feel herself slipping away to the pleasure as Achilles continued to thrust into her.

Achilles smirked before he gave Joan a nod. Joan licked her lips before she walked over to the two, swaying her hips as her ass jiggled with each step. Joan pinched both of Claudine’s nipples and pulled and twisted them. Claudine moaned out with a strained scream as Joan and Achilles continued to abuse her. Joan smirked before leaving her tits alone and stood up. She stepped in front of Claudine and forced the girl to eat her out.

Claudine did so, not because she wanted to, but because her instincts told her. Joan had a front row viewing of Claudine breaking as she was eaten out. The bigger girl’s eyes slowly faded from the shining example of lively activity to the dull eyes of somebody whom was broken. Achilles and Joan grunted as they came together. Claudine soon followed before Achilles left her hanging there.

It wasn’t until the next day was Claudine let down from her bindings. But by then, she was gone. Replaced by a slave to Achilles’ cock.


	200. Chapter 200

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr coolbleepbloop   
> (Narcoleptic Nora ? i didn't start this but i want to continue it) Futa Joan, Futa Rin, and Futa Pyrrha find this new sluttly nora and fuck her holes at the same time, giving her permanant heart eyes, and wobbly legs after words
> 
> We are aware that Jaune and Ren turned into their r63 counterparts

Nora giggled as she looked between Joan, Rin and Pyrrha. After she had returned to them after her recent escapades with her sleep solicitor, she noticed that the three were growing increasingly more attentive towards her. And now, well, the three had cornered her into a storage room and had stripped naked. Nora was excited to see the three completely naked and exposing their ‘boopers’ for her. Joan’s was the smallest, having a length of 9 inches. Rin followed with 10.5 inches. Pyrrha was a monster, standing at 13 inches. The three futas all grinned before Nora stripped herself.

In no time, Joan had taken Nora’s mouth, Pyrrha her pussy and Rin her ass. The three started thrusting together into Nora, all going painfully slow just so they could let her adjust. But Nora kept on insisting they fucked her harder. Nora moaned as she bobbed her head as quickly as Joan’s grip on her hair allowed her, moved her hips as fast Rin and Pyrrha allowed her.

However, Nora soon felt the three start to speed up their thrusting in her holes. Nora gagged and moaned around Joan’s member as the two in her lower holes hit her deepest parts. She groaned as the trio fucked her like the slut she presented herself as. The trio continued to fuck her, eventually slamming themselves into her with enough force she was sure she would bruise.

The wet slap of flesh against flesh echoed throughout the storage room as the four had their fun together. Soon, the trio started to thrust more sporadically. Nora knew they were about to cum. She moaned loudly as Rin hilted herself and squirted out ropes of cum into the redhead’s ass. Joan was next as she filled Nora’s stomach with baby batter. Pyrrha lasted a full minute longer before she painted Nora’s walls white.

The three pulled out of her and got dressed. Nora giggled before she changed back into her clothes. She found it hard to walk and as she caught herself from falling, she caught her reflection in a silvery can. Her eyes had small heart shaped pupils and the irises seemed to be a little misshapen into hearts. Thinking nothing of it, Nora had the three futas help her out and take her back to the dorm. There, they would fuck again and again until the next morning. That morning, Nora discovered that her eyes and pupils, well, they didn’t change back to normal. And she slowly learned they never will.


	201. Chapter 201

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr Beacon-Slut-Academy   
> Rin has quite the effect on her male teammates, especially when she practices yoga, in the early morning. The act is innocent enough, if it wasn't for the near see through yoga pants, and the fact she doesn't wear anything underneath. Wonder how long Thor and Achilles can hold out, before they jump on the tight inviting rear.

Evidently, it wasn’t very long. Rin survived maybe 10 days of peaceful yoga before her team mates pounced on her. Thor only cracked because Achilles had taken enough and had ripped Rin’s yoga pants open and started fucking her asshole. When this occurred, Thor couldn’t control himself and had forced Rin to start blowing him.

Now, well, Rin’s yoga sessions were really just an innocent name for Achilles and Thor fuck the shit out of the lithe girl’s holes until she is a leaking, drooling mess. Most days, the two would basically spitroast her. But on occasions, they would fuck her pussy together. Rin was far from enjoying this all the time and sometimes would seek out areas where she could practice yoga in peace and quiet… This never lasted long as the two boys would often find her anyway and fuck her.

After a while, Rin had accepted this as her place in life. To be used as her male teammates cocksleeves. It wasn’t a glamourous job, but somebody had to quench their raging lust. So why not her and her plump ass?


	202. Chapter 202

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr darktenshikage6   
> Futa Coco never thought Velvet could be so dominate until she put a cock and ball ring on her and edged her nearly 3 hours!

Coco groaned with a mix of pain and pleasure as Velvet stroked her throbbing member. They had been at this for nearly 3 hours already, and Velvet intended for them to go for as long as she saw necessary. Coco clenched her eyes shut as her cock begged for the release the rings denied her. Velvet was just enjoying this all too much.

Coco was not expecting Velvet to change from the timid school girl into this dominating force that had been her sexual torment for the past few hours. Velvet had also started calling her some degrading names in the process of edging her. Very simple ones, but still having the effect she wanted. Coco was a blushing and humiliated mess as Velvet called everything between a fat assed slut and a worthless cock sucking skank. Velvet even went so far as to call Coco a big dicked freak just to humiliate her even more as her cock throbbed in need.

By the time Coco was allowed to cum, Velvet had repositioned her. Coco laid on her back with her ass up in the air with her cock aimed directly at her face. Velvet fingered her asshole as her free hand worked on removing the cock and ball rings. Velvet ordered her to feel her face to be painted white with her own seed like the cum addicted whore Coco was… Which wasn’t far off the truth. Coco screamed loudly as her cock plastered her face with her white sticky goodness.

Velvet’s smile was wicked as she watched this. She watched Coco cum for nearly ten minutes straight before she wrapped her lips around the head to allow the last of it into her mouth. Velvet swallowed before she left Coco laying there, letting the fashionista’s ass slap the floor as she did so. Velvet swallowed the cum in her mouth before sucking on her finger as she left.

She wondered who her next unsuspecting victim could be.


	203. Chapter 203

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr yuriguy15   
> After a night of drinking to destress Weiss returns to the dorm drunk and horny. Seeing this as a chance to have a little fun Yang (futa) decides to help. What she doesn't know is that Weiss is fertile.

Yang smirked to herself as Weiss stumbled into the dorm room, giggling like a school girl as her face was flushed red with drunkenness. She had known Weiss would be out drinking tonight and had been waiting for her chance to convince Weiss to get in bed with her. She had a bit of a crush on the heiress for almost as long as they had known each other. Ruby and Blake were out on their own little dates. With who, Yang didn’t know nor did she care.

Weiss stumbled over to Yang with an aloof grin. “Heeeeey there cutie~ Think we can haaaaave some fun?”

Yang bit her lip as Weiss slurred her words. “I think I can, what with a sexy piece of ass like you.”

Weiss giggled as she pulled away from Yang and turned around, bending over for Yang and lifting her skirt, revealing she was pantiless and was dripping wet with arousal. “Don’t keep me waiting~”

Yang licked her lips as she stood and pulled her shorts down, allowing her 10 inch pecker to flop out and slap Weiss’ ass. “Very well princess.”

With that, Yang pushed her unprotected cock into Weiss’ snatch. Weiss moaned as Yang pushed her walls out. Yang not thinking Weiss was at an unsafe time of month. Weiss was excited to be stuffed by Yang and likely, fall pregnant with her child. But for now, they needed to fuck like animals. Like actual animals, not Faunus.

Yang gripped Weiss’ hips before she started to thrust into her, slapping Weiss’ surprisingly fat ass against her hips. The blonde grunted as she felt how tight Weiss was, having difficulty moving her hips back even with the slickness of her arousal. Yang spanked Weiss with a thrust forward before she started thrusting like crazy. Weiss was howling in pleasure as Yang abused her tight entrance and her fat ass cheeks.

Both girls were in absolute pleasure as Yang was feeling herself ready to cum. “Fuck. Weiss, want me to cum in you?”

“Do it! Knock me up!” Weiss screamed, Yang taking it as her drunkenness and the pleasure making her say that.

Yang howled as she cummed into Weiss’ pussy. Weiss moaned loudly as she squirted onto Yang’s lap. Yang sighed before pulling out of Weiss. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her onto the bed with her, promptly falling asleep with Weiss following shortly after.

Things were pretty normal after that, until a specific date came up and Weiss noticed something. After testing herself, Weiss realised what had happened. She was pregnant with Yang’s child… And she wasn’t mad.


	204. Chapter 204

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr alphomegamaster   
> Yang never drinks any water during the day for the same reasons team RWB(futa) never goes to the bathroom, yang is ultra piss thirsty. After yang is finished drinking a gallon of piss every night, they all have a golden shower with the remaining two gallons.

Yang had woken up that morning with a bright smile on her face. The reason why? Why, it was

Yang smacked her lips as she swallowed her drink of piss. She sighed in relief before looking up at Weiss, Blake and most importantly, Ruby. These three girls had been life savers for her. When she came to Beacon, Yang didn’t know how she would survive without somebody pissing her a drink. Thankfully, these three were willing to do just that for her.

And since today was a special day, Yang was stripped naked and gave the three a nod. Ruby was the first and started to piss on Yang’s face, letting the blonde’s favourite liquid run down her chin and neck. Weiss stepped forward and relieved the rest of her bladder on Yang’s stomach. Yang giggled before she felt Blake starting to piss in her hair.

Yang was giggling as they emptied the rest of their delicious piss onto her body. She opened her eyes when they stepped away from her. She was dripping wet before she shyly fluttered her eyelashes for them. She wanted more but was disappointed when they shook their heads and went to bed… Well, except Blake, who opened the door for the dorm. Standing outside were their friends, JNPR, CFVY, and their teacher Professor Goodwitch.

That night, Yang went to sleep being marked by the new nine pissing on her. Well… That and the fact she was on the floor as the twelve to piss on her slept in the beds. Ruby, Glynda and Blake in one. Jaune, Pyrrha and Weiss in another. Nora, Ren and Fox in the next. Coco, Velvet and Yatsuhashi in the last.


	205. Chapter 205

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr azure-lust   
> Instead of killing her, Cinder takes Pyrrha to Salem (futa), who turns her into her personal cocksleeve, filling all of her holes with cum. Bonus: Salem continues fucking Pyrrha, even when she's pregnant.

Pyrrha was terrified as she was forced to kneel before the pale woman before her. She was terrified by two things about this woman. A) She had two Grimm flanking her and B) She was naked with a veiny, 16 inch cock as thick as her thigh. Pyrrha stared before the woman, Salem as Cinder called her, grabbed the back of her head and forced her to take the member into her mouth. Now Pyrrha wasn’t unfamiliar with dicks, but this one was the largest she had ever been presented with.

She gagged around the member before she felt Salem start thrusting into her throat. Pyrrha prayed to whatever God was listening to get her through this before it became too late for her. If her prayer did get noticed, whoever was listening didn’t care as Pyrrha still had her throat being violated by the woman. Salem grunted with each thrust, and quickly couldn’t last long with Pyrrha’s tight throat as she cummed down her throat. Pyrrha’s eyes bulged as she tasted it. It was the most disgusting cum she had ever tasted, and she had tasted some pretty disgusting cum to get the training that allowed her to fight so well.

She clenched up her face before opening her eyes as Salem pulled her cock out of her with a dangerous grin gracing her lips. Pyrrha watched with horror as the two Grimm stepped forward and grabbed her wrists and ankles. Pyrrha was then flipped over and was facing away from Salem. She felt a cold hand on her ass before a sharp sting accompanied by a harsh smack. Pyrrha only widened her eyes more, feeling Salem push that behemoth into her pussy.

Pyrrha could only focus on the size of the thing as Salem thrusted into her. The size of it was unreal, she felt like she would break from the size alone. She groaned before feeling Salem force her full length inside. Pyrrha screamed from pain as she inadvertently squirted. Salem saw this as a sign that Pyrrha was enjoying it and started to pound into her harder and faster. Feeling this, Pyrrha tried to beg her to stop… Only this failed as her words came out as nonsense.

Salem continued until she had cummed inside Pyrrha’s tight womanhood, most of her seed blasting out onto the floor. Salem then pulled out and repeated this hard fucking in Pyrrha’s ass, something the amazon was not looking forward to. This was the last straw before Pyrrha found herself breaking down, her moans of pain and begging for Salem to stop turned into moans of pleasure and begs for Salem to fill her up. Salem was happy to fulfil this request as she creamed the inside of Pyrrha’s asshole.

Pyrrha hung limply in the arms of the Grimm and on Salem’s cock, blushing madly with her eyes blank. Pyrrha was dropped onto the floor, leaking cum before she starting begging for more cum. Salem smiled before taking Pyrrha back to her bed chamber. From here on out, Salem used Pyrrha as her cocksleeve, in exchange for Pyrrha’s fighting capabilities.


	206. Chapter 206

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr drarnegas   
> Sombra accidently hackes Orisa and the Omnic fuck´s the hacker with her mechanical horse cock.

Sombra, was bored. She was bored in the middle of by far one of the most chaotic battles she had been in. She was currently in a fight against the newly formed Overwatch with Reaper, Widowmaker and Doomfist aiding her. However, Overwatch seemed to have a new ally in the form of a centaur-esque Omnic. Sombra knew she had to be careful with that Omnic around. The last time she hacked an Omnic… Well, her throat was sore for months.

She saw Tracer sipping around the battlefield and knew she would be a problem. So, Sombra thought she should hack the girl, to temporarily disable her ability to jump through time, make her an easy target for Widow. Standing from her cover, Sombra raised her hand and sent the hack out. Only, Sombra’s face didn’t show one of joy, but rather fear as she saw Tracer dodge the hack and for the new Omnic to be hacked instead.

“Shit” the hacker muttered before she saw the Omnic turn towards her and made its way over.

Reaper was knocked to the side by the Omnic as he saw it advancing. Sombra took several steps back before she tripped. She noticed how nobody besides Reaper had noticed the advancing Omnic. Soon the Omnic was atop her, standing down at her. Then it seemed to smile, to which Sombra knew meant she was in a world of hurt. She glanced down before seeing that this Omnic had a rubber and metal extension slowly making its way out of its hind legs. Sombra’s eyes stared widened at the large appendage coming forth, appearing as a flat headed, horse cock.

Fear gripped Sombra before the Omnic picked her up and tore her clothes off. The fabric of her uniform drifted down to the ground before Sombra was thrown to the ground, ass up in the air. The Omnic pinned her down with its fore legs before forcing its massive cock into the hacker’s ass. The scream that tore through Sombra’s throat caused all combatants to stop and look.

None of them did anything but stare… Well, Tracer actually got out her phone and started to take pictures of Sombra being fucked by the Omnic. “Don’t stop Orisa! Show her what Overwatch is made of!”

“Oh shut the fuck up Lena!” Sombra managed to shout out before another thrust shut her up.

Orisa kept thrusting into Sombra like it was nothing. Nobody was really shocked that Orisa had a dick or that Sombra was the one being used. But everybody was shocked to see Sombra was morning instead of screaming. Tracer was honestly getting a little weirded out that Sombra was enjoying being raped in public by an Omnic.

Sombra could feel her ass starting to bruise from the fucking before she felt the ejaculate the Omnic possessed coat her insides. Orisa seemed to turn to normal for a split moment before changing back to its lust programming and started to thrust harder into Sombra. By now, Reaper had woken up and had seen what was happening to his hacker team mate. He wasted no time in charging forward. No one stopped him, all because they were either too scared to or were honestly still too shocked to move. Before Orisa could finish inside the hacker, Reaper punched the Omnic, stunning her.

The former Blackwatch agent grabbed Sombra and pulled her off the large cock before running. Everybody was shocked to see Reaper get Sombra out of there before Orisa turned her sights on the closest person to Sombra by default of abilities… Tracer.


	207. Chapter 207

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr yuriguy15   
> Weiss secrete fetish is to be bound and have her holes used merciliously. She confesses this to her girlfriend Yang (futa). Being a good girlfriend Yang agrees to indulge Weiss. Weiss gets fucked until she is cumdrunk. (Rough sex, fluffy ending) ~ this is the resend of the prompt from before. Auto correct turned ' bound' into 'boring'. sorry
> 
> Gotta love auto-correct

Yang was a little unsure when Weiss came to ask her about experimenting in the bedroom. She was pretty used to their usual routine of Weiss sucking her off before pushing her over and riding her. It was rather simplistic, the way Yang liked it. But then Weiss brought up how she was reading one of Blake’s books and wished to try some of the things in it. The first was Weiss wished to be bound in rope and Yang could be the dominant one for once.

So, they set a day, a time, arranged for Ruby and Blake to leave them be for the day. When that day came, Yang was nervous but excited. Ruby and Blake left the two alone. Almost immediately, Weiss had stripped naked and allowed Yang to tie her up. Leading up to today, Yang had Blake and Pyrrha help her. Pyrrha being the one they tied and Blake showing Yang how to do proper bindings that wouldn’t harm Weiss. That ended with Yang feeling confident, and Blake and Pyrrha having their own little love making session.

Weiss had mentally prepared herself to be bound by talking to Ruby about it. Ruby had been surprisingly helpful in this aspect of it. Now Weiss was completely fine with her decision and was no longer nervous as high hell. Now the two found themselves naked, Weiss with her arms tied behind her back with her small breasts being slightly pinched by the rope Yang had used. Her legs were tied at three parts. Her ankles, her knees and her thighs. Yang was currently working on tying her thighs to her lower legs. Weiss blushed as Yang tightened it for the last time.

Weiss gave Yang a nod before Yang slowly entered her pussy. Weiss let out a small, pleasure filled gasp as her entrance was penetrated by the blonde. Yang started to thrust and Weiss was feeling pleasure. The two started slow, in case they grew too uncomfortable with it. When neither said anything, Yang put more power and speed into her thrusting before she was going all out. Weiss let a scream rip through her throat as Yang pounded away at her.

The two lovers kept going, Yang’s thrusting seemingly getting more powerful and faster with each movement. Weiss felt like she was on cloud 9 as Yang kept up her good work. Weiss was silenced by Yang leaning down to kiss her. Weiss accepted the kiss as Yang fucked her into the floor. They heard the floorboards creek with each movement and shouting from below. Neither stopped as they were too caught up in their love making.

Weiss was the first to cum, squirting for the first time in almost three months onto Yang’s lap. Yang couldn’t handle the change in wetness or pressure and creamed the insides of Weiss’ womanhood. Weiss blushed a bright red as she felt Yang’s warm seed inside her before she looked Yang in the eye. No words were spoken as the two agreed. Another round.

This kept up for months. Right up until the Vytal Festival. The two were experimenting every second, seeing what they liked and disliked. During the night before the Vytal Festival tournament’s first round, countless teams woke up in the middle of the night to hear Weiss’ screams of pleasure as Yang fucked her suspended, bound form in the team RWBY dorm room.


	208. Chapter 208

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr coolbleepbloop  
> Nora paid emerald to make her hallucinate a bunch or rens fucking her, when in reality its just a bunch of ejaculating giant dildos on machines to make them pound her, and to fill her up when shes done. (one in each of her holes while shes jacking off 2)
> 
> This one was a bitch to write

Emerald was honestly quite surprised Nora had come to her. After she was pardoned for her involvement with Salem, Emerald had been trying to lay low. However, team RWBY and JN_R were task with keeping her eye on her every now and again. Today was Nora’s turn, but instead of making sure she was keeping out of trouble, she came with an odd request.

“You want me, to use my Semblance, which I’ve been strictly told not to use ever unless it is to save a life, to make you hallucinate a bunch of your boyfriend, gangbanging you?” She asked to make it clear that was what she heard Nora ask.

“Come on Emerald, if you do this, I promise that I will let you get away with stealing one thing” Nora pleaded as she pouted up at the thief.

Emerald looked between Nora and the house across the street from them, before sighing. “Fine.”

Nora contained herself from jumping joy before Emerald helped her inside. She led Nora into the basement where Emerald kept most of her toys, things she had yet to be caught stealing. Nora gave her an unimpressed looking before running her index finger and thumb across her lips to show her lips where sealed.

“You’re lucky I stole these a fair while ago” Emerald stated before revealing the fuck machines. “Honestly had no clue why I stole them, but they’re here regardless. So, strip and we can start.”

“Yay!” Nora cheered before she quickly got out of her clothes.

Emerald blushed as she saw the Valkyrie’s naked body. She really had grown into her figure. She bit her lip before she positioned the fuck machines to be at Nora’s orifices. The double pistoned one was positioned at her honeypot and asshole. One was at her mouth. However, Nora gave her glare when she saw two extra ones.

“Those two, I’m jacking off” Nora growled.

“You do realise these don’t ejaculate, right?” Emerald questioned before Nora answered her with a heated glare. “Okay, jacking off machines, got it.”

She then moved them to be within arms-reach of Nora. Nora grinned before giving Emerald a nod. Emerald took a deep breath before she activated her Semblance to make Nora see the fuck machines as Ren. Emerald didn’t give Nora time to speak as she turned on the machines and watched Nora start to get fucked by the machines. The dark skinned girl bites her lip as she watched Nora get fucked by the machines, knowing Ren would be proud of Nora… or jealous if what Yang told her was true.

Nora was seeing Rens all grunt and moan as they fucked her and were jerked off as well. She could hear one or two insult her for being a Rensexual and she loved it. She moved her body in time with their movements as best she could. She moaned around the one in her mouth. The illusion flickered for a moment, not that Nora mind, Emerald probably didn’t get much practice out of it now anyway.

The truth was, Emerald had started pleasuring herself to the sight of Nora getting fucked by her machines. The thief moaned quietly as she watched the machines rail into the bubbly girl. She swallowed before she started to massage her breasts. Nora getting fucked like this really did turn Emerald on and she couldn’t explain why.

This kept on going for a few hours before Emerald climaxed, accidentally making the illusionary Ren’s cum on Nora before they disappeared, the machines pump synthetic cum onto the Valkyrie’s body. Nora moaned and rolled her eyes up as she felt synthetic cum fill up her pussy, ass and stomach. Emerald quickly turned the machines off before help Nora off the bench she had been laying on and took her upstairs to shower.

Suffice to say, Nora was coming back to Emerald for this type of thing again… After she gave Emerald some money for her services of course… After that, Emerald was paid by RWBY and JN_R to let them live out fantasies…


	209. Chapter 209

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr granitebear   
> Due to low population numbers in vale the school of beacon implement their breeding program with Team RWBY and JNPR as their test subjects. Pyrrha, Nora, and Yang become cow Faunus, Blake is still a cat Faunus, and Ruby becomes a dog Faunus.

Ruby moaned as she was fucked from behind, her dog tail wagging as her partner bred her. And no, not Weiss, no, she was getting fucked by Ren. The young Rose had been like this for the better part of a week, being turned into a Faunus for the sake of increasing the population. She wasn’t the only girl or guy to be turned into a Faunus, but she was among the first to volunteer, much to the shock of everybody, especially Weiss, who had suggested the idea to the Faunus underpopulation problem. And now, she was enjoying herself.

Next to her, getting her now milk leaking tits squeezed, was Nora. Nora was being fucked and milked by Jaune. The blonde looked exhausted as he fucked his teammate and breeding partner. As par the experiment, Ren and Jaune were also transformed into Faunus. Ren had become a crocodile Faunus, having scales just as strong a croc’s. Jaune had been transformed into a cat Faunus himself, although his trait being a cat cock did elect teasing from the others, even Blake got in on the teasing despite herself being a cat Faunus.

Shortly after the experiment began, the four human girls to volunteer were transformed and divided into being either Jaune’s or Ren’s breeder. Ruby and Pyrrha drew to be Ren’s while Nora and Yang became Jaune’s, much to the annoyance of both Nora and Pyrrha. Unfortunately for them, they were not allowed to swap, Weiss made sure of it. Ruby had been turned into a dog Faunus, her trait being her new tail. Nora was a cow Faunus with horns as her trait. Pyrrha’s trait wasn’t immediately obvious, but after a small squeeze of her nipples, and the milk squirted out, it was discovered her trait was her milk production, which perplexed them all since it was a rare trait. Yang had grown a bovine tail and it proved to be a good tool for Jaune to hold onto as he fucked the blonde.

Blake had also volunteered to the program to increase Faunus population, but she had to be shared by Jaune and Ren instead of having one to herself. When neither Jaune nor Ren were fucking her to try and impregnate her, Blake usually found herself eating out Weiss or eating out or sucking off one of the teachers as they watched over the six other students currently trying to breed one another.

Ruby and Nora screamed out in pleasure as Ren and Jaune painted their insides white before pulling out, exhausted for the day. Behind the four that had just finished, laid the sleeping forms of Pyrrha and Yang, both of whom were holding each other’s hands and their own bellies. Cum pooled underneath them, leaking from their abused, gaping pussies.

Ruby and Nora both breathed heavily before they got up and walked over to Yang and Pyrrha. Both girls cuddled up to their naked forms as Jaune and Ren both collapsed on the floor. Above them, Weiss and Professor Goodwitch watched the four as Blake was using a random Faunus student as her living dildo this time around. Weiss looked at her Scroll and smirked… Somebody was going to be a mother.


	210. Chapter 210

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr bravevesperia01   
> My request is a futa Blake x my male OC. Blake is going into heat and her boyfriend won't help her saying he wants to eait, so she dexiddd that since he won't be a man and do anything, she'll make him the girl and force him to help her. Kinks forced oral, face fucking, deepthroat, rough spanking, forced anal sex, rough hair pulling during sex, and anal creampie.
> 
> This one we spoke about in messages to get a basic image for this OC of his

Blake smirked as she walked up to her inexperienced boyfriend… And no, not inexperienced as in sex. Inexperienced as in he had no clue how to handle the heat cycle of a futa and a Faunus rolled into one… Well, that is, until now.

Blake smirk turned into a feral grin as her feminine boyfriend yelped in surprise as she grabbed his light brown hair and pulled him into her crotch, letting him feel just how hard and ready she was. He whimpered before Blake forced him to turn around and face her. Her amber eyes told him everything he needed to know… He was utterly fucked no matter what he tried.

“I hope you’re ready~ because you aren’t getting out of this, Josh~” The way she sang that out was just, wrong to him. Before Josh could get a sound out, Blake had already ripped off her pants and had forced her cock down his throat.

Josh could only whimper out before Blake started to move her hips, slowly at first. Over time though, these movements became faster, rougher even, she even started to pull his hair in order to force him to swallow her length. Blake moaned and purred as she used Josh’s throat like a fleshlight… although a fleshlight probably wouldn’t have lasted this long with the amount of force Blake was starting to put behind her thrusts and her forceful moving of Josh’s head.

Josh gagged around her member as it was used to reshape his throat to better accommodate her length. He was starting to question why he was even dating Blake… Then it hit him… As in literally hit him. Blake had this, amazing smell about her whenever she got rowdy. It was best described as a zesty but pleasant scent, even pleasant enough to calm others down and put them into a state of lust… That, and the fact she had one of the best asses a man or woman could ask for.

Never mind that now though, as Josh heard Blake mutter something. One moment, it was a gentle roughness she was inflicting on him. Now, any signs of trying to be gentle were gone as Josh felt his nose slam into Blake’s crotch time and time and time and time again, nearly breaking in at some points as Blake continued her lustful rampage upon his throat.

Finally, the onslaught ended with Blake forcing Josh to take her seed into his stomach. It was, weird, to feel her seed in him for once. Blake on the otherhand, was just relieved that part was over. She slowly pulled out of his throat before she slapped his face with her still hard cock. She had this, feral look to her eyes as she stared down at him.

“Be a good girl and bend over for me. Present me that tight asshole… Otherwise I may go for another ten rounds in your throat without rest” Blake threatened, which did the trick in that Josh quickly turned around and presented his firm rear for Blake to take inspection of.

Blake narrowed her eyes before she ripped a hole in Josh’s pants and underwear to expose his taint. Without breaking a sweat, the Faunus girl forced her fat cock head into Josh’s rear. The tightness of it caused both partners to scream out, one from pleasure, the other pain. Blake bit her lip before she started to thrust into Josh’s back entrance, bringing her hand down on his rear ever so often, being sure to assert her authority over him and his ass.

“You know, I should start calling you my sissy boyfriend instead of my boyfriend, maybe even I should call you my girlfriend? You have the looks for it and you have the ass to fit that title. What do you say?” Blake asked as she brought her hands down onto both of Josh’s ass cheeks, making them jiggle a little, much to her satisfaction.

Josh could barely make out a word, both loving and hating the feeling of the Blake’s cock in his ass. He tried to answer her, but he instead moaned from the feeling. Blake narrowed her eyes before she pulled on his short hair to whisper into his ear. “I said, what do you fucking say, you fucking slut?”

“Y-yes” he moaned out before having his head thrown forward as Blake let go and started to go to town on his rear.

Minutes of this passed, of Blake taunting Josh over enjoying his treatment as she practically raped his asshole and how he would be her ‘girlfriend’. He hated to admit that she may be right with how much of a sissy he was during the fucking… Until the slamming into his asshole ceased with Blake hilting herself to empty her balls into his intestines. Josh cummed himself, squirting out a few spurts of cum onto the floor.

After this… Well, Josh never refused Blake’s demands for sex…


	211. Chapter 211

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr drarnegas  
> Yang wanted to see and test the new Beacon trainer Nira, however Yang got a little to cockey with her new trainer and Nira decide to punish the girl hard. (Hardcore anal, gangbang, impregnant)

Yang stared wide eyed, pale faced at what was before her. Nira, a woman that only just started working at Beacon, had just lost her cool with her cocky attitude and had forced Yang into her, office? Yang wanted to say office, and ripped off her jeans to show off that massive fucking cock and those apples for balls. Yang could feel the heat radiating from that thing.

“You know what happens to cocky little girls, Miss Xiao Long?” Nira questioned threateningly, hoping Yang would get the picture to be honest with her answer.

“They get punished?” Yang’s voice went up twelve octaves as she said that, which was impressive since she didn’t sing.

“Correct~” The way Nira said that was such a mocking and humiliating tone, it actually hurt Yang’s pride.

The Blonde was about to retort when she saw Nira grab her hair and force her to the ground. Yang gulped as she was level with that cock now. “Wh-what do y-you want me t-to do?”

“Worship it like your life depends on it, or I pump a baby in you” was Nira’s threat before she felt Yang tentatively lick her cock from balls to head, in one bold stroke. “Oh? You’ve worshiped cock before Miss Xiao Long. You’re such a slut~”

Yang merely in glared up at her as she licked, kissed and sucked on Nira’s cock. It was, different to other cocks. It actually tasted rather, sweet, rather than bitter. Yang hollowed her cheeks as she looked up at Nira, begging with her eyes for the futa to be gentle with her. Nira grinned wildly as she stared down at the blonde worshipping her cock and balls like a cheap whore.

“You know what… I think all your holes deserve to be stuffed full of cock!” Nira grinned before she activated her Semblance, creating five clones of herself right off the bat… Which made what little colour was left in Yang’s face to drain away.

Nira’s clones all started to strip, revealing their toned bodies, and more importantly, their collective eight packs. The head Nira pulled out of Yang’s mouth before she and her clones ripped Yang’s clothes from her and lined her cock up with the student’s pussy. Three others lined up with the blonde’s asshole and the last two, they take positions turning Yang’s head so that she could blow one of them and getting a cock between her large tits.

“On the count of slut, you’re going to get fucked~” Nira sang out playfully. “Whore… Skank… SLUT!”

With that, all six Niras, thrusted into or between Yang’s holes and flesh. Yang gagged and moaned simultaneously as all her hole were breached and she had a cock sliding between her tits. She should’ve been worried… Instead she kind of liked it… There was just something, awe inspiring about taking a cock in her mouth and throat, pussy and tits and three up her ass. But that didn’t mean the brutal pounding that followed was pleasant.

Yang screamed around the cock in her mouth as the trio of dicks in her ass spread her walls out wide like they were nothing. It honestly scared her but made her more ready to receive their gooey rewards. She squealed as Alpha Nira hit a sensitive spot for her. Nira grinned as she heard that squeal and had herself and her clones double down of their efforts to make Yang squeal like that again.

Yang’s eyes widened as the five clones and the Alpha Nira all started thrusting faster, getting rougher with her. The blonde felt her ass being gaped, to the point that it was hurting more than being pleasurable and her pussy would certainly be bruised. Her tits jiggled as the one on her chest, thrusting between her milk jugs pushed them closer to make a tighter gap for her to enjoy. The one thrusting down her throat just allowed her balls to slap Yang’s face.

Yang was losing before she felt the group of Nira all cum inside her, or, in the case for the one fucking her cleavage, on her. Yang suddenly felt the cocks in her ass, cleavage and throat disappear, having her fall down, off the original Nira’s cock. She stared up at the pale red head as the personal trainer stared down at her.

“Be cocky with me again, and we’ll repeat that, but for longer and much, much rougher” Nira snarled before she turned to leave her personal office, not bothering to cover her third leg up.

Yang just laid back, thinking about the fucking she just received, simply for being cocky… And she wanted more, after feeling how gaped her ass felt and how full her womb felt…


	212. Chapter 212

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Neptune and Sun witnessing Team RWBY effing around... To silence the boys, the girls decided to intimidate them and tied them to the two stacks of of beds and milk the boys for all their worth.

To say Sun and Neptune were scared was an understatement. To say they were excited… Well…

“You want to spy on us again, creeps?” Weiss snarled as she jerked off both boys’ cocks.

“S-Sorry Weiss” Neptune stuttered out with pain in his voice as he was jerked off.

“We Di-didn’t mean to walk in, we sw-swear!” Sun shouted as his cock felt like it was going raw with how much Weiss was jerking him and Neptune off.

In front of the trio were Ruby and Blake, using their largest strap-ons to spitroast Yang. The blonde was clearly enjoying it, more than she usually would it would seem.

“Sorry for not believing you” Weiss giggled as she let the boys cum… Only to immediately start jerking them off again… At least this time she used lube.

They would be like this for hours.


	213. Chapter 213

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Pyrrha using her semblance to immobilize Jaune XD

Pyrrha grinned to herself as she rubbed her wet folds as Jaune hung in the air in front of her, pouting. He couldn’t move… much. Pyrrha was kind enough to not put handcuffs on him this time as she masturbated to his figure. He knew what was going to happen next… Pyrrha was going to give him the deepthroat of his life and maybe even fuck his immobilised form. Until then, he had to watch Pyrrha moan as she rubbed circles around her pussy.


	214. Chapter 214

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> How about a Genji and Sombra and Hanzo? as a continuation? still in the themes of Femdom. like say Young Hanzo walks in on Sombra riding a tied up and nakjed Young Genji being ridden by Sombra.

Genji, had no idea how it happened again... He was honest with himself there... He was unsure how he had not only passed out again and allowed the same woman to capture him. But one thing he did know... He was happy she kept her promise. She was sitting on his lap, completely naked, with his cock inside her pussy.

“You enjoying this little sparrow?” Sombra purred as she stared into his eyes with such lustful eyes.

Genji bit his lip as he gave her a nod. “Very much so Miss Sombra.”

Sombra giggled as she continued to bounce on his bare lap. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on his lips before pulling away with a smug smirk. She started to roll her hips as she fucked him. She was a little too distracted to notice the door to the room she and Genji were using open and for the elder brother of the two Shimada brothers to look up in surprise.

Now Hanzo did expect to find Genji talking to a girl he recently bedded. But he didn’t expect to find his little brother, tied to a chair, himself without his pants or underwear on, getting fucked by a very eager Hispanic woman with a computer graph on her back. Hanzo just stood there, silently, his mouth hanging open as he stared at the scene before him.

Sombra threw her head back as she moaned out from the pleasure before she stopped moving. She blinked at Hanzo, and rather than blush and scream, she looked more unimpressed. She stared at him, allowing Genji to see his brother and grow beyond embarrassed... Which was only amplified by Sombra next words.

“Unless you want to be my next human dildo, do you mind leaving us alone?” Sombra asked with some disinterest in the young man.

“I-I’ll just, go... You both seem busy” Hanzo stuttered slightly as her nervously backed out... Only to witness Sombra direct a hand towards him and started tapping at holographic keys.

Hanzo stood frozen as the door closed and locked behind him. Sombra smirked wickedly as she returned her hand to Genji’s shoulder. “Once I’m finished with your brother... I taking you in the ass. And you can’t stop me.”


	215. Chapter 215

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> So Genji... how do you keep yourself getting captured by Sombra?

Genji scratches as head in thought. He honestly had no clue. He gave a shrug as he left, hoping that would be enough of an answer.

Meanwhile, Sombra was laughing her ass off as she prepared the next room for her and Genji’s fun.


	216. Chapter 216

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> yeah... but you do like them don't you Genji?

“Why would I not? Sombra is a rather attractive woman” Genji responded as he continued to walk away... Only to find himself being knocked out cold.

“He loves the fact that I’m his friendly Mistress~” Sombra purred as she picked up the young man and carried him away.


	217. Chapter 217

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr darktenshikage6   
> Futa Ruby sees Emerald not in a very good mood ans invites her over to her room. When Emerald gets there Ruby gives her a massage that turns into a slow dicking that makes Emerald cum hard

Emerald had no idea what to expect when Ruby invited her over to her room, but it certainly wasn’t a massage table and the all round massage parlor vibes. Ruby seemed earnest about this, and looked like she was well meaning with her offer. So, Emerald decided she would indulge in the offer. She was rather stressed, and when she was stressed, she became more tense, and when she became more tense, she became moody as fuck.

Ruby asked Emerald to strip down and lay down on the table while she warmed herself up for the massage. Emerald obliged, stripping down and laying down on her stomach, letting Ruby get a good look at her ass. Ruby on the other hand, she locked the door, mostly to stop anybody from coming in and seeing Emerald naked. Ruby undressed herself, letting her nine inch cock hang flaccid between her legs.

The younger of the two grabbed some oil and poured it gently onto Emerald’s back. Emerald let out a quiet moan and bit her lip at the feeling of the oil on her bare skin. That moan became a little louder as Ruby gently put her hands on her back and start to dig into the thief’s back. Ruby smiled as she pushed into the small of Emerald’s back before moving up slowly to her shoulders then down her sides.

Emerald blushed as Ruby’s fingers pushed and pulled on her muscles near the sides of her breasts. She moaned some more as she felt Ruby start to dig her fingers into her her hips. Ruby was loving the lovely moans escaping Emerald’s lips before she started to massage Emerald’s fat rear. This elected a moan, borderline squeal, from the ebony woman.

Ruby smirked as she heard that. She bit her lip before she started to move the massage down Emerald’s toned legs. Emerald seemed to enjoy the massage as it moved down her legs. Ruby continued to massage Emerald’s back for five more circuits before she asked her to roll over. Emerald smirked to herself before she carefully rolled onto her back, allowing Ruby to get a look at her breasts, toned stomach and her clean shaven pussy, and allowed Emerald to get a look at Ruby’s own fit body, sizable chest and her cock.

Ruby poured some more oil and then started to give Emerald a massage down her front, although she seemed to pay extra attention to her chest and the area around Emerald’s pussy. She smirked as she returned to Emerald’s privates for the ninth time. Emerald seemed to share the same perverted thought as she seemed a littler wetter than before down there. She and Ruby shared a look before Ruby carefully climbed a top of the table, although she did continue the massage like normal, all while resting her cock just above Emerald’s entrance.

Both stared at each other before Ruby leaned down and kissed Emerald as she reached down and aimed her dick at Emerald’s snatch. Both girls moaned as Ruby pushed herself into Emerald’s honey pot. Ruby pulled back from the kiss as she pushed herself in as deep as she could go.

The young reaper smirked as she started to slowly thrust into Emerald, massaging her at the same time, focusing mostly on her abs and breasts. Ruby moaned softly from how tight Emerald felt. Emerald bit her lip as she allowed Ruby slowly fuck her and give her honestly, a rather nice massage. The ebony thief smiled before she pulled Ruby back down for a kiss.

This continued for several hours, both girls enjoying the slow, sensational sex and massage. By the time they climaxed, Ruby couldn’t help but empty her load into Emerald’s pussy. Emerald on the other hand, she nearly broke mentally from the climax she experienced, squirting her juices onto Ruby’s cock, thighs and balls. She didn’t even care Ruby had creampied her… Which the two immediately realised upon coming down from their climatic highs…


	218. Chapter 218

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr darktenshikage6   
> Futa Weiss gets a nightly visit from Vernal. Weiss was about to ask what Vernal was doing when she cups Weiss's big cock and gives her seductive look.

Weiss was nervous as Vernal entered her cage and got on her knees. The ex-Heiress shuddered as Vernal slowly stroked her member, getting her hard. The bandit smirked before she lifted Weiss’ large, 14 inch cock and placed the head into her mouth. This simple action made Weiss moan like a bitch in heat.

Vernal took that as a good sign as she started to swirl her tongue around the fat member. She stared seductively up at the former Heiress before she took to sucking on the phallus. Weiss moaned and bit her lip from the feeling, loving the way this bandit girl was sucking her off… Much better than Ruby, Yang, Blake, Pyrhha, Nora, Velvet and Coco ever did… Much less like Jaune and Ren had done when they found out she had a handsomely large package.

Vernal seemed to enjoy the taste of Weiss’ cock as she started to deepthroat the Schnee like her life depended on it. Weiss couldn’t stop herself from holding Vernal’s head stil and started thrusting like a mad woman. She had never had a throat this good before. And trust her, she had some good deepthroats. From Ruby’s, to Yang’s, to Jayne’s and Pyrrha’s, even Winter’s deepthroating skills couldn’t hold a match to the deepthroating skills of Vernal, nor the thightness. Weiss was in bliss as she facefucled the bandit, who seemed to enjoy the brutal slamming of girly hips to her face.

Weiss didn’t last much longer, cumming down Vernal’s throat and into her stomach. She let out a pleasured moan and a sigh of relief once she had finished. She slid her cock out of the bandit’s throat, Vernal giggling a little before she stood up. Before she could say a thing, Weiss felt Vernal kiss her, slipping her tongue into her mouth before breaking away with a cheeky smirk.

“If we ever meet again, outside of this stupid camp, I’ll let you knock me up. But until then, every night you’re here, I’m deepthroating your cock.”

Weiss was about to respond when Vernal left the cage, locking the door behind her. She swung her hips from side to side, making Weiss consider, and ultimately, silently accept Vernal’s offer.


	219. Chapter 219

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr darktenshikage6   
> Futa Yang knew Raven was hot but when she laid eyes on her for the first time Yang knew she had to have her, When she gets invited in to Raven's tent and surprises Raven by getting her to her knees and slaps her with her cock before facefucking her.

Yang smirked as she stared down at her shocked mother’s half covered face. Yang licked her lips before she spoke, oh so confidently to her mother dearest. “Dad and Uncle Qrow said you value the strongest, well, here’s my cock, and I’m going to break you. How’s that for the strongest, Raven Branwen?”

Yang calling her mother by her name, it sent shivers down the bandit leader’s spine. Raven’s shocked expression morphed into a determined to prove her daughter wrong… Only to be shocked again as Yang slapped her cheeks nearly seven times each with her fat, heavy cock. Yang chuckled before she pressed the tip to Raven’s lips.

“I know you’re the bird, mom, but I’m the one with the pecker” Yang chuckled at her own attempt at humour… Which actually worked with her mother, who was slowly starting to laugh her ass off… Big mistake as Yang shoved her cock into her mouth and throat. “Bet you didn’t expect this, mom~.”

Raven couldn’t respond as she seemed to be suffering from a medical condition called Cock in the Throat. It was a very serious case all around Beacon on account students often could themselves afflicted with Cock in the Throat on an almost daily basis. But right now though, it was Raven’s turn to be afflicted.

Raven moaned out as Yang started to thrust, holding her mother’s head still. She didn’t stop until she was satisfied. Raven was moaning and gagging the whole time, unable to stop Yang. It wasn’t until Yang had hilted herself in her mother’s throat to blast her stomach full of baby batter did Raven get a chance to think… Which didn’t last long.

Yang started to thrust more, her cock harder than before. Raven widened her eyes as she realised what was going on… Yang wasn’t going to stop, no matter how many times she cummed. At least, until Raven was her broken doll. One she could use whenever she wanted without resistance. And that turned Raven on so much.

By the next morning, Raven Branwen was no more. In her place would be a broken, dull eyed, cocksleeve for Yang Xiao Long…


	220. Chapter 220

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr darktenshikage6   
> Futa Ruby runs into Arslan after their match in the vital festival. After talking and flirting, Arslan invites Ruby for some Fun.~
> 
> This prompt had a lewd headcanon in it and I skipped the talking and flirting part since I knew it would appear cringeworthy...

Arslan giggled as Ruby threw her to the bed and got atop of her. The two stared into each other’s eyes before Ruby captured her lips with the Haven student, her hands groping Arslan’s body and tearing through her clothing. Arslan growled into the kiss like a predator as her bare skin was exposed to the air. She returned the favour as she tore through Ruby’s out clothing, feeling her soft breasts and firm rear before her stomach felt the weight of Ruby’s heavy member and balls.

Ruby leaned into Arslan’s ear and whispered. “Is this lion ready to be tamed~?”

Arslan bit her lip before she whispered back. “Breed this lion like your bitch~”

“With fucking pleasure~” Ruby couldn’t help but purr into Arslan’s ear.

Ruby then proceeded to aim her member towards Arslan’s snatch, kissing the girl as she pushed forward. Arslan moaned into Ruby’s kiss as her tight walls gripped Ruby’s cock. Ruby broke free and smirked down at Arslan.

“Didn’t know Faunus could have the pussy of the animal” she mused, causing Arslan to roll her eyes.

“So what? You’re still going to breed me” Arslan smirked back like it was an absolute fact.

“You’re right, I still am breeding your sexy ass” Ruby grinned before she pulled Arslan’s torso up to her and allowed her to capture the hidden Faunus’ lips in her own.

Arslan and Ruby moaned as the young reaper fucked the Faunus’ cunt. Ruby was enjoying the feeling of Arslan’s lioness cunt. Arslan was enjoying the feeling of Ruby’s hung like a horse cock pounding her insides. Neither girl wanted to stop as Arslan hugged Ruby tight and Ruby fucked her like it was her last act before the Gods.

They went like this for hours, fucking, kissing, moaning, talking dirty, screaming in pleasure. It was a miracle somebody didn’t call the police or local Huntsmen and Huntresses to report a murder from those screams. Soon, it was time to end it. Ruby locked herself and Arslan in a tight hold and kiss, having moved from the bed, to the kitchen, to the bathroom, to the crouch, to Reese’s bed, to Bolin’s bed, to Nadir’s, back to Arslan’s, then to the kitchen again, before ending back on Reese’s bed. The too remained like this, kissing and holding each other close as Ruby pumped her built up load into Arslan’s cunt… And furthermore, her womb. Ruby moaned softly as the last rope hit the back of her womb before she broke away from Arslan and rolled onto her back.

She was breathing heavily, same with Arslan. Her body was glittering in sweat before she took hold of the Faunus girl’s hand. “That, was amazing… And I can’t wait to do it again.”

“Likewise Ruby… Likewise…”


	221. Chapter 221

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by anon  
> Lucio has a gig near Mexico when he discovered someone was messing with his equipment. In comes Sombra and ties him on top of some of his speakers. She starts to rip his clothes off of him and rides him. She reassures him that nothing was broken and she just wants a good fuck... after she left Japan.

Lucio, was having a bad day. Why? Well, first of all, somebody fucked with his sound systems before the rehearsal for his concert, and now they are all out of whack. Second, he had passed out. Third, he awoken tied to the speakers, spread eagle. Fourth, there was a smirking Mexican woman with cybernetic implants and an annoying smug look in her eyes. Fifth… She was naked.

“‘Ey! What the hell do you think you’re doin’? I have a show to rehearse!” Lucio shouted at her before she leaned into his ear.

“What I’m doing, Señor Lucio, seeing if I can get the good fuck I want. There is so many times you can fuck a Japanese assassin before you grow tired of his magnificent cock” the woman responded as she moved to be in his field of view again.

“Oh? So you got tired of your boy toy’s dick and suddenly you want to try a Brazilian cock? Sorry lady, I’m not buying it” Lucio replied, his face, somewhat curious to what the woman had to offer.

“I’ll fix your speakers if you do this for me” Sombra quickly offered… Catching Lucio off guard.

“How?” Lucio couldn’t help but question.

Sombra smirked to herself before she walked her fingers up his leg to his crotch. “Simple, I’ll identify the problem and fix it myself. To be the best hacker, you have to know how electronics work.”

“And you’ll do that, if I were to give you a taste of some Brazilian bass?” Lucio had to admit, that was not his best line to do with his home country nor his love of music.

Sombra has to take a deep breath before she nodded her head. “Yes.”

“Prove to me you’re a woman of your word” Lucio asked more than anything.

Sombra smirked before she started to tear his clothes from him. Lucio was honestly surprised with how eager she was. He hoped he did not disappoint her with his cock… Which she stared at almost mortified.

“That thing… Is going to kill me…” She muttered under her breath before she gained a wild smile and jumped onto his lap to force that hammer of a cock into her cunt.

Lucio groaned as this woman rode him like a horse. He arched his back as much as his restraints would allow him. The woman moaned out as she rode him, her tits bouncing up and down while her ass jiggled. If Lucio could, he would be groping her breasts or her rear by now.

The woman squealed as she hammered his cock into her. She seemed to be enjoying herself a little to much. She orgasmed hard, her pussy clamping down on Lucio’s cock. Unfortunately, as she orgasmed, her cybernetics short circuited, electrocuting the both of them. The woman’s orgasm increased tenfold while Lucio’s… Well, he couldn’t stop cumming.

This lasted about five minutes before the woman flopped down on top of him, breathing heavily as smoke and steam rose from her back and the side of her head. She giggled a little before speaking. “Okay… Into electrocuting… Good thing to keep in mind… Holy shit that was, brilliant.”

“Yeah…” Lucio replied, staring at the sky as his hair puffed out.

“Well, since my cybernetics are fried… You’re on your own with the speakers” the woman smirked before she untied Lucio and quickly jumped around, slinking into the shadows.

“What a woman…”


	222. Chapter 222

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt asked by Tumblr a-lazylemming  
> To bond after reuniting after so long a big cocked futa Saphron decides to show her baby sister Joan some love by fucking her senseless like she used to. But only after making her worship her cock and balls. To avoid knocking her up she cums in her ass, enough to shoot out of her. (Dubcon, rough, cock and ball worship, fucked in everyhole, fluffy end where Joan doesn't break.)

Joan was getting annoyed. The reason being, her sister Saphron would not shut up about missing her favourite sister (Joan would argue fuck doll to be the actual title Saphron meant), Joan. Nora and Ren had both chuckled at this, loving the idea of Joan acting rather girly for the sake of her sisters, rather than rather brave and tomboyish like her current self. This, did not help Joan in any capacity, and fueled her sister's desire to embarrass and annoy her. Meanwhile, Terra and Adrian couldn't help but laugh at Joan's misfortune. For too long they had suffered under Saphron's relentless teasing, and they were happy to see somebody else be the victim.

Which led to now. Joan, grumbling under her breath as Saphron took her to a small bar where they would eat and bond as sisters again. And by bond, Joan was sure getting fucked and being forced to enjoy it. Nora and Ren had agreed to stay back with Terra and Adrian to let the sister's catch up, much to Joan's disappointment. Beyond that though, Joan had made sure to look good while she was out. May as well get people jealous of Saphron for being the only one to talk to the cute blonde... At least that's what Joan told herself. She wasn't too sure, but every time she looked at Saph's direction, her eyes always found themselves glancing at where Saph's biggest secret lay.

Through out their sisterly dinner, Joan had to fight the blush forming every time Saphron looked her in the eyes with her own, rubbed her thigh, made remarks about cute girls and even tease Joan on their past relationship. When Joan asked her if Terra knew of just what Saphron would do to her sisters, Saph answered with nothing but a smug smirk. It was that moment that Joan knew Saph had never told Terra and was planning on keeping it secret even after the night. Joan frowned once they left the bar after dinner and a few drinks. They soon arrived at a rather cheap and sleazy looking hotel.

Once Saph had paid for a room, Joan and her sister left for it, Joan just wanting to get some sleep, but Saphron had other things in mind. As soon as they were in the room, Saphron had slammed the door shut and had pulled her pants down, allowing her heavy nuts and her twelve inch cock to allow themselves to swing. Joan frowned at her sister as she allowed her to show off her own sword. Joan rolled her eyes in mostly annoyance before she was pushed to her knees. She glared up at Saphron before she reluctantly started to lick her sister's cock, from base to tip. Tip to base. She did not miss this taste.

Saphron moaned from the licking before she bit her lip and commanded Joan to worship her balls and cock like she used to. Joan pouted but complied to the command, starting to happy lick and suck on Saphron's cock and balls like she saw them as godly beings. Joan hated the taste but the look on her sister's face told her she didn't care and just wanted to get some sexual pleasure. Joan started to deepthroat the cock, giving out halfhearted moans at the taste and feeling. Joan couldn't think of why Saphron had to be like this instead of like Ruby or even Ren when Nora decided to share him. They were at least kind and gave her the option to refuse or do as she pleased. Saphron just pissed her off with not giving her options.

Saphron finally stopped Joan from worshiping and spit shining her cock and balls before she got her sister on her back. Here, Saphron lifted the dress Joan had worn, seeing that not only was she wearing a thong, but also was involuntarily wet. Saph grinned before she kissed her sister, moved the thong to the side and inserted her unprotected and lubricated cock into Joan's still snug pussy. Joan frowned as she was penetrated by that massive member and kissed by her least favourite sister. She clutched onto her back, trying to get used to the size once again before Saphron started thrusting into her.

Joan screamed into Saphron's mouth as she felt her cock scrap along her tight walls. She had tears in her eyes before she found Saphron getting faster, harder! The elder Arc's thrusting was getting rougher as she pounded into her little sister. She moan involuntarily from the feeling of having her pussy being stretched out. Saphron grinned before she pulled back from Joan's mouth and started thrusting even harder. She gripped Joan's ankles as she thrust into her, moving them to Joan's shoulders. She smirked s she commanded Joan to hold her ankles there. Joan did as ordered as she watched her sister entry herself with her pussy.

Saphron suddenly slapped Joan's face before she started to fondle with the younger Arc's B cup breasts. Joan couldn't believe that she actually liked the feeling of being slapped before she found her nipples being pinched, pulled and twisted as Saphron continued to be as rough as possible. Joan groaned before Saphron suddenly pulled out with a worried look on her face. Immediately, Joan looked down at her pussy, letting go of her ankles. She sighed in relief to see she wasn't leaking her sister's baby batter. She glared at Saphron before being rolled over and having Saph's cock shoved up her ass.

Joan moaned out willing this time, deciding it was no use to resist letting her sister have her fun anymore and allowed her ass to spread. Joan groaned from the feeling of her ass being fucked and stretched. Little known fact, Joan was a fan of anal. The spanking didn't help though as Saphron wanted to bruise her ass with each slap. Joan moaned loudly, enjoying herself. Unfortunately, Saphron didn't last long and creamed her ass with possibly the largest load she ever gave. Joan moaned as Saphron slowly pulled out of her ass and snuggled up to her.

"Sorry for putting you through that without much warning sis" Saphron whispered into Joan's ear as she cuddle her favourite sister... Joan would still argue sex toy.

Joan gave a halfhearted glare back. "You're forgiven this time... But don't cheat on your wife again."

Saphron giggled before she kissed Joan before she went to sleep spooning her little sister. Joan smiled before she snuggled up into Saph's arms and went to sleep herself.


End file.
